The Sign of the Thunderbolt
by citrus luver
Summary: Discontinued... read "Promises to Keep". The same concept but a different story. I'll keep the same end result so followers will know what I had planned for this fic at that time.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

****

The Sign of the Thunderbolt:

A Girl's Hope

__

By Thunder Mouse Pikachu

****

Author's note: So I'm starting a new story so what. I hope you like this story. It actually came to me from a dream.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, and I know I never will.

****

Prologue: The Beginning

Year 2017

World: Pokemon Indigo Island/ Houen

"Brock, we're lost again aren't we?" moaned a young girl. She was wearing all red and had a red bandanna over her head and was holding a Pokémon that looked like a chicken.

"Don't be silly Haruka. We aren't lost are we, Misty?" asked Brock. He turned towards Misty and gave her what seemed to Misty was a begging look. The red head sighed as she looked down at her cute egg Pokémon Togepi. The Pokémon chirped in a giggling laugh kind of way giving Misty no sign of relief.

"No, we' aren't lost, Haruka. I'm sure Ash knows where we are." Misty struggled through those words knowing it was complete a lie. Just last night when Haruka was sound asleep in her dream world, she, Ash, and Brock had stayed up though the whole night debating on their little problem. All three of them knew Haruka would freak when she found out an evil being was chasing after them. Brock had long lost the map in a rainstorm, and the compass was completely busted. None of them wanted to admit it, but they truly don't have a clue where they are.

"Huh?" asked Ash turning around. The young trainer was in a paranoid state. He and his Pokémon buddy Pikachu had long sensed that the being wasn't far away.

"You know where we're at, right Ash?" asked Haruka nervously. She clung tighter to Brock's arm causing the poor boy to have a near heart attack.

"Uh yeah," said Ash nodding then quickly turned around. 

"Told ya. We aren't lost," said Brock. He held a large lump in his throat. He knew that sooner or later the being would on their tails. All their Pokemon were tired and didn't have an ounce of energy left to battle. 

"Pi ka," said the yellow rodent in Ash's hands. Ash looked down and saw that Pikachu's eyes were filled with worry. Tiny strikes of electricity came from Pikachu's cheeks as it grumbled and whimpered loudly 

"This isn't good," thought Ash. 

"What is it?" asked Ash almost afraid to look up.

"Pi," whispered Pikachu. Ash sighed as he looked up. There in front of him was the evil being. Its form was a lot bigger than the last time Ash had met up with it. The being had grown. It had grown a lot. Unlike last time when it was a mere, jelly puddle, this time it held a more recognizable shape.

Words didn't fit in Ash's mouth, as all his brain could tell him to do was run, and run was what he did. The moment Misty and Brock saw Ash running, they both knew. They knew that the being was behind them. Brock pulled Haruka after him as Misty caught up with Ash. 

"Ash," shouted Misty quickly. The boy turned around. His face with petrified as all he could say was run. Ash knew the being was behind him and would soon finish them off. A cross road was before them where a large oak had spilt in half.

"Which way?" asked Brock urgently. He too began to hear the pounding in his eardrums as Ash stood still at the joint of the two roads. He quickly turned around and spotted the being. "You guys take the left fork. I'll take the right," shouted Ash. "We'll meet in Pallet if I live," said Ash murmuring the last part to himself.

"What?" asked Misty.

"Go left," instructed Ash.

"No! I'm coming with you Ash," said Misty stubbornly.

"We don't have time to argue," snapped Ash.

"Brock and Haruka will go left. I'm coming with you," said Misty.

"Fine," said Ash nodding. "Go!" shouted Ash to Brock. The boy nodded as he gave Ash a pat on the back. Somehow he knew that one of them might not come out alive.

"Good luck," whispered Brock. Ash nodded as Brock took off for the left with Haruka. Ash waited a couple of minutes till the two was out of sight before cutting into the right fork with Misty. 

"Misty, we know we might not make it back right?" asked Ash worriedly.

Misty nodded for she knew that the being would come this way. It always went right.

"Come on," said Ash pulling Misty farther and farther into the ever grove.

"You think we'll ever see Haruka and Brock again?" asked Misty. 

"Don't think like that Mist. We'll see them again. We've been though, so many adventures that were all life threatening and lived though them all. We'll get through this one too Mist." Ash smiled as he looked on ahead. His face was determined as Misty sighed. 

"Yeah, I guess so," said Misty nodding. 

The two young trainers ran for hours though the under grove. Misty watched with much fancy that for once Ash looked like he knew where he was going. Never in her six years of traveling with Ash had she seen Ash so wilderness effective. 

"Ash," said Misty breaking the uneasy silence between them. Misty knew to keep quiet. Out of the four, Ash had the best hearing ability to hear the being. 

"Yeah?" asked Ash turning his head.

"How do you know where to go?" asked Misty curiously.

"Oh, you know we're near the outskirts of Pallet right?" asked Ash.

"Course," said Misty nodding.

"Well let's just say before I started my Pokemon training I loved the wilderness. I loved to go exploring and hiking though the forest around Pallet. I could bet anyone in Pallet that I knew the forest of Pallet better than anyone out there did. I knew Pallet better then someone who had lived there for more than sixty years," said Ash proudly.

Misty nodded as beads of sweat leaked from her forehead. Even though Ash was doing most of the running, and he was pulling Pikachu, Togepi, and her. Misty still felt awfully tired.

"Ash, I can't go on," whimpered Misty. She knew her words sounded labored

"Yeah, it is getting late. I think the being is at least, a nightfall's distance from us. We'll stay in that big tree up ahead," said Ash. Misty nodded for she knew relief from running anymore was only a short distance away.

Ash quickly threw his and Misty's backpacks on a tree before letting the exhausted and a bent out of shape Pikachu climb on the tree first. Ash gave Pikachu a signal for him to climb to the top before helping Misty up the tree. Ash had Pikachu take Togepi, so it would be easier for Misty to climb. Which to the two trainers delight the top wasn't that far, and soon they were all nicely settled on a thick branch.

"We're sleeping on a tree?" asked Misty.

Ash nodded as he drugged into his backpack. "Sure, where else are we suppose to sleep at? You don't want to be down on the ground where the being got easily destroy you, now would you?" asked Ash teasingly.

"No, but how do you sleep on a tree?" asked Misty curiously.

"You never slept on a tree before?" asked Ash.

"I never even climbed on a tree before today," said Misty.

"No wonder. Well, I use to sleep on trees a lot. It's really easy actually." Ash grinned when he found what he was looking for. In his hand were two long leather straps and the bottom of a baby string.

"Ash!"

"What?" asked Ash curiously.

"Why did you destroy two swings?" asked Misty.

"What?" Ash looked down and smiled at what he guess Misty was talking about.

"I guess you must mean my invention. I made it the first time when I was six and was forced to sleep on a tree. The first night I nearly fell out of the tree. The second night I knew I couldn't repeat history once more, so I made these." 

"And they are what?" asked Misty, her eyes bunging out from curiosity.

"You'll see." Ash grinned as the tied the top of the straps of leather to a thick branch then let the bottom half swing below. "Now you get in this part," said Ash motioning to the part that Misty thought was the bottom half of a kiddy swing. 

"Ash, you're nuts right?" asked Misty horrified. "I ain't going to dangling from a tree all night when an evil being is roaming the streets under me."

"Fine, whatever you say Misty. Either this or the prospect of falling off the tree and right into the evil being's waiting arms." Ash grinned for he knew he had got to Misty.

"Fine," moaned Misty. Ash helped her into one of the straps as Ash tied Pikachu and Togepi both to another one. Ash then tied himself down before digging back into his backpack.

"What you look for?" asked Misty curiously.

"Our food supply," said Ash. He grinned as he pulled out two sandwiches. He handed one to Misty then found two bowls and a can of poke chow and presented it to the two-tired Pokemon. The small group dug into their dinner without a fear in the world. Even though it was only a fortnight's walk before the evil being would be on them, they still weren't that worried 

"You're the best, Ash," said Misty. She finished her sandwich and gave the wrapper back to Ash who disposed of it according.

"Nah, I can't take all the credit for it. Brock made it for us last night after you fell asleep. Next time we meet up with him and Haruka, we got to make sure we say thank 'em," said Ash.

"Yeah, if we see them again," mumbled Misty.

"Don't be so negative Misty. If you believe you'll see them again, then you will."

"How can you be so positive right now with an creature chasing us?"

"Easy, all you have to pretend is its Team Rocket and not a blood sucking monster," said Ash grinning. The remake caused Misty to burst into fits of laughter. 

"I wonder what happened to them," said Misty.

"Yeah, I kind of wish Jessie, James, and Meowth were back. They're much easier to deal with them, then the new gang Team Magmar and Team Aqua."

"Well, haven't seen any of them since… well since forever I guess."

"Yeah, well we can't have it all, I guess." Ash smiled as he laid on one of the branches as Misty did the same. 

"The view's beautiful up here," said Misty with wonderment.

"Yeah, we'll much closer to the heavens then on land. I use to love the treetops when I was young. Before my dad died, he promised me that if I looked up in the sky. He'd be there with all the other Pokémon Masters. I use to stand by my window for hours glazing up at the stars and looking for my dad's star. I use to dream of being up there someday with him in the stars with all the other famous Pokémon Masters."

"And that you will be, Ash," said Misty.

"Yeah, we can all get back to training after all this is over. I really want to finish the Advance League," said Ash.

"You will." Misty sighed. She turned to face Ash and saw that he was no longing looking at her. Instead he was glazing straight up at the stars. "You find your dad's star?"

"Uh huh. Right there," said Ash pointing to one of the brightest stars in the heavens. "If you look at it closely, you'll see it makes one of the last sides of a thunderbolt."

Misty cocked her head as she tried to see Ash's imagination. She grinned and sat up. "Yeah, I see it, and there's room for one more star too."

"No, two more you and me. Someday we'll both be up there in the stars together. We'll be together forever in our life on Earth and in afterlife."

"Oh Ash." Misty squinted her eyes for she felt tears coming out of them. Ash smiled as he turned to face Misty. Gently he stretched his hand out and brushed the tear streaks from her eyes.

"Come on, let's try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's a big day," said Ash with much enthusiasm.

"You mean, another day of running." Misty sighed.

"Yeah, you could put it like that. But remember positive attitude counts," said Ash grinning.

"Right. Hold me tonight, won't you?" asked Misty. Ash smiled hoping that Misty would say that. Gently he enwrapped his arms around her.

"Sweet dreams, Mist," whispered Ash. Misty nodded as two trainers fell into deep sleep as the near full moon rose over them.

********* 

The bright sunlight awoke Ash as did the loud thumping in his ears. Ash quickly looked down and nearly screamed at what he saw. The being was right under them. The dark figure, even without a clear face, Ash could tell was nothing more than plain merciful. There was no sign of sympathy what so ever.

"Misty wake up," said Ash gently. He shook Misty awoke and quickly silenced her. Ash turned around and found both Pikachu and Togepi awake and was indulge in a small game of chase. Ash smiled before unbuckling the swing from himself, Misty, Pikachu and Togepi. He swiftly put the back in his backpack before picking up Pikachu then gave Misty her stuff. 

"Come on. We don't have time to eat or anything. I can feel that the being is close in finding a way to climb up here."

"What do we do?" asked Misty, her voice mast with those of fear.

"We jump across the next three trees then land on the ground."

"And what if the being catches up with us?"

"I'm praying that the being hasn't gain its smarts yet, and won't notice we're gone. Come on," said Ash urgently. He pulled out a rope and lassoes the next tree. Ash tug on it to make sure it was safe before motioning Misty to get on. He flung her out and waited till Misty grabbed hold of the next tree before sending him the rope back. Ash took hold of Togepi while Pikachu clung to his head and swung to the other side to join Misty. The next two trees won't that difficult and soon the two trainers landed safety in one piece at the bottom. 

"Ouch," moaned Misty when she took her first step.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash worriedly.

"I think I twisted my ankle when we landed. Ash, go on. I can't walk another step," moaned Misty. 

"Yes, you can you must." 

"Ash, I can't," moaned Misty with much more pain in her voice this time. 

"Here, take Pikachu," said Ash. Misty gave Ash a questionable look before agreeing. To Misty surprise and secretly those of delight, Ash picked her up and started running.

"Ash! Stop!" said Misty with much concern in her voice.

"Why?" asked Ash questionably.

"I'm slowing you down. One of us has to leave, and it has to be you Ash. This world needs you more than me," said Misty.

"No, I couldn't leave without you."

"But…" Before Misty could possibly continue Ash silence her with a kiss.

"Ash," murmured Misty.

"Yes, I love you Misty Waterflower, and when we get out of this will you marry me?" asked Ash.

"Oh yes," said Misty. Her heart was full of delight as her childhood wish of marrying Ash was finally coming true.

"Good, then you'll listen to me this once?" asked Ash. Misty immediately snapped out of her fancy as she looked up and saw Ash with a stern look on his face. 

"I want you to go left here. There's a fork here, and I know it'll lead you to Brock and Haruka," said Ash.

"No! I won't leave you," said Misty sternly.

"Yes, you must Misty. You can't run, and you must live. If I don't destroy this being, we'll never have any peace. You want to have peace in our lives again don't you?" asked Ash.

"Of course, but I also want you," said Misty.

"I swear to you Misty Waterflower. I will live, and we will get married. But to do that you must live. I'll come back when it's safe again," said Ash.

"All right," said Misty nodding. "But what if you're wrong Ash? What if we lost the being ages ago?"

"We didn't Mist. I still hear it. Remember last night when I told you about positive attitudes?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, but it's hard," moaned Misty.

"Well, remember that if you're positive about meeting each other again, then we will. Remember Misty when life is too hard look at the stars. They will always guide you," said Ash. He clasped his hand around Misty's then sighed 

"Ash, when will it be safe again?" 

"Cause I'll be home," said Ash smiling.

"No, I want to know before I see you. Give me a sign," said Misty.

"All right, Mist. Before I see you, look upon the heavens and you will see my sign, the sign of the thunderbolt," said Ash nodding.

"All right," said Misty. "You promise."

"Ash Ketchum, all ways keeps his promises," said Ash grinning. 

**A/N: **What do you think so far? Should I continue? Also this chapter has almost nothing to do with chapter 1 it just tells what happened before the actual story starts. 


	2. Chapter 1: Renegades

****

A/N: Well here's the start of this story. Don't know what to make of this idea so you decide.

****

Disclaimer: I don't know Pokemon. There a plain and simple disclaimer now for the story. 

****

Chapter 1

Year 2024

World: Pokemon Indigo Island

In a lonely street of abandon city two lone figures walked though the streets. The look of the two figures could easy give away the status of the two as if was known as these days. Both figures were draped in a muck and dirty old black cloak with a wooden stick in one hand. The two figures looked tried and hungry from malnutrition as their backs were bent and nearly all ounces of their strength was gone.

One of the figures looked up and breathed a heavy sigh. The sigh of giving up as it looked up at the tattered building at once held a grand stadium. One of the best a long time ago, but now it was nothing but a memory to all. Not a single soul lay upon the streets of this originally lively town. It was a mere ghost town now was one of the figures flipped over its hood revealing a young woman no more than in her late twenties. Her hair was deep red, but it was dull. The young lady in her teens cared dearly for her beauties and hair but now it was all a matter of survive with her partner. Her face was cut and held many bruises that told the story of her life. The lady sat down on a rock covered deeply in dust. Normally in her childhood she would refuse to sit and her partner would reason that special things on the road were hard to come by, but now the roles were reserved. The lady had to pull her dear partner next to her. Before the other figure sat down it reached over and wrapped the dust away from the rock. The lady wrinkled her face as she watched her partner sit beside her. The figure also pulled off its hood revealing a young man around the same age as his partner.

The lady made a couple gestures to her partner only to be returned by a simple shake. The lady sighed as she leaned closer to her partner. The man immediately enwrapped his arms around her.

"Time sure has changed huh?" asked the woman.

"You said it," said the man sighing. 

"I still remember the last time we were here so long ago. Remember thirteen years ago when we were here? It was so lively back then. Don't you wonder what ever happened to all the people?" asked the woman. She sighed and leaned closer to the man.

"To the underground." The man's eyes were pleading as if the two had discussed the subject many times.

"Please, we've talked about it before. We won't join. We can't join. We'll be working with the enemy," said the woman quickly.

"No, I'm serious Jess. We've lived like this long enough, maybe too long. It's been years since it all started if we don't join we may not live at all," reasoned the man.

"No, what if they come back? We can go back to living like we use to," persisted the lady.

"No, if they were coming back they would have done it years ago. They're gone Jessica, they're gone," said the man kindly.

"No. No! I refuse they wouldn't. They couldn't," mumbled the lady.

"Please live with the fact Jess. Look around you what do you see?" asked the man.

The woman did as her partner said and looked around. She turned back to face him and sighed. "I see nothing," whispered the woman.

"Exactly cause it's all gone. What's left of it is just a few nearly diminished buildings, this rock, and a few other broken pieces. Can't you see Jess? Life won't ever be as it use to. I say we join the cause," said the man.

"No!" shrieked the woman. She immediately clapped her hand tight over her partner's mouth. "If we join, we join the enemy."

"Jessica," said the man sternly. He pulled his partner's hand away and looked at her sternly. "Listen to me. In the world we live in now there are no enemies in humans. It wasn't humans that did this Jessica. Can't you see? Our old lives are gone. Gone with the wind, as some would put it. We can never be that carefree again. Everywhere we go we're outcasts. We don't belong. We aren't in any group anymore. It's just you and me running. Running from it all. I can't live like this anymore Jess. I say we join Thunderbolt."

"No," moaned Jessica again. "I refuse to fight."

"Then you will die. We're at war now Jessica," said the man. 

"No, please James. Just one more day. Give me one more day to prove that we can leave without fighting please," begged Jessica.

James sighed as he looked down as his partner's loving royal blue eyes. "Fine, just one more day," said the man. Jessica sighed for she knew that all must be done in one day. All her life she had fought for the wrong side, the dark side. During her youth her heart was purge into stealing with her lifelong partner. Her heart was of her mother who had long died before she turned three.

"Come on Jessica," said the man. The woman nodded as she raised her hood. The two lone couple with a stick apiece walked away from it all. They left the lone streets where the old Indigo Plateau resided and wondered deep into the forest where danger was alert in every direction. They were entering the domain of the Pokemon.

The sun left the sky as dark clouds surrounded the forest. The leaves rustled as the two walked bravely though the forest and entered the pitch-black cave. James immediately lighted the lantern that was hanging from his belt. The warm glow reassured Jessica as she snuggled closer to James. Both knew how to coop with dangers and won't afraid to use bunt force. A squeak was held as Jessica immediately flinched.

"What was that?" asked Jessica. Her skin immediately turned cold. 

"Probably just you're imagination," said James quickly. Jessica was satisfied with the answer as she dropped to face her partner.

"You saying I'm going crazy?" asked Jessica angrily.

"No! It's just that…" 

"Just what?"

"It's a Pokemon okay," said James angrily. Before he could contain himself to hush up. The whole cave began to shake badly. Rocks fell around them alerting all that trespassers was about. The two knowing it was just the beginning of the rock Pokémon's attack. James immediately pulled on his partner's near cold hand as he torn off for the exit. 

"James stop," mumbled Jessie. Her throat was hoarse and her arms and face strung from the rocks that fell upon. 

"No, Jessica if we stop we die," said James angrily. "I can see the exit just hang on." The man leaped through the boundaries of upon. He risked a look from upon and what he saw scared the hell out of him. The walls and the roof of the cave were packed with angry Pokemon. James's blood ran cold when he saw the bloody red colors of their eyes, the eyes of the devil. He quickly snapped his thoughts and eyes away from the Pokemon and aimed all thoughts to the exit. He cringed when he saw that the rocks were piling over the exit. 

"No," shouted James. "You can't close up." He turned around and saw his partners a few inches behind him with a Zubat tailing her. "Duck!" shouted James. His words were without veil as she continued to run without knowing a Pokemon was tailing her. James not wanting to lose his lover en loped his arms around her waist just as the bloody Pokemon enclosed its bloody fangs for teeth around her cap lifting both into the air. Jessica screamed in fight as she felt the cold deadly teeth reaching closer to her skin. The feeling of poison paralysis her as darkness nearly engulfed her. James feels his heart song leaving him quickly panics.

"Jessica stay awake come on you have to," said James. His partner squints her eye and gently raises her arm and bushes the tear from his eyes.

"You w-were r-right w-we should have j-joined T-team T-thunder b-bolt." Jessica smiled a pitiful smile before the pain was too much to bare she fell into darkness.

"Jessica. Nooo!" James screamed in agony as he felt her body grows cold. Hatred fills his soul as he looks up at the Zubat.

"You killed hee," he screamed. Pulling one hand from Jessica's limp body he gave the Pokemon a punch right near the mouth cause him to let go of its hold on Jessica's neck. Blood spurred from its mouth as wing broke in half. The bat Pokemon, James and Jessica in his arms fell into the base of the cave. James screamed knowing that soon he too would be dead with Jessica, and sooner or later he would became food for his enemy. James closed his eyes as he hugs Jessica even closer. "If I have another chance at life with Jessica, we will join Team Thunderbolt and destroy the evil." With his deepest desire said he wanted for his fate to overcome him. 

A soothing yet familiar song filled his ears. Thinking he was already in heave James opened his eyes to find them blurry. In the squirt of his eyes he saw a brief outline of a child dressed in all white with a smile on his face yet his eyes were filled with determination.

"I'm I in heaven?" asked James though the pain.

"Only if we're both dead," said the boy grinning.

"Then who are you?" asked James. His voice was weak as all the bones in his body burned in pain. Before he could hear the child's answer, the pain surrounded him, and he fell into complete darkness.

******

"All's clear here Gen. Kasumi." A man said silently into an old worn out walkie-talkie that was filled with static when every word was said. The man looked to be about fifty in his attire, but really he was no more then entering his twenties. He sighed as he placed the machine on to his belt and walked through the winding tunnel. The man was tired and exhausted of his midnight round and was eager to report back to his headquarters and get some rest. 

The next bend looked so far away as he had the trenches climb. The headquarters were only three turns away both those three turns to him seemed like a million. The man sighed as he neared the end of the tunnel. To his surprise within the tunnel he saw a faint trace of moonlight. Knowing that any outside light was impossible and it couldn't be a soldier returning he immediately pulled out his best gun.

"I'm warning you I'm armed," said the man bravely. Even though he knew if it was the enemy a gun couldn't protect him. The man walked forward and grasped at horror at what he saw. It wasn't the enemy. It wasn't a soldier returning from an outing. It was two bated humans before unconscience.

The man immediately ran forward to the two figures. He grasped in horror at what he saw. There were two humans that looked like that they had been badly beaten. The man inched his shooting arm forward and removed the hood of both figures. The man almost screamed at what he saw. There was a nearly deformed woman with a face in the shade of white. The man inched his hand down and sighed when he felt a faint trace of a heartbeat. He was astonished that the young lady had lived through what ever she did. Next he removed the other figure's hood and found a not so beaten up young man but what scared the man was the blood that covered the man's hand. The blood wasn't any type of blood it was an evil Pokémon's blood. The man sighed when he saw that both strangers were alive but unconscience. He stood up and pulled out his walkie-talkie and quickly dialed to headquarters.

"Gen. Kasumi, I'm sorry to bother you ma'am but I found two renegades in cannel nine both unconscience and nearly dead. One has blood of a Pokemon on his hands…." The young man sighed as he heard his commander's reply.

"Yes Gen. Kasumi," said man replaced his walkie-talkie and looked at his predicament. Here were two unconscience people both older than he was, and he had to move them to the hospital ward ten turns from here. 

*******

One hour later the two renegades were both hooked to a life safer as the man talked spoke words to his commander. "You sure they were completely unconscience when you found them?" asked a young woman. She had feisty orange red hair and a wonderful slim body, which was very productive.

The young man nodded his reply. "Very well. All we can do now is wait," said the woman. Before the young man could make his response the hospital door opened revealing a thirty-year-old woman dressed in nearly all white.

"Gen. Kasumi. Lt. Hiroshi. The renegades have awoken," said the young nurse. Kasumi turned around and sighed in ultimate relief. 

"Thank you Joh-I," said Kasumi. She got up from her seat and with Hiroshi beside her walked into the room. As if on cue the moment the hospital door closed Joh-I locked the door shut and sighed in relief. Kasumi and Hiroshi walked down the rows and rows of the small cubics that held the sick or injured from the battles. Both young adults had long gotten use to the rotting smell of sick and the odors that adore the ejected blood fluids and blood that littered without the ward. Both commanders bid a look of greeting before arriving to the end of the ward where their subjects laid. Hiroshi immediately walked forward to set in a chair next to the babbling renegades. While Kasumi held her posture as she walked the scene of confusion that play out before her. Both renegades were awake but still weak. Just as Hiroshi had explained it the two were badly injured. But behind the front was something else. Something strange, something very familiar that laid in her soul. Before she could come to terms with it, she felt a small pat on her back. Kasumi immediately turned around to her delight to see her comfort. "Takeshi," said Kasumi with delight.

"You want to question the renegades together?" asked Takeshi. Kasumi nodded before looking over his shoulder. To her disappointment he wasn't there.

"Where's Sakaki?" asked Kasumi with confusion.

"He couldn't make it. He is an important board meeting with some of the corporals about the last failed battle. Said that if we liked these renegades he'll meet them at the invitational meeting," explained Takeshi. Kasumi nodded before approaching the suspects.

To her horror the moment she came into view the two renegades stopped their bricking and looked at her. The male grasped as the female looked for great surprise.

"Does she look familiar to you, Jessica?" asked the man. He turned to look at his female partner upon the bed next to him.

"Yes, she does," said the woman. The man nodded as he dug deep into his memory trying the pinpoint the face. His face was filled with surprise as he shouted out his realization.

"It's the twerp's friends," cried the man. His female partner gave him a weird look before the picture was clear in her mind. She grinned too.

"Why so be. It is the twerp's friends," said the woman. Kasumi and Takeshi hearing the two renegades words looked in confusion as they walked to the two's beds.

"Do we know you?" asked the two together.

The renegades smiled a sly grin before nodding at each other. The female grinned then spoke up. "Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite out people within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

The thought within Kasumi and Takeshi's minds lit up as the recognition hit them. Minutes flew by as not a word was heard. A sweat drop formed on Kasumi and Takeshi's foreheads, as four within the room said nothing.

Breaking the stupid silence Kasumi spoke up. "Where's the rest?" 

The two shrugged as Jessie looked downcast. Kasumi felt a wave of depression hit her as she realized that their fate and everyone else's here was all the same.

"So Jessie, James. For these last seven years you've lived in outside world?" asked Kasumi. She decided that extracting the necessary information from both of them was needed before offering them a place here.

"Yes. It was a horrible and hideous time period. We ran for our lives after it happened," said James. His voice was full of remorse as Kasumi went on the question two.

"What were you doing before you landed in our base? How did you did the teleportation pad?" asked Kasumi with great interest.

"Base? Where are we?" asked James with curiosity.

"You are in the hospital ward of front 1 of Team Thunderbolt," said Kasumi with bewilderment. "How can you not now?"

"We're inside Team Thunderbolt?" asked James with great surprise.

"Yes, where else would we be?" asked Kasumi.

"Here let me explain."

"You better for I am very lost."

"Well we were where the original Indigo Plateau was shading ourselves from the direct rays of the sun when we decided to venture into the cave outside of the Plateau leading to Silver Cave. We where just near the exit when this great big Zubat grabbed Jessie up into the air, and I hung on to Jessie. We were carried high into the air as the Zubat was emitting poisonous rays into her blood. I struck the Zubat and all three of us fell to the bottom of the cave. Jessie was already conscience then. I thought we were die when out of no where this song rang through the cave, and I found myself in the arms of a young boy dressed in white."

"A boy in white," whispered Takeshi listening to his childhood enemy's strange and peculiar tale. "Kasumi didn't Kenji and Tooru both claim to have witness this being too before?"

Kasumi grasped at her partner's words and grew immediately stern. "They were sick and nearly dead. They must have dreamt it all up like James here. This boy in white is all an imagination," Kasumi snapped loudly before getting up nearly knocking the chair that she sat upon over.

"If I may speak," started James.

"Which you may not. No more talk of this nonsense person it white. Do you want to join Team Thunderbolt and fight for the cause of destroying the evil within all Pokemon?" asked Kasumi. James started at how the conversation turned from talking about a young boy to joining immediately turn to Jessie. He gave her a pleading look as Jessie sighed. She uneasily nodded causing James to smile.

"We will join," said James all too quickly.

"Very well. Hiroshi will take you to your chambers and fetched you at 3 when you met all the commanders," said Kasumi simply. James and Jessie nodded as Kasumi taking Takeshi's arm walked out of the hospital ward.

"Kasumi really! Being that rude to them wasn't proper," snapped Takeshi.

"Proper! There is no proper way of doing things any more. There hasn't been one in years. What do you think there will be one now? We fight now Takeshi. We go by pseudo names of our Japanese origin. There is no more proper way of doing things. Talking of the boy in white doesn't ease my nerves, Takeshi. You should know that," snapped Kasumi. She put on an evil glare upon her face before turning around. The flow of long silky orange hair slipped through Takeshi's very veins as he sighed. Before Kasumi could move any farther from him he gently grabbed her left arm stopping her. 

"Kasumi, please! Don't be so ignorant. The sign will come Misty," said Takeshi gently before removing his arm from her. 

She stopped in her tracks as she gave a small sigh before turning around. Her eyes were filled with the emptiness it had stored years ago. "You don't understand Brock. You have the one you love in front of you, but I don't. You have a reason, and I don't. We live in different world. Do you know how it feels to be alone, alone without hope?" Kasumi stopped waiting for a simple answer of her request.

"No," whispered Takeshi. His eyes were bent down as he sighed. 

"I thought so, Takeshi."

"But Kasumi you weren't the only one that lost someone. I lost him too," whispered Takeshi. His voice was filled with grief, yet he knew he couldn't help Kasumi. Nobody could help her, nobody but him. The one that she gave her heart to so long ago.

"But you didn't lose him like I did, did you? You didn't hear his words to you," Kasumi asked.

"No," mumbled Takeshi. He lowered his eyes as he stared plainly at his shoes.

"See, you don't understand, and you tell me to be reasonable."

"I would understand if you tell me," pleaded Takeshi.

"Which I can't. I couldn't. Just don't be late for the board meeting. I got to go." She nodded to Takeshi before taking a tunnel to the headquarters leaving Takeshi sighing.

****

A/N: Well what do you think? Like it. Hate it. Review please. I know I sound pleading, but I got to know if I should continue. I need at least 8 review before I post chapter 2, which I'll start writing for my own enjoyment. But you'll only get to read it if I get 8 reviews. Please no flames just constrictive criticism please if you must! I'll love ideas and opinions cause I hate it admit it put I'm not sure exactly what to write before the exciting, blood killing part starts meaning the rating will go up to PG13 later. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Staffs of the Sign

****

A/N: I know with eight reviews a promised a new chapter but with school work this harsh competition I'll been preparing for I have absolutely no time. Then with all the hard work put into it the judging was anything but fair. So right now I'm angry, but this going to help with this chapter. They're not much action yet. This chapter mostly answers some of the questions asked in chapter 1.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

****

Chapter 2

The meeting room was a mad house with all the noise and excitement with having the chance to earn a new member or eject them. Papers were being thrown around. Arguments were breaking out of not getting enough sleep, or finishing a round or simply of the morning food being disgusting. Nearly every one that had a place in ruling was present is the overly large meeting home that could seat over 100,000 people. The room was modeled after what the Silver Convention grand battle stadium use to look like. The rows were all aimed down, so everyone could see the trial jury below. 

The room immediately quieted with the sound of the door opening. As of always the five generals entered first then the ones on trial. A hush fell through as their seats were taken in their assigned positions.

"Do you fell as if you're on trial for doing something really bad?" whispered James. He nearly closer to Jessie just scoffed at him.

"Yeah," said Jessie nodding. "Why wouldn't they have a trial? Knowing the twerps it's obvious. We're dealing with the enemy remember?"

"Remember what I said before. There is no enemy within humans. To survive we must unite."

"Whatever…" Jessie was immediately cut off with the arrival of six wooden boxes. She watched them intently as they passed her and stopped in front of five generals sitting at the long table beside her. They immediately received one box each and opened them to reveal to Jessie's wonderment a stick with a crystal ball with a small stone within. Kasumi nodded as the bearers of the boxes return to their respected positions. The generals immediately stood up as to Jessie and James's wonderment everyone within the room bowed down low. A flash of angry caught in James's eye when he turned around and saw a person glare at him. Knowing that he too was excepted to bow he immediately clap hold of Jessie's shirt then bowed. Jessie feeling it turned around and looked at horror to see her partner, her love, and her strength bow to the enemy. 

"James! What do you think you're doing?" snapped Jessie. 

"Bowing," whispered James under his breath.

"Bowing to the enemy. Have you lost your mind? Have you lost all your senses?" asked Jessie angrily.

A stone cold sound was sent throughout the whole room as the generals faced them as did everyone in this room. Loud cries of ejection were heard throughout the room. Things like off with their heads! Let the Pokemon get them! Ejection! Disgrace! Disgust! Was yelled through the room only to be hushed by a loud scream from Kasumi.

"Everyone calm down! These two know nothing of our customs, but they aren't our enemies. Our team is made for one purpose to return the Pokemon back to they're original state. Enemies, they are not. Do you not have any humanity? Remember what this team is made for and in honor of? In these despite years humans must unite, or we will never survive. For this the seven colors of the rainbow must unite."

Kasumi nodded as the pulled the staff out of its box and held it two her side as did all he others. She nodded to the lone barer of the last box, who opened their box and stuck it into a holder within the middle of the room. A single nod was issued as a loud grinding noise was heard. Jessie and James both looked up as a ray of full blast sunlight shone through the roof and beamed upon the staff within the middle of the room. The light bounced off the landed on the other five staffs creating the seven colors rainbow with the center staff creating a mini thunderbolt. 

"This is our values in front of use. Reuniting the world like the rainbow itself. Does not these renegades see the world the same as we do or do they not? We have never turned down a human in these sevens years. Are we going to do so now?" questioned Kasumi.

The whole room was repeated with such an instinct aye that both Jessie and James were surprised that these people. These very people that long ago they had stole from were letting them stay. Kasumi nodded from her seat. She got up and mumbled a set of words that only herself knew what she was saying. Everyone in the room must have heard. They all gave a loud cry of agreement. Kasumi then placed herself in front of Jessie and James. She motioned for them to step forward and immediately the gate opened freeing Jessie and James from their bonds. Kasumi then motioned for them to take a place at the center of the room near the center staff. 

"Knead down," she whispered. James immediately did as he was told, but for Jessie she hesitated for a moment before giving in. Kasumi nodded before pulling the staff from its holder. The moment she did the room began to buzz. Kasumi looked up and looked stunned. The thunderbolt and the rainbow had disappeared. How could it be? Everything she had done it the sign changed and hovered over the people on trial. She looked stunned as the staff was held tightly on her hand. Her hands trembled as thoughts of every kind came running into her head.

From the table Takeshi's face immediately hardened. He knew that Kasumi couldn't do the rest of the ceremony alone. He placed his staff on the holder and walked to the center of the room. He gently pied the staff from Kasumi's strong hands then suck it back into the holder. The sign immediately came back, and Kasumi instantly came to ease. The room stopped buzzing instantly.

"You okay?" 

"Yeah," whispered Kasumi.

"Sure?"

"Course." Takeshi even though he wasn't fully sure of himself did as he was excepted and went back to his seat. Kasumi nodded and took a mightily breath before plunging the staff from its holder. Kasumi instantly relaxed when she saw the sign. She immediately felt at ease with herself and took the staff to where James and Jessie were.

"Oh staff of the mightily thunderbolt that guides us so. Give us the courage and will to accept these new members of our team. Blessed them with the unity that you have given us all in the Team Thunderbolt. Let out your forces of the thunderbolt." Kasumi instantly raised the staff and a spine-chilling crack was heard in the room was an illusion of a thunderbolt appeared in the room for an instant before demolishing. Even after doing the ignition ceremony so many times each time Kasumi felt herself drifting even farther away from her goal that she been wishing for so long. Each time the thunderbolt was illuminated into the sky at the beginning of the ceremony it grew dimmer and dimmer from each ignition. She remembered the thunderbolt sign, as it was so long ago. She remembered how it used to be a sign of hope of reuniting with her love. Now it was a sign of how many years had gone by since she seem her lover's smile, his golden smile.

Kasumi lowered the staff and held it to her side before stepping forward to be inches from Jessie and James' bodies. "Get up," she whispered. The two bodies immediately stood in front of her. Kasumi sighed. Just like all the rest after the sign all the members turned into zombies of a couple of days. They lost their feelings, stubbornness, and pride. Kasumi hated the ignition ceremony. When the team was first established, this never happened. After the thunderbolt sign was illuminated in the sky the victims was full of life, courage, and happiness. Now it was nothing.

"State your names."

"James Kojirou," stated James.

"Jessica Musashi," stated Jessie.

Kasumi beamed that the two didn't state their surnames and remembered their Japanese middle names. "Welcome to Team Thunderbolt Kojirou and Musashi."

The two ex-rockets bowed before returning to the round tables. The meeting was immediately adjourned as the leaders rustled up their papers and left the meeting room except for a few whom were excepted to stay. They all knew whom Kojirou and Musashi use to be. They had all met in the past and were the few chosen to give them a tour of the room. Kasumi with the help of Takeshi packed the staffs away and the barers left with them immediately leaving a near empty room.

Just as Kojirou and Musashi were about to leave Kasumi immediately stopped them and bid them to come back. "What?" asked Musashi.

"We got to introduce you to some people," said Kasumi. "I'm Gen. Kasumi and this is Gen. Takeshi. We founded Team Thunderbolt seven years ago." 

"I'm sure you know Gen. Sakaki," said Kasumi. One of the other leaders stepped forward. This one unlike the last was tall, sturdy and had a good body figure. The moment the man came out of the shadow Kojirou and Musashi grasped at who he was.

"Boss!" said the two in unison. Their mouths were open at the thought that their boss had joined with the enemy before they had. It was one of Musashi's fears that the boss would find out that they abandoned Team Rocket to join another team for safety.

"Ah! I was wondering what happened to the two of you."

"You were wondering?" asked Musashi. She immediately blushed and looked away.

"Boss as you call him is one of our best generals. He joined Team Thunderbolt six years later. With them was his whole Team Rocket team, Aqua and Magmar. Summing up basically all the major teams in all of Indigo Island. This is other one of our leader Gen. Wataru."

"Hey isn't he the dude that was trying to save that red Gyarados?" asked Musashi.

"Yeah. He was. I remember him. He beat us bad with his dragon Pokemon."

Kasumi laughed, but the laugh was full hollow then full of life. "Well besides that he's also the last reigning league champion of Indigo. Thanks to Wataru the whole elite four and all gyms leaders of Indigo Island joined Team Thunderbolt. The alliance was made five years ago. And last our last Gen. Haruka, Gen. Takeshi's wife. She helped in the founding process of Team Thunderbolt. Thus making up our five generals of Team Thunderbolt."

"Where's the twerp?" whispered Musashi into Kojirou's ear.

"Why do want to know for?" asked Kojirou.

"Cause he ain't here that's why. His girlfriend is here and all his friends. Heck everyone has joined Team Thunderbolt. So where's the twerp?" asked Musashi.

"They're probably waiting till last to introduce him to us. He's probably having a breakdown these years from being separated from his rodent," whispered Kojirou.

"Oh yeah. His Pikachu gone evil now hasn't it?" 

Musashi grinned before nodding. "You bet."

The minute hand rolled on by as for the next hour Kasumi and Takeshi introduced over 50 people to them all they forgot. Till two names hit them like needles. "Captain Yamato and Kosaburou."

Musashi and Kojirou immediately snapped out of their daze and stared at the two in front of them. "Cassidy," said Musashi. Her mouth was opened wide and her face was a sight of surprise.

"Jessie," said Yamato grinning. "Long time no see. I see you're as slow as ever."

"Slow? Why I'll show you," grumbled Musashi.

"Botch," said Kojirou. His mouth had run dry to see his rival at the one place he never excepted him to be.

"It's Butch you nincompoop. I mean Kosaburou," said Kosaburou.

"Kosaburou. What kind of name is that?" asked Kojirou. His face was screwed up as he tried to hold back a gust of laughter.

"A name that will be someday famous in all of Team Thunderbolt," boasted Kosaburou.

"Kosaburou," said Kasumi sternly at the young captain. Even though most of the people in Thunderbolt that had a rank were older than her was. They all obeyed her. To most of the soldiers in Thunderbolt she was their savior 

"Yes, Gen. Kasumi," said Kosaburou.

"Don't you and Yamato have an assignment today. Isn't it to check the outskirts of Shion Taun for ghost type Pokemon?" asked Kasumi impatiently.

"Yes," said Kosaburou meekly. 

"Good then I suggest you go find Lt. Kikuko and get busy. You know what happened last time when you had to stay at Shion after nightfall don't you?" asked Kasumi threateningly.

"Yes," said Kosaburou. He did a quick bow before leaving with Yamato.

Kasumi lightly shook her head before returning her conversation back to Kojirou and Musashi.

"Stay out of Yamato and Kosaburou's way if you know what's good for you. Most of us aren't the same as you last saw us. Time and battling changes people Kojirou and Musashi. Also while in Team Thunderbolt you address everyone in his or her Japanese name. Good behavior and battle wining can gain you status points to raise your leadership level. It's impossible to become general. The highest status that you can get is a sergeant. The old time gym leaders and elite four dominate the lieutenant status. The weakness status in Team Thunderbolt to even have a place in ruling is the private. Everyone starts in the rookie circle then advance into the soldier with the back line being the worst. This the middle who is also the firing squad…"

"Firing squad?" asked Musashi.

"Yes, firing squad."

"You mean you actually kill the Pokemon?" asked Kojirou in disbelief.

"No! Course not. We never killed a Pokemon before. The bullets are filled with poison gas, paralysis, sleep powder, confuse ray, and the normal status problems that Pokemon have."

Kojirou and Musashi immediately sighed in relief but secretly they like everyone else in Team Thunderbolt knew that weakening the Pokemon wouldn't help. If for seven long years of this, it would never work.

"Also the best and most advance place as a soldier is the front row which is the offensive while both the middle and back are the defense. With enough experience or good behavior and knowledge you're then promoted to scout. Which is one of the best soldiers and highest level you can get. Next is private then captain, then sergeant, follow by lieutenant with general being the highest. It's basically in the same order as the military. Both of you will start in the rookie circle where the rules, skills, and powers are taught. Lt. Shiba teaches all the fighting skills that you need. Lt. Natsume teaches and trains you under psychic powers."

"Psychic powers," mumbled Kojirou.

"No, you don't have to be a psychic to take it. Natsume teaches you to use a device that can harass the little amounts of psychic energy found within. It's been through a study that shows that all living beings have little or large amounts of chi within. The more chi you possess the easier that you are a psychic. Your training starts tomorrow. Breakfast is in the "A" dining room for you. There are 26 dining rooms on base one for each letter. Breakfast starts at 0500 hours and ends at 0600 hours…"

"0500 hours! Isn't that 5 o'clock in the morning?" asked Musashi.

"Yeah so?" asked Kasumi confused.

"Who gets up at 5?"

"Everyone who wants breakfast. Any ways assignments are given out at 0645 hours and training and leaving base starts at 0700 hours. Anyone still on base lunch starts at 1200 hours exactly and ends at 1300 hours. Dinner isn't till 2100 hours and ends at 2200 hours. Light out at 2300 hours is curfew. Anyone not back at base must risk a night with the Pokemon. There is only one break day in all the week unless involve in war. Break day is Sunday, but curfew is the same. The base is all underground there is a major teleportation circle in every town and city and in the heart of every natural formation. The base is tunneled throughout the whole Indigo Island. You're soon find that Team Thunderbolt's base is the exact duplicate of the underworld that it use to be only with all the buildings underground. Lt. Shigeru and Gen. Haruka will take you to your rooms. Have a good night's sleep and met Lt. Shiba is room I2230." Kasumi did a quick nod before Shigeru quickly grabbed Kojirou by the am and dragged him out. Haruka did the same with Jessie leaving the remaining four generals alone.

A low heartless laughter was followed by the sound of the meeting room door banging shut. "So that's what happened to those two bums. Thought they would be dead by now. Guess I under estimated them." Sakaki chuckled for a brief second before Kasumi cut in.

"Most people aren't as they seem. We learned that haven't we?" asked Kasumi. She quickly glared at Sakaki before the man nodded.

"Yeah whatever. Just make sure they aren't going to be under my lead," grumbled Sakaki.

"Time will tell who's the best leader for those two." Kasumi gently shook her head. With nothing left to say Wataru and Sakaki both left the meeting room. Takeshi decided against the notice and decided to stay with Kasumi. He lightly placed his rough hand upon the young woman's shoulder causing her to turn around. 

"Kasumi what's wrong? I never seen you like that before," mumbled Takeshi.

"The thunderbolt…" mumbled Kasumi.

"What about it?" asked Takeshi curiously.

"The sign, it has never been that close to disappearing before. I… I thought…" Streaks of water fell from Kasumi's aquamarine eyes as she wiped them away. "It's so hard," mumbled Kasumi.

"Everything is hard Kasumi, but you've gone this far it can't hurt to go an exact mile can it?" asked Takeshi. His words deeply wounded Kasumi, but she knew that he was right.

"Oh Takeshi! Why is it hard? Why is life so unfair," mumbled Kasumi.

Takeshi sighed for once he too didn't have an answer to his childhood friend's answer. "I don't know Misty. I seriously don't know." 

****

A/N: Like I said before not much action in this chapter. It just explains the Team Thunderbolt alliance and stuff like that. I know its mighty short, but I had to cut it down here. I'll take any suggestions on how to write the next few chapters before the action starts. The battles between human and Pokemon won't start for at least one or two more chapters depending now how long I want Kojirou and Musashi's training to last. Can you guess by now whom Kasumi keeps talking about if not it'll be revealed in a couple more chapters? Like chapter 1 I'm going to ask for at least eight reviews before posting chapter 3. I really need to know how people like my stories. Whatever you want in the next few chapters that don't intervene with my ending story line I'll add in. Also you can't ask for any of the characters I have placed into the story to die. I need them all to make the ending plot line right. So no kill Kasumi or somebody suggestions. R&R. Also here's the translation of Japanese and English names I've used so far. Or yeah as for Team Aqua and Magmar they are two new teams in the new Ruby and Sapphire games. You know back in the Prologue when I mentioned the setting is Houen there is a place called that by the way.

Japanese----------------English 

Kasumi--------------------Misty

Takeshi--------------------Brock

Sakaki-------------------Giovanni

Musashi------------------Jessie

Kojirou---------------------James

Kosaburou----------------Butch

Yamato---------------------Cassidy

Natsume-------------------Sabrina

Shigeru---------------------Gary

Shiba------------------------Bruno

Wataru----------------------Lance

Kikuko----------------------Agatha

Shion Taun--------------Lavender

Haruka--------------------unknown but most people know her in English as Kimi or the girl counterpart of the Ruby and Sapphire games and someone else which I won't mention so I can't spoil the surprise.


	4. Chapter 3: Pranks that hurt

****

A/N: Here's chapter 3. There's not much detail in this chapter either. Oh yeah I'll decide to torment Kojirou and Musashi in this chapter and make fun of them. If you love Jessie and James read this chapter with a positive note cause I don't hate the rockets either. I just need some humor in this story for now.

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon. 

****

Chapter 3

One week later of the torment of waking up at 5 o'clock just have breakfast to eat both Kojirou and Musashi were brushed. Besides the fact that their psychic lessons were just plain horrible and Natsume was anything then helpful to these ex-rockets. Natsume must have remembered how Team Rocket had tormented her past self and was anything then helpful. She pushed them other their limits with trying to get then to use one simple technique, which even that they couldn't manage.

As for Shiba's lessons in martial arts, their fighting skills were improving but still a four-year-old could beat them which was saying a lot considering their past histories. Every night the two would return to their room nearly dead. The breakfast didn't help much considering it was a pile of mush. The cooks didn't have the patience to cook a splendid meal and the supplies were running low. Only two months out of the whole twelve months could they grow food. It was only in the months of July and August when the sun was the brightest could sunlight reach the ground. Being finally Sunday Kojirou and Musashi finally got a break more their studies. With the torments of mush oatmeal and egg breakfast the two decided to spend the day touring the base. Kasumi and Haruka both had agreed to take them on a tour of the base with their free day. 

They were accepted to meet them at their chambers. With a packed lunch between the two they knocked on the grand chambers immediately to be welcomed by a fully dressed young ladies. Unlike the first time the two had meet the two generals they were this time dressed in casual gowns. Instead of their usual martial style clothes the two instead looked their age of young woman just entering their twenties. Kasumi was wearing a light blue shirt that cut off right upon her stomach. Short blue jeans wrapped tightly around her thighs. A pair of sneakers adored her feet as in both hands a pair of greenish blue finger less gloves on each hand. Her was tied back in a long strand of a high ponytail that hung past her waist. While Haruka being four years younger than Misty was dressed in highly different attire even though she was a married woman. Haruka was wearing a camouflaged shirt that possessed every color of green. The shirt cuts off just below her elbow with long strands of beads hanging from a leather strap. Around her neck was a thin piece of gold. Her hair was running just above her shoulders and parted into two with a slight curl near the middle. Haruka had kept her childhood hairstyle while Misty hand decided to let her hair grow pass her shoulders. Haruka was also wearing blue shorts with a pair sneakers upon her feet. Upon her hands was a pair of black gloves. Upon her left index finger was a slight bungle revealing a wedding band upon her fingers.

Both Jessie and James stood gapping at the two young women before them. Either knew that in times of war the two young generals had possessed in their closets causal wear. Both had excepted that they had only martial clothes like the ones that their adore on the conference day to fit their status.

"What wrong?" asked Haruka. She looked at the zombie out duo weirdly while Kasumi turned her best to stiffen back a short laughter.

"Your clothes," mumbled Musashi. Her mouth was gapping to find that her childhood enemies actually had some fashion sense.

"Oh these," said Haruka laughing. "It's nothing. We have a brunch of these types of clothes in our closets." 

"Haruka," snapped Kasumi. Her voice was more tensing then angry, but she loved to tense Haruka.

"What?" asked Haruka innocently.

"I'm sure Jessie meant was where we got such clothes in times of war," said Kasumi.

"Oh yeah." Haruka nodded before giggling. "Well you guys ready?"

A short response of yes was received though the small group before the two girls let their accomplishments down a wide tunnel. The walk seemed like forever to Musashi and Kojirou while to Kasumi and Haruka the two young girls were having a blast. They laughed at their weekly faults and planned on what to do the rest of the day. To Musashi and Kojirou their hosts seemed like completely different people outside of war. They never mentioned once about the wars, or their personal problems but more on their surroundings. They giggled about pointless things and were almost believed to have returned to their original state of naiveté.

Musashi groaned as they passed through another tunnel. As the walk grew on, Musashi suddenly realized that the tunnel had gotten wider and taller. "Are we there yet?" moaned Musashi. She groaned as she took out a handkerchief and wrapped off a bead of sweat.

"Yeah, we're almost at civilization. See the white light at the end?" asked Kasumi. She pointed to the blaze of light before her and both Musashi and Kojirou nodded. "Good then we have a good hour walk in front of us if we walk faster."

"What!" Musashi yelped at having to walk another hour. The last two hours were just plain torment.

"Just kidding," said Kasumi. She laughed before walking on. Musashi sighed as she and Kojirou caught up with Kasumi and Haruka. The light neared and the moment they walked through it both Musashi and Kojirou grasped at what they saw. There in front of their eyes was an underground city. Roads and buildings all lit by light were before them.

"Welcome to Celadon City in the underground," said Kasumi grinning.

"Celadon City?" asked Musashi. She thought she had gone deaf to hear the word Celadon and city together.

"Yes, Celadon City. We have recreated all the cities and towns as they once were on Indigo Island only they are all underground. We have recreated every physical landmark exactly were they were in the outside world. Our headquarters are actually off the banks of the Indigo Plateau."

"And every house," added Haruka. 

Musashi and Kojirou could only look wide-eyed at their surroundings. There were the buildings that in their youth they had stole from, lived in, and cherished. They were all here. Even the old Celadon City gym leader owned by Erika. They passed by all the perfume shops, the grand shopping center where Kasumi and Haruka admitted was where they bought most of their clothes. Musashi immediately brightened up in delight in the prospect of earning new clothes. She immediately grabbed Kojirou and Kasumi and pulled them into the automatic door that lead Musashi into a world she near dreamed of seeing around. Haruka giggled at the actions of Musashi as she ran from this booth to the other. She stared at the booths and glass casing that contained the diamonds, gold, rubies, and other mineral substance of jewelry.

Musashi sighed as she leaned against the cases and stared the jewelry in front of her. Kasumi and Haruka sighed as they both slipped into a bench and leaned against the wall. They both won't interested in the merchandise on the first floor. Both girls fancied the expense perfume sold by Erika, the designing glamour, and the jewelry on the top floor. They figured their purses in their hands and sighed. This was the rookie floor. All the heads shopped on the top floor.

"Waa!" cried a sound of a young man's voice. The squeak reached Kasumi and Haruka's ears and both girls tried to face the corrupt of the scream. Their faces immediately redden to find the scream belonging to Kojirou. The girls whispered a faint sorry and excuse me before reaching the near fainted Kojirou in Musashi's arms.

"What is it," whispered Kasumi while she bit down on her teeth.

"The… the prices," mumbled Kojirou.

"What about them?" asked Haruka. She struggled to keep back a laughter as Kojirou gulped down his thoughts.

"I'll never seen a bracelet with a price that high."

"You look at bracelet's price?" asked Kasumi surprised. She too was holding back the urge to laugh.

"Uh yeah," said Kojirou blushing red. He knew it didn't sound right but still it was true. In his teens after he had ran away from home because of Jessiebell. James had to earn money somehow, so he had gotten a job working in a fancy department store. He was excepted to memorize the different prices of jewelry and persuaded young women to pay the products.

The persuading part came easy for James since when he was young, he attracted many girls with his unusually charm. But it was memorizing part that got to James. The only way that he could memorize the numbers was by greater and less than his favorite things.

Kasumi looked surprised before wiping the smirk from her face. "So what's the problem?"

"How do you pay for it?" said Kojirou.

"With cash," said Kasumi. She shook her head at the simplexes of the answer, but secretly she knew what Kojirou was talking about. Kasumi normally would have explained in more detail about the cash flow system, but today she felt in an embarrassing mood.

"Cash?" asked Kojirou.

"Yes, cash. You know the color paper with a little number at the top?" asked Kasumi.

"Yeah, I know that but where do I get it from?" asked Kojirou.

"Oh yeah. You and Musashi haven't opened your active money accounts yet." Kasumi smirked before winking at Haruka who reply with a simple nod.

"Yep, an account. For that we go to the Celadon Bank down the street come on," said Haruka. The two walked at the door with Musashi and Kojirou following. Just as the two walked out the door loud annoying beep was heard coming from the door. A small trapdoor opened from both sides of the door revealing two rubber hands that comes out on each side grabbing Musashi and Kojirou. Kasumi and Haruka giggled for the two knew exactly what had happened. When they turned around, they saw the two were tied up in a knot with the hands intertwine.

"Let us go," mumbled Kojirou as he felt the hands getting closer and closer to choking him. A loud buzz was heard as the sirens went off as a loud voice came from the speakers. 

"Burglars caught! Burglars caught!" The verse was repeated a dozen times after each time more people gathered around them. 

"Hold on. I'll disconnect the hands," said Kasumi smirking.

"Me too," added Haruka. Kasumi took the left side, and Haruka took the right side. Both girls pulled out a long chain of keys and flipped through each one. 

"Hurry it up won't you!" snapped Musashi.

"Cranky! Cranky!" said Kasumi shaking her head. She grinned as she and Haruka finally found the right key. The two in unison turned the key and to Kojirou and Musashi's relief the hand freed them dropping them hard on the cement. A loud "oh" was heard around the department store as Kojirou and Musashi pushed themselves up. 

"We'll met you the bank," said Kasumi quickly before she could burst into laughter. A nod as sent her way as Kasumi quickly pushed the rubber hand back into its compartment. Haruka did the same, and then the two girls ran to catch up with the crowd that was mobbing around Kojirou and Musashi. Upon reaching the bank the door swung open revealing a messed up busy Wataru, Sakaki, and Takeshi. Musashi and Kojirou immediately bowed down upon the three generals. Both knew that once their training was over one of these three generals would one day be their commander-in-chief. Both wanted to be the group of Sakaki, and the only way to have him pick them was to be good. Both knew that their reputation of being bad rocket members wouldn't help them, but their proud over Kosaburou and Yamato depended on being a member under Sakaki.

"You think its funny to insult your generals?" asked Sakaki. He immediately looked down then away.

"What?" asked the two confused.

"Pretending to be dumb isn't the key," snapped Sakaki.

"What? We aren't playing dumb," said Kojirou trying to defend himself. A muffled laughter was heard in the crowd as the words not again could be heard.

"Then this is how you always look?" asked Sakaki.

"Yes," said Musashi.

"Then I suggest you pick a different team to join. Team Thunderbolt doesn't accept such foolishness in their soldiers especially in the rookies. I suggest either you shape up or pick a different team." With that Sakaki left with a near laughing Wataru. Once they turned the corner a faint sound of laughter could be heard before progressing throughout the whole crowd.

"Bare bottoms!"

"Baby but!"

Sounds and comments of embarrassment flashed through the crowd before it parted leaving way for Kosaburou and Yamato.

"Baby!" smirked the two.

"I didn't know you would go that far to gain attention Jessie or should I say Musashi?" asked Yamato.

"I guess you really are a baby and a big wuss Kojirou. What a laugh wanting to be in Sakaki's team? He'll never pick you guys now," said Kosaburou. He smirked before leaving.

"Team Thunderbolt has high standards you know. And one of them is awareness!" shouted Yamato.

"What?"

"Look down." The words were send throughout the crowd before Kojirou and Musashi looked down. Both held a burning look upon their faces. Both especially Musashi was nearly in tears. How much the situation was the same from her childhood? Laughter rose throughout the whole crowd as both Kojirou and Musashi tried with all their might to disappear within the crowd. Their faces burned as sweat pour through their bodies. A small gap was seen throughout the crowd as the two took off running down Celadon's street. A shout was heard from the crowd as two strips of clothing was tossed to them. Both Kojirou and Musashi caught it just as the two fell face flat into the city's ditch. Mud covered their bodies as the two tried to get up. Each time without luck as they fell face down into the mud. The crowd gathered once again as laughter rose again. 

"Want some help? Nah! You bitches!" Mean words sprang out of control, as finally Musashi couldn't control it anymore.

"Stop laughing at me!"

Immediately Kasumi stopped in tracks. She stopped laughing and looked down. Those four simple words seemed so familiar to her. They were words that someone else once said to her, someone who she nearly lost. She remembered.

__

Misty, your pranks aren't funny. They hurt. It really hurts, so stop laughing at me! I thought you cared. I really did, but maybe you don't. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe we won't meant for each other.

Those words hurted her. They hurt her more than anything in her life did. How could she have forgotten? Could it really have been that long? That long since she saw him last.

The next thing she heard were sirens. The crowd immediately parted leaving Kasumi, Haruka, and Takeshi standing in the middle of the street. There in the hole was Kojirou trying his best to comfort Musashi. A strong hand pulled the two out and wrapped them into a blanket before ridding off. The last thing that Kasumi saw that pitiful face of disappointment coming from Kojirou and Musashi. They had changed they really had. The Team Rocket that Kasumi once knew was gone. Gone like last night's wind. How could she have judged them soo unfairly? This time getting Team Rocket back didn't feel like the times in her childhood. The times when Team Rocket "blasted off". It was different now. This time it was her on the offensive not Team Rocket. She had done wrong, she and Haruka. With her wrongdoing she probably had lost Team Rocket friendship forever. How could she judge so poorly on two Team Rocket members when she had excepted the whole team and their leader? 

A strong hand was felt on her side before Kasumi looked up. Takeshi was there standing next to her with Haruka in his arms.

"It's be okay really. They'll forgive you."

"But I judged so poorly. I didn't get see that they had changed."

"Was it see or was it accept?" asked Takeshi comfortingly.

"Accept," mumbled Kasumi.

"We all make mistakes Kasumi. There is nothing we can do about that. We must live. Live like what Team Thunderbolt stands for and whom it honors. It's a promise remember?"

"Yeah," said Kasumi.

"Good. Then tomorrow all you and Haruka got to do is say you're sorry."

"Some things never change do they?" asked Kasumi. She wrapped the tears from her eyes before smiling.

"Huh?" asked Takeshi confused.

"Oh nothing." With that Kasumi grinned. For she was finally at peace for what she had done. 

****

A/N: You can probably guess what Misty and Haruka did to Jessie and James can't you? If not it'll be revealed in the next chapter. So how you like this chapter. Hate it? Love it? Want more details? Okay that one I can't do for this chapter but may be for the next one. I know I didn't get eight reviews for the last chapter both I decided to post this chapter any ways since it was short and easy to write. I'll be gone all next week, so my next chapter of this story won't be up till probably into December unless I get eight reviews quick. The major action should start the chapter after the next one. Got any good ideas for my next chapter like a way for Jessie and James to get back at Misty and Haruka? Okay here's a poll. Should Jessie and James forgive Misty and Haruka, or should they get back at Misty and Haruka? Either one would work, but I've decided to take a vote. Either way the next chapter should be pretty long. It wraps up this part of the story before the plot line actually starts to unfold. Oh and can you guess who said that quote that Misty remembered? It's not really hard. I hope by now. R&R. Please its really important for me. 


	5. Chapter 4: Regrets and guilts of the pas...

****

A/N: I'm back again from my long and tiring vacation to Colorado. Like I promised I wrote this chapter. 

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokemon, but don't get me wrong I've tried.

****

Chapter 4 

Kasumi sighed as she walked away from the counter. The files of the check out rookies were all in order. But once again for one month, she had once again missed Musashi and Kojirou. She hadn't seen or spoken to either one of them since the plank. Haruka had long given up on making peace with herself. Kasumi remembered the young girl's words.

__

"Give it up Misty. Obviously Jessie and James doesn't want our forgiveness. They're okay with it. Probably their whole life they haven't had anyone say I'm sorry to them. It's Team Rocket remember? The trio that caused us to nearly lose our lives once remember? Just give it up. They probably already had forgotten the whole thing by now. Everyone else did."

Those words had reassured Kasumi for a while until she remembered something else from her past.

__

"You know something Misty. Team Rocket isn't all bad. They do what they can to survive just like us. At times of trials we must unite. We got to set aside our differences and work together that's the only way to survive. You believe in that don't you Misty? We all make mistakes, and we all have feelings. If we hurt someone, we must apologize or our conscience will get to us sooner or later. So Team Rocket bombed us a couple of times and stole our Pokemon, they never hurt us did they? It was because of Team Rocket that our Pokemon evolved at times. We got to be glad about some things."

"Yeah, I do have say that I'm sorry even if Haruka won't." Kasumi smiled for she knew that if worse comes to worse Musashi and Kojirou will get back at her some how, and they will have her trust again. Kasumi walked out of the boarding house of the rookies with high filled hopes and an alert face. She knew from Kojirou and Musashi's backgrounds the two most likely have a pit fall trap waiting for her somewhere.

*******

A sigh of relief was heard in the corner as a red eyed, pink nosed, young woman with red candy cane like hair and a short blue head walked out. The two sneaked down the hall of the boarding house and immediately opened one of the doors revealing a tidy room for room with womanly features aboard the room. 

"Jessie we can't keep sneaking around this place like this," said the blue head.

"Why not Kojirou?" asked Musashi. She grabbed a single piece of tissue and blew out her nose.

"Because that would mean Kasumi and Haruka won that's why?"

"I don't care," mumbled Musashi.

"You don't care. You don't care! What happened to your sense of pride Jessie? What happened to your sense of leadership? What happened to your stubbornness?" asked Kojirou. He had raised his voice to the loudest yet it didn't seem to have any affect on Musashi.

"My pride been gone since this all happened. You know why I agreed all of a sudden to Team Thunderbolt?" asked Musashi.

Kojirou opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it. He looked down and shook his head.

"You know why I said so many years ago we should stop following the twerps?" asked Musashi.

"Because the boss sent us to do a different assignment to find the legendary Pokemon Mew," said Kojirou simply.

"No, that's not true. The boss never sent us away from the twerps. I asked him to send us away. I didn't want to face the twerps again and… They made us feel low James really low. We were part of the Elite Team Rocket James. The Elite, the highest part of Team Rocket that why we wore white and not black. Being an elite Rocket gave me pride. Didn't it give you pride James?" asked Musashi.

"Yeah, course it did. Just wearing the black costume again gave me the creeps. Back in Johto when the Lugia was kidnapped."

"Well the twerps changed that. Didn't it change you in Houen when the twerp started with one Pokemon and still beat us? Didn't you feel humiliated? Didn't that make you lose your pride James?"

"A little."

"Well it made me think about it. My mother was a Rocket too. I have Rocket blood within me. Rocket blood that gets humiliated when someone humiliates a rocket. My pride started to slip every time the twerp beat us. Not by cheating, but by the fair and square way. I remembered my mother telling me that the legendary Pokemon Mew could heal old wounds. I wanted to find Mew to heal my wounds. I needed Mew to make peace with myself, but until I find Mew I didn't want to see the twerps' faces. But when the Pokemon rebelled and I saw the twerp's friends it all changed. His damn Pikachu won't be around. I could humiliate him in fist to fist fighting. You get it James?"

Kojirou simply nodded as for once in so many years he wasn't left in the dark.

"I thought since friendship meant everything to the twerp he would be here, but he isn't. He isn't. This time hurt more. It hurt more than anything did. It wasn't the twerp that humiliated me. It was the twerp's girlfriend and that hurt."

"But you can still get back at the twerp can't you?"

"He isn't here, James. He isn't here…" Musashi turned her back to Kojirou and poured into her pillow with sobs. Kojirou sighed as he got up. He walked to the other side of the bed and gently stroked Musashi's back. Instead of receiving a warm feeling this time the feeling was cold. Kojirou had a deep feeling in his heart that Musashi didn't tell him the whole story. That deep in Musashi's heart there had been another who she had given her too long ago. 

"I hope it isn't true Jess cause no matter what I will always love you." With that said Kojirou leaned closer and gently kissed Musashi's cheek. "Sleep tight Jessica." 

Kojirou took one last look at his childhood partner and lover. How could Kojirou have forgotten how he had met Musashi? Now he remembered. Now after so long he remember the few events that he had lost to starvation. He remembered how he was fired and nearly torn into jail from his department store job. 

__

It was late one night when he and a bunch of other workers from the stores were accidentally locked into the store or as they had told James. He was the youngest of all the other workers. He was only nine that year and everyone else there was in their twenties and thirties. James felt proud of having friends so much older than him and was human. He felt comforted that these people actually trust him and treated him as an equal. The boss of the department store had left early and wouldn't be back for a couple of days. His co-owner had a hatred for James the moment the boss man hired him. But to James's luck the boss Mr. Timison had a sore stop for young stray boys and agreed to take in James. Mr. Timison was like a father to James. A father that James never had. James's real father didn't care about him one bit. Both his parents were rich southerners who were proper and elegant. James's wasn't like that, and he had reached the breaking point when his parents set him up with Jessiebel.

The co-owner Mr. Breakerston was an old grouch and cared only for money. James knew that Mr. Breakerston was nothing. He was only putting on airs. Mr. Breakerston was very forgetful and once a month would lock the doors when some of the customers never left the store. James sometimes worried about Mr. Breakerston and his attitude towards him, but when he confronted Mr. Timison about it the man just laughed and said to James. 'Ah boy! It's nothing really. The man was a soft spot in him its just hard to find in all the hatred in him. It was his first wife that did it to the poor man. I was their best man for their wedding too. I was even their first babe's godfather. Named the young beauty southern beauty Nadie. Sweet child poor child went into coma when she was four. Never seen Tom Breakerston so depressed. Nearly sold his share of the department to me, but I wouldn't have it. I said to Tom. 'What are you going to do when Nadie's up and running and ask way's Uncle Freddy. You got to support your daughter Tom. How you going to do it when you sell the store to me.' I wouldn't have it James. Not one bit. Nadie died two years later when Tom had his twins Micky and Joey. I was the two's godfather again, but Tom was never the same again. When Micky was born, she was almost identical to Nadie. Both little girls were southern beauties. Tom started drinking and smoking. I offered the man a month's break, but he wouldn't have it. Margaret left him a month later when she was him nearly suffocated little Micky. Margaret claims that Tom went nuts one night, and said that Nadie was back to haunt him. She said that Tom went crazy thinking that Micky was Nadie. Margaret immediately filed for divorce, and Tom went to the asylum. Two years later he came back as a cold and heartless man. He was forgetful and hates all children. The poor man has been though a lot. I know Tom claims he hates you, but it's really that he can't bear to see you. You remind him of the three kids he lost. Tom may claim he hates kids, but I know he doesn't.'

James was satisfied with the information for a while till that night. The winds were howling and James and the rest managed to find a small fire in one of the sections in the store. A game of truth and dare came about after all the workers got drunk on the department's alcohol. James knew that once the alcohol kicked in the workers won't friendly so the immediately agreed to truth and dare. 

It was one at night when he met his doom. Instead of going truth, which he always does and lies about it, James went for a dare. The room went quiet when Adrian laughed and then quickly choked at a smoke cloud. "I dare you James to sent off the security alarms." A stiff giggle ran out through the group. Pulling the security alarms called for the police and immediately punishment. James knew and for once he couldn't lie. A dare was the part in truth and dare that he couldn't lie about.

The pros and cons ran through James's head. He had always been a good kid, so what if once and a while in didn't eat his bushel sprouts and gave them to Growly. He had always said if no one finds out you lied then it isn't a lie. It was James's motto, and it had gotten him this far into life. How else did he get his job at the department store. Eight-years-old at the time he couldn't get a job, but with a sad story and his famous puppy dog look he got the job. Now his motto couldn't help him. It was either leaving the group or face the harsh words of Mr. Breakerston. Being a gang type kid James took the dare, and the cops came.

The rest was all a blur to James as he watched from the corner of his eyes the workers escape. James learned that moment that they won't his real friends. They were using him. What James saw nearly placed him into tears. The workers had Mr. Timison's jewelry in their hands. They were using him to steal, but worse to deceive Mr. Timison. James couldn't face his fatherly figure now. All he knew was to run. Run from the cops. Run from it all. It was outcast now. His clean record was gone. James made it to the Sun Dale bridge where he spent his night alone. The years before when he had ran away from home, he always had Growly but not this time. This time he was alone in the big dark world with nobody, and the cops were after him. 

James managed to find some small boxes, which were all aligned by a wall from an old, abandon shack. Deciding not to try his luck and ran into a nasty Pokemon in the building James decided to stay outside. He found some abandon food on the ground, and being very hungry and tired James didn't care about hygiene. He quickly gulped down the half sandwich and located a bottle of half drank soda, which he gulped down. James would someone's long forgotten blanket and used it for his sleeping method. The hurt look of Mr. Timison ran through James's mind as his drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning when the sun shone on his face James felt tapping on his head. Thinking it was a stray Pokemon he swatted at it. Instead of the tapping stop it passed his head and started nudging his shoulders. "Growly stop it. Jessiebel felt hear you."

"Yo kid get up!" said an inpatient voice. James immediately snapped his eyes open at the sound of a voice. To his surprise it was a young boy about his age dressed in an unusually assortment of clothes. The boy was wearing chains on his hands much like a Primeape. He had two chains of metal necklaces each shaped of balls. His shirt and pants both seemed too short for him. To the boy's side was a young girl of frizzy hair and a young boy of spiked hair. Both were dressed like the other and all three were all around James's age. James whimpered as he slipped closer to the wall.

"Ah Kid. We ain't going to hurt you. You can come out now." said the same boy that had shook him awake.

"How can I trust you?" asked James.

"Because you're like us. You like being part of a gang. You're in trouble somehow. You're parents don't understand you, and you ran away from them. You want to prove something to someone."

"How you guess?" asked James.

"Because the three of us are just like you, Kid. With that and our ability to ride bikes we're called the Bike Gang." Said the boy. "Come on Kid. Come with us. The docks are harder alone but together it's easy."

James petrified at the kids' hair do nodded. To James's surprise where he was taken to wasn't bad at all. It might not have been the department store or his old mansion, which he ran away from but at least this place was cozy. This place was small two house wood house that seemed to have been abandoned years ago. In one window when you looked out pass the leaves that hid the house was the wide spread ocean.

James was soon acquainted with the wheels and started in with a small cute tricycle that fit his personality. That was when James met Big Jess. To James's surprise Big Jess wasn't a man, but a pretty little girl with long red hair. James was immediately obsessed with Big Jess the moment he laid eyes on her only Big Jess's eyes didn't match the rest of her. They held a faraway look in them as if someone had hurt her long ago. One night when the gang was out riding and looking for Pokemon Big Jess and Little Jim as James was called got separated with the group when it began to rain. James never experienced a rainstorm outside panicked only to find that Big Jess twisted her ankle. 

James somehow managed to control himself and help Big Jess into a hollow out tree bark where the two hid from the storm. "You know we haven't been properly introduced yet," said Big Jess grimacing though the pain. Her ankle burned as she grasped on to it with her hands.

"You're Big Jess the greatest rider of them all," said James simply.

"I mean friendly wise. I'm Jessica, and I'm nine and a half," said the girl.

"James. I just turned nine," said James proudly.

"I figured. So what was your family like?" asked Jessica curiously.

"Rich," said James plainly.

Jessica giggled at the information. "So tell me, if you're so rich why you run away from home?"

"Because my parents were too controlling. They had we betrothed to this control freak at six. Some girl name Jessiebel. I rather go out and see the world then sick around with Jessiebel," said James.

"You ever stole things before?" asked Jessica curiously.

"No," mumbled James. His face turned beet red as he looked straight down.

"Then why you trying to be a street kid for?" asked Jessica curiously.

"Okay, here's the truth. I use to work at a big department store after I ran away from home. I got locked into the department store the night before others found me. The other workers at the department were getting drunk on beer, and we started the game of truth and dare. They dared me to pull the alarm. I did. The cops came. I saw them running out the building with jewelry. I ran before the cops could catch me."

"So you're in trouble with the law," said Jessica eagerly. Her face showed of eagerness when James finished his story.

"I didn't do anything bad," said James quickly on his defense.

"The cops want you though don't they? You ran from them didn't you? Only people in trouble with the law ran from the police."

"I…" mumbled James. Knowing he couldn't beat Jessica at her game he plainly nodded.

"Guess you're just like me. We're both outcasts. We have a purpose in this world though to be famous," said Jessica eagerly.

"How Jessi…"

"Wait. That's perfect," said Jessica eagerly.

"What?" asked James curiously.

"Well I hated my name for a long time. Jessica was too formal for me. Big Jess is okay except it sounds like I'm fat. I like Jessie. Call me Jessie 'kay?" asked Jessica.

"Already JESSIE. So who do we be famous?" asked James.

"Have you ever heard of an organization called Team Rocket?" asked Jessie eagerly.

"A little. Mainly in newspapers."

"Well, my mom was a Team Rocket member. She was to look for the legendary Pokemon Mew, but Mom was famous. She was famous all over the world. Do you want to famous like my mom? With all the fame and glory of the world? With all the money you could ever want that is on Indigo Island? Would you like to be rich James? Would you like to have the most powerful Pokemon in the world at your dispose?" asked Jessie persuading.

"Yeah," said James. "But how?"

"Join Team Rocket of course. But we can't yet. Team Rocket only takes people when they reach twelve. We're join together, and we won't have to start rookie either…"

"Why?" asked James curiously. He coaxed his head and stared at Jessie.

"Because everyone in Team Rocket knows my mom, the moment they hear I'm her offspring we're in the Elite training group. With you being my friend we'll make it easily. You go?" asked Jessie excitedly.

"I go," said James nodding his head eagerly.

James remembered all right. There were some details about that day that he forgot. But the one thing that didn't catch his eye that day when Jessie was telling him the details of Team Rocket was her expression. He was so worked up with the fame and glory he would get in three years that he forgot about Jessie. He forgot to ask her what was wrong. He forgot to ask why she always looked so down. He forgot to ask what happened to her mother. He forgot to ask her way she had joined the Bike Gang in the first place. He forgot to ask her way she had asked him to join Team Rocket with her instead of the others. Why she had asked a complete stranger that was afraid of a rainstorm to join with her? Had she been blind then of true picking? Had she actually saw some potential of a Team Rocket member in him? Had her choices gone to waste?

James knew he wasn't the prefect Team Rocket member. Could Jessie have caught way more Pokemon if she had picked someone else as her partner? Could her partnership with Cassidy have lasted longer than the training if it wasn't for James? Could Jessie and Cassidy have actually become friends if it wasn't for him? Him telling Jessie that Cassidy had nearly rated her out of Team Rocket. It was because of that that Cassidy and Butch both didn't get the white Elite uniforms. It was then that the Black rookie Team Rocket members and the white elite Team Rocket members spilt. It was then when the rookies refused to join Elite. It was when there was no definite difference in experience level in color of uniforms. Now it was all a matter of either liking white or black. 

A sense of guilt for once after so long. For so long he didn't care for anyone. Sure he loved and adored his Pokemon and especially his dear Growly, but people wise he never cared for anybody. James had learned over time to not give into his parents, which caused them to grow farther apart. Over time the farther they grew and the less and less they could see eye to eye James learned to hate. He had decided that it's easier to hate somebody than to like them, but Jessie turned out to exception. After spending over twenty years together its no doubt that the two would grow fond of each other. But after that first meeting with Jessie, James was afraid. Afraid of getting hurt again, so he stayed after from Jessie. He mainly kept to himself or the whole gang together and with his bike with training wheels. 

James learned then that to stay away from someone you really cared about could drive them, and you insane. James learned that that was the greatness hurt a human being could receive was being in the blue. Now James seeks to return Jessie kindness and make himself useful. It was his fault he wanted to join Team Thunderbolt. Jessie didn't want to, but he had made her in the end. Now James felt guilty. Guilty of the humiliations that he and Jessie received from Kasumi and Haruka. James wanted to revenge. Revenge on Kasumi and Haruka for humiliating them and destroying the remainder of Jessie's spirit. With or without Jessie's help James would avenge her pride for her if it was the last thing he'll do.

Kojirou nodded before leaving Musashi's room. He gently closed her bedroom door and found the elevator that would take him to the men's suite. As the elevator traveled this way and that Kojirou's brain was on thinking mode. As the elevator neared his room, Kojirou grinned his evil grin. 

"You better watch out twerps cause I'll get you where it hurts." Kojirou grinned at his master plan as he opened his room door to work out the details. 

**A/N:** Okay so I lied. I didn't tell what Misty and Haruka did to Jessie and James, but I promise the next second should reveal it or later in the story. This chapter turned out to more like a flashback chapter. If you haven't figured it out yet, the _Italics_ part was the flashback. Second lie was that the next chapter is suppose to be where the story line starts but this chapter kick passed the ten page limit, and I sent myself a ten page limit per chapter in html save style, so I stopped this chapter here. Sorry, but I'll try to get the next chapter done as soon as possible and posted. Chapter 5 will be actually part B of chapter 4. The next chapter should be really funny if I don't decide to change what happens next. Oh yeah and I give a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far, and I promise I'll finish this if you keep reviewing. Everyone stopped reviewing my other story, Why do you hate Christmas Misty? So I stopped writing it. Like I said before I only write and finish my stories with reviews. You review. I write, or I'll start a different idea cause I got plenty of great Pokemon fan fiction ideas stored in my head. Since my record is zero finished Pokemon fan fiction only with reviews will I write. Okay I better shut up before I lose you're attention to the story itself. Just at least four reviews this time since its only half a chapter before I post chapter 5 or chapter 4b. 


	6. Chapter 5: My first love

****

A/N: Where here's chapter 5 or 4b. I've made up my mind finally on what James does. I just hope it satisfies what you readers were hoping for. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. 

****

Chapter 5

The morning sun rose as Kojirou reentered Musashi. Musashi had long give Kojirou one set of the keys to her apartment, as did Kojirou. Kojirou over the course of the night thought and perfected his plan over and over before deciding to finally tell Musashi. She would need to know. After all it was because of her that Kojirou was even thinking of doing it. Kojirou had long decided to forgive Kasumi and Haruka for what they did to him, but Musashi's case was completely different. His life was full of pranks. He was raised in a community where laughing about everything was the only way to live. From his first gentlemen classes with his tutor to his betrothal to Jessiebel James laughed. When he was finally alone in his bedroom, James would laugh it all out. He had explained it all to Growly to he laughed to keep sane. If he pretend with all his might, hopefully it wouldn't hurt it. James pretended it was all a big prank with everyone in one it except him, but soon the laughter left James. When Jessiebel pulled out her Gloom, fan and whip on James, the laughter and the jokes ended for James. It was no longer a laughing matter. Sure having a girl in your house to play and talk to was fun even if you excepted to marry her. The fun and games ended. It became powerful beyond belief. That's when James left. His first escape was at six on a cold Christmas Eve. James was found and bought home with his beloved Growly. James forgot what Jessiebel did. Jessiebel came back and two years later he remembered. James ran away forever from it all.

But Jessie wasn't use to that kind of treatment, Jessie never know a real family. She always lived with a guardian. She never knew his mother past three. She never even met her father. Kojirou pitied Musashi. The revenge was for Musashi. He was sure of it. 

Upon reaching the bedroom chamber Kojirou found Musashi getting up. She was fully dressed, but her eyes were bloodshot. Musashi looked like a wreck but today she looked better then after the day at Celadon. "Musashi," whispered Kojirou. There was no response. Kojirou thinking Musashi didn't hear him he edged closer. Lightly he touched her bare shoulders going to have his hand immediately shoveled away.

"Musashi," said Kojirou concerned. Musashi was never like this. Sure she got angry with him and punched him before, but this was the first. She had never not wanted Kojirou's touch after the two admitted their love for another. Musashi got him though his fear of love, and the two was an instant attraction.

"Jessie," said Kojirou again.

"Get away from me. I don't need your pity. I don't need you To…" Immediately Musashi regretted her words when the name registered in her mind. It wasn't him. It was someone else her love. Musashi immediately turned around to see a stunned Kojirou.

"Don't need who? I was right… I wasn't your first. Who was he? Who was the man that destroyed your heart and turned you into this? I thought I was afraid of love, but you were too. Weren't you Jessica?" asked Kojirou filled with hurt. He immediately turned around and ran out the room. His eyes were filled with hurt. He had thought that he was seeing things. He thought that he was her first. He wished he were her first. Each kiss they gave. Each time they slept together. Every night in bed alone Kojirou wondered? Was Jessie a virgin? He wondered if he alone knew her tender areas. He wondered if someone else had kissed his love's lips before.

Now it all came crashing down on him. He was right. His instincts were right. Musashi had experienced love before him. Why hadn't he asked her when they first met? Why was he so interested in Team Rocket that he forgot to ask about her past? Why hadn't he ever questioned her before? Why? Why? Why? _Because I was scared of this._ He finally admitted it. He was scared. He to know that he wasn't the first. Jessie was jealous and cautious about it the first time. She was scared of arousing the feelings that Jessiebel gave to him. She was scared that she wasn't the first. Now it was James's time. All along he wanted to avenge Jessie's pride, but all long it was actually his pride that he was trying to protect.

Kojirou keep running. He kept running and running. Away from Musashi's pees for him to stop. Kojirou couldn't. He didn't want to here Musashi's explanation. He was more afraid to hear her explanation now then ever. Even though in the back of his head a little thing called conscious was telling him to stop Kojirou couldn't. He ran and ran and ran. Though the hallway and on to an elevator. Kojirou didn't care which floor he ended up on and quickly pushed a billion numbers. 

Just as the door closed Kojirou could have sworn he saw Musashi's face as the elevator door closed. Her face was filled was pleading, but today Kojirou didn't want explanation he wanted revenge. He would take it out on Kasumi and Haruka. He wasn't going to tell Musashi his plan. He wanted Musashi to suffer the agony that he felt right now for being not notified.

Somehow Kojirou wondered into Sekichiku Sitei without knowing it. He managed to find himself into a bar and ordered a bottle of beer. Kojirou grabbed the bottled and dumped it into his mouth. Feeling the refreshing taste of Sekichiku's homemade beer relaxed Kojirou. His angry was nearly demolished, but his revengeful spirit wasn't. Kojirou ordered another bottle of beer and walked into the dark street. Just as he raised it to his mouth a strong grasp enclosed around the bottle pulling it away from him. Kojirou looked startled as he looked up. His vision was blurry and could only make out a young man's face, but the face was deadly familiar.

"What you what?" asked Kojirou. His voice was slurred as he spoke. The young man grimace at the smell of Kojirou's breath.

"To help. You know drinking doesn't solve heart broken problems?" said the man. 

"What?" asked Kojirou as he tried to focus his eyesight to pin point the guy. Kojirou wanted to punch the man in the stomach if only he knew where he was.

"Yuck. You need a breath mint badly." The man grinned as he reached into his pouch and pulled out a white pill. "Here take this." The man said handing it to Kojirou.

Kojirou looked down and flipped it away. "How do I know it isn't poison?"

__

Hmm he isn't has drunk as I thought he was. "Do you think alcohol is poison?" asked the man.

"No!" spat out Kojirou.

"Then this breath mint is no more poisonous than this beer," said the man. Kojirou nodded and reached for the mint. He immediately popped it into his mouth and felt a smoothing sensation go though his body. He felt his body go limp as the young man caught him.

"What was in that?" asked Kojirou. His eyelid flirted as the young man chuckled.

"Told you it is a breath mint. In it sleep powder. Shot wrong pill," said the young man sighing realizing what he did. "Oh well it was good for you." The man tossed the beer bottle behind him left it shatter into a thousand pieces on the ground. The brown yuck liquid created a puddle in front of the saloon door way as the young man dragged Kojirou to his apartment. 

Upon arriving he sent Kojirou on the floor and pulled into his coat pocket pulling out a string of keys. He found the right on and slipped it into the door opening it. The man found Kojirou's bed and lied him in it. He pulled off only the shoes and Kojirou's jacket and hung them up on a near by chair. He pulled up the covers and just as he was about to leave Kojirou awoke. He wasn't fully awake but only partial.

"What do you want?" asked Kojirou.

"To advise you," said the man simply.

"About?"

"Don't do your trick it isn't worth it. Revenge can lead to more revenge. It turns people bitter," said the man simply. "Jessie does love you. You know that right?"

"Who do you think you are?" asked Kojirou. His angry was back. This man got on his nerves. If only he wasn't so tired. 

"Your worst nightmare," said man simply as he walked out. 

"What?" asked Kojirou not getting it, but sleep over took him before he could question the man any further.

The man walked into the hallway and just as he reached to close the door and peaked inside. "It's for your own good cause after all I am your worst nightmare." The man chuckled under his breath. "Sleep well James." The man closed the door and walked out. When he neared the end of a hallway, a bright light shot from where he was standing and surrounds him shut. When the light disappeared, the mystery man was gone.

****** 

As the morning sun shone though Kojirou's bedroom, he woke with a start. Today was workday. Some how he felt a new sense of being when he woke. His need for revenge had disappeared almost as suddenly as it came. Kojirou took his breakfast with the others to find that Musashi wasn't there. All day Kojirou didn't see her. When Kojirou asked Master Shiba if he saw her, he simply said she wasn't feeling well.

Kojirou immediately became worried and when class ended. Kojirou immediately decided to pay a visit to Musashi. He didn't care if he would find out about Musashi's old beau. He felt rejuvenated after a restful sleep and was ready to listen. Instead of using the key that Musashi's had given him, he decided to be a gentleman for once and knock. There was no response from Musashi, which got Kojirou worried. 

Decided that maybe she couldn't hear him he knocked harder. Still he got no response. _God I never knew Jessie was such a sound sleeper._

"Musashi!" called Kojirou as he pounded on the door. "Jessie!" Still he got no response. Thinking it would be better to let her sleep Kojirou left. He decided to go ahead with his plan of revenge thinking it may cheer Musashi up. It wasn't about teaching Kasumi and Haruka lesson not to pick on Team Rocket members but for Musashi. He wanted to tell her that he really cared for her. He wanted to tell her that he really, really cared for her. 

He found the shortest route to Tamamushi Sitei. Thinking they would have the best things he dragged himself into the city. Even though as he walked into the city bad feelings ran though his body. This was where Kasumi and Haruka fooled him and Jessie. Kojirou knew the only reason why he came here was it had the best department stores on this side of the tunnel. After all Celadon was Kanto's major city in the outside world, if the people here wanted the under ground world to be just like the outside world Tamamushi would the major city here. 

Kojirou sighed as he dragged his tired body through the streets. Why had he been so stupid to pick such a big city? He forgot he didn't know where anything was in this place. Kojirou forced himself down the city's street to be rewarded by the store that he was looking for. Kojirou looked up and smiled, "Tooru's Camera Shop Home of the World's best Camera and Video Cam". Kojirou had already opened his bank accountant to kind a lot of money already stored in for him. He found out from the accountant there that when you join Thunderbolt there give you a certain amount of beginning cash. Later as when you advance to the military ranks where you actually fight, you pay Thunderbolt back with the number of victories you win. 

Kojirou pushed open to doorway to hear a bunch of girlish giggles. Thinking they had remembered what happened a few weeks ago Kojirou growled before yelling. "Stop laughing at me!" The store which stone quiet as all heads turned to him. 

"Who does he think he is trying to compare himself with the savior?" whispered one of the girls to her friend each to other.

"Do know but wasn't he one of the guys that Gen. Kasumi and Gen. Haruka played a joke on a couple of weeks ago?" asked the girl.

"Yeah!" said the girl. Laughter rang through the store as Kojirou which beet red. He had made a complete fool of himself. He looked up trying to ignore the laughter to see that in on of the TV cameras was what the girls were looking at.

On the screen was an animated show of a young boy, girl, and another boy. Upon the boy's chest was the shape of a thunderbolt imprinted on his shirt. The title screen flashed up with the words "The Savior". There the young boy with the thunderbolt on his shirt was smiling and one of his hands held the victory symbol. The other two were by his side. In the background the legendary birds were flying upon them with the dogs near their side. A pink Pokemon James knew as Mew and the time travel Pokemon Celebi was hovering over the young boy's head. To James's surprise upon the boy's shoulder was a yellow rodent. "Pikachu," whispered James with a sound of hatred.

"I guess you found fancy in my anime, James," said a young man's voice. Kojirou turned around to come face to face with a man. 

"Who are you?" asked Kojirou started.

"My name is Tooru, and I own this shop," said the man.

Kojirou studied the man and grinned. "You're that camera boy that hung around with the twerps for a while."

"I see you remember me James. It is me Todd, and I remember you very well for nearly killing us and Articuno," said Tooru. "So you like my cartoon don't you?" 

Kojirou chuckled at the remembrance. It had been such a long time since the Articuno incident in Johto. Oh, what good times it was back then? "Yes, its very interesting yet the characters are awfully familiar," said Kojirou uneasily.

"They should be. Come on let me show you," said Tooru. He glided Kojirou to the back of the store room just to have Kojirou realize he forgot the reason he was here.

"Tooru, I need camera," said Kojirou. Tooru nodded.

"I guess that could be a good reason why you're here," said Tooru. He led Kojirou to the camera section, and Kojirou picked a fairly good priced digital camera. Tooru rang it up and handed it back to Kojirou who followed Tooru to the back room.

There to James's amazement was a grand studio where camera and video cams were littered everywhere. Pictures of the saviors were pasted on the walls. "What is this place?" asked Kojirou.

"The nervous center of the show, "The Savior," said Tooru. "Come." Tooru led Kojirou to a back room held the word private. Thinking there was something grand in there. Kojirou grew very anxious as Tooru finished the password. The door opened. There to Kojirou's disappointment was a young man sitting on a stool with his head looking down. He was busy drawing a stretch. Tooru walked over the man and whispered something in his ear. The man immediately dropped his pencil and looked up. 

"Ah, James! Misty and Brock told me you and Jessie were here. Glad you came and visit us," said the man.

"The Professor's aid," said James surprised.

The man sweat dropped before replying. "Yeah, it's me Kenji. You know Tracey," said the man.

"Yeah, Tracey," said James. James turned to Todd with a confused look on his face.

"You must be wondering why I bought you here," said Todd. James nodded then quickly sighed.

"Well, you know the show, "The Savior"?"

"Yeah."

"You know how you said the characters looked familiar?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's because the show the based on our past."

"What!" said James taken back. He never excepted that anyone would be interested enough to make a show out of his life.

"Well most of it is any ways. Tracey and I produced it. Tracey draws the pictures, and I shot it them. When Misty and Brock saved us and allowed us to join Thunderbolt, we were so grateful that we decided to produce a show evolving their childhood. Haruka didn't want a part in it, so it was just a story evolving around a young boy's dreams of being the best Pokemon Master. The show started two years ago. Misty thought the show would be a good idea. Letting everyone remember what the past was like and when the war is over that Pokemon are still good. The show is based on Ash's childhood, so you and Jessie are part of it. We changed the characters' names too. Ash became Ashura. Misty became Mystic. Brock was known as Buff. We gave Jessie the name Jessica and you Jim. I wanted you to see what we did since after all it is part of your childhood…"

Todd went on and on about the show as James yawned. This was so boring. The two had y rated their lives. Tracey had disgraced Team Rocket and made it Team Socket. "James go to Jessie." A small voice was sent though his head causing James to look around. 

"What?" asked Todd very disturbed at James's actions.

"I… I got to go," said James quickly. Todd looked up at the clock and grasped at the time. 

"That's true. I didn't know it was that late." The time was 10 at night already. James quickly thanked Todd and Tracey for their lecture and left with his camera. He dropped it off at his apartment before deciding to go pay a visit to Jessie. Kojirou had this nagging feeling in the bottom of his stomach as he reached Musashi's room. It was as if an outside force was pushing him forward. The same force that he had experienced last night. Then it hit him hard. _How did I get home last night?_

Then it all came back. He was drunk, and a young man stopped him. Pulled the beer bottle from Kojirou's hands and gave him a breath mint which he mistaken for a sleeping pill. Kojirou didn't get the young man's name and when he questioned the others about seeing a mysterious young man coming in nobody saw him. Kojirou somehow knew he had seen the man before somewhere, but where he just didn't know. Kojirou reached Musashi's room and knocked on the door. Just like this morning there was no reply. "Jessie," called Kojirou. There was no answer. Deciding to break into her room since he had left her in peace this morning Kojirou took out her room key. The moment the door opened Kojirou felt a haunting feeling come to his body. Goose bumps rose from his hand as Kojirou walked into Musashi's bedroom.

"Jessie!" called Kojirou. "Where are you? I know you can't be asleep right now. Where are you?" Kojirou walked past the kitchen to find no dishes in the sink. Finding it weird since Jessie never washes the dishes till the next day. "Jess!" Shouted Kojirou. When Kojirou walked past the kitchen, a weird smell came to his nose. It was a smell that just didn't ring a bell, but because it just didn't smell right Kojirou quickly covered his nose and mouth. Near reaching the bedroom a burning sensation reached his body. He felt as if he was on fire. Getting worried and thoughts ran through his mind Kojirou ran to the bedroom. There the door was closed. When Kojirou tired to push, it open. The door just wouldn't bulge.

"Jessie open up," shouted Kojirou even though his voice was muffled. There was no response. Getting worried Kojirou found a stick lying near the door. Thinking it was extremely weird for Jessie to have Kojirou picked it up. Using his whole body strength, he busted into the bedroom door. The door flew open to reveal a horrid sight in front of Kojirou.

All James could do was scream. The stick released from James's hands and came crashing down to the floor.

****

A/N: Mhhwaaa? I'm evil aren't I? I felt like doing another cliffhanger okay. This idea came to me as I was writing it. So I still didn't tell what James's plan is. All you know now is it has to do with a camera. Hopefully no more weird ideas will come to my head, or I'll never end that section. It was only suppose to be a three-chapter counting prologue beginning now its six-chapter counting prologue beginning and still counting. Guess this story going to be longer then a predicted. Oh well. I went over the ten-page limit again. Four reviews again before I post chapter 6. Oh yeah got any ideas for me on what James saw in Jessie's bedroom? 

Translations:

Sekichiku Sitei- Fuchsia City

Tamamushi Sitei- Celadon City

Tooru- Todd

Kenji- Tracey 


	7. Chapter 6: My love will bring your memor...

****

A/N: Okay people. '.' James going into Jessie's room isn't a lemon. They're dating for heaven's sake. Any ways they didn't do anything. I've decided to raise the rating to PG-13 in case someone thinks it's a lemon and other stuff. I don't want to get into trouble. As for my spelling/ grammar problems I can't help it. My computer's grammar check is busted. I suck at spelling/ grammar. That's only part I funk at in language. Now on to the story, which I can't believe, I added such a twist. I didn't mean to. I mean it was suppose to be a simple, very simple beginning with Jessie and James joining Team Rocket, not this. I was supposed to have started the main plot line ages ago. Okay here's finally what James saw in Jessie's bedroom. Oh yeah the beginning is in first person view with James talking later it switches back to normal point of view. Also I dedicate this chapter to Labannya. Thank you for reviewing so much to persuade me to post sooner. I had this minor writer's block and metal break down. I'm fine now but since reading Serebii's episode guide on future episodes I've been breaking down lately. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon but don't get me wrong. Like any fan I've tried.

****

Chapter 6

I don't know for how long I was standing outside my sweetheart's bedroom screaming. It seems like eternity since the last time I saw Jessie up and running. It seems like light years ago when we were so carefree. Not knowing what love was. Not knowing that we cared. All we cared about was surviving and being part of the bike gang. Team Rocket still seems like a mythical dream in the back of my mind. Was it this and everything else that drove Jessie to her limit? Or was my fault? Had I came back and listened to her from her pleading had made any difference? Had I simply trust that mysterious being that bought me home that night made a difference? Had I not gone to Todd's shop and listen to his long lecture of "The Savior" 's made a difference? Why didn't I barge into Jessie's room early? Could I have stopped it? Could I have stopped her from making the mistake? Could my undying love for her have been enough? 

All I can do now is nothing, simply nothing. I open my eyes, and all I see is white light, pure white light. I'm I in heaven with Jessie like I so dearly wish I were. When will the agony stop, I thought heaven wasn't suppose to have pain in it. Why do I feel like someone's dragging me back down? "No, I want to be here, here with Jessie. I don't want to go back," I shouted.

A small voice in the back of head is screaming out to me in a deep voice. "Kojirou! Are you sure you want to stay here? Miss Musashi is fine."

__

Fine! Did they say she was fine? James's eyes immediately opened to the fullest to see four people standing over him two males and two females. One of the males was dressed in a white coat with a small clipboard in his hands.

"Don't you want to see her?" asked the man.

__

Of course I want to see her. James immediately bounded up from the comfortable bed that he was laying in. The moment he got up he felt a cold bag hit to his forehead. James looked up start that the bag was filled with clear liquid with a skinny pipe coming out of the bag. James immediately traced the pipe with his eyes and found that it led to his arm. The pipe was sticking in his arm! A full blast of pain came from his arm as he finally realized that a needle stuck him his arm.

The realization must have been too painful for him as he doubled over and fainted right on the bed. The two women giggled at Kojirou's actions.

"I never knew Kojirou was squirmy about needle. If I had known early, we could have scared him into blasting off," said one of the women.

"Misty!" scolded the other man. This one wasn't wearing a white coat but a set of regular casual clothes.

"What?" asked Misty trying to sound innocent.

"It isn't polite you joke about other's phobias," scolded the man.

"Why Brock? After all is was our enemy," said Misty.

"Was Misty. That's the key word. He and Musashi are our allies now. Remember?" asked Brock. Suddenly a thought triggered Brock's mind. "Hey have you two ever said you were sorry yet?"

"No!" said Misty and Haruka together. After the nerve-racking week, Misty and Haruka had completely forgotten about their promise to Brock that they would say they were sorry. Even Misty had forgotten about it. She had a tiring and depressing week only to have it end with something like think. They had raged another war with the leader of the Pokemon and lost once again. Thunderbolt had to retreat again. Misty knew this was no way to fight. Sleep powder, paralyzing spray, and other methods of stopping the Pokemon in their tracks were no way to fight. They had all ran out of bullets plus there were problems of shooting their own side. Somehow all the Pokemon that they had ever forgot had learned the attack transform and could transform into humans. Millions of Team Thunderbolt's own soldiers some of the best were shot by inexperienced rookies. Guns were soon outlawed on the field bring in the new powder method. It was a stupid way specially since the Pokemon rather get hurt. They were fighting a losing battle, and Misty knew that. What hurt her most and scared her in the first battle she ever fought was that she could be destroying her own Pokemon or Pokemon in her past that she had helped. It use to frighten her in her sleep when she had deliberately hurt a Pokemon. 

**********

Kojirou woke what seems like hours. When he was awoken, this time he noticed that the pipe connecting to his arm was gone. A different doctor came in this time and took him to Musashi's room. There he found three chairs near the bed. Kojirou sat down and faced Musashi's body. Her eyes were closed. A bandage was wrapped around her head. Both of her hands were upon the blanket. One of her hands were bandaged and her other had the pipe going into her arm with a silk bandage eloping around the pipe.

James took one of Jessie's hands and unclasped his hands around her small delicate hands. Even though slumber she looked just as pretty.

"Come on Jess. You got to wake up. You're like one of the strongest people I have ever known. When we first joined Team Rocket, I was petrified. It was the first time in three years that we had been apart. I was scared that I wouldn't make it, but I praying that you would. When I found out, we had both made it I was scared. Your dream of joining Team Rocket was complete. What if now you didn't care for me any more? There were tons of suitable, young, handsome guys to pick from. But you choose me, me. I thought you would stay with Cassidy, but you didn't. The day she betrayed you it was the happiest day of my life. I didn't know why. You were so cute then looking angry. You refused to be her partner and chose me instead. I was glowing when you told the Boss that you changed your mind. Our time with Team Rocket was fun wasn't it? We learned to escape from jail cells, steal, and just have evil on our minds. Mondo was nice to us. Don't you wonder what ever happened to the guy? Even failing out of Pokemon Tech was fun, cause we did it together. What am getting at Jessie is that I don't care that you had another love before me, what important is we're together now," said James. He felt a string of tears fall from his eyes as he raised his hands to wipe them away. 

James quickly blinked a couple of times, as if afraid that someone would see him cry. James always tried to act like a man now instead of a crybaby. He felt it was his duty to be strong for Jessie. He had to be strong for her now. She needed him now to heal, and James knew that.

"Stop it," moaned a womanish voice. Startled that someone saw him James looked around and saw that the speaker was her. 

"Jessie," said James excited. He grabbed her hand and kissed it a billion times. "You're a wake!"

"Of course, I am," snapped Jessie. She quickly retreated her hand to back to her side. Jessie moaned as she looked around the room. All seemed so unfamiliar to her. "W… what happened? W…where am I? Who am I?"

"Who are you?" said James startled he never excepted a question like that.

"Yeah, who am I? And who are you?"

"Stop playing around Jessie. I know you're mad at me, but not knowing who I am, is taking it a little too far don't you think?" asked James.

Jessie's face showed no sign of recognition as she simply shook her head. Before James could go any further in trying to coaxes Jessie into remembering. The door of the hospital ward open to reveal the same doctor that James had met the first day. The doctor simply walked to Jessie's bed. She tested her pulse and examined her eyesight. When he was done, he pulled up a pitcher of clear water and a glass cup. He poured the water into the cup and toss in a small pill. He waited a few minutes as if waiting for the pill to completely dissolve. He handed it to Jessie and told her to drink it. Watching her finish the whole glass, he left the room motioning for James to follow. Glad to have a reason to leave Jessie's side, James followed the doctor outside. 

"What's wrong with her," he quickly bauble out.

"Can't you tell? She has no memories," said the doctor simply

"What do you mean no memories?" asked James. He looked at the doctor strangely not getting what he was trying to tell him.

"Musashi, has no memories. She knows nothing about her life. It's up to you fill in the blanks. The pill that I give her allows the side of the brain that stores her memories to function again. It's a new pill that just been discovered, but the success rate isn't that good. Prof. Ohkido discovered this pill one-day. He has this strange analogy that says that when people get amnesia not by a head wound but because they want to forget. There is something painful that happened in their life that they wish never happened. Since the people ponders about it everyday all day, the brain knows that by forgetting is the best way. But since the brain can't automatically forget, its needs an extra push. Jessie's fall normally wouldn't cause her to forget, but because she wanted to forget, she forgot. But since it wasn't accidentally, Prof. Ohkido believes that if a person wants to forget the memories are still there. The pill I gave her hopefully with coax her brain back to remembering." 

James didn't get want the doctor was saying. _Jessie wouldn't want to forget. Why would she want to forget? She had him. Why did she want to forget? It's safe here. No more running away from Pokemon. No move cold nights. Why did she want to forget?_

This didn't sound at all like the Jessie he knew. He was confident that Jessie was just acting. But the face that she showed him when she asked him who she was all an act of confusion. _Did Jessie all of a sudden learn to act or has she really forgotten?_

James begged himself to tell himself that Jessie was acting, but a small voice deep within him was telling him that Jessie wasn't acting this time. He didn't proof. James had to get proof. "I got to see her again," blurted out James. The doctor simply shook his head.

"She's resting now. She needs to rest to remember. Come back tomorrow. That's when the real healing of the heart comes. I sense that you love her, do you not?" asked the doctor.

James nodded.

"Then show her that. Show her that she needs to life. If she tried taking her life once, she might try again. Tell her that she is worth something. I don't know what happened in her past to cause her to want to forget, but now its up to you to fill in the pieces." The doctor left James with those words to think about then left. A sudden thought came to him._ I got to talk with Prof. Ohkido._

"Wait Doc! Where's Prof. Ohkido's lab?" blurted out James.

The doctor turned around and smiled. "Out this hospital and go to Masera Taun. It's the biggest building there. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." With that James ran out the hospital. He found the map of the underground and found that he was in Tokiwa Sitei. Masera Taun was the next city over. James found the tunnel that he needed and hitched an underground train all the way to Masera Taun. The underground train system ran everywhere throughout Thunderbolt. The trains go left and right while the elevators go up and down. Both types of transportation run throughout the tunnel system.

Just like the doctor said James found Prof. Ohkido's lab. Only thing was the lab seemed awfully familiar. Heck the whole town looked awfully familiar. Then it clicked into James's brain. "This is the twerp's hometown," blurted out James. "The twerp! That's it. It was the twerp and his friends that Jessie wanted to forget. It is their fault that Jessie forgot, and I will make them pay," grumbled James. He knew it was no point now to meet Prof. Ohkido. He knew what he had to do now. If James could make the twerp's friends pay for what they did, then Jessie will remember again. James grinned at his smartness. Jessie would remember in no time. 

The rest of the week after James's lesson's with Shiba he immediately went to Tokiwa to check up on Jessie. Now Jessie knew her name and what James knew of her past. James enjoyed watching Jessie's expression as he explained their last adventure to Jessie. He had already told Jessie about their relationship, but somehow James's could see that somehow Jessie didn't forget about that. 

Today's visit was like the rest only thing was before James went into Jessie's room the doctor suggest that he start her rode to recovery. James had been refusing to talk about how she got to the hospital. Each time Jessie asked about it, James would change the subject. But somehow today James's felt that he needed to talk about what happened. He was planning on setting his plan up to action. Jessie was being to remember on her whole about some events in her past, but still somehow James's had a feeling that their was something else missing. And he was praying that by getting back at Kasumi, Haruka, and Takeshi would patch up the missing piece. 

"Jessie you know how we haven't talked about how you got here?" asked James.

Jessie nodded. To she nodding was the easiest thing to do. Her memories were coming back so devastating that it scared her. At night when James's wasn't there she would have these painful nightmares of her and two other flying into the sky. It was after James's reassurance and explaining of that chapter in her life that the nightmares started getting less and less.

Now she felt the same angrier and distaste that James felt of Misty and Haruka.

"You know that we're in Thunderbolt's best hospital in Tokiwa?" asked James.

Jessie once again nodded. She had remembered everything that the world was before the war. She remembered why they were fighting. Basically everything that Jessie had once known about her surround and past had came back to her. Her dislike of Cassidy had came back. The old Jessie was nearly back except for one part. Jessie still felt there was something missing.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked James.

Jessie once again strained her thoughts trying to remember, but nothing came to her. "Noo," she moaned softly.

"Here let me give you a hint. I found you lying on your bedroom floor in a puddle of red. Does any of this make any sense to you?" asked James. He was trying patient with her, but this long week of not enough sleep of worrying was taking its toll.

"No," moaned Jessie again.

"Try harder Jessie. I feel like you do remember. I know you do remember. Please Jessie, don't lie anymore. I can't stand it anymore. I want to our relationship fresh like we promised. No more lies. No more secrets, please. I know what you did. I know that you tried to commit suicide." There he had blurted it out. His fears, his worries what caused him to scream that night. James had found Jessie lying on the floor with a bullet wound to her shoulder. The doctors had told James that Jessie was lucky. The bullet barely grazed her shoulder. It was more the in compact of the floor that caused most the damage. Jessie could have cracked her head open on the stone block. Lucky she missed it by a mere inch. Her hand her suffered most the blow breaking her arm bone.

"Suicide?" mumbled Jessie. She didn't get it. She hadn't tried to take her life away. No! She hadn't. She couldn't. Her life meant everything to her. "James, I didn't commit suicide," mumbled Jessie softly.

"What do you mean you didn't commit suicide? Jessie, stop the lying! Just stop! I'm trying to start over with our relationship. Don't you get it? No more lies. No more hurting. Just the truth," mumbled James. He grabbed Jessie's good arm and held and tightly. He was begging with her, yet Jessie's facial expression didn't change at all. Her face was still filled with blankness. Nothing clicked. She couldn't remember. She didn't remember.

"I didn't commit suicide," said Jessie angrily. She knew she didn't. Then it all came flooding back to her. Every detail, everything of her life the argument she had with James that morning. How much Misty and Haruka had humiliated them? It all came back. Everything, everything about that night came back to her. 

"You don't remember…" started James. He was cut off. As Jessie stuck out her finger and quickly covered his mouth with her finger.

James reached to his mouth and removed her finger. "Jessie?" asked James questioningly.

"Yes, James?" asked Jessie. Her voice was full of love. It was the first time since the accident that he had heard Jessie speak with so much emotion in her voice.

"I remember now, James. I remember everything. I remember our fight. I remember my talk with Misty. I remember what happen, but how can you not James. You were there remember? You saved my life remember?"

James simply nodded. _Why was she making all of this up? Why couldn't she just admit that she had tried to commit suicide? Why? Why? Why? Why was she so stubborn? Just like the doctors said. The sooner she admits what she did. The sooner the healing process could begin._

"Jessie please, " begged James.

"Please what?" asked Jessie sheepishly.

"Please stop pretending," begged James. 

"I ain't," snapped Jessie. "Can't you remember? Can't you James?"

"No Jessie. I didn't see you trying to commit suicide. I saw you. Why won't you admit it? It's not a shameful to try to take your life," begged James. He tried reasoning with her, but each time he tried to counter her. She sent his remark back to her. 

"Please Jessie," pleaded James. But as the hours dragged on the two were getting no where. James was getting tired of Jessie's pleads. So tried that he decided to listen to her. He was willing to go that extra mile and hear her out.

"I didn't kill myself James…"

__

It was a hard time. She had just had the biggest argument with her love, and now he wouldn't listen to her. Why didn't he just hear her not? Her childhood crush wasn't anything. He didn't even like her back. The two had met at a Pokémon training camp. Back then her heart was full of dreams. She was like most children who had their hearts sent on being a Pokémon Master. Her guardian had sent her to the best Pokémon training camp in all of Indigo. That's where she had met him. He was the cutest boy there and the youngest. She was years older then he was. The boy was probably only five, but she had a crush on him. His spirit was what attracted her to him. He was something special. That Jessie knew, but she never got his name that year. The next year she joined the bike gang, and never saw him again. She had found other crushes. Most she knew their names, but that boy is always remembered. She had a crush on him, no not a crush. She loved the black hair boy that captured her soul. She found out his name years later, but by then she had already given her heart to Team Rocket and James. The boy was on the good side. The law biding side and she was his enemy. She could never have him, but why then did she remember him now?

"Fine then what happened?" asked James. He sighed when he noticed that Jessie wasn't with him. She was deep in thought. He knew that look on her face. She showed it many times in their childhood when they were planning traps for the twerps. 

"After you left James I took a long walk around the base of Thunderbolt. But my brain was throbbing by the time I neared Shiba's school. I knew these headaches. There always last for two days with the second day in total agony. I told Shiba that if I didn't show up tomorrow it was due to head pains. He believed me. I managed to get back to my room. I took a couple of sleeping pills. Then it happened it was late in the afternoon when I heard a knock. I got it there he was. He had a messed up face and said it was for revenge. He pulled out a gun and shooed me into the bedroom. He wanted my jewelry, but I refused. He… he punched me. That's when my lifesaver came. It was a boy. I didn't get a close look at his face, but I thought it was you James. The boy defended me. Took the thief one for me, but even his agile movements couldn't stop the gun from going off. It bruised past my shoulders. The boy knocked the guy out and come to my side. He said he was sorry. For what I don't know, but he told me what he did was because he had it. He said that I was good. Said to not give up on you, and that you really do love me. I passed out then. See James. I didn't commit suicide." 

At the end of Jessie's story, James's face immediately paled. "Did the boy have a heavenly tone of voice?" asked James started.

Jessie eyed James funny. When she saw that he wasn't lying, Jessie thought back. She tried to remember his voice. Then she remembered it. His voice was like a holy angel's voice. How could she have forgotten it? His voice wasn't even heavenly. It was a young boy's voice mixed with an unearthly voice. The voice was comforting

"Yeah. Wait how do you know?" asked Jessie started that James would have known.

"Because that voice warned me. Wait a sec…" James remembered. He had heard that voice many times. It was the same voice that had saved him and Jessie from their doom. It was the same voice that bought him home. The same voice warned him to go to Jessie.

****

A/N: Let's just say I had to stop this chapter here. This chapter was going to have ended with James's plan completed, but nah I decided I against it. I could have posted this chapter ages ago, but I had this problem with my disk. I wrote this whole chapter, then my computer couldn't open the disk anymore. I had to format the whole disk than I lost everything. This chapter could have been better, but writing something a second time isn't pleasant. 4 reviews till a write and post the next chapter. Oh and does anyone know Rudy's Japanese name? You know the gym leader that fell for Misty and kind of told Ash, Misty likes him? Also what island was it and its Japanese name? Also what is Rudy's sister's Japanese name and English name? I haven't watched that episode in such a long time, my brain's all foggy with the information. If anyone can tell me that I'll dedicate the next chapter to them and post the chapter sooner. The sooner I get the information the sooner I can finish the next chapter. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 7: Not Enough Time

****

A/N: Here it is the next chapter. Hey I got this one done sooner than the last. With the busy schedule that I have it's a miracle.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's questions: Many of the other writers thank and answer reviewers' questions on fan fiction. Net, and I've decided to do so too. 

Silent Sigh ::: I see you understand my point exactly. This was actually what I meant about having the beginning being too long. I was planing on having the war/ battle between Pokémon and human be the main focus then all these crazy ideas came up. As for the battle between Pokémon and humans, those wars don't take place everyday. The Pokémon don't have a clue, yet that the humans inhabit underground yet. More will be explained on the coming chapters. Also Kasumi, Haruka, Takeshi, all the generals, and the stuff they don't fight in the wars yet. But the story will turn to the fighting side soon. More background info and stuff will be revealed soon. I'll be posting soon. Thanks for reviewing.

Firehedgehog::: Thank you for reviewing. I'll keep posting if you keep posting your stories

Joy-girl::: Nope, I guess I haven't been focusing much on Misty in this story lately, but she will have her time to shine don't worry. As for the mystery dude, hmm which mystery dude? The one that Jessie fell for? The one that Jessie saved her or the one that nearly killed her? Oh well it doesn't matter. I can't exactly answer that question without giving the story line away. I will continue don't worry. ^. ~ Thank you for your review

Nightswift::: The black hair boy? You mean Jessie's lover right? Well I can't answer that question, but it will be answered. Jessie and James's relationship won't be smooth sailing at all. Neither will anyone else's relationship. Or is it Jessie's savior? I can't answer that either. It could be Ash, and it might not be? Ash might be died, and he might not be. You'll find out soon, 'kay. I appreciate your review and thank you.

Labannya::: Oh your welcome. Hmm is Ash dead or is he a spirit. Hmm. I don't know… no wait I do know, but I can't tell ya. ^. ~ Interesting idea. You know funny thing is I remembered everyone one in the story except Delia. I never really thought about what her reaction would be to Ash's disappearance. But hey I know I can add it somewhere. Thanks for reviewing. 

****

Common Questions by reviewers: Many reviewers in the past have asked questions and made common suggestions. I'll decided to answer what I can, so I don't spoil the story too much.

What happened to Ash?

Many people have asked that question in the first few chapters, and I've decided it's a fair time as any to answer that question.

Ash is not part of Team Thunderbolt. Misty, and basically everyone doesn't know what happened to him. I have added flashbacks of Ash here and there. Now he isn't important to the story line, but like I said in the prologue Ash never breaks his promises.

Why can't Pikachu with Jessie?

One of my loyal reviewers has asked for Pikachu to sleep with Jessie, but as you can see it didn't happen. 

The main reason it couldn't happen is Pokémon don't know that humans live underground. The rock and ground Pokémon haven't been able to get through the barrier. Pokémon are the enemies now, so Pikachu won't be showing up anytime soon.

Where is the trusty feline of Team Rocket: Meowth?

One of my loyal reviewers asked about what happened to Meowth. Well as I said before Pokémon don't know of the underground. What happened to Meowth and all the trainer's Pokémon will be explained in its own time. 

Who are the mystery people that James keeps encountering?

That one most people have guessed then all to be Ash.

The true answer to that question is I can't answer that right now without giving away the whole story line. But I assure you, whoever the people are they are important. 

****

Chapter 7

*************

A week had past since Musashi left the hospital. Her wounds were healing slowly but surely. Some nights Kojirou stayed over at Musashi's room. Kojirou had informed Musashi about the plan to get back at Kasumi and Haruka. The two would spend hours perfecting their plan. It was being pieced together nicely. 

Musashi had told the police about the killer. After a week of locating the killer among the forces, it was discovered that there was no such guy. When Prof. Ohkido heard of the killer, he immediately claimed that maybe it was a Ditto. Of course everyone knew that was impossible. Even with the killer supposedly dead/ a Pokémon, some nights she had dreamed of the killer coming back and finishing her off.

Today was like any other Sunday. Being their one-day off Kojirou and Musashi decided to pay a visit to Masera. The ride was quick and easy just like the last time Kojirou went to Masera. Musashi enjoyed looking at the authentic version of her childhood enemy's hometown. The two walked up and down the streets. It surprised James how much he didn't recognized the last time he was here how similar that Masera was to Pallet.

Musashi loved the small quiet streets of Masera. Masera wasn't a really populated little town. Only the people that didn't fight and found refugee in Thunderbolt lived in the cities and towns. She adored the authentic versions of the snow-capped mountains, and the neighboring trees that lead to the ocean. The ocean, there was an ocean and every formation as it was in the above world. Thunderbolt was the exact duplicate of the outside world meaning there was an ocean boundary to Masera.

"James," said Musashi quietly.

"Yeah," said James. He was busy looking at the structure of the buildings to pay much attention to Jessie.

"What's that?" asked Jessie. She was pointing to a small building on top of a hill with a windmill going round and round in circles.

James looked up at what Jessie was pointing at. "That must be Prof. Oak's lab."

"Prof. Oak, Prof. Oak," mumbled Jessie as if trying to get something to click in her mind. Even though she remembered most things in her past. Buildings, people and landmarks were still things that didn't flow easily in her mind. The people that she saw everyday were ones that were immediately imprinted and registered in her mind and matched with people of her past. 

"Ahh! Prof. Oak, I remember now. He's that prof that we tried to steal his Pokemon from," said Jessie.

James smiled and sighed that he didn't have to remind Jessie about it. Jessie had this habit at yelling at him for helping her remember. She didn't want anyone to help her. That morning they had huge argument on the Elite Four. They had somehow got into the talk of the Elite Four, and who they were. Jessie wouldn't believe that they were part of Team Thunderbolt when she couldn't register them in her mind. James tried to help her causing Jessie to yell at him. James knew why Jessie really yelled at him. It was because she never liked to feel helpless.

"Come on. Let's go pay the old man a visit," said Jessie excitedly.

"A visit?" said James. "Why a visit? We never liked him, remember?"

"Course I remember. I just want to pay him a visit. I can do that can't I?" asked Jessie hurtfully.

"Yeah, yeah, fine," mumbled James. He sighed as he watched Jessie skip merrily down the road to the lab. James found that the outside was remarkably identically to the one in the outside world. Jessie eagerly rang the doorbell. A loud ping was heard from the inside. Rustle of feet was held as a 19-year-old man got the door. The boy was wearing glasses and had greenish black hair. In his hands was a clipboard, and pencil was stuck behind his ear.

"Welcome to Prof. Ohkido's lab. I am one of his assistants Masato. May I help you?" asked the boy.

"Uh yeah… Masato. Could we please see the professor?" asked James. He sweat dropped at the kid.

"What business do you have with the great and knowledgeable Prof. Ohkido?" asked Masato. 

"Err," said James. Just as he was about to answer Masato's head disappeared to reveal a pretty woman's face.

"Masato, stop it," snapped the girl. She dragged Masato's lab coat's collar closer to her. She face was stern as she yelled at the boy. "You're scaring away all the customers. Didn't Prof. Ohkido tell you stop with the business act? It's very rare to have a person besides us visit him now a days."

"Sorry," mumbled Masato. His face went beet red as the girl snapped his back. "Well, get back to work. Dad wants you to get a good education here with Prof. Ohkido. He is the best professor here. You don't want me to tell Dad about your misbehavior do you?"

"No," mumbled Masato. 

"Good," said the girl smiling. She snapped Masato on the back as the boy ran off. She turned around to face an open mouth duo.

"What?" asked the girl questionably.

"Why you treat that boy like that for?" asked James quickly.

"Yeah, it wasn't like he did anything too you, Haruka," said Jessie angrily.

"You remembered my name. Oh Prof. Ohkido will be soo happy his pill worked. Come in. Wait till Kasumi gets here. She'll be beaming," said Haruka happily.

"But the boy," said Jessie again.

"Oh you mean Masato?" asked Hakura.

"Yeah, Masato," said Jessie agreeing with Haruka.

"You mean my little ignorant brother of mine?" asked Haruka.

"Brother!" said Jessie and James. Both had a face of astonishment. 

"He's your brother?" asked James. He was fearing that he didn't hear Haruka right.

"Yeah, my brother. I know you guys left before you really got to know Masato, but he still is my brother," said Haruka. "Now come in. We've already lingered at the doorway long enough. I don't thing Prof. Ohkido will be happy if the ocean water gets into his lab. 

Jessie and James followed Haruka into a prefect recreation of the old Pokémon lab in Pallet. Prof. Oak's lab was just like the one in the outside world that was said to have been destroyed. "Here, wait here, and I'll see if I can get you an audience with Prof. Ohkido," said Haruka with much pleasure. Jessie sighed as she sank to the bottom of the watery couch. Her face immediately freaked when she realized the couch was full of water.

"Yuck!" yelped Jessie as she boasted herself up from the couch.

"What's wrong, Jess?" asked James curiously. He couldn't find anything wrong with the water couch. It had been ages since he sat in one.

"It's wet," mumbled Jessie. 

A little chuckle was heard causing Jessie to tilt her head up. "Prof. Oak," said Jessie and James in unison.

"Why it is, isn't it? I can't believe you two are actually here. It's been so long since you tried to steal the Pokémon in my lab. Always making a mess for Ash and his friends." Prof. Oak chuckled as he remembered the many times he met with these two.

Jessie and James immediately turned red. To the two's luck, the door of the lab once again opened revealing a red faced Gen. Misty and the one and only Rudy, the ex- gym leader that had long fallen for Misty.

"Get away from me," shouted Misty. 

"Why won't you go out with me? You liked me," said Rudy persistently. 

"It's liked, past tense," snapped Misty. "Besides I was young than. I was barely fourteen. I was starting my boy crazy stage. I fell for you then, but not anymore."

"Come on. Go out with me next weekend. It's almost Thanksgiving. You need a break," persisted the man.

Misty sighed. "If you'll leave me alone, I'll think about it," grumbled Misty.

Rudy's face immediately broadens with a smile. "Oh thank you. You won't regret it my love," said Rudy. The love struck man left Misty. The young woman sighed as she made away into the lab. To her surprise one of the few people she expected to see was here.

"Musashi, Kojirou," said Misty. Her eyes widened. She hadn't seen them since the incident at the hospital. Musashi and Kojirou merely nodded.

Misty fidgeted as in the corner of her eye she saw Brock walk in. The young man nodded his head causing Misty to sigh. "Haruka and I have something to tell you two," said Misty. Misty pulled Haruka over to her and knocked into her head. "Right?" whispered Misty.

"Yeah," mumbled Haruka.

"We want to say we're sorry," said Misty.

"For pulling those planks on you guys. It's a habit we do all the new recruits," said Haruka. 

Jessie and James made no comment as the two looked at Misty and Haruka. Both their faces held a blank stare. It was part of their plan to forget. Let Misty and Haruka believe they forgave and forget then hit them where it hurt the most.

Misty and Haruka sighed. This wasn't going to be as easy as they thought. They eyed each other then Brock who was leaning against the wall. They nodded their heads in agreement than knelt down on the floor. In unison the two bowed down for forgiveness.

James cringed at the sight. Jessie gave a look of wonderment. Their childhood enemies were actually bowing to them. _Wow._

"Uh, we forgive," said James hurriedly.

Misty and Haruka looked up and grinned. "Friends?" asked Misty. She struck out her hand, as did Haruka.

"Acquaintances," said James simply. He placed his hand over Misty and Haruka. Jessie did the same.

"Acquaintances," said Misty and Haruka in unison. They had just been forgiven. Misty and Haruka knew that they must not have been ready to become friends yet. They might have formed an alliance and was fighting for the same cause, but still with their past history together. Friendship was still a long way off.

"Huh, why don't you take a seat," said Jessie. Misty and Haruka nodded as Jessie eagerly gave up her water logged seat. Jessie walked over to James. She gave James a stare, and he immediately understood. He warmly greeted Jessie on her lap. Throughout the whole love sequence Misty watched with envy. She wished she had a boyfriend like that. _Maybe going out with Rudy won't be so bad. Wait! What am I saying? I don't love the boy, not like how I loved him._

The rest of the afternoon was full of talk. Misty, Haruka and Brock explained their next form of action. The way they were fighting just wasn't right. Nobody won. Nobody lost in the war. It was almost a no win situation. Sending troops out to just poison, burn, freeze, paralyze, or confuse a Pokémon wasn't working. They had to go to plan exterminate soon. After Christmas they would try a new method, by then Jessie and James would be fitted for a team. After the New Year they would try the method that they had eliminate long ago, the method of hands on combat. Plan exterminate called for killing, one that to this point they had refuse to go for.

They had tried to go after the head of the Pokémon. It was obvious that all the Pokémon worked together. They had figured that out ages ago, but to this day they never saw the head. Heck, no one even knew where the headquarters were.

*******

It was past nightfall in the above world before they left the lab. Kasumi, Takeshi, Masato and Haruka went on one of the trains while Musashi and Kojirou took the other train. The trains were empty now of any passengers. Kojirou simply typed in this room numbers before taking a seat next to Musashi.

The young woman yawned as she leaned on Kojirou's shoulder. They had reached an agreement. They would hit them where it hurt it most. They knew that this plan could destroy the little chance they had left of making it big in Thunderbolt, but for these two ex-rockets their pride meant everything to them. It was in their up bring to do so.

******

In one week the mere acquaintance that Jessie and James had with Misty, Brock, and Haruka turned into friendship. They had learned to respect each other or as so they thought. 

"Brock!" shouted Haruka. She groaned as she flipped off the shower switch. Today wasn't her day. Her alarm clock had somehow been turned off, and she and Brock were due for a meeting with Misty, Lance, and Giovanni. There was no reply as she reached for the towel. "Brock!" shouted Haruka again. Still there was no reply. 

A loud cry was heard from the adjacent bedroom. Haruka rolled her eyes. Things couldn't get any worse. She knew whom the cry belonged to. Haruka groaned as she pulled on a long T-shirt and underwear before leaving the bedroom. The cry was getting louder and more persistent. She quickly ran into the bedroom to find a young baby boy no more them ten-month-old screaming. Haruka picked the boy up smoothing him with kisses. "Shhh, Mommy's here." The boy didn't stop crying as Haruka continued to rub her son's back.

"Mommy," said a young girl's voice. Haruka looked down. At the sight before her eyes, she just had to laugh. "Crystal, did you dress yourself again?"

The young girl with light blue hair and beautiful sparkling eyes grew red as she looked down. "Yes Mommy." Crystal looked up with eyes that could charm anyone. "You pwoud of me?"

Haruka tried to scoff back a light laughter. She could never stay mad at her daughter for long. "No. Now how about I calm your brother down, and I help you redress?" asked Haruka. The girl nodded as Haruka placed her son back down in his crib. Haruka picked up her two-year-old daughter. The girl giggled as Haruka took her into her bedroom next to her brother. Haruka grinned as she pulled for her daughter's clothes exposing her bare skin to the cold winter air. 

"Mommy, cowld," whimpered the child. Haruka shook her head as handed her daughter a jacket. 

"That's what you get for dressing yourself in summer clothes, Kris," said Haruka. She walked over to her daughter's dresser to find some long sleeve shirts. She sighed as she turned back to face her daughter to see the digital clock. It was later than she had thought. She would definitely miss the meeting now and so would Brock. "Crystal Misty Harrison, what in god's name did you do with your winter clothes?" asked Haruka.

The girl stopped bouncing on her bed. She knew her mother was mad at her. She never used her full name till she was mad. "Nuwse Joh-l have them," said Crystal. Her eyes started to water. Haruka could almost snap herself. Crystal was telling the truth. Joh-l had volunteered to look after the children during the day and was in charge of all the generals' families' laundry.

Haruka walked over to her daughter and lightly hugged her. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. It's just that I have to go meet your Aunt Misty and everyone else for meeting. Where's your daddy?" asked Haruka. She suddenly realized that she didn't hear a sound from her husband all morning. 

Crystal simply slugged her shoulders. Haruka sighed. This was not a good day for her. She had to get to that meeting. Haruka pulled out the walkie talkie from her belt and quickly dialed a number. Another voice was heard over the phone. "Uh Kasumi, this is Haruka," said Haruka uneasily.

Over the phone a distressed Misty could be heard. "Haruka, what are you doing there? No wait, why aren't you here? And where's Takeshi? Wataru and Sakaki are getting very unbearable right now."

"What! Takeshi isn't there? He isn't here," said Haruka surprised.

"You lost your husband?" asked Misty with disbelieve and annoyance.

"No!" snapped Haruka. "I'm running a little late. All of Crystal's clothes are at the dry cleaners. I'll get Joh-l over here to watch the kids then I'll go find Takeshi."

"Fine, but please get here soon," begged Misty before the signal went dead.

Haruka sighed. She could tell today wasn't Misty's day, and neither had the rest of the week. Rudy had been pestering her for days trying to get a date for the Thanksgiving dinner. A slight tugging was felt on her shirt as Haruka looked down to see her daughter wide eyed. "Mommy is Nuwse Jow-l going to sway with us?" asked Crystal. 

"Yes, sweet heart," answered Haruka. She dialed Joh-l's number to hear a slight ringing before someone picked out. "Joh-l?"

A distant static sound could be heard. "Haruka?" asked Joh-l. Her voice seemed tired. 

"You sleeping?" asked Haruka concerned. 

"No, not really."

"Uhmm, I know this is a lot, but could you come stay with the kids? I have a meeting with Kasumi and the others, and I really need someone to stay with them."

"Oh, sure," said Joh-l. "You want me to bring over the kids' clothes too?"

"Yeah," said Haruka. Even though Joh-l couldn't see it, she could guess that Haruka was blushing red. 

"I'll be right over."

"Thank you." Haruka closed off the phone before turning to face her daughter. She noticed that Crystal had pulled on her PJ while she was talking. 

"Want some breakfast, sweetie?" Crystal nodded eagerly. Haruka grinned as she watched Crystal run out the bedroom. Haruka walked to her son's bedroom and found him grinning at her. "How's my sweet Ashy pooh?" The baby gurgled as a roll of clear liquid filled the rim of his mouth. Haruka grinned as she placed the baby on her hip before walking into the kitchen to find Crystal with an empty bowel in front of her. Haruka looked down at her daughter. "You know it isn't polite to eat without waiting?"

"I wasn't," said Crystal. 

Haruka grinned as she tapped the side of her daughter's face. Crystal looked down at her mother's hand to find brown liquid on her fingers. Crystal immediately went red. "Chocolate milk always leaves clues." 

"I hungwy," mumbled Crystal.

"Understandable. Now, want some pancakes?" asked Haruka. Crystal's face immediately fell. "I full."

Haruka shook her head. She knew that pancakes were her daughter's favorite breakfast dish. "That's why you wait. You wait some Ashy?" asked Haruka. The baby giggled as he clapped his hands. Ashy was just like the man he was named after. 

She and Brock had decided to name their children after people most important to them. Crystal Misty Harrison was named after Brock's dead sister and their dear friend Misty. Their son Senri Ashton Harrison was named after her living elder father and the one and only Ash. They were going to have Ashton be Senri's first name, but they had decided against that. Haruka and Brock knew that when Misty and Ash would want to name their son after Ash. So it would only be right to place their best friend's name as their children's middle name. 

Haruka was flipping the last pancake when there was a knock on the door. She immediately knew it Joh-l. Haruka placed the last pancake on a plate and placed it front of Senri and Crystal. "Mommy," said Crystal pointing to the bottle across from her. Haruka picked the bottle up and sat it in front of her daughter before doing to the door. 

Just as she predicted it was Joh-l. "Joh-l, oh thank for coming," said Haruka. "I know it was…"

"No prob., now you should get to your meeting. We all know how Kasumi gets when she's left alone with Wataru and Sakaki now don't we?" asked Joh-l teasing. Haruka had to burst out laughing. 

"Oh yeah." Everyone knew that Kasumi had this problem of staying with the other two male generals too long. They would end up in debate which using ended up with someone getting hurt. It was usually Wataru or Sakaki. Even though Kasumi was much younger than both Wataru and Sakaki, they trusted and listened to her as an equal. That was the special thing about Thunderbolt. It brings your worst enemies together as friends. It destroys the old saying of treat your elders with respect when in Thunderbolt the elders treat the young one with respect and vas versa.

Haruka lead Joh-l inside to find that Ashy was covered in pancakes, and Crystal was making things worse. "Crystal Misty Harrison and Senri Ashton Harrison," cried Haruka. She was horrified at the mess that her children made in the breakfast room.

"Uh oh," muttered Crystal as she turned around to see her mother standing there with Joh-l.

"Uh oh is right young lady. You know what being bad calls for don't you young lady?" asked Haruka.

"Yes, Mommy. I gwounded," muttered Crystal.

"Right, meaning no TV," said Haruka. Crystal's eyes immediately widened. She was horrified at not being able to see her uncles' show.

"But…but what about "The Saviows"?" asked Crystal.

"No, TV. You did a bad thing for making a mess in the kitchen…"

"Haruka," said Joh-l cutting in.

"Yeah?" asked Haruka.

"It's really no big deal. You go to your meeting, and I'll clean the kids and the kitchen," said Joh-l. She knew how much Crystal loved the Saviors and the characters in it. She idolized them and would ask Kasumi and her parents tons of questions after next show. In the old world, Joy could almost be sure that Crystal would have been a good Pokémon trainer.

"I couldn't do that to you Joh-l. Crystal has to learn the consciences for her actions," said Haruka.

"I'll take care of it. Don't you have a meeting to get to?" asked Joh-l. Haruka looked at the kitchen clock. 

"Kasumi, she'll kill me." Haruka ran into her bed and quickly threw on an outfit and grabbed her long sleeve jacket. Even though they were living underground, it still gets cold in the winter. After finishing getting dressed, Haruka kissed her two sticky children and gave Joh-l her number again before leaving. Once getting out of hearing range, Haruka pulled out her walkie talkie again. She dialed Misty's number once again.

"Kasumi," said Haruka uneasily.

"Haruka, its been a hour. Where are you?" shouted a very angry and annoyed Kasumi.

"I just left my house. Joh-l just got here. Is Takeshi there yet?" asked Haruka.

"No, your husband is not here. Wataru and Sakaki are driving me insane. They're arguing about who's team is better trained," shouted Misty. 

Haruka sighed as she once again wanted to slap herself. "Just don't hit anybody. I'll be there as soon as I can find Takeshi," said Haruka.

"No!" shouted Misty. "Just find Takeshi. We'll have the meeting tomorrow. I can't stand being in the same room with those two any longer besides I have work to do."

"Okay," said Haruka. She closed off her phone. Haruka was super glad that the meeting was postponed. Usually finding Brock wasn't that easy of a task. 

*******

Haruka's stomach was growling hours later. Still there was no sign of Brock anywhere. Haruka decided to go eat at her favorite restaurant before continuing the search. She couldn't ask Kasumi for help. Haruka knew that Kasumi was still angry with her for setting her up this morning. Haruka grinned as she walked into the restaurant. They were serving her favorite today. She knew she shouldn't be that happy, but she couldn't help it.

Haruka pushed open the doors there on the floor was her worst nightmare. It was a vision that she never wanted to see. She eyes widen to the size of plates as she looked at the floor. Before she knew it, she had let out a scream of astonishment. Her braining kept telling her there was a logical expectation, but at this time Haruka couldn't think of one.

****

A/N: I evil aren't I? Left another cliffhanger. Now you got to figure out what Haruka saw on the floor. I would have continued, but since no body told me what Rudy's Japanese name is and his sister's. I need that information before I write the next chapter. Since no one's answer my question, I couldn't dedicate this chapter to anyone. Five reviews and the information before I post the next chapter. 

****

Translation:

Japanese English

Masato------------------------- Haruka's younger brother, I'm not sure what his English name is yet

Tokiwa Sitei----------------- Viridian City

Masera Taun---------------- Pallet Town

Prof. Ohkido----------------- Prof. Oak

Joh-l---------------------------- Nurse Joy

Senri---------------------------- Haruka's father and the first Houen gym leader, I'm not sure what his English name is


	9. Chapter 8: Angrier turns to Resentment

****

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Yep I got this one out fast too right? 

****

Reviewer's questions:

Crystalia::: I do use their English names but not all the time. Sorry can't tell you what's going to happen next cause I don't know what's going to happen next either. It comes to me as I type. ^. ~ Thanks for your review.

SulliMike23::: Will Ash return? Don't know. I haven't got a clue right now. Depends if I feel like tormenting you all more. ^. ^ Thanks for reviewing.

Joy-girl::: Sure I'll continue. Misty's fear, what fear? Oh the Rudy's Japanese thing I already figured that one out. Thanks for reviewing this story so far.

Labannya::: Your welcome. People lying on the floor? :sweat drops: I didn't mean for it to come out that way. Yeah Rudy was a jerk, but he has his reasons. He'll be a jerk more in the later chapters just to warn ya. As for killing people I think I'll lay off the killing for now. :laughs evilly: Thank you for reviewing this story and staying with it so long. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Chapter 8

The figures upon the floor immediately looked up. Haruka stopped screaming as she tried to keep her tears from rolling out of her eyes. "B…Brock," mumbled Haruka. Realization suddenly hit her, she knew exactly what she was seeing now. Haruka immediately backed away to the restaurant door and pulled it open and ran out the room.

The restaurant was stone quiet at the scene that just took place in front of them. One of the figures got up from the floor and ran out. "Haruka," shouted the figure. He sighed for he knew he made a mistake. A light pat was felt on his shoulder before it moved up to his head. He groaned and yelped in pain as he felt the hand snap him hard on the face.

"God Takeshi! I thought you would have learned by now," said the voice. Takeshi turned around in fear. He knew exactly whom the voice belonged to. 

"Kasumi… I can explain," muttered Takeshi. The girl growled. 

"It isn't me that you should be explaining things too. Except WHERE WERE YOU THIS MORNING!" shouted Kasumi. Takeshi immediately cringed. Even after traveling with Misty for most of his teenage live, he never got over the harsh way she sometimes acted towards him.

"I…I…" muttered Takeshi. Kasumi rolled her eyes. Once again she snapped Brock on the head. 

"Well go talk to YOUR WIFE. We'll discuss your absence and social life later," snapped Kasumi.

Brock made no indication to go off in the direction that his wife took off to. "I…I can't. Haruka is really mad at me. If I go talk to her now, I'll just make things worse." An idea struck Takeshi as he eyed Kasumi funny. "Uh… Kasumi… could you go talk to Haruka for me?"

Kasumi sighed. She simply nodded. "Fine, I'll cool her down, but you got to talk to her."

Takeshi immediately grinned as he gave Kasumi a hug. "Thanks. You're the best."

Once again Takeshi received a hard slap. "Ouch! What was that for? If you treat your compliments like that, I'm dying to see how you treat your enemies," said Takeshi with much sarcasm in his mouth.

"You rock head, that's what got you in this mess in the first place," snapped Kasumi.

"Sorry," muttered Takeshi. Kasumi sighed as she left Takeshi at the restaurant. 

In the shadow a duo could be seen giggling. In one of their hands was a small bottle with the word pepper printed on it.

She ran down the streets knowing exactly where Haruka must have gone. Haruka loved the forest outside of this town. Kasumi was sure that's where she would find Haruka. Just as she predicted Haruka was in her favorite tree. 

"Ruka," shouted Kasumi. It was a nickname that Kasumi had gotten use to calling her over the years. 

"Go away," muttered a small voice.

Misty sighed. She knew this wasn't going to be easy. "Ruka, we got to talk."

"'Bout?" asked Haruka.

"You know what," said Misty.

"I don't want to," snapped Haruka. Misty sighed. Haruka was acting like the brat she was when she was younger. 

"Won't you come down here, so we can talk?" asked Misty.

"Did he send you?" asked Haruka.

"Who's he?" asked Misty. She knew whom Haruka was talking about, but she wanted Haruka to say it first.

Haruka sighed. "You know who I'm talking about," snapped Haruka.

"No, I don't," said Misty. She knew that she would get no where down here. Misty decided it was time their talked face to face. Misty climbed to the branch that Haruka was sitting on and inched forward. Climbing trees hadn't been one of her favorite things, and it bought back memories of that night. That last night that she spent with him. From her spot on the tree, she could tell that Haruka had been crying.

"Ruka, you know you can tell me anything right?" asked Misty.

Haruka turned around and sighed. "I…I don't know what to say. What do you say, Misty when you see your husband making out with someone else in public?" asked Haruka.

"I'm sure there's a logical explanation for that," said Misty.

"Like what?" asked Haruka. She looked up at her friend's face. "Like what? What other reason could there be? He was missing all morning. Maybe…maybe it just wasn't meant to be," muttered Haruka.

Misty bolted her head up. "Don't you dare say that! You and Brock were meant to be. You believe it was love that bought you together don't you?"

"I…I don't know," muttered Haruka. Misty sighed as she inched closer to comfort one of her best friends. 

"Look Haruka. I know you love Brock, and I know he loves you…."

"But…but what about every other girl that he made out with?" asked Haruka.

Misty chuckled as she remembered her childhood. She had to drag Brock away from everyone. "They didn't work out. You remember how it was don't you? Brock loves you. He wanted you. He tried soo hard to get you to like him at first. I remember. After I returned from Cerulean, I knew Brock had a thing for you. He never looked at any girl the same way again…"

"Until today," muttered Haruka.

"Ruka, I know there has to be a logical explanation for that. Listen to him, if you really love him," muttered Misty.

"Misty, you're soo lucky," said Haruka.

"Why?" asked Misty.

"Because you have a tomorrow, a hope."

"Huh?" asked Misty. She clotted her head in confusion.

"You have hope. Your love life in like a fairy tale ending," said Haruka. Misty immediately went quiet. How wrong Haruka was Misty didn't know. Haruka didn't know that at long nights early on she would cry herself to sleep. When Thunderbolt was first formed, she cried every time she saw a Pokémon trade. Every time they lost a battle, she would know she was one chance lower in being reunited with him. Her hope was near demolished now after seven years. She hated to admit it, but she was beginning to forget what he looked like. What he sounds like. But there was one thing she didn't forget, what his love felt like. What the kisses that he implanted in her were like. The memories they had. Lately she had been wondering if it was time to move on. Haruka and Musashi both had been encouraged her to go to the dinner with Ziggy. She didn't know if she should. Would she be betraying her love for him? Would going out with another man make him disappear? 

Right now she wished more than ever to see the stars. He had told her that when she felt alone to look at the stars, but she couldn't. She hadn't seen a single star for five years now. The last time she saw the stars was the night before Thunderbolt was moved underground. At the beginning nobody had thought of moving the base underground. It was until Yuurki, and Sakaki joined forces that the idea of moving underground was bought up. Misty went against it cause she knew by doing so she could never see his mark or the stars again. Now, she longed to see the stars one more time. 

********

It was getting late when Haruka got home. She and Misty had a long talk on everything. Haruka smiled as she walked into her suite. It was quiet. The children must be asleep. Haruka walked to her son's bedroom and found his carousal moving and playing a lovely melody. She walked to her son's bed and sighed. He was sleeping peacefully. He looked soo cute. Haruka stroked the baby's forehead before leaving the bedroom. She walked to her daughter's room to find her cuddled up with her doll. The child's face was rosy red. 

Haruka stroked the girl's face before leaving the room. She sighed knowing that she would have to face him sooner or later. Haruka lightly opened the bedroom door to find it lit by a single candle. She turned her face this way and that and saw that he was no where to be seen. 

Haruka sighed. She wondered where he could be. Deciding it wasn't important now, she went outside to take her daily bath.

********

Two weeks had past since the incident at the restaurant. Haruka and Brock still didn't see eye to eye. Brock moved in with his father and mother while Haruka and the children stayed in the suite. Brock tried convincing Haruka what really happened, but she wouldn't believe. Thanksgiving was closing in as the soldiers in training were preparing for graduation. Among them were Jessie and James. Sakaki had accepted the two in his clan much to Yamato and Kosaburou dislike. After witnessing one of their practice battles, Sakaki agreed that they weren't that useless. It was Musashi and Kojirou dream come true.

Today was no different as generals prepared for the Thanksgiving dinner. It was always a tradition for the three founders of Thunderbolt to organize the dinner. Shigeru, Tooru, Kenji, Kojirou and Musashi had all volunteered to help put up the remaining decoration today on their one-day off. 

Kasumi sighed as she watched the coldness that Takeshi and Haruka showed towards each other. Kasumi heard Takeshi's so called explanation, which Haruka totally didn't buy. She put another banner in the grand hall before walking over the Haruka and Musashi. The two talk were busy putting the sound system together. Kasumi touched the girl on the shoulders. A light jump could be felt as Haruka turned around. 

"Kasumi, I didn't see you there," said Haruka.

"Yeah, well," said Misty uneasily. "Just wondering how you and Jess were doing on the sound system."

Misty looked at Haruka, and she knew the girl didn't buy her story. "Misty, I've known you for a long time, and I know you're fibbing right now. You want to talk about him right?" asked Haruka coldly.

Misty rounded her eyes then nodded. "Duh."

Haruka responded coldly again. "I don't feel like talking about it." Misty groaned as she picked up a piece of wiring. This was going to be harder than she thought. 

Haruka gave Misty a small glance before continuing working. Her mind wasn't on the sound system anymore. She never till this moment gave much thought to what Brock told her.

__

"Haruka, I want to talk to you," said Brock. Haruka had just returned from her bath to find Brock standing by the dresser. How she could have messed him the first time she didn't know?

Haruka played no attention to her husband as she climbed into their king size bed. The place where their had spent many memories the last few years. "Haruka, I know you're ignoring me," said Brock. Haruka gulped down a mouth full of spit before looking up.

Brock's face immediately changed. He knew that she had been crying before by the shade of her face. "And I don't have reason to?" asked Haruka. She voice was full of angrier.

"I had a reason," snapped Brock.

Haruka chuckled a sinister laugh. "And that's why you sent Misty?"

Brock sighed. "I didn't think you could face me then."

Haruka rolled her eyes before scanning them back down to Brock. "And you think you can face me now?"

Brock looked up. "I've been doing a lot of thinking…"

"Oh finally figured out what that thing in your head is huh? Bravo," said Haruka. She struggled for a smile, but Brock knew it was a fake.

"Haruka, can't you just listen. I have a reason…"

"A reason? You better have a reason for making out with a girl in PUBLIC. Do you not know you have an honor to behold as general? Everyone looks up to you! What kind of a role model would make out with another woman in PUBLIC? I know you've done many stupid things before, but this one cuts the cake," snapped Haruka.

Brock sighed. "Just give me a chance to explain."

"Fine, go ahead. Bore me with your lame excuse."

"I left this morning cause it was late when we woke up. I left to get the kids clothes from Joh-l." Brock could swear he heard Haruka mumble something under her breath. "That's when I saw Junsar. She reminded me that I was late for my meeting. I told her I knew. I had gotten the time mixed up, and I had to get the kids' clothes for Joh-l. We started talking about the new battle methods, and she said she had ways of perfecting it. We ended up loosing track of time. We started arguing about the different methods of hands on combat. That's when we started getting hungry. I knew I had to phone you or Kasumi, but I left my phone that home. Junsar said that you guys probably would know that I was running late. We went to the restaurant and ordered. When the food was bought the sandwich and side dresses, our conversation was getting heated. We obviously weren't playing much attention to what we were eating. Before I knew it, Junsar was choking. I looked at her sandwich and saw the faint flakes of pepper. Junsar was allergic to pepper. I was performing CPR on her. Nothing more Haruka, I swear."

Haruka looked up and breathe out a pouf of smoke. "Likely story if you told me instead of getting Misty to calm me down. I would have believed it then, but not now. It seems too farfetched to be true. Everyone knows that all the Junsars are allergic to pepper. No cook would be that forgetful. Likely story Brock, but do tell me what was your second choice?"

Brock sighed as she walked over the Haruka's bed. He gently touched the side of her face. Haruka freaked on impart and slapped Brock's hand. "You pervert!!" shouted Haruka. She slapped Brock on the back of the head before pulling him out into the hall. She returned into the bedroom and grabbed a blanket and Brock's pillow and threw it at him. "You disgusting minded freak! Go sleep on the couch." With that Haruka slammed the door shut. 

As Haruka looked back on the incident now, she felt guilty for what she did. Maybe she shouldn't have treated Brock that badly.

"Haruka," a far away voice called to her. Haruka turned her head, and she saw Kasumi giving her an impatient stare. "Finally, could you please pass me the wire?" asked Misty. Haruka looked down at her hands and immediately blushed red. She had somehow without meaning to gotten the wires tangled up. 

"Uh, sure," said Haruka. She handed Misty the only wire that wasn't tangled up.

"Kasumi, Haruka, you want me to get you guys something to drink?" asked Musashi.

The two girls nodded as Musashi left them. "Okay! What were think about?" asked Kasumi.

"What? I wasn't thinking."

"I've known you long enough. I know you were thinking about Brock," said Misty. Haruka sighed then nodded.

"I feel like we've been drifting apart since Senri was born. I don't have time for Brock anymore. Crystal and Senri keep me busy all day. Maybe if I spent more time with Brock, we wouldn't be like this," said Haruka. Kasumi sighed as she patted Haruka on the shoulder.

"You love him. Every marriage goes though a time like this. If you really love Brock, then everything will work out."

"I guess." Haruka face immediately lightened up as she realized something. "You going to take Ziggy up for his offer?"

Kasumi rolled her eyes. "I don't think so…."

"Kasumi! Don't you think its time to move on?" asked Haruka. She had been worried about Kasumi's love life for a while. She was still in love with him. Haruka could see that. Those two had a special bond that not many people had. It was as if their love was a match made in heaven. But now Haruka cared for Kasumi's sanity, it had been seven years and not once had she shown any interest in another guy. Haruka didn't want one of her best friends to spend her life alone. She wanted her to find happiness again. Kasumi insisted that every time someone got her a date, that she couldn't. That he would be back. Kasumi had founded Thunderbolt first as a search party. Later it became what it is today, but Haruka could tell that Kasumi still longed for him.

Misty turned her head away from Haruka. "I could… I'm not ready." Haruka sighed as she placed her hand on Misty. 

"A long time ago you told me to find true happiness. Now I ask you the same thing. Go to the dinner with Ziggy. If it works out great, if not just forget it."

Misty turned around to face Haruka. "But what will I do when he returns?" asked Misty.

"Misty, I'm sure that he never had any intention of being gone soo long. I'm sure he would want you to find love again. He would want you to be happy."

"But I'm happy with him…"

"Misty, go with Ziggy to the dinner. Do it not for me, not for anyone, do it for yourself." Said Haruka encouraging. 

Misty sighed. "Fine… but you got to make up with Brock. But I wouldn't like it though."

Haruka sighed then nodded. In the distance Jessie smiled as she heard Misty say she would go with Ziggy to the dinner.

****

A/N: I already wrote the next chapter. After I finished this chapter, I realized that this it was way to long. It was over 20 pages on hmtl. So I decided to cut this chapter is half. Four reviews and I'll post the next half. It's gets interesting in the next chapter. Oh yeah I discovered Rudy's Japanese name on a web page. Does anyone know Rudy's sister's Japanese name?

Ziggy---- Rudy


	10. Chapter 9: Giving up on You

****

A/N: Here's the second half of chapter 8.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, and I know I never shall. 

****

Reviewer's questions:

Labannya::: Yes, I couldn't believe it either that Ziggy was Rudy's Japanese name. Then again it's only right to give Rudy such an embarrassing name since he's so annoying. ME A TRAITOR!!! :try to look cute and innocent: Guess I can't really blame you. I have been pretty cruel lately cutting chapters short and tormenting the characters. Well, I didn't think that Haruka kicking Brock out was that bad! Well I just thought that Brock should get a taste of his own medicine and learn not to have such a bad history of hitting on girls. It was the guy's own fault. Nope, just you wait and see what will happen at Thanksgiving. Yep, Rudy will be more of a jerk, and after this chapter is done you'll agree big time. I'm update soon as I write the next chapter. Oh and thanks for the review. 

SulliMike23::: Yeah, I know that Misty keep a promise to Ash, but after seven years well I don't know. I know it isn't fail for poor Ashy boy, but you'll see. Sometimes you have to sacrifice true happiness for small things. What's the hold up? What am I still posting too slow? …. Sorry. I didn't mean to. *. * It just takes me a long time to set up the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

Joy-girl::: Oh you don't like Misty going out with Rudy either. Now I really thing I made a big mistake putting them together. Thanks for reviewing.

PiKaBLu::: You want Ash back too huh? Well I got to think about it more. Thanks for reviewing.

Nightswift::: Yep Takeshi's idiot, but it was his own fault. You want Ash to return too. Now I really think I'm going to think about it. Thanks for the review.

****

Chapter 9

******

One week later on Thanksgiving night, Haruka and Brock still hadn't totally patched things up. The two still weren't looking eye to eye. Brock had moved back home after Haruka found out that Brock's story was true. But since both Haruka and Brock were too proud to admit it, they were still a long way from bonding. 

Rudy was delighted when Misty told him she would go with him to the dinner. Haruka smiled when Kasumi came to her today for fashion consult. For the last few years, on Thanksgiving night Misty never bothered to dress up for the affair. She only went because of her role in the founding of Thunderbolt. 

Junsar had agreed to look after the kids since she couldn't go the dinner due to her medication. Brock had left the suite early due to unknown business at the last second leaving Misty and Haruka the suite. Lucky for them, since Misty hadn't been though two pregnancies her figure was slimmer than Haruka. Misty could easily fit into one of the unused gowns that Haruka bought before she discovered she was pregnant with Crystal.

Haruka gave Misty a near light baby blue dress. It was cut down low, and the sleeves were loose. Haruka found Misty a pair of high heels to clash with the dress. She gave Misty a pair of clip on earrings. To this day Misty had no intention getting her ears pierced. Lucky Haruka kept her old clip on diamond earrings. Haruka let Misty borrow a diamond necklace with a crystal at the end. Haruka fixed Misty's hand into a nice style before she got herself ready.

When Haruka was done dressing, she noticed that Misty hadn't move from the mirror that Haruka left her at. From her reflection Haruka could see that Misty was deep in thought. She saw that within her hands was a small necklace that held a heart with a single star upon it. Misty was deep in a trance as she looked down at the necklace. Haruka knew that still Misty was debating whether was she was doing was right or wrong. 

Haruka walked over to her friend's side and gently laid her hand on it. "That's a nice necklace, Misty."

"Thanks."

"I never saw it before. Where you get it from?" asked Haruka. Misty didn't answer instead opened the locket. Haruka grasped at the inside. From the locket a holographic image of a legendary rainbow bird flew out. Upon the bird Haruka could easily identify the people upon it. A song played, one that Haruka knew was Misty's favorite. 

"It's beautiful," muttered Haruka.

"He gave it to me instead of an engagement ring. Said that it was next best things that he could find in Houen. He promised me a real ring when we could back to Pallet." Haruka saw upon Misty's eyes a single sparkle. Haruka rarely saw it in her eyes anymore. Now she understood why Misty wouldn't go out with another man. The two were engaged, and no one knew it.

"I never knew…" muttered Haruka.

Misty turned around. "No one did. We were engaged in last moments I saw him."

"Misty… I… I don't know what to say. Making you go to the dinner with Rudy. Getting you all those dates the last few years."

"Now you know, but I got to go with Rudy to the dinner. I promised him, and I can't break it. It's a law of Thunderbolt."

Haruka shook her head. She remembered those stupid rules of Thunderbolt that they had created. Keeping a promise was one of the most important one on the list. Right now she hated the rule. She didn't know it, but she had been tearing Misty apart the last few years. How she know they were engaged? Misty had lived through a lot. She didn't even her family with her when she had Brock. She had her loving husband and a family when Misty had none of it. Her only living family had died years ago. Her sisters had been killed before the gym leaders joined Thunderbolt. She felt so foolish now. Just because of a stupid thing as pride she was refusing to be with Brock when Misty had to live seven years wishing for her love. Now she understood what Misty meant that day…

__

A young eighteen-year-old Haruka fled through the wedding halls of Thunderbolt. Today was her wedding day, and she was petrified. She couldn't marry Brock even though they had been planning it for months. It scared her that in a few minutes she would never be Miss Haruka again. She would be Mrs. Haruka Harrison. She didn't know if she could do it. Haruka bonded into a bathroom. She knew no one would suspect her in there. The wedding halls had gone crazy by now. Everyone was looking for her. She knew that.

Haruka popped herself down on a bench. Tears were falling from her eyes. She grabbed her legs and rocked herself as she heard through the thin wall, people calling for her. Her heart nearly stopped as the restroom door opened. There stood Misty, her matron of honor. "Ruka! What are you doing here?" asked Misty surprised.

"I can't do it…" muttered Haruka. Misty looked at her strangely as she sat down. 

"What do you mean you can't do it? You've been talking none stop about the wedding."

"But I can't do it," snapped Haruka again.

"Why?" asked Misty. She looked at her friend strangely.

"I don't know. Maybe… maybe because am scared. I've never been this scared before," muttered Haruka.

"What about Kimori?" asked Misty.

"Huh?" asked Haruka strangely. She didn't get was a Pokémon had to do with anything.

"What about that time when Kimori jumped on you when you were sleeping?" asked Misty.

"What's that got to do with anything?" asked Haruka.

Misty didn't answer Haruka's question instead asked another question. "What did you do?"

"Huh?" 

"What you do when Kimori jumped on you?"

"Got Achamo to flamethrower him," said Haruka. Misty rolled her eyes.

"I mean before."

Haruka immediately knew what Misty was getting at. "I jumped into Brock's arms."

"And he said?"

Haruka sighed as she recited what Brock said. "Never fear, for Brocky will always be there to protect you."

"Exactly!" said Misty smiling. She always thought that what Brock told her that day was really sweet. She never knew that Brock could say something like that without getting hit by a girl. Then again Haruka was probably too busy with Kimori to think over what Brock said. That verse actually got her really far in being a gym leader after her father retired. "And to this moment he hasn't broken his promise yet, has he?"

"No," muttered Haruka. "But am still scared."

"Do you love him?" asked Misty.

"More then life itself," said Haruka.

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know if I'm ready."

"Ruka, listen to me. I learned this the hard way. Always go where you heart tell you to cause if you don't it might be too late." Haruka looked at Misty as she said those words, and for a split second she saw sadness in her eyes. 

She had seen the sadness of her eyes that time. Haruka knew it now. Misty had learned it the hard way. She wanted her to find happiness. To pay her back Haruka tried giving her dates, but at the end it saddened her more. Haruka felt so awful at herself as the two generals left the suite. They walked to the train depot where they would take the train to Masera. This year the dinner was to be held in Masera. 

It was ironic that the one- year she had a date for the Thanksgiving dinner would be the one place that was her lover's hometown. Rudy was there already. In one hand he held a bouquet of flowers and in the other was a box of chocolate. Haruka watched Misty greet him as Haruka's blood boiled in frustration. It was all her fault. 

"You look beautiful, Misty," said Rudy. 

"Thank you, you look great yourself," said Misty. Rudy grinned stupidly as he handed Misty the candy and flowers. Misty accepted them before boarding the train that had just pulled into the station. Rudy hurriedly went aboard the train that was overly crowded. He had to score big with Misty. It was probably his only chance that he would have with her. Rudy immediately groaned that he didn't rent a car to take her to the dinner. 

Misty and Haruka climbed aboard to find Rudy was missing. They looked around to find no seats available. "Ms," said a small voice behind them. Misty turned around and grasped. "Gary." She was thundershocked at the sight before her. She had never seen Gary dressed that well before. 

Gary's eyes widen when he saw Misty. "Misty, is that you?"

"Yeah."

"I… I never seen you this dressed up before for a Thanksgiving dinner."

"Yeah, me too," said Misty surprised. 

"Here, you and Haruka can take my seat," said Gary. She ushered the girls to his and Tracey's seats. Tracey immediately stood up and gawked at Misty.

"Whoa Misty! You look glorious," muttered Tracey. His eyes were plate sized as he got up to let the generals sat down. 

"Wait!" said Misty pulling Gary and Tracey back. 

"Huh?" asked Gary.

"Where you guys going to seat?" asked Misty.

"We can stand," said Gary. 

"Yeah," said Tracey. The two guys left as Misty and Haruka took the seat before bursting into laughter. 

"Did you ever see Shigeru and Kenji's eyes grow that big before?" asked Misty.

"No, they… looked like two love stuck guys," said Haruka. 

"Oh yeah," smirked Misty. The two laughed all the way to Masera there they were met by a horrified face. "Rudy, what happened to you?" asked Misty. Rudy's mouth was bleeding, and his hair was a complete mess. The poor man looked like he had been beaten up badly.

"It's nothing Misty," said Rudy plainly. 

"Here take my kerchief," said Misty. She opened the latch of her purse and handed it to Rudy. Rudy immediately took it and wiped the blood off his mouth. 

"Thanks," muttered Rudy as he handed the kerchief back. Misty groaned as she took the bloody kerchief back. She would be sure to dispose of it at the party. Haruka shook her head as she left the two alone. _This was definitely not a good idea. I'll have to watch those two after I find Brock. We have some talking to do._

Misty placed her purse on her hand as Rudy held out his hand. "Coming milady?" 

"Err yeah," said Misty. The two walked into the hall where most everyone was already there. The moment Misty and Rudy entered the hall the room went stone quiet. "What?" asked Misty surprised. A woman broke from the crowd, and Misty immediately recognized her. Misty left Rudy's side and gave the woman a hug. She had been like a mother she never had the last few years. 

"Mrs. Ketchum," said Misty.

"I'm glad you found love again, Misty. I know Ash would be happy for you just as I am," said Delia. 

"Mrs. Ketchum… I… you don't understand," muttered Misty. Delia released the girl and stroked her face. 

"I understand. Now go to your date. He's waiting," muttered Delia. Misty looked at the woman who she had shared all her secrets with the last seven years. As she walked away, Misty could see a hint of tears from her eyes. Misty could easily guess what the older woman was thinking. She must have thought that she had given up on her son. _It was nothing like that or was it? Had she too given up him?_

****

A/N: I don't know why I wrote that but, okay? What you guys think of the ending? The next chapter some startling realization will hit Misty. Will Rudy get Misty? Or with Ash's absent yet strong love for Misty live on? Are Brock and Haruka going to patch things up? I can't decide. So I leave it to you readers to decide, the character's fate. Who will rule at the end? Misty and Ash or Misty and Rudy? I'm curious to see what you readers think. Of course at the end we all know what romance will live on, right? Four reviews and you'll find out. Oh yeah and everybody happy Chinese New Year Eve. Tomorrow starts the year of the goat. For those that celebrate it. 

Junsar---- Officer Jenny

Kimori----- Treecko (the grass starter in Houen)

Achamo---- Torchic (the fire starter in Houen)


	11. Chapter 10: Realization is a Hard Thing...

****

A/N: Here's the next chapter. So who will win? Will Rudy or Ash get Misty? Okay, from my poll its Ash and Misty five. People who didn't vote three. Rudy and Misty none. Hey. I know what kind of romance will be in this story, but I was just curious how many people liked Rudy and Misty romance. That's all. I already have most of this story planned out there's just some parts that I add in when it comes to me. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. It belongs to people way richer than me.

****

Reviewers' Questions:

Labannya::: Err… sweat drops. Yeah, guess Brock is a traitor. Sorry but there isn't much Haruka and Brock interaction in this chapter, but they will have their time to shine in the later chapters. Well… that was the only place that I could add Delia in for now. She'll pay more rolls later though. Uh… well the Pokémon and humans have harmony… err I know… but I can't tell you yet. Err… guess that's one point for Ash and Misty. :Runs from the mallet: Thanks for reviewing.

SamuraiChris::: Oh thanks for reviewing. I love getting new people's reviews, and I hope you review more in the future. :Blushes: Thanks of the comment. Another point for pokeshipping. You don't like Rudy either well either do I. I never liked him in an anime, so that's why I like writing about him. I can torment him in my fics. :Evil laughter: You want Ash back too. Most people do. Yeah, I know Pokémon can't go on without Ash, that's why I actually added a clip of Ash in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you review more.

Aisha ClanClan::: Where is Ash you ask? Err… I can tell you where he's not. He's not in Thunderbolt. I can tell you where his heart and love is. Within Misty and all his friends. But where his body and spirit are, that I can't tell you… yet. Err… who you want together? Misty with Ash or Misty with Rudy? … Uh doesn't matter right now. Thanks for reviewing.

Overlord::: Another point for Misty and Ash. God does no one like Rudy or something? Maybe I should have done Misty and Gary go to the dinner together. So you want Ash back too… Yeah you'll see… soon. Thanks for reviewing.

Joy-girl::: Yeah, well Misty can't actually leave. She's the founder of Thunderbolt. She has this reputation thing meaning she has to stay. Err… as for Ash seeing it well… uh … okay I can't say anymore on that. Let me guess another point for Ash and Misty. Thanks for your review.

Nightswift::: Yeah, Misty went with the idiot… for now. Yeah… well guess it does suck. As for Why do you hate Christmas, Misty? Let's say I hit a huge roadblock with that story. I only wrote this story to try to get rid of my writer's block for that story. It's either that Christmas time is over, and I can't write Christmas stories in February or something. I will continue that story as soon as my writer's block goes away. For now I'll keep posting this story. Uh thanks… here's a hint remember the necklace. Thanks for your review.

Me::: Okay another point for Ash and Misty. Rudy is anything but pretty. HE'S UGLY in my opinion. No… I haven't crack… yet. I crack at the end of this chapter… for now. Thanks for reviewing.

Enhanced::: Yeah, Rudy is an idiot and a big fat jerk. Err… no… he's not going to eaten… Sorry to disappoint you. Hey… I wish he could be eaten… but I need him … for now. Thanks for liking the story and thanks for your review.

(A/N: Okay here's a secret. I don't actually read all my reviews before I finish writing a chapter. Right now after you read this chapter… uh… just read it and then I'll talk.) 

****

Chapter 10

Misty was left in the center of the room. She so wanted to run out the room right this moment and cry. The one person who she thought of as a mother thought she really had interests in Rudy. But it was nothing like that, and Misty knew. She forced herself to believe that. She only came to the dinner with Rudy because she had promised him.

A light touch and a peck on the cheeks caused Misty to turn cold immediately. She immediately raised her hand and prepared to the punch the person who did it. Nobody could kiss her that way. "Hey beautiful, what's wrong?" asked a man. 

Misty immediately cringed. _It was only Rudy. _"RUDY!!" shouted Misty. Her voice caused stares around them. "It's nothing," whispered Misty. She lightly sweat dropped. _This wasn't going well._ Misty sighed as she heard the sound of the bell. Once again like the many dinners before she was always save by it. 

"Shall we?" asked Rudy. He extended out his arm, and Misty plainly nodded. Misty and Rudy both being an important member was to enter the dinner first. She handed her jacket over to an usher before taking her spot at the top of the dining table. Everyone and anyone who had a commanding job at Thunderbolt was to sit at the high table. The dining area was huge. Every town and city that had to host a special event had to have a huge dining area. Every town had a different landscape that was built within the room. 

Pallet's landscape was the wildness. So within the room, the walls were painted with hills, plains, mountains, forest, deserts, rivers, oceans, and every different type of land form in the world. The moment Misty sat down at her place her blood ran cold. Every time she walked into the dinning area her blood ran cold. She could hear the flowing water behind her… 

__

"Misty, we got a surprise for you," said Haruka in her hyper sing song voice.

"What?" asked Misty. She was busy hanging up the curtains since she had been kicked out the dining room.

"Come here, and you'll see," said Haruka grinning. 

Misty shrugged her shoulders. It wasn't like the surprise could be that bad. Haruka grinned as Misty climbed down the ladder. "Close your eyes," said Haruka. Misty nodded and flapped them shut. Haruka knew this trick well. Misty could pretend that she had closed her eyes shut and everyone would believe it, but really she could see through them. "Misty," whined Haruka. "I said no peeking."

"But I'm not," said Misty. Haruka rolled her eyes as she walked behind her and placed her hand over her eyes. "Now march." 

The two girls walked into the dining room where Brock and Tracey were waiting. Haruka led Misty right in front of the surprise. Haruka took her hands off. "Now open." Brock and Tracey pulled the strings ti revealed the surprise.

"SURPRISE!!" shouted the three together. Misty stood dumb struck. Millions of memories came flooding back as she looked at the scene before her. Brock, Tracey, and Haruka grinned as they waited for Misty's answer. But she couldn't, how could she answer if she liked it or not? 

Brock, Tracey, and Haruka thought it would make her happy to place a makeshift waterfall in the room. But all it did was bring back memories, good memories, memories that haunt her everyday. She never went to the real waterfall outside of Pallet cause she couldn't bear it. Now right in front of her was the waterfall, the bike, the fishing pole, and paper the Spearows. All was missing in that realistic scene that she could touch was a young headstrong twelve-year-old girl that had just ran away from home, a sweet, caring, brave, stubborn ten-year-old boy with a dream bigger than the world itself and a small wounded Pikachu. 

Misty couldn't take it anymore and fell heavily to her knees and cried. She knew that her actions would hurt her friends dearly, but it was the only thing she could do. Brock immediately walked over. Misty could see his face between her tears. "Misty… I'm sorry," muttered Brock. She didn't know what to say. There was nothing that she could think of. She knew that Brock must really feel bad. She had hurt him deeply, but she couldn't say sorry. Her voice didn't seem to want to work. 

"Misty, we didn't know. If you want, we can take it down," muttered Brock. Misty shook her head as she raised her hand. They were shaking uncontrollably as she touched Brock's shoulder.

"No… don't. It's lovely. It's… so real. I want it here. It'll make the room look nice," said Misty.

"You sure?" asked Haruka. Her voice was full of concern. 

"Yeah, besides I don't want all your hard work to go to waste. It… it makes the room look nice," said Misty.

Still, after four long years that waterfall has still remained in the dining room. Even time she heard or saw it, she felt like crying. Every time she heard the water running down the waterfall, she heard his voice. His voice of concern asking what to do for his Pikachu, borrowing her bike, and promising her that he would return it. 

He never did buy her a new bike, and secretly Misty wished he never would.

"Misty," said a voice breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" asked Misty. She looked up and saw Brock calling her.

"It's your turn to say the blessing," muttered Brock.

"Oh right," muttered Misty. She clasped her hand within Haruka and Rudy. Rudy normally never sat next to Misty in the dinners, but this time since they came as dates. Rudy sat up front with the generals. Haruka nodded as Misty sighed before beginning. "Dear lord, please bless the food upon our tables. Bless our friends, families, rivals, acquaintances, and help us win back our friends of long before, the Pokémon. We wish again that the war would end without death. Please lord of the heavens bless us on this Thanksgiving day. Give courage to us as the new come into our hearts. Give us the courage to live on once more. Amen." 

"Amen." The word left everyone's lips as they looked up. Misty smiled as Haruka passed her a bottle. Everyone within the room looked at Misty except Jessie and James. This was their first Thanksgiving they had every spent, and they weren't acquainted with the customs. Misty had told them yesterday that it wasn't a big thing. 

She grinned as she pulled open the bottle. Just like every year the Champaign that was kept from the past Thanksgiving was bust open. 

"May the feast began," shouted Misty. 

*********

Hours later the dinning room was cleared. The dancing in the grand ballroom had begun. Misty declined the dances that Rudy asked for. She never liked to admit it, but she couldn't dance. The first and one of her last dances she had danced was when she was twelve. It was the end of the summer dance at Maiden's Peak. She remembered that dance and that day so well…

__

A light giggled ran through the twelve-year-old girl's mouth. They had just discovered the truth about the ghost of maiden's peak. Sunrise turned to be the victory, but her ten-year-old companion sure didn't think so. "Come Misty, you know that I could have beaten that Ghastly," said Ash.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Whatever Ash."

"Hey, I could have," argued Ash.

"Then why didn't you Mr. Hot Shot?" asked Misty.

"Be… because the sun beat me. Yeah, that's it," said Ash. 

Once again Misty rolled her eyes. Before she could contradict her friend's words, the small rodent upon the boy's shoulder cried. 

"Pikapi, Pikachupi, pi ka pika chu." Ash looked down at the Pokémon and lightly rubbed its head. 

"What is it buddy?" asked Ash.

"Pika." The Pokémon said again. Ash looked the direction that Pikachu was pointing and immediately cringed. 

"They're just kimonos, Pikachu," said Ash simply.

"They're beautiful," grasped Misty. She immediately grabbed hold of Ash's arm and dragged him into the shop. The two were spending the day alone. Brock was back at the Pokémon center having one of his usual after romance meltdowns. Ash and Misty had decided to leave the poor guy alone. It wasn't every day that you find out your dream girl is over hundred and is a Ghastly. 

"Misty," cringed Ash again. "Why are we in here?"

"Because I want to see them," said Misty.

"Why?" whined Ash.

"Because I said so," snapped Misty. She dragged Ash over to the girl's section. There a lovely saleslady awaited them.

"May I help you?" asked the woman.

"No th…"

"ASH!" shouted Misty angrily. She immediately clapped her hand around Ash's mouth.

"Don't mind him. Yeah, we want to see the kimonos," said Misty happily. Ash shrugged to unclasp Misty's hand as he struggled to shake his head.

"How cute! Is this your boyfriend?" asked the lady. Misty immediately shook her head while deep down she wished Ash was her boyfriend.

"No, he's just a friend."

The lady eyed the two funnily as she led them into the racks and racks of kimonos. 

Hours later Ash managed to escape the two girls. Misty couldn't find a descent kimono and ended up asking for a custom made one. Ash was her… her dummy. Since Ash was about Misty's size, he ended up being the one to try one the different cloth to see if she liked them. How was he suppose to know there were soo many different types of cloth out there? Misty was the dressing room now leaving Ash to find some way to spend the next few hours. 

"Good going, Pikachu," muttered Ash as he popped himself on a bench.

"Pika?"

"It's your fault we're here. You know?" said Ash.

"Pikachu?" The Pokémon asked. It didn't get what its trainer was saying. "Pikapi, pika chu."

Ash rolled his eyes. "No, Pikachu, I am not buying one of those things."

"Did you say something bad about my kimonos?" ask a voice. Ash immediately cringed he looked up. A man about twice his size was standing before him.

"No," mumbled Ash in a meek voice.

"Didn't your mother teach you to speak properly?" asked the man. "So you going to buy a kimono from me or not?"

"More like or else I get punched out," thought Ash.

"Err, err," muttered Ash. He knew better than to disagree with this sales clerk. The way this man looked he was more of a pro fighter than a person who sold clothes. Maybe that's why he was hired to scare people into buying kimono. "Err sure."

"Good," said the gigantic man immediately brightening up. Ash could immediately see a sudden change in his tone of voice. The man led Ash through the rolls and rolls of kimonos till Ash chose one he was satisfied with…

Misty sighed as she tried to remember more of that day and more of what he told her but she couldn't. Just thinking about him and his name left a cold spot in her heart. She loved him more than life itself. She knew that. She always had. She felt horrible leading and promising Rudy on like this. The foolish boy thought that she loved him when she really didn't. Keeping promises might had been an important rule in Thunderbolt, but so was not lying. She was lying to Rudy about coming to the dance with him. He must have really thought that she cared for him, but how could she? She had already given her heart up to another. She had promised him, and he had promised her that he would be back. Now she was breaking not only a promise to him but also a promise to herself. A promise, which was deeper than the rules of Thunderbolt, a promise that she knew was to the heart itself.

"Hey, Misty," said a kind voice. Misty looked up and sighed. This could be harder than she thought. There he was, Rudy, the man who was trying ever so hard to win her love. 

"Uhmm?" asked Misty. She turned to look at the man. 

"Here," said Rudy grinning. He handed Misty a glass with clear liquid within. Misty uneasily took it. _It must be wine. What does this guy think he is?_

"Thanks," muttered Misty taking the glass. She could be sure that she would pour the glass out later. "Uh Rudy…"

"Yeah beautiful."

Misty sighed. "Could we speak together outside… privately?" asked Misty.

"Outside?" asked Rudy. "Uh okay."

Misty grinned as she set the glass down on the table. Rudy drank the glass down before taking Misty's hand. The two walked out where the lights around Pallet were totally off. There was not a trance of light besides the warm glow within the building and in the garden itself. But still even though they were outside to Misty it didn't feel like she was outside. It never did. 

She remembered what the outside was. The real outside, not an underground makeshift that humans made of the outside world. The outside world that she used to live in. The one where you could actually feel the warm or cold breeze of the night sky. Seat around a warm and cozy fireplace and tell ghost stories. Every time now she wished to go outside, but she couldn't. Going outside was risky. By leaving the heaven of Thunderbolt could give away a passage to Thunderbolt. Every time she looked up. She didn't see those stars he told her about. The sparkling stars that he said had once told her would guide her.

"Rudy… I don't know how to say this…" started Misty. Before she could speak, a single finger silenced her mouth. 

"Don't… I know how you feel." Rudy grinned as he turned Misty to face him. There in the fields of Pallet their mouths met. Rudy pushed Misty against him as the two shared a kiss…

****

A/N: WAAAA!!! Please don't throw stuff at me. :Dodge a tomato: I know I'm going to get flamed now. I know that everyone voted that Rudy and Misty won't get together, but I just had to do that at the end. I thought… hey why not end it right there? It would surely leave a bang. Okay! First of all please don't flame me. I swear I didn't plan that, but hey please don't give up on me. I love twists, but I swear I will get out of this one. This story has barely started. I haven't even gotten to the halfway point. Just read the next chapter then if you don't like it, flame me then. I swear things will turn out… okay. How? I can't tell, or I'll give away the next chapter and the rest of the story. But like I said before Ash Ketchum always keeps his promises. :coughhintcough: Just four reviews, and you'll discover how. I'll start writing the next chapter as soon as I post this one up. I swear. The next chapter will get posted soon. I promise. 

Okay for that talking part that I said at the beginning. Well after reading all my reviews and answering them I kind of feel sorry for leaving a strange cliffhanger as I did. But still I thought you guys deserved to read this chapter as I write the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 11: I Want to Tell You Something

****

A/N: Err… here's the next chapter after that… uh… cliffhanger. The thing is this chapter takes place while the last chapter took place. So you don't get to see what Misty reacts after… that kiss from… Rudy. Stupid Internet. I was ready to post and everything. Then my Internet didn't work. So sorry for the delay. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. I'm just a loyal fan who is addicted to Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Questions:

Zeta::: Yeah! I new reviewer. :ducks: Err… yeah I see you like Ash. You want him back too huh. :ducks a tomato: Yeah, well I'm thinking about that. Thanks for reviewing, and I hope you keep on reviewing.

Joy-girl::: :turns around crying: WAAA!! :sniffs and smiles: I'm okay. I just had to get that out. :sniffs: You think I'm evil? :grins: Guess I am. Rudy dies huh? Well… you'll just have to want and see. Thanks for reviewing.

Enhance::: Eaten by a Voltorb? :gulps: Err… we'll see… soon. Yeah. I can see you don't like Rudy. Thanks for your compliment and your review.. 

Labannya::: :ducks: Err… I see you are really upset. I see you don't like Rudy much. More like I made a Rudy that you don't think. Yeah. Well he might have said that a long time ago, but time changes people. And I hate to say it, but everyone changed after so long. Err… Misty slaps Rudy. We'll see what I can pull out of that one. Thanks for your review.

Nightswift::: Err… yeah. You didn't like it either did you? Another one wants Misty to slap Rudy. We'll see. Ideas hmm. Yeah. I like ideas. You want Ashy Boy back too huh? Well we'll see. Thanks for the review.

PiKaBLu::: You didn't like either huh? Guess many people didn't like it. :Coughmeseecough: Yeah the Ash thing. :nods: We see. Thanks for the review.

Overlord::: :duck: Thanks god. Only thing is I changed as you can see from the note. I decided to make you all suffer some more. :light, evil chuckle: Thanks for the review.

Eminamemem::: :smiles: Yep the next chapter is up. Thanks for your review.

SamuraiChris::: Ah I see you like the flashback. See! See! I did add Ash in someplace. Right? Yeah, well the Rudy kiss Misty thing. You'll see what will happen. Thanks for the review. 

****

Chapter 11

The two walked on through the garden. They stood a foot away from each other. Each exchanging glances to the other when the other wasn't looking. The young woman motioned for his companion to sit on a bench near by. He agreed as he popped himself down. He uneasily twisted the sides of his coat. "Brock," said the woman uneasily.

"Huh?" asked the man looking up.

"Brock… I'm serious. We got to talk," said the woman again.

"I got nothing to discuss with you… Haruka."

"Brock!" snapped Haruka again.

Brock rolled his eyes as he shifted his glance down to his wife. He sighed as he turned to face her. "'Bout?"

"Brock!"

"What?" asked Brock. 

"You know what."

Brock sighed. He knew what she wanted to talk about. He wanted to also, but he couldn't. It was this pride within that stopped him. Brock secretly was glad that Haruka had bought it up first, but even then he couldn't tell her that. He was glad. If he told her, then she could manipulate him more. By now Brock even admit that this whole thing was his fault, but he couldn't tell Haruka that. If she knew his secret, well… that … would be the last of him.

"If I did, I wouldn't be asking," snapped Brock. Haruka rolled her eyes. She knew this trick. She had seen it done tons of times. Her father did it many times to her mother before she was murdered. _God bless her poor soul. _She also saw her brother do it with his fiancée. _Men are all the same._

"Brock," whined Haruka. "I'm not playing around. We got to talk. You know what the children asked me a few days ago?"

Brock simply shook his head. He had forgotten about the feelings of his darling daughter Crystal and his sweet son Senri. Haruka nodded as she related the tale to her husband. She remembered the words almost as if Crystal had asked her merely yesterday…

__

"Haruka! Be reasonable!" shouted Brock. Haruka's face was flushed with red as she tossed another one of Brock's clothes into a suitcase.

"REASONABLE!" shouted Haruka. She raised her head from the suitcase. "ME REASONABLE! I'm not the one that made the FRONT PAGE!"

Brock cringed as he watched Haruka throw a newspaper at him. He had just returned from a meeting with Misty when he came home to find Haruka packing his clothes. Misty called him about the newspaper article. Brock had prayed that he could get home before Haruka woke up and found the paper. Much to his dismay, Haruka had long seen the morning paper.

This was the first time that Brock had seen the actually paper. He had made the headlines there in bold print were the words: "General Takeshi is Seen Kissing an Officer in Public." There was a picture of him giving Jenny CPR. Obviously whoever got the picture didn't get the whole story. 

"Haruka, I can explain," muttered Brock.

"EXPLAIN! It's not me that you have to explain stuff to. It's also everyone that thinks HIGHLY of YOU. Brock, how can you do this to your reputation? All your FRIENDS, from your childhood know you have this thing for WOMAN! But NOW! NOW you're a general in charge of FIGHTING and STRAGIES. People here depend on YOU. THEY DEPEND on YOUR ideas!" shouted Haruka. Once again Brock cringed. He never knew that Haruka had such a loud scary voice. She could almost match those of Misty's. When they were young, Haruka had been the one who complained about walking too much.

When Ash and Masato would argue about Pokémon training, it was him that calmed them down. Haruka wasn't into arguing, but now… now things were different. Brock could tell that Haruka took her profession seriously. She cared for the people in Thunderbolt's respect. Brock knew that Haruka could tell the difference between fun and play from serious and dangerous.

"NOW you ASK ME to be REASONABLE?" asked Haruka. She tossed another shirt into the suitcase before snapping it shut. She tossed the suitcase to Brock who immediately caught it. "NOW GET OUT!" 

"But… but… " mumbled Brock.

"BUT nothing!" shouted Haruka. She pushed Brock into the foyer and threw his shoes at him. "GO STAY with you PARENTS or something!"

"Haruka! Hush," snapped Brock.

Haruka rolled her eyes as she tapped at her side. She waited as Brock muttered inaudible words under his breath. "The children," said Brock looking up.

"What about the children?" asked Haruka.

"Won't they wonder?"

"Yeah, they'll wonder why their FATHER is such a JERK. IF You THOUGHT about the CHILDREN early that wouldn't have HAPPENED!" With that Haruka pushed Brock out into the street. "AND STAY OUT!" With that Haruka slammed the door in Brock's face. 

From the small window by the door Haruka could see Brock standing there looking at the door. Minutes dragged on, and Haruka could guess that Brock finally did take her seriously. The young man picked up his suitcase and walked down the street. As Haruka watched, tears began to form from her eyes. She wished that she could throw the door open and call Brock back. But she knew, she couldn't. If she did, Brock could do it again. She couldn't bear it to happen again. For that she couldn't welcome him back.

Haruka watched as Brock's shadow disappeared to a thin line before dropping to her knees. A flood of tears fell from her eyes. From the side of face Haruka could hear the sound of a trembling child calling her.

"Mommy." There it was again. Haruka looked up, and through her tears she saw the outline of her two-year-old. Haruka wiped her tears off as she sat up. 

"Mommy," called Crystal again.

"Yes… sweetheart," muttered Haruka. She was trying to keep her voice from cracking in front of her daughter. The way Crystal was shaking. Haruka had a suspicion that the child had heard it all… 

Haruka looked up broken from her thoughts. She was ready to tell the rest to Brock. There he was seated so solemn. Haruka could guess that Brock already had an idea of what she was going to tell him. "I saw Crystal. She was looking at me in astonishment. I remember her muttering to me that she was sorry…

__

Haruka looked up. "For what Kris?" asked Haruka curiously.

"For making a mess," muttered the child. 

Haruka immediately pained. She knew what the child was talking about. She thought that it was her fault what had happened.

"If… if I didn't make… a mess. You and Daddy won't angry…" muttered the child. Haruka immediately felt her heart breaking. 

"Crystal," muttered Haruka. She grabbed her daughter and immediately pulled her into a hug. "Crystal, never think when Daddy and I are mad at each other, it's your fault. It's not your fault, _sweetheart. You hear me?" asked Haruka. She lightly kissed the child's forehead as she wiped away a tear from her eye._

"Yes, Mommy. But… but why you and Daddy mad?" asked Crystal.

Haruka sighed before hugging the child even more. "Oh sweet heart. You know how you sometimes get angry at your daddy or I or one of you friends when we forget something important?" asked Haruka.

Crystal simply nodded.

"Well, that's why you daddy and I are angry. Daddy forgot something really important."

"What?"

"You know Aunt Misty's meeting?" asked Haruka. Crystal nodded.

"Well… your daddy forgot, and your Aunt Misty and I are angry at him." Crystal nodded as she snuggled deeper into Haruka's arms.

"You lied to her?" asked Brock shocked.

"No… not at that time. I was angry with you for forgetting Misty's meeting. Then it became something… else."

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Brock again.

Haruka sighed. The next part was harder, but she had to do it. "I… I want to make up."

"Waa!"

"For Misty…" muttered Haruka.

"MISTY?" asked Brock curiously. 

"You ever wondered why Misty even came to the dinner with Rudy?" asked Haruka.

"Kind of?" muttered Brock. _Okay that's a lie. I'm dead curious._

"The reason is… because… Misty would only go… if I made up with you," muttered Haruka. She immediately looked down after speaking.

"So you only want to make up for Misty and the children?" asked Brock hurtfully.

"No…" muttered Haruka. She turned to look at Brock. "No… not only for them… but… but for myself."

****

A/N: I know this chapter isn't ten pages, but the original chapter was longer. I have already written the second half of what was suppose to be chapter 11. I decided to cut it off here. I know I promised that you would see what will happen after Rudy kissed Misty, but I thought, why not make them suffer? Besides I needed to work Haruka and Brock in someplace. I thought. Hey this is the best time. At least four reviews before I post the next chapter. The sooner I get the needed number of reviews. The sooner you guys get the next chapter. Oh yeah this chapter takes place right after the dinner. So chapter 11 and 12 happens at the same time as the ending of chapter 10. 


	13. Chapter 12: Waterfall Kiss

****

A/N: Err. This chapter was supposed to have been up on Valentines Day, but as we all know FFN was on read only mode. Then my Internet got busted, so I couldn't post on Saturday or Sunday. So here's a late, late happy Valentines and for those in America. Have a happy President's Day. Now here's the second half of chapter 11. Will Haruka and Brock make up? Find out now.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Questions:

Joy-girl::: Err… I'm trying, but it takes a while to post. Hmmm… Ash shows up and punches Rudy. Errr… :sweat drops:… I don't know. Err… Misty slaps Rudy. Now that one's more likely. I know you want Ash back. Err… we'll see. Thanks for reviewing.

Labannya::: :ducks and sweat drops: Eeeep!! You don't like Rudy either… huh? Never mind. I already know the answer to that one. Errr. I don't know. I'm still deciding on what will happen. I'm leaning towards something else… But I'll leave that Misty slaps Rudy thing open for now. :sobbing: You think I'm a meanie. :WAAA: Did you know I have a dark side too? Yep. My dark side has been writing this story so far. Well, since the Misty goes to the dance with Rudy part. Thanks for the review.

Overlord::: Err… :runs around freaking out. Look behind and screams: Yeah I see where you're coming from. If I read that, I would be flaming and screaming and complaining too. :grins: Yeah! I'm off the hook… for now… gulp. :flips through ideas and shudders: Thanks for your review.

Avenger10::: Yeah, a new reviewer. Thanks for reviewing. :grins: You hate Rudy too. Wow! Me too! I hate him also. That's why I liked writing about him so far. I get a chance to make him suffer. :coughhintcough: Yep! I should really join RHA. Err… I can't have Misty kill him. That's a no, no for now. As for the mallet, we'll see. :shudders and sobs: I ain't a meanie and ain't cold hearted. Really. It's all the work of my dark side. I swear. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to review.

Nightswift::: :thinks and grins: I like your idea. Great minds think alike. Err… maybe. Ash… hmm… who's Ash? … Oh wait. I remember. The guy that owns the Pikachu. Yeah, the cutie. Err… yeah… Ash a guardian angel. Hey wait! :grins: Me like. Err… Misty slaps Rudy. Wow! :look at reviews: Wow! Tons of people told me that… Well we got to wait and see. Thanks for the review and the idea. 

SulliMike23::: :ducks quickly. Looks back and sweat drops: Mommy going to kill me for the tomato on my wall… Ermm… never mind… Err… bring Ash back. Bring Ash back. :daze. Another tomato hits: Ouch! :Looks a computer: Did I really write that? Err… never mind. Yeah, I hate Rudy too. So what's the problem?… Just joking. Thanks for the review.

SamuraiChris::: Err… another slap Rudy. I'm really leaning towards that right now. Guess. I should tell the truth. I already wrote what will happen after the kiss. And…. Well… err never mind. Yes. As you can tell, you all want Ash back. Now it's up to me. :evil laughter: Gulp. Evil side is back. Meaning read on. Thanks for the review. 

****

Chapter 12

"Yourself?" asked Brock. He couldn't believe what Haruka was telling him. It was his fault, but Haruka was making things seem like hers.

"I guess… I never told you how much I appreciated you. I… could have never gotten through the last seven years without you. When my… mom died, I thought I had lost everything. When… when the Pokémon trade… I thought I had lost a passion that I learned to love. If… it weren't for you, Misty… and Ash, I would have never gotten to this point. Before I met you, I was… petrified of life itself. When… when I saw you kissing Junsar… thought everything was gone. I… I thought it was just like… before. When I lost my best friend… You once asked me why I never trained Pokémon. Well now I'm ready to tell…"

"No… Haruka… what you're saying…. I mean… you shouldn't be the one apologizing to me. It was my entire fault. I was the one that spent the day with Junsar. I was the one that almost lost their reputation… You… Haruka didn't do anything. I should have came straight back after picking up the kids' clothes… You didn't do anything…" Haruka immediately silenced Brock was a finger.

"No… it wasn't your fault… entirely. If… I hadn't been ignoring you… since Senri's birth… this wouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have kicked you out of the house… I was being… unreasonable. You had a prefect good reason, and I wouldn't listen… I am sorry," mumbled Haruka.

Brock shook his head simply. "No… it wasn't your fault. It was my… fault. I… had a bad reputation as a teen. If I hadn't… built such a bad reputation, you would have believed me…" Haruka similes as silences Brock again.

"No… I shouldn't have judged you based on your past. We've been married for so long. I should have known to truth you… but I didn't…"

"And you had a good reason too… believe me, Haruka. If I was in your place… I would have done the same thing." Haruka glazed at Brock and grinned. 

"You would have?" asked Haruka curiously. 

Brock immediately went red before nodding. "Yeah, I would have," muttered Brock.

Haruka grinned. She had just learned another weakness from her husband. She clasped her hand around Brock's. "Thank you."

Brock nodded. He lightly kissed Haruka's cheeks before breaking into a smile. "What?"

"Nothing," muttered Brock. 

"BROCK!" Haruka's eye's tilted before she ran her hands through Brock's shoulders. He lightly glazed the side of his neck. A light laughter erupted from Brock's mouth. Haruka grinned as she continued the task. Once more another light snicker escaped from his mouth turning into on sought of laughter. 

"Ha… Haruka… s… stop," said Brock is a fret of laughter.

"I will, if you tell me what's so funny," said Haruka.

"Uncle! Uncle! Mercy! Mercy!" shirked Brock.

Haruka grinned as she watched her husband call out uncle. "Brooocck," whined Haruka.

"W… what?" asked Brock.

"Tell me," whispered Haruka as she continued to tickle Brock's side.

"F… fine. I… tell," shouted Brock. Haruka immediately stopped as Brock sat up.

"I was just thinking about our first kiss?"

"First kiss?" Haruka raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, our first kiss. I remember it. Don't you?"

Haruka nodded. She remembered that day very well…

__

"This is not fair! I don't want to go looking for firewood," pouted a sixteen-year-old boy.

"It's you turn," said an older boy. "How am I suppose to cook without firewood?"

"Err…" muttered the first boy.

"Exactly… Now go…"

"But why?" 

"Because you're the best at collecting firewood. That's why," snapped the older boy. The young child moaned. 

"It's your fault, Brock," muttered the boy.

Brock rolled his eyes as he eyed the two girls to his side and the much younger boy probably only nine. One of the girls looked up and meet Brock's eyes. She sighed as she stood up. "Fine… I'll go. You coming… Haruka? Masato?" asked the girl.

"No," said the two in unison.

"Fine," muttered the girl. She had just gotten back from Cerulean to find that things were already going back to normal. Except for Brock that is. He hadn't flirt with a girl in weeks. She and Ash were making fun of him. They had this theory that it was because of Haruka. Or more like her theory. Ash was still as dense as ever.

"Come on Ash," said the girl. The young boy looked up and groaned.

"But…"

"But nothing Ash," said the girl. She eyed her friend funnily. The boy sighed.

"Fine, Mist," mumbled the boy. He turned to face the five Pokémon who were playing together. "Hey Pik, Kimori. You coming?"

The yellow rodent and the strange chameleon thing nodded they head. They immediately ran to their trainer as the young girl picked up her egg. "Remember, firewood," shouted Brock. The two nodded before disappearing into the woods. Brock sighed as he looked across to the brother-sister duo. Haruka and Masato had been traveling with them for a year already. It had been an eventful year, now a new year was dawning about them. Ash almost had enough badges to enter the tournament. Just one more gym and that were most going to be against Senri, Masato and Haruka's father. Ash had lost because he didn't have enough Pokémon. Well he did now, and as they neared Touya City Brock's heart beat faster each minute. 

Haruka and Masato had both gotten stronger over the year. Haruka was a successful trainer now, and she could handle herself in a trainer battle. Brock knew that he would have to say good bye to Haruka soon. She and Masato only joined them to gain experience. Now that they were experienced trainers, they would to leaving soon. Secretly Brock didn't what them to leave.

"Brock," said a sweet voice.

"Uhmm?" asked Brock to no one in particular. 

"BROCK!" shouted the voice this time more angrily.

"Uhmm?" A hard slap was felt on his head waking Brock from his thoughts.

"Ouch!" shouted Brock. Brock looked around and sighed. There she was… the cute, sweet girl. "Haruka! What you do that for?"

"Brock!" shouted Haruka again. A small snicker could be heard. 

"WHAT?" shouted Brock and Haruka together at the young boy. The boy immediately cringed as he nearly dropped his Poké-navi.

"Nothing," muttered Masato. He was used to me tormented by his sister and their friends. Since Misty's return, he has been petrified. Masato had turned into a Pokémon freak. He had this thing for wanting to know every Pokémon, their attacks, and levels. Misty would yell at him each time, he got annoying or nosy. Before Misty joined them a few weeks ago, Haruka, Brock and Ash use to laugh and call him a Prof.'s pet. 

"Brock," muttered Haruka.

"Huh?" asked Brock reverting his glaze back at Haruka.

"Ash, Misty," replied Haruka simply.

"Huh?" asked Brock. He didn't get what Haruka meant.

"They… they aren't back yet… you don't think the… the monster… got them do you?" asked Haruka.

Brock immediately paled. "W… what monster?"

"When Masato and I were kids, our parents told us of a monster that hunt little kids at night. It was get us to come home early."

"Isn't that… fake?" asked Brock raising his eyebrow.

Haruka shook her head. "No," mumbled Haruka. "I use to think that too. Every kid in Touya did, until that fateful summer night. It was the longest day. At midnight a kid left his house as if being dared to. The next day his bones were found cover in his own blood."

"Eep. So… so you mean we… we… could get eaten?" asked Brock. Haruka nodded plainly.

"Okay then. We better go find them before the monster gets them," mumbled Brock. "Mizugorou." A small, water Pokémon turned around from where it was sleeping and walked over to Brock. 

"Achamo, come over here," called Haruka. The small, chicken Pokémon flew over to Haruka and landed on her shoulder.

"Mizugorou, Achamo, go with Masato to find Ash and Misty," ordered Brock.

"Huh?" asked Masato turning around when he heard his name being called. 

"We got to go find Ash and Misty," said Haruka.

"Why?" asked Masato.

"The monster," answered Haruka. Masato raised his eyebrows. He suddenly understood what Haruka meant and shuddered. 

"O… okay," muttered Masato. "Mizugorou, Achamo, come here." The two starter Pokémon went over to Masato. Achamo landed on Masato's shoulders as Masato picked up Mizugorou. 

"Spread out and look. Haruka and I will go one way. You go the other. We meet up in one hour," ordered Brock. The two, small groups set out. The dinner was forgotten, as was the firewood. An hour had come and past, unfortunately for those two without Masato's Poké-navi, they were hopelessly lost. 

Instead of finding Ash and Misty, they had lost their way them selves. The two ended up on a riverbank. Brock had suggested they rest before finding a way back. Brock had left upstream to find some kind of a clue leaving Haruka alone. A loud howl was heard. Without her Pokémon, Haruka panicked. She forgot everything. They had taught her about wildness survive and immediately ran. Still she didn't want to run into the forest; the only way she could go was forward. So into the river, Haruka fell.

She immediately screamed as the current carried her downstream. Upstream Brock heard Haruka's cries, and immediately came running. "Haruka!" scream Brock. He found that Haruka wasn't there. "Haruka!"

A muffled sound could be heard, as Brock looked farther downstream. There he saw Haruka's head and arms bobbing up and down. "Haruka!" screamed Brock petrified. "Hang on. I'm coming!"

"Hang on?" asked Haruka confused. She turned around and saw what Brock meant. There in front of her, was a tree branch sticking out from the banks. Haruka threw herself on the branch and held on for dear life. Brock caught up soon, and immediately took the branch. Inch by inch he edged his hand to touch Haruka's.

"Grab on!" shouted Brock. 

"I can't," moaned Haruka.

"Yes, you can," shouted Brock. Beards of sweat poured from his face as he tried to inch forward more. A thought hit his mind as he noticed how much faster the water was going now. Brock looked further down stream as an image hit him. There a few feet away was a… WATERFALL. Brock was alerted back as he heard a loud scream. Haruka had disappeared from the branch. The stick had broken off, and Haruka was heading for the waterfall.

Brock screamed as he pulled out, from his belt a long rope. "Haruka catch," screamed Brock. Haruka looked up and saw a whip heading her way. She immediately grabbed it and held on for dear life. Brock managed to bring her back. The young girl was grasping for air as she finally was back on dry land.

"You okay?" asked Brock concerned. Haruka looked up giving him an evil eye.

"What you think? I almost drowned," said Haruka with much sarcasm.

"I… I… am sorry," muttered Brock looking down. Haruka immediately looked up and her face saddens.

"For what?" asked Haruka.

"For losing my concentration. I almost lost you just then," muttered Brock.

"I… I never knew you cared," muttered Haruka.

"I do care," mumbled Brock. Haruka raised her head as Brock inched forward. He lightly stroked the side of Haruka's face. A beam of moonlight shone on her face enlightening her lovely eyes even more.

Haruka smiled as for once she saw Brock not as a friend, but as something more. A hidden but powerful force pushed them to the breaking point. Brock inched forward as Haruka inched closer. Through the ray of moonlight, two broke into a solemn kiss. The two shared their first real kiss. The kiss was short but filled with passion.

"B… Brock," muttered Haruka.

"H…Haruka," mumbled Brock. The two immediately blushed. "I…"

"Shhh," muttered Haruka. "I know." Behind them a snicker could be heard followed by laughter. The two teens immediately turned around, to find that they had been watched…

Haruka grinned as she came out of her memories. "What?" asked Brock looking at his wife strangely.

"I understand now," said Haruka.

"Yes, even though we were being watched it was still sweet," muttered Brock.

Haruka cocked her head and turned to face her husband. "Brock, I was wondering."

"Yeah?"

"Where did you get the whip from?

"Huh?" asked Brock curiously.

"The whip," muttered Haruka again.

Brock immediately sweat dropped. "I can't remember."

"Oh."

"But still, even today it was sweet." Brock grinned. Haruka raised her eyebrow then lowered it. Brock had unexpectedly changed the subject. She grinned before moving closer to Brock. They had finally made up as the two shared a single kiss.

"AHHHHH!" 

Brock and Haruka immediately broke from their kiss. "What was that?" asked Brock.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out," said Haruka. The two took off towards the direction the scream came from. Unknown to them, this time, just like the first time they had kissed, there was an audience.

****

A/N: Hee hee. Once again a cliffhanger, I love cliffhangers… not. I just love writing them. Where did that screaming come from… err… I don't know. Wait! :checks brain: I do know, but I won't tell till the next chapter. You'll find out after four reviews and when I finish writing it. Oh yeah and here's a question that I need to ask you all. Does any one know how to write Soul Stealer, Light, Dark, darkness, black, white, sword of, stone of, and crystal of, in Japanese. Who ever tells me, I'll dedicate the next chapter to them. 


	14. Chapter 13: The Inspiration of Death

**A/N:** Here it is where the scream came from. Oh yeah like I promised I would dedicate this chapter to anyone who told me the Japanese translation for those words. Since some of my reviewers actually answered that question I dedicate this chapter to them through I don't think this is the best chapter to do so, but… oh well. A promise is a promise right? For that this chapter is dedicated to Labannya, Nightswift, Rainbow Wing, Comb-chan, and Avenger10. 

Err… by the way… the words you all gave me. Some of them didn't match. Since I know no Japanese what so ever, I'm not exactly sure which one is the correct one. I'm sorry to bother you… again, but could someone help me… again?

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Labannya::: You think the screaming was from Misty? Well… I know you'll be surprised when you read this chapter. Here's a secret. I was going to have the scream come from Misty… but well it was too… predictable. Really you want to meet my dark side? I'm sure she'll love to meet your dark side. Hee… hee. I'm bored too… really, really bored. Thanks for the review.

Avenger10::: I can't kill, Rudy… sorry. But maybe… maybe you'll like him… err… okay I can't say anymore. Maybe I will torture Rudy. Who knows I might have an over dose, and I can't control my dark side. So who knows. Hey you tried for that I still dedicated this chapter to you. Thanks for the compliment. I'll keep writing. You just got to keep reviewing. I love reviews. Thanks for the review by the way.

Nightswift::: Yep! Just like I promised I dedicated this chapter to you. Those words really helped. Err… I don't really use OC that much, but thanks for the offer. Err… I would read you stories, but I don't like Digimon. It doesn't make sense to me, or just because well I don't have time to watch it. And I don't have a clue what Beyblade/ Bladebreakers is. I'm not sure which one is the real name. -. - But I'll read any Pokémon story, if you decide to write one though. Thanks for the review.

CrystalStorm21::: Yeah! A new reviewer, me like new reviewers. Err… sweat drop… I don't know about Misty killing another… yet… Oops I shouldn't have said that. Don't mind that. After you read this chapter, we'll I'll let you read it. Thanks for the review, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing.

Overlord::: I hope you're over that cold by now. :sighing and then grins: I'm off the hook. I'm off the hook. Yeah! Hmm any ways. Thanks for the review.

SamuraiChris::: Yep, another cliffhanger. I love cliffhangers… not I only love writing them. Yeah… well the reaction from the kiss you'll find that out soon. Really, really soon… like when you read this chapter. Yeah… well… I had to admit it. I don't know. My counterpart the goody, goody side never writes the chapters. They would be too mushy and stuff. I take over in the writing the chapters. Yep. Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: You'll be surprised. Yep. You sure will be. I hope any ways. Thanks for the review. 

****

Chapter 13

The two broke off their kiss. Rudy was grinning bright eyed. There, he had finally done it. After twelve long years, he had finally kissed his love's lips. Now that HE was gone. Rudy could finally have Misty. He stared at her in that glorious gown. She was more beautiful today than she was twelve years ago. To Rudy she looked like a beautiful Porcelain doll that he had longed to mold. Finally after so long he could. He could finally have his Misty. They were meant for each other. Rudy knew that. Why else would the Gods have taken him away? It all seemed so simple now. It was the prefect reason. It was to have him be with her.

"Misty," muttered Rudy. He looked up and saw within her… death. The glow that was once in her eyes was gone. Her emerald eyes no longer glittered. She looked as if her very soul had been sucked out of her. 

"Misty," whispered Rudy again. There was still no response. Misty looked dead. Rudy immediately paled. It couldn't be. She was alive one-minute. Now she looked like a zombie. "Misty," muttered Rudy. He gently touched the side of her shoulder. Rudy could feel a faint shudder hitting his hand. 

"Misty," said Rudy again. Once again there was no answer. He inched closer as he did the unthinkable happened. Misty's body limped as she clasped. Rudy immediately grabbed her. He watched as her eyes flipped back showing the whites of her eyes. All Rudy could do was let out a mighty scream…

*******

Misty's POV

I remember him kissing me. The kiss pained me. It was filled with warmth, yet I couldn't take it. I had let another man down. The first was my dear Ash. The one boy had long claimed my soul. I had given my heart to him. We were bounded my love, as the legendaries said. But the moment Rudy kissed me, I felt my very soul slip away.

I open my eyes now. I see only white. Am I in heaven? Am I finally with my love again? I hear voices calling me. I hear crying, sobbing. I see movement… faint movement before me. Where am I? I hear beeping. I try to reach out, but I can't. Something is holding me down. 

I hear their voices. It's louder now. It's so close. I can finally make out the words. "Misty, come back," said a kind voice. I want to say I am back, but my mouth doesn't seem to want to move. In the distance, I see something. A white, holy like glow. I remember people telling me about it especially one. He told me it's a sign. The sign gives you a chance to leave or a chance to stay. I want to reach out to it but couldn't. I felt an unfamiliar yet smoothing tingle flow through me. The beeping stops.

I hear a loud sob. I feel my body being lifted up. I hear a voice telling me to come back. I understand now. So this is how it feels to die. So this is what he felt every time he would die but come back alive. It feels so comforting. So relaxing, it seems almost prefect. I see the glow clearer now, beckoning me to go straight. I understand. I look out, and I immediately panic. There's my body. Am lying in a bed. I see it was Haruka that was crying for me to come back. Brock is there, holding her. 

I can't help but smile. They're together again. I beam. I can't help but to want to tell them, I'll be fine. I'm going to a better place now. The glow is getting stronger as I float to it. As I get close enough, the feeling stops. I feel a presence before me. I sense it. The presence is very familiar. I look up. I see a boy. He opens his hand. There within it, is a gold piece. I recognize it. It's a locket much like mine. I look up. He smiles and grins before shaking his head. 

I understand. I can't die. The boy grins before disappearing as mysteriously as he came. I once again face to face with the glow. I shake my head. "No. I can't die," I stated. The glow disappears as if understanding my feeling. I feel my body sinking, sinking back to my body. The beeping continues.

"Misty!" shouted Haruka.

I open my eyes.

*******

Normal POV 

"Misty!" shouted Haruka. 

"Hmm?" asked Misty. She rubbed her eyes and saw Haruka with a tear stain face smiling at her. The young woman threw herself on her friend. Misty sighed as she took the hug. She looked around the room. 

"Misty," muttered Haruka.

"Hmm?" asked Misty looked back.

"What are you looking at?" asked Haruka.

"Didn't you see it?" asked Misty curiously.

"See what?" asked Haruka strangely.

"The boy and that beam of light." Haruka looked up at Misty strangely before looking at Brock. The young man turned around and looked at the three young men behind him. Misty looks towards Brock's direction almost cursing that she didn't notice the group behind him. Delia, Prof. Oak, Masato, Tracey, Todd, Gary and May were all there. They all looked as if they had been crying. Misty looked passed them before looking up. 

"Where am I?" asked Misty.

An unfamiliar voice answers her question. "You're at the hospital in Masera." Misty turned her towards the voice. 

"Doctor?" asked Misty.

"Well Gen. Kasumi, it believes that you ate something that your stomach wasn't accommodated with," said the doctor flipping through his charts. Misty knew what what's it. It was the kiss. She knew it. The legendaries had warned her. Now, she almost lost it all. Instead Misty asked.

"What happened?" She eyed her friends curiously. None said anything. 

"Your friends bought you here from the party. You had a minor heart attack and fainted. You're one lucky woman, Kasumi. We almost lost you," said the doctor. Misty stayed quiet. Her friends could see that she was uneasy around the doctor. Haruka deciding to end her friend's misery spoke up.

"Could we have some time alone with Kasumi?" asked Haruka.

The doctor turned towards the young general. He nodded. "Just for a bit, Gen. Haruka." He did a light bow, which Haruka returned. Delia, May, Masato and Prof. Oak left with the doctor leaving the others with Misty. The moment they left. The guys and Haruka immediately advanced on her with questions. 

"What happened?" asked Haruka.

"I… I went outside with Rudy. I… was going to tell him the truth. He grabbed me, and we kissed," muttered Misty. She immediately lowered her head and weep. A light gasp was heard around the room as Haruka leant down before Misty. She enwrapped her arms around her. 

"I… can't believe I kissed another man," mumbled Misty. 

"Shh," said Haruka. The young woman didn't stop crying as her tears soaked through Haruka's dress. "It wasn't your fault."

"Y… yes it was. I… I broke my promise."

"Huh?" asked Haruka. Before Misty could answer, Haruka silenced her. "Never mind. It wasn't your fault. None of this was."

"Y… yes it was. I… was the one that agreed in the first place. If I hadn't gone with Rudy in the first place, I… wouldn't have kissed him."

"Shh… It wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's fault, it would have to be me mine." Misty stopped crying and looked up at her friend. Sometimes Haruka seemed so much older than she really was. Haruka could make anyone feel better. She was a lot like Misty's mom, but it wasn't enough. Not this time. 

"Yes… it was."

"Misty, listen to me," said Haruka in a commanding voice. Misty looked up. "It was an accident. Did you want to kiss him?"

She simply shook her head. Suddenly a thought hit her. "Where is Rudy?" asked Misty. Haruka immediately looked down. "What?" asked Misty.

"He's in intensive care," mumbled Gary. 

"What?" asked Misty. She looked up. Gary nodded painfully. "Why?"

Gary gulped before explaining. "After we got you loaded into the ambulance, Ziggy ran off. Jessie and James found him floating in the nearby river, unconscious. He was bleeding really bad. Misty… we believe he tried to commit… suicide."

"No!" gasped Misty. She was horrified. Rudy had tried to commit suicide. He was the third man that had almost died because of her. There was Ash, Rudy, and her father… She remembered her father's death. She might have only been five then, but she remembered that day...

__

A young five-year-old girl grinned as she jumped happily upon her bed. "Sumi," called a man's voice. The girl stopped jumping and landed flat on her stomach. A thirty some year-old man walked in. "Misty," said the man.

"Daddy," called the young girl. She leaped from her bed and into her father's awaiting arms. The man smiled as Misty cuddled in the man's arms. "We go battle?" asked Misty.

"No, my water princess. You have to stay home. Remember?" asked the man. He gently poked the tip of Misty's nose. Misty tried to remember, but she couldn't. The girl simply shook her head. "Misty. You remember? I have to take Seel to the Pokémon Center. He's been really tired since the last battle."

"Oh," said Misty. She stopped squirming and sighed. "I remember."

"Why you so down, my water princess?"

"'Cause I got to stay home with Daisy, Lily, and Violet," muttered Misty.

"Misty," said the man. Misty shrugged her shoulders before looking up. Her eyes twinkled. 

"Can I go with you?" begged Misty.

"Well."

"Please Daddy. Oh please. I promise to be good," begged Misty.

"Well, okay," said Mr. Waterflower.

An hour later Misty was dressed and ready to go. She held in her hands Seel's pokéball. She was a big girl now. The two walked down Cerulean's streets. Everyone greeted them. Misty grinned as she looked around the city. Everyone knew her parents. They were the best water Pokémon trainers in the world, and Misty wanted to be just like them. Her mom was in the Indigo Plateau on board meeting. "Daddy look, Pokémon Center," called Misty.

"Yep," said Mr. Waterflower. He was grinning at his daughter's energy. The two walked in. Misty loved to admire the paintings of lovely water Pokémon around the center, but today she wasn't here to enjoy the drawings. Today she had to be a big girl and accomplish her mission. Her dad sat her down on the floor, and Misty ran to container. There, Nurse Joy was busy healing another trainer's Pokémon. Misty knew to be patient and stood behind the trainer. Misty's dad had found a seat at a near by bench, waiting for Misty to finish. The line was moving slow today, but Misty was amused at the young trainer before her, Pokémon. The trainer had a cute Vaporeon by his side. 

"Cutie," cried Misty as she touched the trainer's Pokémon. The trainer heard the girl's voice and turned around grinning. 

"You really like it?" asked the trainer.

"Uh huh. I love all water Pokémon. Some day I'm going to be a great water Pokémon Master just like my parents," said Misty bragging.

"Really," said the trainer interested. "Who are your parents?"

"The gym leaders of Cerulean's gym. I'm Misty Waterflower," said Misty excitedly.

"Really," said the trainer grinning. "Then I'll help you. Here take this Pokémon." The trainer pulled out a pokéball from his belt and held it out for Misty.

"I can't," muttered Misty. 

****

A/N: You didn't expect something like that to happen did you? I was going to let Misty slap Rudy at first then I got this strange idea. Unfortunately for you all this new idea takes more than one chapter. What will happen next? What will happen, when Misty faces Rudy? I've decided to stop doing cliffhangers for a while. Unless you call this a cliffhanger, of course, cause for the next few chapters will probably end with this type of an ending. That was strange the beginning right? Yeah, well it I'll explain it later, much later. How many of you guys were surprised by that? Come on. Don't be shy. Don't lie. I'm just curious, really curious. Four reviews and you'll find out what happens next.


	15. Chapter 14: Seeing is Believing

****

A/N: Here's the next chapter. There isn't much of a plot in this chapter. It's just a brunch of flashbacks but still read 'em.

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Amber::: Wow I new reviewer. Thanks. Err… yeah Ash returning thing. Trust me you aren't the only one begging me for that to happen. Like I said before… we shall see. Thanks for reviewing.

Crystalstorm21::: Yep! Rudy is in the ER, and I am not sorry that I placed him there. Well here's the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

Labannya::: Okay. Lucky! You have been to so many places. I wish I had too. Yeah. I know. I was shocked too when I wrote that part. It sort of just came to me. Yeah! Guess Misty did… or… uh… maybe not. Oh shot! Screw what I just wrote it isn't important. :rolling eyes: Errr… yeah… Yeah. I know. I feel bad for Misty too. The trainer… yeah… well… he isn't the killer as you will find out in this chapter. Yeah. I guess that's why I got rid of slap idea. Everyone thought of it. Oh don't worry. I like being original… most of the time. School… yeah me too. I got a lot of homework and an U.S. History test tomorrow. That's why I write a lot of these chapters in advance when I have spare time. Thanks for the review.

Joy-girl::: You were? YEAH! I'm happy. You actually feel sorry for Rudy? I wasn't. I was grinning while I wrote that part. Sweetness of revenge. Errr… you know. You're the second person that asked me that. Well… sorry I can't say. Nope. Can't say. It's strictly secret. Thanks for the review.

Ayashi::: Yeah! Another new reviewer. You want to see Ashy too. I'm still thinking about that people. Really I am. Thanks. Yeah. I don't like Rudy either. Thanks for reviewing.

Overlord::: Great that you're feeling better. Really you're the first person I'll meet… err read that likes cliffhangers. Should I go back to doing them? If you insist, I will. I love writing cliffhangers. Mess up? :trembling: I won't mess up… maybe only a little? Thanks for the review.

Avenger10::: You surprised too? Yeah! Well… it came the last second. :grins: Yep. It was Rudy who screamed. I was first going for Misty being the one who screamed, but oh well. Change of plans… big times. Thanks for reviewing.

Nightswift::: Yep! See! I promised I would. See! See! I do keep my promises. Err… yeah… Yep. Rudy ended up in the ER. I never got how he became a gym leader either. Gary was sad? Well. It wasn't supposed to be like that… really. Okay… this I can say. Gary gotten soft hearted over the years. His overly large ego has gotten somewhat… smaller. Errr… yeah… that I can't say. Nope. I won't talk about Ash at all. You don't like Misty? Really? Or is it the pairing? Who's Ray and Mariah? Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: Oh don't worry. I'm hurrying or trying to hurry. You're patient. Lucky! I'm anything but patient. I wish I had your trait. Thanks for the review. 

****

Chapter 14

__

"Why?" asked the trainer. He immediately sweat dropped.

"Because I ain't old enough," muttered Misty. "And I have nothing to trade for it." The trainer bit his lip. 

"How about this Misty? I'll let you have this Pokémon without a trade," said the trainer.

Misty looked up strangely. "But why? Why you give me your Pokémon without anything in return?" 

The boy grinned silently. "Because I want to help a future water Pokémon Master. Cause when you hit it big, I want to know that I helped you somehow. So how about it?" asked the trainer. Misty nodded. She knew that if she declined. This boy would feel really bad.

"Okay, I take it." The boy nodded as he placed the pokéball into Misty's hands. Misty's eyes twinkled with delight, as there in her hands was her first Pokémon. She had gotten her first Pokémon before any of her sisters and friends. Wait till they see I got a Pokémon. Misty looked up and saw that the boy was gone. Misty frowned. She didn't even have time to say thank you.

"Misty," called a voice.

"Uhmm?" asked Misty looking up. There was Nurse Joy grinning at her. Misty suddenly remembered why she was here. She marched up to the container and handed Seel over to Nurse Joy. The nurse took it leaving Misty with her new Pokémon. She grinned as she hopped over her father. The gym leader looked up from his newspaper and smiled.

"What you so happy about, Sumi?" asked the gym leader. The young girl grinned as she held out the pokéball for her father to see. The gym leader looked confused as he took Misty on his lap. "You didn't give Nurse Joy, Seel?"

Misty shook her head. "Then where you get it from?" asked the gym leader. 

"A really nice trainer. He said he wanted me to have it cause he wants to do something to start off my goal to be the best water Pokémon Master," explained Misty.

"Misty," said the gym leader horrified.

"What?" asked Misty. She immediately stopped grinning. She knew her father was serious to be talking to her in that tone.

"You can't take someone else's Pokémon," said the gym leader.

"But he wanted me to have it."

"Misty, it's called stealing," said the man.

"But Daddy, he wanted me to have it," argued Misty. 

Mr. Waterflower sighed as he got up. "No buts, Misty. We're going to find the trainer and give it back to him." Misty's face immediately fell as she looked down. 

"Okay," mumbled Misty. 

"Good," said the man. "I'll tell Nurse Joy where we're going. You wait for me by the door." 

"Okay Daddy," said Misty. She nodded before running to the door. Just as she got there one of her shoelaces came undone. The pokéball immediately crashed on the floor as Misty fell. The automatic door of the Pokémon Center opened revealing a… giant. A gigantic shadow stood at the door disabling any sunlight from getting in. The figure walked in, and Misty could easily see that in one hand was a… gun. The young girl gasped as she sat up. She was an inch from the pokéball.

"Nobody move," shouted the figure. He swaps the Pokémon Center with his gun. The center immediately went quiet. From the distance he could clearly hear the sound of panic. A swish of shoes could be heard as the figure turned. There in the corner of his ears, he sees Misty grabbing the pokéball. The figure crinkled his eyebrows. This child was defying him. No body defied him. He immediately grabbed the child. Misty whimpered as she saw that she was no longer on the ground. Thinking it was her dad she looked up. There, all she saw was a metal gun. 

"Misty!" Misty recognized her dad's voice and turned around. 

"Daddy!" shouted the young girl. The figure immediately sees the bound between them and grins evilly. He forces the gun to Misty's head. 

"Anybody more, this girl gets it!" shouted the figure. The center goes quiet as the figure walks forward. He bangs the gun on the container. "NOW WHERE IS MY POKÉMON!" shouts the man. Nurse Joy whimpers before putting on a strong face. 

"I don't know."

The man cursed as he slammed the gun down again. "FINE! TWO CAN PLAY AT THIS GAME, TILL MY GYARADOS IS FOUND. THIS CHILD WILL COME WITH ME!" shouted the man. Misty covered her ears with her hands as she watched the man take her outside. Only then did she remove her hands. The figure saw the pokéball in Misty's hands. "What's that Pokémon?"

"Don't know," said Misty defying. 

"Show me," shouted the man. Misty shrugs her shoulders. It couldn't see anything wrong with such a simple request. She lets the Pokémon out, and there, to both Misty and the kidnapper's surprise was a… Gyarados. Misty's eyes immediately twinkled.

"Cutie!" shouted the girl. There weren't many people in this world that thought Gyarados were cute, but Misty did. Gyarados, Lugia, and Tentacruel were the three main water Pokémon, who she thought were cute.

"Gyarados," gasps the man. Misty could feel the Pokémon shivering and obviously so did the kidnapper. The sea serpent looked up. Its eyes were full of worry. "YOU STOLE MY GYARADOS you little BITCH!" shouted the man. Misty didn't know what the man was talking about, but she did know he was lying. 

"Un uh, this isn't your Gyarados. A boy gave it to me cause he wanted to help me," argued Misty. The man grinned.

"I see Zachary does have the guts after all," thought the man. 

"Child! That is my Gyarados, and you're going to give it to me, or else," shouted the man. He pushed back the button on his gun and pointed it at Misty. The young girl backed away. She knew about those things. That was the thing that had killed her grandfather in the war twenty years ago. Misty whimpered, but she too was stubborn. She could feel the Gyarados's soul. She knew that the Pokémon didn't want to go back. 

"NOO!" shouted Misty. The man giggled sinisterly.

"Then may god bless your soul," said the man. He aimed the gun and fired…

Misty screamed as she watched her father fall. "Oops," said the man grinning. Misty watched with horror as another shot was fired. Misty screamed as the bullet went through her arm. She felt the pain throughout her whole body. She fell heavy near her father's side. The man groaned as his face filled with worry. He was in pain, and Misty knew it from her own screams. Beads of sweat rolled from his face. 

"My water princess," mumbled the man. He raised his hand and lightly enclosed around the near unconscious girl. "Stay strong Sumi. Y…you m…must l…live. Th…there is a…a… l…long d…destiny b…fore you. Be a w…water P…Pokémon master a…and m…make me proud. " 

"It… hurt Daddy," screamed Misty. She felt her dad's grasp. 

"L…live my sweet," groaned the man. Misty's screams grow louder as she felt people around her. Though the slit of her eyes, she saw people dressed in white. There was stretcher before her. She screamed as she felt her father's grasp loosing around her. 

Misty later found out that it wasn't the people lifting her into the stretcher. Her father had died that moment. She never knew it. She never got the chance to him how much she loved him.

Misty sighed. The police had came minutes later. The man was arrested and later sentenced to death. Misty never forgot that incident. She believed that she had murdered her father. He was shot in the heart, and immediately died, or so the hospital people told her. 

"Misty," mumbled a voice. 

"Uhmm?" asked Misty. She looked up and saw Haruka standing there looking worried. 

"Is something wrong?" asked the woman.

"No," muttered Misty. "Do you think, I could see Rudy?" She didn't why she asked that, but it came out so natural then.

"Yeah… sure Misty. Musashi and Kojirou are there now. They have something they want to tell you," said Brock. A long screech was heard as Misty looked up. There was Gary pushing a chair on wheels.

"A wheelchair?" asked Misty horrified. 

"Yeah, you're in the hospital. The doctors would kill us if they knew we're letting you walk. They would probably get mad at us for letting you out of this bed," snapped Gary.

"Oh," muttered Misty. She knew what Gary meant. She didn't even have the power to contradict a doctor's diagnose. They had nothing to do with military actions as they had said. Since Lance, Brock, Haruka, Giovanni and Misty knew nothing about medicine, they couldn't control a doctor's ruling. Some people could say in some cases. A doctor had more power than the generals themselves did. Brock and Gary helped Misty into the chair. She was relieved to find that it was electric. Haruka went and got the door. Brock led the way. He knew where Rudy was. He had just came back for Rudy's room. After turning a billion corridors, they finally arrived at Room 2341. Brock immediately knocked on the door to be welcomed by Jessie.

"Yes?"

"Uhmm, Misty would like to speak with Rudy…" Brock turned and saw Misty nodding at him. "Privately." Jessie immediately nodded. Her glaze was at the floor the whole time as she and James filed out of the room. They stood by the wall as Misty rolled in. The others took a seat on the bench. 

Misty prepared herself for the worst as she entered the room, but even her worst didn't match what she saw. Rudy was covered in bandages. They covered his face to his legs. Both legs were in casts. One of his arms was in a sling while the other was in a cast. His face was covered with bandages and held by pins. Through all the bandages Misty could barely believe this was the same man that had kissed her a couple hours ago. 

Misty was horrified at this image. She had now remembered. It happened once before. It was ironic how it happened to the one person she loved…

__

A sixteen-year-old screamed as he watched his best friends being snatched from his grasp. "NO!" He screamed. His whole body shook, as above him was a gigantic air ship. "MISTY! BROCK! HARUKA! PIKACHU!" A snicker could be heard as the start of the engine igniting. The boy cursed as he slammed his fist down on a stone. At his side a powerful Meganium stood. A shinny Noctowl flew before him. Two other Pokémon a Totodile and Typhlosion stood before him. The boy held an egg Pokémon in the other hand. He had just received his old Pokémon from the professor temporally. He had sent his Houen team to the professor. The boy was hoping that his old Pokémon could help him win. Now this was happening. Tears of pain and defeat filled his eyes. He had finally lost this time. Team Magmar and Aqua had finally won. 

The boy could hear a scream, and his name being called. These weren't his days. He had just lost again to Haruka's father. Now this was happening. He watched as the device floated away. He had failed. "Meg," shouted the Pokémon. 

"Uhmm?" asked boy. The Pokémon grinned as it lightly nudged its trainer.

"Meg, Meg, Meganium," shouted the Pokémon. The boy grinned. He got it. 

"Okay Meganium, we'll try it." The boy pulled out another pokéball. 

"Heracross, go." Before them an overgrown beetle stood. "Heracross. I need you to flip me up into the sky." The Pokémon nodded in agreement. The boy placed Togepi by Totodile. Totodile and Pikachu were his only non-evolved Pokémon with him. The water Pokémon had refused to evolve since it knew when it evolved it couldn't dance anymore. The boy nodded to his Noctowl. The Pokémon immediately understood and clapped its claws around its trainer. Over the years, it had missed doing it a lot. It knew it wouldn't be permanent, but one could wish couldn't they?

The boy gave the signal as Heracross sent its trainer flying. Noctowl was there to keep him from falling. The boy grinned. Team Magmar hadn't gotten very far. "NOC!" shouted the nocturnal Pokémon. A flat sweat drop rolled from its face as did from Ash's face also. They were going to collide with the ENGINE! 

The boy screamed as Noctowl tried to fly up. The boy was too heavy. "ASH!" screamed a girl. The boy looked down and saw Misty with her face pressed against the window. Ash gave a proud face and a nod. Above them in the culprit, the pilot cringed. He could feel his death nearing. His hands froze disabling him to stir the plane up or down. Seconds later Ash crashed into the engine. The plane was set afire as it crashed into the near by forest. Ash's Pokémon went running.

Misty never did understand how she survived the crash. No one did. She remembered waking up in the hospital. What the doctors said had been two weeks. It was miracle that she hadn't been critically hurt. Neither were Brock, Haruka, Pikachu, or Team Magmar. They had escaped before the plane went down. As for Ash…

****

A/N: See another ending like the last one. See, obviously this isn't a cliffhanger. We all know what will happen next right? Yeah, well… oh… err… I guess I was wrong. I know you still didn't find out what happens between Misty and Rudy. Don't worry. I promise… no I swear that you will find out in the next chapter. Which so happens to be four reviews away.


	16. Chapter 15: I Don't Love You

****

A/N: Here it is! The confrontation between Misty and Rudy is just moments away. What happened with Ash after he and Noctowl crashed into the engine. Err… before I let you all read on I have something to say. I'm not very good at romance scenes and stuff like that, which this chapter is kind of based on. So the confrontation might be a… a little… no really, really corny. I'm sorry if this chapter didn't live up to your expectations. I'm not very good at romance scenes, but I hope to get better at them before I really, really to make it sweet. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's comments: It's really late but I got to get this chapter posted today. So these are going to be short.

Avenger10::: Yeah I'm tired too. I wasn't planning on doing a cliffhanger, but oh well. I won't forget to post. Thanks for the compliment and the review.

Cybersten::: Yeah! A new reviewer. You like long fics? Go cause this fic is going to be really, really long. You want Ash back. I know. I know. Everyone does. I'm still thinking about it. Thanks for the review.

Labannya::: Wow! Nobody ever stood up for me before. :sobbing: Heh. :smiles: I don't really mind people asking me to bring Ash back. It's actually pretty assuming to see how many Ash fans there are at there. Yeah! I know. I feel sorry for Misty too. Her poor father dying. Err… sorry but I can't answer those questions. Some day in some much later chapter all your questions will be answered. Yeah! Poor Ashy boy. He got burned really badly. Thanks for reviewing.

ZetaBee::: A reviewer, yeah! Waho as in what? I'll take that as a good thing. Thanks for the review.

Overlord::: Please give me another chance. :getting on hands and knees and begging: Yeah! I know another cliffhanger. Sorry. This chapter ends as a cliffhanger too. Thanks for the review.

Crystalstorm21::: Thanks and of course I will continue to post. Thanks for the review.

*****::: A new reviewer! Yeah! I know! I know! Another Ash fan who wants him back. I'm still thinking about it. Thanks for the review.

Joy-girl::: Err… yes I am very poor in may ways. I feel sorry for Misty and Ash. Oh yes I do. Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: Let's see. Is Ash died or not? Err... I don't know… yet. Thanks for the review.

Nightswift::: Oh yeah I thought that much. Who's the boy? That I can answer. He's Zachary, and he isn't important to this fic. He was just in the flashback… nothing else. Yes. I know, Misty's dad's death was sad. Oh. Yeah I know. Pokémon is long that's one reason why I like it so much and write fics about it. Yes. I know most of the Pokémon are either simply adorable or cool. Thanks for the review.

****

Chapter 15

__

"What about Ash?" asked Misty. Her face was full of worry. It had been two days since she woke up. Brock and Haruka had both healed. 

Haruka moved uneasily around the hospital room. Masato and Haruka's parents had came to hospital after hearing what happened. Brock said nothing as he stared up at the ceiling. Misty's face immediately pained. "He… he's d…died?" asked Misty. She felt her tears falling. She had just returned a few months ago. Now she was going to lose him again. 

Brock looked up and shook his head. "No." Misty sighed in relief. "B… but he's been hurt really bad, Misty." She looked up.

"How bad?" asked Misty.

"The doctor's think he might not walk again. A…Ash broke almost all the bones in his body. He's in a coma right now," muttered Brock.

"No, no," muttered Misty. She shook her head. Tears fell from her eyes. "NO!"

Misty sighed. She saw Ash the next day. His body was bandaged. She saw that his legs were cast. Horrific burns covered his face. Both his arms had been fractured. She could see that he was on life support…

__

Tears fell from Misty's eyes as she ran her hand over Ash's. "Pika," mumbled the electric rodent that was lying on Ash's bed. The Pokémon had refused to leave its trainer's side. Even at night when the nursed tried to remove Pikachu it was impossible. After getting shocked a couple of times the nurses decided it wasn't worth it. The rodent was harmless. It cared for his trainer so much to shock into letting it stay that it couldn't cause any harm to Ash.

Misty pushed back a string of tears as she ran her hand through Pikachu's fur. It was so dull these days. Its ears drooped of depression. The light from its eyes was gone. It showed no sign of wanting to fight. No longer wanting to live if anything happened to its trainer. Misty felt the Pokémon pain. She understood it cause deep in her heart she felt it too. 

Misty couldn't stand the sadness any longer. She reverted her glaze back to Ash. She raised her bandaged hand and ran it through Ash's face. "Ash," muttered Misty. There was no response. The only sound within the room was the sound of the monitor beeping. The forcing of the air through the life support as it lead to Ash's mouth. "Ash." This time her voice seemed more persistent then the last. "Ash, I know you can hear me. I just know it. You can't die Ash. You can't. You'll done so much. You've cheated death so many times. You can do it again." There was so response. Misty bit her lip. She felt like laughing, not the happy type of laugh, the hysteric type of laugh. Misty lowered her head. Gently she stroked Ash's hand. "I know you can't respond, Ash, but… but…" Misty rolled her eyes. Drops of salt water fell from her emerald eyes. 

"You have to live, Ash. Live not for me, not for Pikachu or any of the Pokémon, not for Brock, Haruka, any of our friends, not for your mom, not for Prof. Oak, and not for the world. Live for yourself Ash. Every heroic action you did was for the world, now don't live for the world, Ash. Live for yourself." 

Misty remembered those words. Those words she said to Ash in a coma. Now seeing Rudy like this just made her angry. She rolled over to Rudy's bed. The man was lying there. His eyes seemed distant. "Rudy," said Misty. There was no reply. Misty moved her hand closer till Rudy moved the hand in the sling. _Screw it! _Misty got up out of the wheelchair and stood before Rudy. Her face was angry. She was way angrier now than she was when she arrived. 

"Why you do it, Rudy?" asked Misty angrily. There was no answer. "RUDY! I know you're awake. Now answer me." The man sighed before turning his head. His voice was slurred as he talked. 

"Don't you get it, Misty? I did it cause I love you." Misty sighed. She was afraid of that answer. She clasped on the bed. 

"No, why did you try to kill yourself?"

Rudy shook his head. A poor smile appeared on his face. "Don't you get it Misty? I did it cause I love you."

"You don't mean that Rudy." 

"I do, Misty. I've loved you since the day you saved my sister."

"Rudy." Misty sighed. "You don't love me."

"Yes, I do."

"Rudy." Misty bit her lip before continuing. "Rudy, tell me. What did you feel when you… kissed me?" 

Rudy raised an eyebrow before continuing. "Good, I guess," muttered Rudy.

"That all?" asked Misty.

"Yeah, and good."

"Nothing else?" 

Rudy shook his head. "Nothing else."

"Nothing?"

"No."

"Rudy, tell me the truth. When you first saw me, what did you think?"

"Err?"

"When you first saw me, what were you thinking?" asked Misty.

"Err…I was worried about my sister… I thought you were beautiful."

Misty groaned before pinching her nose and rubbing her forehead. "Rudy, do you know what jealously feels like?"

The man looked at Misty funny. "Why?"

Misty bit her lip hardly. She didn't want to push it farther, but she knew she had to. "Answer me."

A faint yeah could be heard. "Who's your biggest rival, Rudy?"

Rudy didn't know how to answer that one. He tried to answer but couldn't. He never thought of anyone as a rival. No one… well almost no one. Misty saw the change in Rudy's face. She knew he had a rival, but not the normal type of rival, more like a rival of the heart.

"Drake," answered Rudy. Misty could tell it was false, and Rudy knew she knew it too.

"Okay… what's your definition of love… no true love?"

"Err."

Misty sighed as she cupped her hands to her breast. 

"What's your definition, Kasumi?"

Misty looked down for a second. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yeah."

Misty bit the corned of her lips then looked out the window. It wasn't the scene she could wish for, but it would have to do. "My definition of love… is… no… love is too intangible to describe. Love is like life itself. It doesn't stop. It gets bigger and bigger. Just like a person gets older and older. As time goes on it gets bigger. It fills that spot in your heart that nothing else can. A sensation that burns for hours… each kiss… each touch… you want more. You long for it. It feels you… your soul. It's unbreakable. A simple word… a simple touch… it inflames everything." Rudy could see a tear falling from her eyes. He understood now what Misty was telling him. He understood it all. How could it have blinded him so after so long?

He knew love when he was younger. He knew it when he first saw Misty. The way she looked like HIM. It wasn't the same way she looked at him. He had understood it before. When he first met her, he wanted her to stay. He was so young then. Both parents dead. He, having to raise his younger sister Marie not even eight. She longed for a motherly touch. A mother, a woman guardian, a sister, someone to guide her though the rough sports. Rudy tried being that person. He read dozens of books on the subject. He tried hard, but it wasn't the same. Then he met her. She managed to inflame everything about him. She was perfect. A Water Pokémon trainer, a female, Rudy knew she could guide Marie in a way that he could never do.

To his luck Marie fell for Misty. She loved the girl that had saved her from drowning. She wanted Misty to stay almost as much as Rudy wanted Misty to stay. He knew what all girls loved, to be pampered, to be surrounded with romantic things. Rudy treated Misty like a queen. Gave her flowers, danced, gave her a lovely dinner, gave her candy, before the night was over he even proposed to her. It was for the best. He loved her; Marie loved her. But the next day, everything had changed. During the battle, Misty showed her true color. Back then Rudy was young. He thought that he could find another. He thought that there would be another Misty. But in matters of the heart Rudy believed he was much, more mature then. Rudy understood what love was then. He also understood that he could never have Misty.

But as the years passed, things changed. Rudy hated himself as he thought back how bitter it became. Within his heart a hidden war was taking place. His feelings resurfaced. He wanted Misty. It became an obsession. He dreamt of her everyday. He pictured their wedding together. Him in a white tux, Misty in a beautiful white gown, her beautiful emerald eyes sparkles, as she becomes his wife. It was perfect. In his head he had it all planned out to last detail. It would be perfect. He wrote about it. He built a shrine for her in his head. No longer was Pokémon battles of any interest to him, but still he was the gym leader. He watched his Pokémon fall under the same spell he was. The spell of love, a love, you could never have. Rudy understood it all now. He had been so foolish. Whenever a female trainer came, he compared them to Misty. That might have been his downfall in love. 

But now Rudy understood, it was more than love. Rudy scoffed. It might never have been love. Now that he thought of it. He wondered if it was more of a sense of jealously. When he first met Misty, she was with HIM. That naïve boy knew nothing of love, yet he had captured Misty's heart without knowing it. All along it had all been out of jealously. He looked up and saw Misty staring at him. Those glorious emerald eyes, that beautiful face yet it was strange how for once he saw past all that. He saw what he had seen so many years ago when he said good bye to her. He saw a friend.

Misty saw the change in the way that Rudy stared at her. She knew that he finally understood. Once again Misty asked Rudy the question. "Why did you do it?"

This time Rudy knew the answer. He knew it so well that it scared him. The true purpose had finally shown through. He was finally freed of the curse, the longing that he felt for more than a decade. "Cause I wanted to end it all," muttered Rudy.

Misty nodded. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Rudy… what do you feel about me?"

Rudy looked down. He would have bit his lip if he could. "Love…" Rudy saw the look that Misty gave him. "No… not that kind. Not that kind, not the kind I've being getting confused with. Love for a friend…" Rudy looked up, a looked of uncertainty. "We can still be friends… right?"

For once since it all happened Misty smiled. She nodded. "Yeah. Friends… but nothing more." 

"Right."

Misty muttered as she looked down at Rudy. He had gone quiet. Misty felt pride in herself. She had freed Rudy from his longing. They were friends… only friends. They couldn't be anymore. She had already given her heart away to some one else. Someone, she was still waiting for.

"Misty."

"Hmm?" Misty turned around to see Rudy speaking again. 

"I'm sorry that I've been acting like such a real jerk to you the last seven years. Guess… when I saw you again after so long. I couldn't contain it. I had to express it. But… but now I know. You never really loved me, did you Misty?"

The young woman sighed. She played with her fingers before answering. "When I first met you, I was smitten with your affections. I felt the same way you did. I was confused. You were the first person to show that kind of love, feelings to me…"

"Have you ever really loved me, ever Misty?"

Misty looked down. Her eyes closed. Rudy knew the answer. "No… no… I didn't love you…"

… The door to the room opened. Misty immediately turned around to find her friends barge in. Misty could see that Gary was pulling Jessie and James after him. "What's wrong?" 

"They got something to admit." 

"What?" asked Misty looking at Haruka. Gary immediately pushed Jessie and James forward. In one hand James held a camera in another a package.

"What?"

"I…"

****

A/N: I got some explaining to do. I was going to have Misty slap Rudy okay… but then I decided that this way would be better. A slap would do no good. Rudy would keep bugging Misty, so I had Misty tell Rudy the truth in a different way. Plus… this way I can let Rudy off easily. Hopeful it would make people like Rudy… a little bit. I kind of destroyed him with him going out with Misty. So I was trying… to get him back on everyone's good side. Yeah… that's it. See… see not a cliffhanger right… yeah I know I'm stretching the line a bit… but oh well. I know this is a cliffhanger. Guess I never could get off of doing cliffhangers. 

See I told you it was corny. Just like I said before this chapter would be corny. I'm horrible at doing romance scenes. Really, really bad at them. Oh yeah I'm on Spring Break this week, so I should be able to write a lot more then a usually do. Maybe if you all get lucky I'll post two chapters this week instead of the usual one chapter.


	17. Chapter 16: To Tell the Truth

****

A/N: I was planning on writing. Really I was. It turned out that my one week that I possibly had spare time from schoolwork I needed up doing other things. I needed up sending zero time on this story. I was planning on writing a lot to get ahead, but things didn't go as planned. 

Oh! I'm sure most of you who live in the US have seen that Advance Generation sneak peak on Saturday on Kids WB. From it we have learned that Haruka's English name is May. The new professor's name is Birch. Well, I've decided to keep using Haruka instead of May. Not only does it take a lot of time for me to change all the Harukas in the story to May, and I don't really want to. It's too confusing still many know that Gary's sister's name is May also. To avoid confusion, Haruka will stay Haruka. May will stay May not her Japanese name Nanami which I might use sometime. which I'm pretty sure the name they use in Japan in the manga. 

Oh my god! I have reached a milestone on this fic. No, it's not the halfway point or anything. Sadly to say for some, and happily for others. I'm not even close to the halfway point of this fic. That shows how long this fic is going to be. No, this milestone is something else. Something that thanks you all you readers out there, that have reviewed this fic. I never knew it could happen when I first post this fic. Heck! I wasn't even going to continue, but all you reviewers and readers changed my mind. And thanks to all you reviewers out there I have reached 100 reviews for the fic. I'm so happy. ^. ^ Thanks you all that have taken precious time out of your busy schedules and reviewed this fic. You don't know how happy you made me. So here's the next chapter finally. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Nope. It belongs to people way richer than me.

****

Reviewer's comments:

TeamRocket Sapphire::: Yeah! A new reviewer! I tried continuing sooner, really I did. Yeah. They'll confess. I tried not making them to bad stuff. I like Team Rocket too. They might be annoying and get in the way sometimes, but they're cool. Really?! :jumping around happily: I'm glad I managed to draw you into this fic. Guess I have to say that's a really, really big compliment. I'll try, and Team Rocket are major characters… kind of… in this fic. I need them in the fic to make it whole. Yep. Team Rocket are in this chapter just like you guess. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to review. 

Labannya::: Of course I saw the sneak peak of Houen. I can't say I'm very fond of Haruka or May as they say it now. No wait, screw that. I don't like Haruka period. I only added in Haruka and her brother Masato to make this fic more up the date. Why I gave her to Brock was because I didn't want her to get together with Ash. Misty gets Ash forever. ^. ^ Of course Brock comes back once again. You think Haruka is cool? :grasping, trying to catch my breath: I think I'm going to have a heart attack soon. I thought Haruka is boring. They ripped her off of Misty; the bike thing, the daughter of a gym leader thing, and not wanting Ash to know about it. :gagging: Ah! So other people stuck up for Rudy, yes I've read fics about that happening. I won't ever… not truly any ways. I don't him because he almost took Misty away from Ash. That's probably another reason why I don't like Haruka very much. What James was talking about for once I have it already planned? What I didn't plan was how long it takes. Sorry, that I couldn't post sooner. Thanks for the review. 

Joy-girl::: What was it? You're about to find out. You didn't think it was corny. :grins: Me very, very happy. Really. It made you like Rudy a little bit. YEAH!! Me happy. Me very, very, happy. :jumping up and down: Thanks for the review.

Kit Kat::: Yeah! A new reviewer! : ducks all three vegetables: :looks back and crings: Really I tried to post sooner, but I couldn't. Change of plans I guess. The Ash thing… uh huh. I understand perfectly. You want Ash back, and I'm thinking about it. Thanks for the review, I hope you keep on reading and reviewing. 

ZetaBee::: Oh!! Short and right too the point. Me like. Thanks for the review.

Overlord::: You don't like cliffys? :bawling: Why? I know I've been doing too many, but it makes writing more interesting. Uh oh. :runs and hides: Oops, forgot something. :runs out and grabs the laptop: Yes… yes the Ash thing. You want Ash back too. I know… I know. I'm still thinking about it. Really I'm. Thanks for the review.

Avenger10::: Oh thank you. You actually liked it. ^. ^ I still think it was kind of corny though, but hey if my readers like it I'm not complaining. Really. You actually like cliffhangers? Goody. ^. ^ Cause I'm planning on doing tons of cliffhangers. Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: You're loosing patience with each suspicious, huh? Well, I'm loosing patience with each chapter. I want to get to this certain chapter, but I can't till I warp all still loose ends and plot changes that I came up with. Good. I'm glad I did something right so far. Don't worry and please don't lose patience with this story. It gets better later. I promise. Thanks for the review.

****

Chapter 16

"Misty… I… Jessie and I have a confession to make."

Misty cocked her head looking confused. "About what?"

Jessie bit her lips as she eyed James funnily. James immediately went red. "What?" 

"Err…" started James.

"Tell her," snapped Haruka. Misty looked up and saw that Haruka was very angry. She turned her head and saw that in Brock's hands was a newspaper. Misty looked at all four of them. None of them made any sound at all. 

"What is it?" asked Misty again.

James sighed. "It was our doing," muttered James.

"Huh?"

"The accident with Gen. Takeshi and Junsar with the pepper. You and Lt. Ziggy," muttered James. 

"Huh?"

Jessie looked up. She knew she was as much at fault at this as James was. "It was all a set up. It was a joke that went wrong."

"Joke? What joke?"

"The incident with Gen. Takeshi at the restaurant with the pepper. There was more… You and Lt. Ziggy's date, it should gone differently. We never planned that you would faint…"

"My DATE WITH RUDY!" shouted Misty. Her face went red as she tried to take in everything that Jessie and James were telling her.

"Yeah… it was… was a joke… we… we never knew that Lt. Ziggy … like…liked you," muttered James. 

"A JOKE!?" asked Misty. She was horrified. What she was hearing just wasn't right. It wasn't right.

"It… it was to get back you and Gen. Haruka for that stunt you pulled on us."

Misty immediately understood. Somehow this scenario seemed awfully familiar to her. Somewhere in the back of her mind a voice trigged a memory. _You shouldn't have done that Mist. I'm sorry, but I had too. If I didn't do something to stop it… well who knows what could have happened. Remember that saying an eye for an eye? Don't do something that you can't pay the price for._

She felt so foolish now. Why didn't she remember any of that from a long time ago? Why? If she had only remembered that saying, none of this would have happen. To think that it was supposed to have been a plank. Misty had to know. She just had to too. "Was Ziggy kissing me part of it?" Misty bit her lip waiting to hear the results.

"Yes," muttered James. Misty could feel steam coming from her ears. She turned around to see Rudy looking terrified. To think that she told this creep, her secrets.

"But… but it wasn't suppose to be like that. Lt. Ziggy… Ziggy didn't know we were using him. It… was the prefect scenario. We were going to use Lt. Shigeru… but then we heard that Lt. Ziggy wanted to go to the dinner with you."

Misty rolled her eyes. It was just like Team Rocket… no they weren't Team Rocket. Not anymore… they were part of Team Thunderbolt. But still why did this scenario seem… so… familiar to her. Something that pinned her heart down, something that was so much liked this stunt. Then it hit Misty. She remembered now. It was just like that one time just before the Silver Convention. Before she left him, before they admitted their love. She remembered now. It was right before they gave up Larvitar…

__

An energetic fifteen-year-old grinned. He couldn't help but be amazed at his luck. He had all eight badges, just enough to enter the Silver Convention, which was a few days, walk from here. On his shoulder was a just as happy Pikachu. In his arms was a nervous Larvitar. The Pokémon seemed calm around him, only him. Larvitar only trusted the young boy. Behind the boy was his two traveling partners a much older boy and seventeen-year-old girl. "Aaassshhh," whined the girl.

"What?" asked the boy turning around.

"How much further is it Silver Cave?" asked the girl. 

"A couple of days," answered the boy. The girl moaned again. She normally didn't mind the long walks, but this time it had been ages since they last saw a Pokémon Center. It was back when they first got Larvitar. It had been over a week, and the girl longed for a bath, a cozy bed, and food. Not the sandwiches and rice balls they were reduced to eating. She longed for a nice hot meal. The three knew that the journey to Silver Cave would be a long and tiresome journey. Some said that getting to the Silver Convention was a challenge on its own.

But since Ash had worked so hard to collect all eight badges, his friends had to make cut backs too. The older boy behind them, Brock was busy looking at the map in his hands. "According to this map there's a lake up ahead. How about we camp there tonight and spend the day relaxing? The Pokémon could use the break." The girl immediately lightened up.

''Oh could we Ash? Could we?" asked Misty eagerly.

Ash couldn't say no. He was anxious to get to Silver Cave, but not if it meant killing his friends in the progress. He was tired too. The nights had been cold. The day's journey through the mountains and forests was tough on them all. "Okay," answered Ash reluctantly. 

"YES!" shouted Misty excitedly. With actually some hope of some relaxation, the small group cheerfully walked all the way to the lake. There, the tents were pitched. The fire was started and so was the dinner. The group spent a peaceful night by the shores of the lake. All their Pokémon were out and in the open. They too were enjoying the long over due rest.

But as morning rolled in the silence was broken, from the waters a gigantic Pokémon appeared. Misty immediately freaked letting out a mighty scream awaking Ash from his slumber and Brock from his morning ritual. "What?" asked Ash. He popped his head out of the sleeping bag. He saw in front of him Misty cringing in fear. 

"G… Gyarados!" screamed Misty. Ash rolled his eyes. 

"E…err okay…"

"What do you mean, OKAY! It's a GYARADOS!" shouted Misty. She turned around. Her squawking Togepi in one hand and a fist in the other as she gave Ash a merciful stare. 

"SO? It's a "Gyarados"." Ash gave Misty a strange look before turning back around. "Come on Pikachu let's go back to bed."

"Pik," muttered the rodent.

Misty cringed as the sea serpent let out another mighty roar. She ran to Ash's side and pulled on his arm. "Misty! Let go! It's just a "Gyarados"," snapped Ash. He yawned tiredly. "Call me when there's a real emergency," grumbled Ash. Misty bit her teeth together hard. A sweat drop rolled from her face. 

"ASH! It's a Gyarados," shouted Misty. Another roar was heard behind her. 

"I know, Misty. I heard you the first time. It's a Gyarados. The evolve form of a Magikarp and has a really bad temper. Now let me go back to bed," mumbled Ash. He broke off of Misty's grasp and walked back to the tent. Another roar was heard as Misty turned around. The Pokémon was inching closer. She could feel the hot burst of air that it gave off. Misty screamed. She could hear it breathing. She looked around and saw the forest in front of her. Her face paled as she saw the forms of bug Pokémon. She looked behind her and saw the mean Gyarados. It was a matter of choice. The Gyarados or the bugs Pokémon, both she didn't like. More like both she was simply petrified of at this moment.

Misty weighed the two choices. It wasn't really a choice. She could feel it getting closer. Misty screamed as she ran into the forest. The breathing was getting louder and louder. Chirps and squeaks from the Pokémon living in the woods could be heard all round. She kept screaming and screaming. Tears fell from her eyes. Salt drops blinded her as she tripped and fell face flat on the ground. Her face covered in mud. In her mind, all she could think about was that they didn't care. They didn't care about her. Nobody did. She thought that Ash cared, but he doesn't. He didn't care about helping her. All didn't even have the decency to order Pikachu to attack. He was so… so cold this morning. All he did was mock her. All he cared about was his sleep. 

Then there was Brock. Misty saw his face when he screamed. He gave her a weird grim look. He placed his fingers on his lips and hushed her. Then he went back to praying. It was obvious what Brock was praying about. He always prayed about the same thing, over and over again. It was also for a girlfriend. Some Nurse Joy or Officer Jenny in some town probably. It was getting old now. Brock always in his morning trance before he started their breakfast. Ever since that girl and that Pokémon told their future. Brock saw this girl. This strange, mysterious girl that he never met before. What really intrigued him and made him go over the edge was the love in her eyes that she showed him. When Brock told Ash about it, she remembered what Ash said. "Brock-o, you don't actually believe that fortune telling junk do you? You saw what you wanted to see. It's always that way with fortune tellers."

Misty wondered now as she laid here wanting to be consumed if what Ash said was really the truth. Now it seemed so true. Everything that Ash said seemed… so… so real. She saw a vision too that day. She didn't dare tell Ash though… or anybody. What she saw was her dream come true. Now… now she wasn't so sure about that. 

A light tap was felt on her shoulders. She tried to move but couldn't. She was paralyzed in fear. It was ironic that she would die in the mouth of a Water Pokémon or by a bug Pokémon. The tapping was getting closer, closer to her face. She body cramped up. Her hands loosened. She felt her Togepi leaving her hand. At least one of them would get out alive. She knew this was stupid. Too stupid as she let out a mighty scream before everything went black… 

****

Author's Note: Yeah… I know this chapter is shorter than most of them. You like? Did that surprise you knowing that everything was a plank? Yeah, a really bad joke gone wrong. Didn't I say a lot of chapters back that James would get his revenge. Well, he did over a lot of chapters. Please review. It won't take that long of a time. Just push that little cute button on the bottom of the screen and write anything. I'll take compliments to even flames… if you go easy on it.


	18. Chapter 17: Illusion Confusion

****

A/N: Yes, I know I ripped this chapter title off of an English episode of Pokémon. I had too. I kind of ran out of a title idea for this chapter. You'll see why this chapter is called this at the end. This particularly explains every answer that that started in the last chapter with the flashback. Oh and here's the bad thing. This flashback of Misty's is really long, so this whole chapter is a flashback but an interesting flashback. So I decided to make it more in depth and more detailed then most of the flashbacks.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Poke-gurl::: Yeah! A new reviewer! :happy: Err… the Gyarados… right? What happened to the Gyarados? Err… I never thought about that when I was writing. Right the Gyarados. Err… no Misty doesn't have it. The guy was put into jail and executed for killing a gym leader. Right! The Gyarados, it was set free… yeah. That's it. It was set free. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to review. 

Shock-a-lot::: Wow! Another new reviewer! :grins: Whoa! :eyes bug out: You must really like this fic to say so many I love it. And I'm so happy. :grins: Really you'll join my group of frequent reviewers? Me happy! Me very happy. Thanks for the review.

Shockwave::: Yay! A new reviewer! Me get a lot of new reviewers for this chapter. Erm? :tilts head: What do you mean off topic? I never thought I was on topic. Err… yeah. :people give weird stares: I know that's sad, but hey. I write whatever comes to mind. I have the ending all worked out just not the middle. What do you mean? I could use pointers. Really I could. It may help me organize my train of thoughts. :whimpers: You don't want Ashy back? :cries: You don't! :brightens up: Wow! You're the first one to tell me that! Really! :smiles: You really think it's that good! I'm going to change the cataloging around when I get to the half-way point though. It'll be first action/adventure then romance. This first part is more romance then adventure… kind of. I do research? Really? I hate doing research. It was more for fun then for my fics. I just decided to add what I found out on sites to my fics that's all. :smiles: Thanks for the review, and I hope that you will continue to review and read this fic. 

Crystalstorm21::: Really? :grins: You like. Me so happy. Wow! We have so many things in common. I can't wait to read the next chapter either. :bonks head: Uh oh! I'm the authoress. If I haven't seen the next chapter, then who has? Uh oh. Any ways. :grins: Me happy you like. Thanks for the review.

Joy-girl::: Err… I'll try, but to tell the truth I haven't even written the next chapter yet. I keep writing chapters in advance to at least update once every week, but this time I haven't even finished the next chapter. I have the beginning and the ending written but not the middle plus I have tons of research to do. So I'll true really I will. I tried updating this chapter sooner, but well I didn't have any time to write. Yep, I'm not even half way done. Originally this fic was only going to be 15 chapters did you know that? Well now you. But… I got all these good ideas… so change of plans now it's going to be over thirty chapters. :cringe: Maybe I shouldn't have said that about Ash. :shrug: Any ways. I'm still debating… no… okay that's a lie. I almost have the answer down… only problem is how to explain it. Thanks for the review.

Avenger10::: Really! :grins: You can't wait. :grins: Me happy. Me very happy about that. Yeah! Cliffhangers. ^. ^ Me like writing them. Thanks for the review.

Hopestar::: YAY!! A new reviewer, me very happy! You like my fic. I'm soo happy. Thanks you. Yes. I know. You want Ash back. Most people do. So… I'm debating on it now. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to review.

Labannya::: Err… why Ash didn't save Misty from Gyarados is explained in this chapter. It's actually implied in this chapter. Interesting theory. You know what's ionic? I though of that exact same theory at first too. You weren't expecting James and Jessie to pull something like that? Didn't I say that they changed? They got smarter too. I said James was going to get his revenge. I just never expected it to be this far from when Misty and Haruka pulled their plank. Hmm…. Good question. What is Misty going to do? I don't know… wait! I do know… kind of but I won't say cause I'll probably change it. You're actually interested in the flashback? Good cause this whole chapter is based on a flashback. Really you like to read more? Good. Cause this fic is going to be really, really long. Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: What's wrong with my cliffhangers? See! See! I'm not the only one who likes writing cliffhangers. You do too. So YAY!! I have more reasons to write cliffhangers which I love to write about. Thanks for the review.

Nightswift::: No problem. You probably have to do stuff and didn't have time. I'm not hurt since you came back and review this chapter. Me happy. :grins: It is? Really… I didn't know it hit that weird spot yet. It gets strange and kind of confusing later. What trick? You mean Misty and Haruka's plank, or Jessie and James's plank? I've done a lot of tricks in this fics so far, and I'm not sure which one you're talking about. Thanks for the review.

****

Chapter 17

__

The sun was more fully in the sky by now. A small shadow was cast into the tent awaking the boy and his Pikachu. The boy yawned as he got up. The Pokémon's ears wiggled before jumping up and landing on the boy's shoulder. A sound was heard outside as the flap on the tent opened revealing an older boy. In his hands was a sweat filled blanket and a canteen of water. "Morning."

"Yeah, 'morning Brock," said the boy before giving out a loud yawn. Brock shook his head. He knew his friend was hopeless. Brock tucked the blanket back in his backpack before facing his ebony hair friend. 

"Hey Ash! Do you know where Misty went? I haven't seen her for hours."

Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Don't kn…"

"Pikapi," shouted the Pokémon. Ash slapped his forehead. 

"Wait!" Ash mentally cursed at himself before continuing. "I forgot. Misty was screaming about some Gyarados."

A light must have lit up in Brock's brain. "Oh yeah. I remember now. Misty screamed and all. She interrupted my morning session." Ash rolled his eyes.

"You still doing those?"

"Yeah," Brock replied simply annoyed. "Course I still am. It's working can't you tell?"

Ash bit his lip before scoffing. "Uh… no."

Brock sighed. "Children."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"No really, what you say?" asked Ash. He was actually interested in the conversation now. 

"Pikapi."

"Larvitar."

"Huh?" Ash walked passed Brock to the gap on the tent. Pikachu was holding it open as Larvitar held a simply adorable look. It looked so worried, yet it was so cute. Ash bent out and wrapped his arms around the baby Pokémon. "What's wrong Lavy? Did one of the other Pokémon scare you again?"

Ash could hear a scoff behind his back. Misty and Brock had a tendency to laugh at him whenever he spoke in his kind, softhearted tone. Misty even called him a perfect fatherly figure to Larvitar. Ash didn't have a clue if it was a good thing or a bad thing. Ash decided to ignore Brock's snickering this time. "Lar," whimpered the Pokémon.

"Pikapi, Pikachupi pi chu pi ka," shouted the Pokémon.

Ash immediately got up. He had understood exactly what Pikachu told him. "Brock come on!" shouted Ash demandingly. Brock knew Ash meant serious business. He never spoke in that kind of a tone unless he was serious. Brock decided to ask questions later and ran out the tent with Ash. There, outside both Ash and Brock stood dumb stuck. A gigantic robot stood in their way. A huge mechanical Gyarados was hovering over them. It was blue like a regular Gyarados only not the same color. It camouflaged so well with the water that it looked like a wave itself. 

"Pik!" shouted the rodent. 

"Huh?" Ash looked down and immediately cringed. Two robotic bug Pokémon were crawling over them. "What's the big idea?"

"Yeah!" shouted Brock.

A familiar Team Rocket motto rang into their ears. Ash was steaming as he could feel Larvitar trembling in his arms. This was not right, scaring poor Larvitar like this. The Pokémon was just starting to trust all of his Pokémon. Now this was happening. "Pikachu!" shouted the rodent.

"Team Rocket! What do you want?" shouted Ash.

A little chuckle was heard. The hood of the Gyarados popped open revealing a screen. On top of it was Team Rocket's feline Pokémon Meowth. "It's just me, this time twerps."

"What? Jessie and James abandon you?" asked Brock jokingly.

"No. Actually." The Pokémon chuckled. "Why don't I show you."

"Show me what?" asked Ash. He was getting very annoyed at Team Rocket. He still had to find Misty. 

"Temper, temper, twerp." The Pokémon pulled out a remote. He pointed it down and from the screen revealed a scene. It was a picture of the woods. There was trees everywhere… no it wasn't a picture it was a movie. A scream could be heard. The scene changed revealing Jessie and James… but behind them was… 

"NO!" shouted Ash. Ash bit his lip. He was angry, dead angry. He clenched and unclenched his empty hand. "MEOWTH!" shouted Ash. He placed Larvitar down and pulled out a pokéball. The Pokémon chuckled. 

"You stupid! You won't get anywhere saving your girlfriend by beating me up," chuckled the Pokémon.

"Err…"

"Ash." Brock stepped forward and placed a hand on Ash. "Meowth's right Ash. We won't save her by beating Meowth up."

Ash sighed. "Fine." He immediately turned around. 

"Where you going? I'm not done playing with you yet," said Meowth teasingly.

Ash looked up and sighed. He turned around with an angry look on his face. "Meowth! I don't have time to play!" shouted Ash.

Meowth chuckled as he pulled out another remote. "As if I gave you a choice." The Pokémon pushed another button. From the Gyarados's mouth came two long claws and a net. Ash looked stern as the net came down. "Brock r…" 

It was too late. Ash ran out of the way just in time, Pikachu on his shoulders and Larvitar in his arms. The net caught Brock. Ash immediately turned around. "Brock," shouted Ash. He moved his feet to go back. 

"Ash don't!" shouted the boy.

"But!"

"No! Go! I'll figure some way to get out." Ash nodded and ran on. In the back of his head he could hear Meowth mumbling. He thought of her in danger caused Ash to run on. "Pik!" screamed rodent on Ash's shoulder. Ash looked around just in time to see a hand reaching to grab him. It was hovering and gaining speed quickly. Ash immediately dogged it. 

"Pikachu!" screamed the Pokémon. Pikachu's warning came too late. The other hand had already tripped Ash. Ash fell face flat in the mud. His clothes were ruined, but still he held tightly to his Pokémon.

"Larvitar," cried the rock Pokémon. Ash looked down. He could tell that Larvitar was terrified. The poor Pokémon was terrified of everything. Who could blame it after having the experiences the Pokémon had so far? Larvitar was a baby, a defenseless baby wanting love and caring. Togepi and Phanpy hadn't turn out like this. They both had trainers to guide them, but poor Larvitar didn't. Ash wasn't its trainer. Ash was just taking care of it for the time being.

Ash didn't dare put it in a pokeball. If he did, then he would have no choice, but to capture Larvitar. Misty and Brock had suggested that he should keep Larvitar, but somehow Ash knew it wasn't his place. He couldn't keep Larvitar. It was his job to teach it to be brave, not to battle.

Ash immediately turned around. He gulped. The hands were zigzagging in front of him. "Pikachu," shouted the Pokémon. It leaped from Ash's shoulder. Ash knew Pikachu was going to do a thundershock, but something didn't seem right. Ash looked up, pass the hands to the scene. Something was wrong. Something didn't make sense then it hit him. "Pikachu… NO!" screamed Ash. But it was too late then; Pikachu had already powered up for a mighty thunderbolt. The gloves deflected the attack. Ash looked up at the scene before the binding lights blinded him. He was right. 

Pikachu was knocked back by the attack. "Pikachu!" shouted Ash. He got up and ran to Pikachu's side. Just as he reached to grab the Pokémon, the hand came and took Pikachu away. Another came from behind and pulled off the Ash's pokébelt. Ash gasped as he watched Pikachu and all his Pokémon go back to Meowth. The feline was grinning from ear to ear. 

Brock looked from Ash to Meowth. He saw something glisten in the mouth of the Gyarados. "Ash RUN!" screamed Brock. Ash nodded and took off into the forest with Larvitar still with him. He knew Brock could take care of himself. He would find some way to beat Team Rocket at their own game. Ash knew he was placed in a tough spot. He didn't have any of his Pokémon with him only Larvitar. The rock/ ground Pokémon wasn't fit for battling. It could never battle even though when it does. It packs a powerful blow. Ash ran and ran though the woods. "Hold on Misty. I'm coming," thought Ash. Ash knew where Misty was. He had seen exactly how to get to her. It was almost as if Team Rocket wanted him to find her. 

*******

A light chuckle was heard ahead. Ash knew he had found the spot. Team Rocket was up ahead. Ash stopped at a near by tree. His blood boiled as he looked on. There was Team Rocket, but not only Jessie and James but that other duo too. Ash hadn't seen them since the incident with Lugia. All four Rockets that he was familiar with were there. Ash gulped as he looked by the tree almost directly to the side of him. His blood boiled. There she was. What she was doing surprised and frightened Ash. She looked as if she was twitching badly. She was screaming and throwing a fit at nothing but air. "Misty," mumbled Ash.

Why was she screaming at nothing? She only did that when she saw bug Pokémon, and there weren't any Pokémon anywhere. "Lar," mumbled the rock Pokémon in Ash's hands. Larvitar had sense that Ash didn't want to be heard and quietly cried out. Ash looked down and saw that Larvitar was pointing to something. Ash looked up at the tree. There was a bug Pokémon. There was one on two of the trees, but there was something wrong with them. They looked immobile. A beam of light struck on of them. Ash gasped. They weren't real Pokémon. They were robots just like the others back at camp. "Larvitar, stay here," ordered Ash. The Pokémon nodded. Ash placed Larvitar on his jacket. He saw that the Rockets weren't looking their direction before climbing up the tree. He got to the level that the bug Pokémon was, but there was something wrong. A light picture was being projected at the top. Ash looked up and at the bug Pokémon across the tree from them. It too was projecting an image. Ash mentally calculated the angle of projection and just as he expected, it was being shone right in front of Misty. But how was it working? How did Misty fall for a projection?

Ash traced all four trees around them. The tree that was directly across from Misty held another robot. This one was a Gyarados… a Gyarados? This wasn't the time to wonder about the Gyarados. A faint chant was heard. Ash looked to the side of him. There was a Hypno… a HYPNO! What was a Hypno doing in the trees? Ash watched the Pokémon. It was the one doing the weird chants. The little pendulum in its hands was moving. It was moving to the same rhythm that the lights were being projected by. But… but what did it have to do with Misty being petrified like that? What did anything have to do with anything?

Ash didn't know. He looked down and saw that Larvitar was still there. The Pokémon hadn't moved an inch. Ash looked down at the rockets. They were there and so was Misty. Suddenly it hit him. He figured it out. Everything made sense now. Ash looked up. All he had to do with get to that Hypno. Ash stood up. One hand on the branch the other on the ground. It would be risky. The space in between was wide. Ash heard Misty's screams. That was all he needed. That was all the encouragement that he needed. Ash leaped from one tree to the other. He managed to land gracefully on the other side. Hypno still had his back to him. What luck! "All I have to do now is get to it," thought Ash. Just as he moved a step forward Ash felt a touch on his shoulder. 

He turned around and immediately went white.

****

A/N: How was it? I know it turned out to be a big clump of a really long flashback. It wasn't supposed to have been this long. I kind of elaborated a little too much and made Team Rocket a little too smart… huh?

I wanted to give Team Rocket some kind of glory, and I thought this would be the best time to do it. What did Ash see? I don't know… yet. But you and I will both find out after I write it. Oh yeah I forgot. I better explain the Larvitar thing to you all. 

****

**SPOILER** Later in the Johto League after the eight badge Ash acquires another egg. This time it's for Prof. Elm. While going back to New Bark Town, Ash picks up an egg. The egg later hatches and reveals a Larvitar. Larvitar is really, really shy, nervous, and gets scared all the time. Larvitar only trusts Ash. I won't explain why cause I don't want to spoil any more of the episode for you all. Any ways Prof. Elm decides to let Ash keep the Pokémon to take care of. Ash takes care of it without catching Larvitar, so that's why Ash has seven Pokémon with him. Larvitar doesn't belong, belong to him. Well that's a short summary. I don't want to say too much cause I don't want to ruin the episode for anyone who hasn't seen it. ****SPOILER** **


	19. Chapter 18: Forgive Me, Not

****

A/N: Err… yeah here's the next chapter. Uh huh. Oh and I promise this chapter ends the flashback, and I will continue the original story line again… whatever that was. Sorry I about this chapter being late and all. I didn't finish writing it till today so sorry about that.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Labannya::: Err…yeah… well guess I can say you're right. I couldn't really think of anything better. Really? I'm glad. What hint? I gave a hint. Yeah… guess I did. I know it's sad that the writer can't remember what she put… unfortunately I'm one of those people. Huh? What do you mean Team Rocket's barely going to show up? They had one whole special to themselves without the twerps or anything I think. I think the special called "Enter Team Rocket" or something like that. It's the third special in the Houen league right after the first Misty special. What I'm worried about is the amount of air time Ash, Pikachu and Brock get. After meeting up with Masato, and the process of Pikachu learning ***SPOILER*** Iron Tail ***SPOILER*** A lot of the episodes are mainly centered on Haruka and Masato. Also *** SPOLIER*** In the sixth movie I think the main, important character is Masato not Ash. *** SPOILER*** So worry about Ash, Pikachu, and Brock being cut not Team Rocket. They are more set in stone than our favorite heroes are. Yeah. I don't like Aqua or Magmar that much. They aren't as lovable as Jessie, James and Meowth are. Thanks for the review. 

Crystalstorm21::: Really? I'm glad. Yep. Thanks for the review. 

Joy-girl::: :sobbing: I'm cruel? Really? Wait! I already know that. Course I can leave it like that. It's a flashback 'member? Oh wait… never mind. J (I love these smileys) Err… wish I could, but I didn't have this chapter written by the time I posted the last chapter. Sorry. Really. You think this story is cool. J A story within a story huh? Yeah! I guess I could write a whole individual fic with all these flashbacks I have. Ermm… 30 chapter? Really? This fic only going to have 30? I've already planned for more than 40… ermm… well I'll have to see huh? Thanks for the review. 

Overlord::: Wow! I compliment. I rarely get compliments more you. I most have done I good job on the last chapter. I wonder what you'll think about this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Nightswift::: J Wow! I didn't know words could do that…. Any ways. Really you really like all the spoilers? Good! Cause most people don't like being spoiled. You don't like my flashbacks? -. - Err… I'll try to cut then them, but I doubt I can that much. Interesting idea for bring Ash back. Err… no I can't bring Ash back as a Pokémon. That's the idea I'm using for a different fic… oops… I shouldn't have said. The guardian angel thing… err… yeah… that's a good idea. I could write a fic on that, but nope not in this fic though. Yes, I know Brock's boring, but you haven't seen boring till you see the animated Haruka and Masato… now that's bad. Erm… another good idea for a different fic though. You know? You'll worked out the whole fic have you? Guess you'll see how close you are to my idea. I doubt though that any body's going to close even close to where I'm going with this fic. But hey I could be wrong. Who knows? I don't use OC very much. I just stick to the anime characters. Sometimes I make up one or two characters if I absolutely need to. Nah! I won't make a very good anime character. I'm kind of boring to write about. Sad… I know but true. Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: :slaps face: Sorry. I didn't mean it. Yeah, another flashback. I know… I know. I have a thing for flashbacks besides it was only place I could stop at. Sorry. Any ways thanks for the review. 

****

Chapter 18

__

Ash moaned as he was thrown to the ground. He had been caught. Team Rocket had caught him and now he was tied up to a tree with a frantic Misty. They hadn't found Larvitar yet. A loud noise was heard. Ash looked up and groaned. It was Meowth with the overly large Gyarados contraption and there tied in a neat little bag was Brock, Pikachu and all their Pokémon. "Great job, Meowth," shouted Jessie. 

Meowth nodded as he dumped the bag on the ground. A loud ouch was heard. The bag was untied and Brock and Pikachu were both tied next to Ash. "I see, you got caught too," muttered Brock.

"Yeah."

"Pikachupi?" The Pokémon pointed to the frantic girl next to Ash.

"What's wrong with Misty?" asked Brock.

Ash sighed. "Team Rocket." Brock and Pikachu both immediately understood and went quiet. The day dragged on. Brock had fallen asleep out of boredom. Ash could hear it all. He could make on Brock's snoring. Pikachu and Togepi were engaged in a conversation. It was kind of amusing hearing the Pokémon so cheerful in a situation like they were in. The other side of him was Misty. Her screams had turned down to mere sobs and whimpers. Ash pitted her. He couldn't do anything… zero to help her. Everything that she saw was an illusion. They were all in her head coming from Hypno. Ash felt so helpless. Tied to a tree and all pokéballs gone. One of your friends gone insane and the other asleep, Ash felt as if he was the only one sane out of the group. He too was losing his sanity as he listened the rockets argue about their fates.

They were arguing how to present them to the boss. Ash cringed at Cassidy's idea. She wanted to beat them senseless and make the hostage look harder then it really was. The others were just as bad and painful. But as the night dragged on, the rockets hit a very interesting topic. Why they had done it?

Cassidy and Butch had long gone to bed. It was decided that they take them to the Boss in one piece tomorrow. Ash had to sigh in relief. Meowth had left too. The feline had admitted its need to rest leaving only Jessie and James to guard them. Ash could tell that James was looking at him, and he immediately closed his eyes pretending to be asleep. From the slit of his eyes, Ash could see that James had turned away. He heard them laughing. "Serves 'em right."

"You got it James. No regrets hmm?"

"No regrets, 'course not especially what the twerp's girlfriend did to us."

"Uh huh. Definitely humiliating us like that," added Jessie.

Ash cocked his head. Curious at where the conversation was leading. He didn't get it. What were they talking about? What had Misty do that caused Team Rocket to get smart and loathe them so much? None of their past planks had hurt. It always involved some overly large robot trying to get their Pokémon. Wait! Could it be? Could they be talking about that day a few weeks ago? Ash remembered now. They were in the middle of a prairie with no trees anywhere. Brock had sent them out to find firewood. Ash remembered how Misty didn't show up till the next morning. She had giggling as if she was drunk. Ash remembered confronting her, and all she said was Team Rocket will never be the same again. Ash didn't get it then, but he had a feeling that was what Jessie and James were talking about.

"Yeah, like really. Getting us drunk like that…" James immediately stopped and went red. Jessie followed the same actions only she looked down. Ash could tell they were uneasy about what happened. It had only been two weeks ago. Ash giggled sinisterly. He couldn't help but grin. This was the prefect time to take over the situation. He could trap Team Rocket in their own hole and free them all before sunrise…

"Hey! Kasumi," said a far away voice knocking Kasumi out of her thoughts. 

"Erm?" asked Misty looking up. She looked and saw that Haruka was sighing. 

"Well… what's your answer?"

"Answer?" asked Kasumi looking confusing. 

The young woman rolled her eyes before continuing. "Err… yeah. How do you want to prosecute them?"

"Prosecute who?" 

"Err… Kasumi!" snapped Takeshi joining the conversation.

"What?!" asked Kasumi. She looked around. Rudy had fallen asleep… somehow. Before her were Musashi and Kojirou, they looked so helpless, so innocent. She couldn't help but feel sorry for them. She knew what they had done was wrong. She knew that them playing that trick on her, Haruka, Takeshi, Ziggy, and Junsar were wrong. But somehow, Kasumi was… amused by it. It had been a long time since she got a good laugh. Since she had been on a case like this, deciding whether to expel them or forgive them. Lately her life had been evolved around military actions. She forgot about being human… till Musashi and Kojirou joined. She had become a robotic figure. All her actions evolved around the war, the pursuit of winning, and fear. 

Kasumi looked from Haruka to Takeshi. Both were giving her two different looks. Neither was helping, neither was giving her ideas. She could tell from their looks that it came down to her judgment… to forgive or to not forgive. She looked at Musashi and Kojirou. She tried forcing herself to forget they were ex-rockets members. It was ironic that she forgot that Sakaki was the boss of Team Rocket, but she couldn't get over that Kojirou and Musashi were just members. She knew that if she didn't forgive them. She could get back at them all the things they did to her. Ranging from nearly killing Ash to all the problems they caused for them. 

Kasumi couldn't decide. How could she? It was either black or white. There were some things she couldn't forget. She looked at Musashi and Kojirou. She saw within them the faces of two ex-rockets. Kasumi sighed. She tried to push that aside. She tried to forget they were no longer rockets. They were on her side, but were they really? If they could pull such a cruel joke on her on, could they be trusted in battle? She remembered Shiba's report on their progress. He had told her. They were two of his best students. He had told her that they could even graduate for schooling in December of this year. 

Kasumi knew they were valuable to the team. How could they not? There were well-trained fighters. They were born fighters. She could see that. But with their skill bought another question, if their betrayed her once would they betray her twice? They had nearly killed her tonight. 

If they could kill her so easily outside of battle, would they try to kill her in during battle? In the battles, everything depended on trust. Without the trust they could easily lose. It was all a matter of trust. They had to trust each other to make the alliance work. Without trust they could easy be defeated. Kasumi knew that during times like these, that try men's soul. Now it was her time to make a judgment. She knew that she could expel Musashi and Kojirou. Throw them out, into the outside world and never open the doors for them again. She could kick them out and let them die at the hands of Pokémon.

__

You won't Mist. You're too nice for that. No matter how much someone hurts you, you won't turn your back on them. Will you Mist? Even your worst enemies someday may help you in times of need. Never close your door on anyone, Mist. Remember that.

Kasumi sighed. She knew he was right. He got so wise as the years went on. She knew that he was right. But sometimes his ideas were harder to follow, and this was one of them. How could she forgive them? If she expelled them, she could get back at them.

__

An eye for an eye, Mist. Never do what you can't make up, but even that saying has its limits. 

Kasumi tried to shrug those words out of her mind. It was too hard. Her conscience was finally getting to her. It never usually did. She usually could block it. She would push it further and further back each year. But now it was coming back, she heard it more often now. Kasumi knew what being a soldier meant to Musashi and Kojirou. They had pride. To them pride meant everything. It was hard, so hard. 

Kasumi could tell from the looks on their faces. They were sorry. They looked sincere and sorry. She knew from her past encounters that they were sorry. They both had pride. Kasumi knew about revenge. She had done it many times. It could come in a form of a simple hit on the head to a mean joke. She remembered the alcohol incident. It was so long ago, but she still remembered. They had almost killed them that time. They had almost killed her beloved him one time too. 

It was mean, so mean. Team Rocket had kidnapped Pikachu and Larvitar by taking both Pokémon underwater. Ash knew know vulnerable Larvitar was to water and leaped into the river. Team Rocket won't let Ash go. They had nearly drowned them all. 

__

What you did. Didn't that match what they did to you? Doesn't it mean you're no better? But to be better you must fix the wrong and keep the right. Take a stand.

It wasn't working, and she knew it. She already knew her answer. Being on Sakaki's team meant the world to them. It was everything. She saw the hatred, the jealously that Musashi and Kojirou displayed when they saw Yamato and Kosaburou. Kasumi saw the hidden rivalry that was displayed between the four. She knew that something in the past most have triggered such hatred. Something terrible must have happened to display such venom to each other.

Kasumi knew her answer. She looked at Haruka and Takeshi and nodded. She saw the stunned look on their faces. They must have disapproved or were overly surprised at her ruling. But it didn't matter it was her choice. Kasumi got up and faced Musashi and Kojirou. They could see that she had made her verdict.

"I chose to forgive and forget." Kasumi could see that they were stunned. She knew that they had tried to hide it. They had tried to remain neutral during the whole thing. "No body will know about it. No body will speak of it again." She grabbed the newspaper out of Takeshi's hands and held it tightly. "Agreed?" Kasumi gave Takeshi, Haruka, Musashi, and Kojirou a hard saw. Takeshi and Haruka uneasily nodded. Kasumi smiled then ripped the newspaper into half. 

It was the thunderbolt's way of saying it was no more. Everything important was printed in the newspaper. When one rips a paper in half, it is a serious crime unless a general did it. Tearing a paper in half meant it was no more. It was void, null and no longer working. Takeshi glanced down at his waistband before looking up. "We got to go."

Haruka immediately agreed. Kasumi knew that the two had a busy schedule. Not only were they generals but people, regular people… no not regular. No body was ordinary anymore. No body was… how could they with fear that the Pokémon would warp out their race in the next fight. They never knew why their held back, why they didn't force that last attack. 

Musashi and Kojirou both stood up at once. Takeshi opened the door and the three walked out leaving Haruka and Kasumi alone in the room. Kasumi eyed Ziggy. He looked so peaceful… no she couldn't start thinking like that. "Misty," muttered Haruka.

"Huh?" Misty looked up. The business manner was removed at once. They were once again, themselves. No longer was another living creature's fate in their hands. 

"Why you let them off so easily?"

"Surely you know the answer to that by now, Haruka." 

She simply shook her head, and all Misty could do was sigh before uttering one word unity. Misty could tell that Haruka didn't understand. She sometimes didn't understand that word either. She had almost forgot if he hadn't reminded her. "There has been enough blood shed and hatred upon this world already. We don't need anymore."

"But… but they almost destroyed…."

Misty chuckled silently before shaking her head. "No… no… They didn't destroy it. My love for him was strengthened. Because of it, I know I can wait an eternity for him if I must."

Haruka couldn't help but shed a tear. She felt for her friend dearly and immediately enclosed her in a long hug. "Misty," muttered Haruka. She looked up, and Misty nodded. "I hope he comes back," muttered Haruka.

"Me too, me too," muttered Misty. Haruka helped Misty into the wheel chair before the two took off out the room. Haruka walked on ahead as Misty lightly pulled the door closed. Just before she sealed it tight, a white glow shinned in the room followed by a childish, familiar laugh. 

"Huh?" Just as Misty pulled the door open, the light vanished covering the room once again into darkness. A small pat was felt on her shoulders as Misty turned around. There standing was Musashi.

"Jessie," exclaimed Misty.

The woman immediately flushed red. "Kasumi… I…"

"Misty," corrected the woman. Jessie went even redder.

"I… I want to say t… thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything," muttered Jessie. "Nobody ever did what you did back there for me or James. Every since we were young, we have always had to fend for ourselves. We couldn't trust anyone. We… we thought we would have been kicked out for sure."

Misty grinned before sticking out her hand. "Friends?"

Jessie nodded, and Misty could see a single tear fall from her eye. "James and I would be honored." A mutual trust and honor was formed before the two. Misty knew she had Jessie's trust. She never seen Jessie shed a tear for her before, so she knew she could believe. Misty watched Jessie walk away before Misty rolled on ahead. She pulled the door of her hospital room open to find Haruka waiting inside.

"What did Jessie want?"

"Friendship."

"Oh. Well good night."

Misty knew Haruka understood. Misty nodded before smiling. Haruka helped her into bed before walking to the door. 

A sudden shock hit Misty, and she knew. "Haruka," muttered Misty. The young woman turned around. 

"What?"

There upon Misty's face was something that Haruka hadn't seen in days, months, years from her friend. For once in seven years there upon Misty's face was a real smile. It wasn't one of the fake ones she use to give. It was a real smile that Haruka saw from her when they were younger. "What?" asked Haruka again. 

Misty grinned as her eyes twinkled. She simply said. "I saw him."

****

A/N: Heh… What you think so far? I won't say anything. Nope, please review while I write the next chapter.


	20. Chapter 19: Return of What is Lost

****

A/N: Hee. Here's the next chapter. I don't really know what to say, so I'll just let you to read on. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Joy-girl::: Iiii! Err… err… err… I can't really say anything. No, you're not confusing me. So I'll just end this before I give anything away. Thanks for the review.

Overlord::: Eeep. No… no. I don't live to torture people especially not my reviewers. I just do cliffhangers to… err… okay… the places I stop just happen to be one of the most exciting places in chapter. I do it… cause that the most suitable place the stop the chapter… yeah that's it. Thanks for the compliment and the review.

Labannya::: No. I don't mind that you reviewed twice. Errr… another review that hard to answer without giving away the plot. Err... err... sorry but I can't answer. Not without giving away the plot. Forty? I said forty? OOPS! No… there aren't forty chapters in this fic. There's actually, I think around forty-three chapters. J ;; Yeah! I know, mega harsh. Me understand what you mean about fics ending. I feel the same way. Thanks for the review. 

Firehedgehog::: Thanks and I sure will. Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: It's… Wait! You don't want me to tell, so I won't. J Who do you think it is? Thanks for the review.

Zetabee::: Err… I can't say. Sorry. But still do read this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Nightswift::: You confused? Wow! That makes two. I'm confused too. Misty saw uh… who did Misty see… oh me remember. Uh huh! For now they're good guys… I guess. Yeah. They aren't very good bad guys. Hey! Maybe they will become better good guys than bad. Maybe. Sorry! Didn't mean to. It took to long to write the last chapter. Thanks for the review. 

****

Chapter 19

She felt like she was falling… falling… falling into a dark abyss. There was darkness everywhere. Gas filled her lungs as she looked around. She looked around seeing nothing but blackness. She continued falling… falling. She looked down seeing nothing but blackness. She looked up and saw only blackness. 

She was slowing down. She knew it. No longer was she going as such a fast pace. She held out her hands to break her fall. When the impact came, it wasn't as bad as she expected. "Where am I?" asked the emerald eyed girl.

Misty's POV

I look around, and I see sky. SKY!! What beauty! I haven't seen the sky in such a long time. It's like a dream come true. I can remember. I can still remember some of the constellations. There's the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, oh and the North Star that guided us so many times on our journeys. I can even find Pokémon's heads in the stars. I can name them all. Such beauty to see my old friends again.

I look past the North Star, and my breath is immediately taken away. There it is. Those stars, the master stars, I remember so well. 

__

"Yeah, we're much closer to the heavens then on land. I use to love sitting on the treetops when I was young. Before my dad dead, he promised me that if I looked up in the sky he'd be there with all the other Pokémon Masters. I use to stand by my window for hours glazing up at the stars looking for my dad's star. I dreamt of being there someday with him in the stars with all the famous Pokémon Masters."

"And that you will be there, Ash," said Misty.

"Yeah, we can all get back to training after all this is over. I really want to finish the Advance League," said Ash.

"You will." Misty sighed. She turned to face Ash and saw that he was no longer looking at her. Instead he was glazing straight up at the stars. "You find your dad's star?"

"Uh huh. Right there," said Ash pointing to one of the brightest stars in the heavens. "If you look at it closely you're see it makes one of the last sides of a thunderbolt."

Misty cocked her head as she tried to see Ash's imagination. She grinned and sat up. "Yeah, I see it, and there's room up there for one more star."

"No, two more you and me. Someday we'll both be up there in the stars together. We'll be together forever in our lives on Earth and in afterlife."

That was one of the last conversations I had with him… before it happened. It had been seven years already still that night up in the treetops. 

__

Well remember that if you're positive about meeting each other again then we will. Remember Misty when life is too hard look at the stars. They will always guide you.

He promised that they would always guide me. But will they guide me now, now in such a foreign place? I look around and see nothing but trees… trees. Their scent is so good. It's like the smell of fresh pine on Christmas morning. NO… I can't think about that. Was so too long ago, too long to be true. "Guide me please," I mumbled. I look up begging the stars to guide me. 

I can't help but laugh. It's actually funny asking great balls of gas for help, but I can't help it. He was right. It does give comfort. Such good comfort. "Help me," I mumbled again. "Help me find him."

Normal POV

Misty gasped. A light shone from her breast, and she immediately looked down. A white light was glowing from under her shirt. Automatically she reached for the item under her shirt to reveal the locket. Misty was right. It was the golden locket that he had given her that was glowing. It was glowing so heavenly. It was so relaxing, so comforting. 

The music was playing. It was strange. She didn't even turn it on, but it was playing. That sweet melody that she loved so dearly. She couldn't help but glaze at the locket. It's beautiful rays of light that was flooding from it. Misty immediately plied it open and gasped at what she found. The Ho-Oh was at a different position this time. It wasn't pointing away for her. It was pointing to her left. But… there was something else… something much stranger. The rainbow was no more instead stars replaced it. 

The Ho-Oh's mouth was opened and from it was a beam of light was pointing left. Within her heart she had a burning feeling to go left. The feeling that if she went left all would be right. It was a scary feeling, a feeling of deep power that beckoned her left. Misty left the locket opened. The music soothed her beside she was frightened that if she closed it all would be lost.

Misty continued walking. The scenery was foreign to her. She had never seen such strange trees before. It frightened her, but she continued walking. The locket was more than a locket as she soon discovered. When she strayed from her course the beam changed. She tried different experiments all proved the same. The locket was a compass, but where was it pointing? She had being looking at the North Star every now and then, and she knew the beam wasn't taking her north. Sometimes it did, sometimes it didn't. It was as if the locket knew where she wanted to go, a place that even she didn't know of. 

She saw strange yet oddly familiar sights. There was the waterfall, the forest. Misty gasped she knew where she was going. She knew this route so familiar haven walked it so often in her youth. After each adventure, after each league they walked this exact same road. The road where Misty knew would always lead to a welcoming home. But now, now it wasn't like that anymore. No longer did this road lead to a place of welcome, but instead it was no more. Nothing was there anymore, but still she dragged herself forward. Step by step, inch by inch she forced herself forward.

What she saw before her when she reached her destination wasn't one that she was expecting. It was anything but what she expected. They in front of her were lights. Not any lights but human lights. There were buildings, buildings that weren't destroyed. From each building a warm glow burned from them. No! It wasn't possible. Misty knew that. How could there be lights? She remembered this town being destroyed. She was there to see it being destroyed. She was there to see Pallet being destroyed. It was late one night so long ago. Ash hadn't returned yet. The Pokémon were already starting to trade. The Pokémon all round Pallet were starting to be rebellious to them already. Slowly so were their Pokémon.

But that night, that night at the stroke of midnight she remembered Delia's screams. She was still asleep, asleep in dreamland when it happened. She remembered the tugging on her shoulders. She remembered it all so well…

__

"Misty! Misty wake up!" shouted a frantic woman. 

"Huh?" Misty whimpered as she woke. Her eyes were still fuzzy from it all. There was Brock, Haruka, and Delia standing before her. She could tell that Brock and Haruka were still drowsy. Both had their backpacks on and a jacket. It was the middle of winter around. They had been waiting for Ash for six months already. Six long months had passed since they left the boundary of Houen.

"What's wrong?" muttered Misty. She rubbed her eyes as she grabbed her Togepi. 

Pallet's on fire was her only answer. "What?!" 

Delia sighed before replying. "Grabbed some necessity and get out of the house." Misty nodded as she immediately grabbed a backpack. She watched from the corners of her eyes Haruka and Brock walking out the room. Misty looked up, out the window. She saw red everywhere. In the blackness of the sky everywhere was red. It was as red as blood. Misty forced herself to look down and grabbed an armful of clothes. She knew she couldn't take too much but there were three things she had to take. The diary and the picture frame on the nightstand and the locket around her neck.

Misty stuffed the items in her bag. She could already feel the room heating up. She looked around seeing fog and smoke everywhere. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. It was so hot. She didn't want to register it, but she knew. The house was on fire. Delia's beloved house was on fire. A shadow appeared at the door for a split second she thought it was him only to be disappointed to see Delia there. The older woman walked into the room and grabbed Misty's arm. "Quickly." Misty nodded and strung the backpack, grabbed her purse and the sleeping egg from her bed. She quickly followed Delia outside. 

What she saw astonished her. Pallet was in flames. The flames stretched from miles around. Everywhere was red. It reached far near the beach to the forest itself. She found Brock, Haruka standing near by. Their faces were those of pain and confusion. Beside them were the elder Prof. Oak, Gary and his sister May. Misty had just meet May a few months ago, but they had gained a mutual understanding. What Misty saw upon Prof. Oak, Gary, May, and even Delia's faces wasn't that of Brock, Haruka or herself. They all felt sadden, but upon their faces was that of revenge, and sadness that couldn't be expressed in words.

Misty understood what they felt seeing their beloved land that they called home being burned into nothing but ashes. All their hard work, the strength they put in to build Pallet and make it peaceful. Misty looked around. Neighbors were holding hands. Tears were falling. Misty wished, oh how much she wished that all the tears that they shed could somehow stop the fire from burning. She reached for a pokéball only to be stopped. "No, Misty," muttered Delia. 

"Why?" Misty looked up confused. She could save Pallet. She could stop the fire from spreading any more, but… but Delia didn't want too. She looked into Delia's eyes and saw no emotion what so ever. She felt the older woman tremble before falling only to be caught by Prof. Oak. Misty watched the one woman who she admired for her strength and will, to be crying. Misty looked around and there in the mist of the flames she saw the outline of the villains. No! No! It couldn't be. Misty tried to force herself to believe that. She looked around from Delia's sobbing to the unity that the people of Pallet held. She looked up into the sky and found the constellation that Ash loved so much. "Unity."

That had sparked her idea for Thunderbolt. This town… this town that was illuminated before her. This town that she watched being destroyed six and a half years ago, but now… now it was whole. Misty closed the locket letting only faint light shine from the cracks. She ran into the town passing the whole street completely, before turning into another. She looked around and saw it, the tree that marked it all. Misty ran up to it and ran her hands through the tree. It was whole. It wasn't an illusion. This was really, truly real. Misty couldn't help but laugh. She walked pass the tree and saw it. The house… this house that she spent so much of her childhood in. There it was, the friendly white house was the pricked fence. She couldn't believe she was actually seeing it again. The house that she saw being burn down to the ground so long ago. 

She couldn't help but smile and push the fence open and run to the porch. She could almost believed that she was once again 13. That was the age that she first saw this house. It was after the Indigo League. There was a party here too. Misty looked to the north and saw in the hills the professor's lab. The windmill attached to the top of the house was even turning with the wind.

There, was all things that she never expected to see again. She never dreamed of seeing the lab again, but here it was. Misty backed away from the house and on to the main road again. There was one place she wanted to see again. Somewhere that she hadn't seen in such a long time.

Misty plied her locket open again and almost on cue the locket pointed the way. She knew the locket knew where she wanted to go. It had after all pointed the way to Pallet, could it point her to what she desired the most? Misty followed the locket. She followed it out of Pallet. As she watched, she took in the scene before her. She took in the friendly glow. She had long lost track of time by the time she had left Pallet in the dust. The locket took her on, and on. Past the grass to the place where the air was the saltiest. 

Misty looked around her bearings. There was mist everywhere. She walked on looking at everything. Every once and awhile she looked down at her locket. She had got use to it leading her wherever she needed to go. Misty walked on knowing the mighty ocean was to her left. Misty kept away from that direction knowing there would be water Pokémon floating around looking for humans like herself.

She continued walking. She didn't know what she was looking for but still she continued on. To Misty it seemed like she had been walking for hours before something in front of her caught her eyes. There in the mist was a faint light. The light flicked on and off. Her curiosity got the better of her as she walked on. Misty didn't even bother using the locket. She knew where she wanted to go and that was straight. Her destination was straight.

Not bothering with the sights, not caring where she ran. Misty ran on. She ran through the sandy beach. Though the mist that was starting to clear till she can to an abrupt stop. There in front of her was the source of the light. In the white beach one lone lantern laid on the beach. Its beautiful light flickered on and off. Misty admired the light for a moment before looking up. A few feet away were two figures. Misty made out their backs. They were two children no older than fifteen.

Curious at why these children were sitting so close to ocean and haven't been swallowed up yet, Misty walked up to them. She kept her distance. Somehow she knew it wasn't her time to intervene. She could hear their laughter. Faint trances of childish laughter. The fog had lifted by now revealing the backs of the two children. Misty saw that they were a duo, a boy and a girl. They were both dressed in kimonos. That surprised Misty. She hadn't seen such beautiful kimonos in a long time.

The boy whose hair was raven black was wearing blue with a reddish belt. The girl with long beautiful orange hair much like her own was wearing blue too with small fishes engraved on them. Misty heard the girl sigh before leaning against the boy. Much to Misty's surprise the boy didn't push her away but enwrapped one of his arms around her. She could hear them talking. They voices were so… familiar in a weird way.

"It's good to get away huh?" asked the girl. 

"Uh huh. Wonder if anyone noticed we're gone yet?" 

"Who knows," muttered the girl. She nudged closer to the boy who was currently looking down at the ocean. A strange smile appeared on his tanned face. Misty gasped. It was all too familiar. This scene, that boy was going to splash the girl. Misty backed away stunned that her guess was correct. The boy stuck his hand into the clear, blue ocean water and splashed the girl wet. 

The girl screamed as she backed away immediately drawing her hand into water. She soaked the boy wet. The boy grinned evilly before looking at the water. Misty stared on unable to move. How could it be possible? First seeing Pallet, now this. She knew this scene well. But… but how could it be? How could they be who she thought they are? Misty backed away accidentally knocking into the lantern. A loud crash was heard as Misty tripped. Both girl and boy immediately turned their heads. 

"No, it can't be…" muttered Misty before everything went black. 

****

A/N: Err… what you think? I still don't know what to say. So I'll leave that you, my dear readers. So press that cute little button at the bottom of the screen and tell me what you think.


	21. Chapter 20: A Meeting Long Overdue

****

A/N: Well! Err… I don't know really what to say. Besides well… besides posting this chapter. Sorry, I couldn't post earlier. I was really, really busy this weekend. I nearly destroyed the rest of my voice on Saturday from screaming for two hours. I'm still really tired, but I knew I couldn't disappoint you all. So here's the next chapter.

****

Disclaimer: I still don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Etherelemental::: Wow! A new reviewer! I haven't got one in a long time. Thank you for liking this story. Interesting idea. Erm… well I can't say anything about your idea besides that I like it. Err… You're confusing me with the cliffhangers. I don't think I ended the chapters as cliffhangers. Well… me either… well then again I don't count since I knew how the story going to turn out. Thanks for the review.

Joy-girl::: You like the twist. Good! Necklace coming to life? Err… yeah. Wow! Very good theories and that's basically all I can say about your theories. Real or not real… well… that's your opinion after you read this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Labannya::: You do? Yeah, guess I did give it away a little too much. Oh… it'll be explained in this chapter all right… uh most of it any ways. The locket… right… the locket… you're understand the locket when the time comes. Thanks for the review.

Overlord::: Yeah! You like. Thanks you so much… no torture this time. I think I'm going to torture myself when this chapter is done. Thanks for the review.

Crystalstorm21::: Ahh! Good idea. And I will post… oh and thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: Good idea and theory. Yeah… I know another cliffhanger. Thanks for the review.

Nightswift::: Err… yeah. You are?! Good for you making your brother write a Pokéfic. Err… yeah I know how to get a Celebi. The Pokémon games right… the English or Japanese ones? In the English ones it kind of impossible unless you have a Gameshark or go to one of those Nintendo conventions or the Pokémon Center… the one in NYC not in the game. In the Japanese, Crystal version I have heard that with a GS ball that you obtain from Kurt, the Pokéball maker I believe. You go to the Ilex Forest, and Celebi comes to you. Ho-Oh is obtains in G/S though getting a rainbow wing. In Silver in Pewter and in Gold you get the rainbow wing from the place where you get the Silver Wing in the Silver version. In Crystal, you get Ho-Oh from capturing the three legendary dogs. Err… I don't think so. I've held that rumor too, and I believe it's been proven false. So, no, you can't get to the Orange League in any of the versions. Err… I can't answer that question. Dream sequence? Err… that's revealed in this chapter so I won't answer it here. Thanks for the review. 

****

Chapter 20

"Err…" Misty groaned as she flipped herself over. Everything was still blurry. Her head burned as she sat up. There were trees everywhere. Misty looked around. No longer was she on the beach. The broken lantern was gone. Both children had disappeared, and she had mysteriously found herself in the middle of the forest.

"Great… now I'm lost." She sighed before standing up to find the locket in her hands. The chain was still around her neck, but the locket piece was in her hands. "How did that get there?" _Now I think I really am losing it._ _First it those children. Could they really be who I think they are?_

Misty turned around this way and that before sighing. She didn't have a clue where she was. How could she? She just saw Pallet as it once was, and it certainty wasn't an illusion. She looked down at the locket before laughing. She found it stupid, but she couldn't help it. "Lead me to someone… anyone," mumbled Misty. The locket flashed once then twice before getting totally illuminated. She flipped it open to see the Ho-Oh hologram spin around once then twice before pointing straight ahead. Misty looked up and gulped.

This was prefect place for bug Pokémon to roam. She hated bug Pokémon, especially now. "You sure this is the only way?" asked Misty to no one is particular. To her surprise the beam spun around once, then twice before landing at the same place. "I'll take that as a yes." Misty gulped before taking a step. She found a stick by a tree and picked it up. As least now she had a weapon. It wasn't a very good weapon, but it was a weapon. Misty flicked it around before walking into the forest.

Fog was casting around her. It was getting thicker and thicker making it harder and harder to see, but still Misty walked on. A sensation, a force was telling her that she had to go on. She had to meet the person before her. Misty looked around, and to her surprise there wasn't a Pokémon in sight. Heck there wasn't a sound anywhere besides her, own breathing. It was too quiet, way too quiet, but still she continued on. 

Each step was complete torment, yet it filled her with a feeling of accomplishment. She could sense a powerful, comforting, mystically force around her getting stronger and stronger as she walked on. No longer did she need the locket. The force guided her. That was all that she needed, the force.

Mist filled the air as the forest came to a close. She walked out the forest to see a field. A beautiful green field in the middle of where one forest end and another began. She sensed this to be the turning point. This was what some called the cross road in life. Only for her, she saw the cross road as plain as daylight. This meadow was the turning point. To turn around or go forward. It was all a matter of choice. She looked behind her and saw clearness. She saw the forest so clearly now, but when she looked forward all she saw was fog.

__

Don't look back, Mist. The past isn't something to dwell on. It's only a foundation, nothing more. The future is where answers lay. 

Yes. Always so right.His saying were coming back to haunt her, but she knew they were true. She had to go ahead. Go straight. She held her head up high and marched straight past the middle of the meadow. She saw that as the future and the other half as the past. The fog started to disappear around her only covering the forest up around her. She looked down at her locket and found the light had disappeared, yet it was still so light… everywhere. 

She clasped the locket tight as she looked at the forest up ahead. There were so many paths, so many choices to choose from. But the one straight ahead, caught her eyes. A shadow was slowing appearing. A dark shadow with a small ball of light right in the middle. Misty squinted her eyes as she watched the shadow getting bigger and bigger. She knew now why the locket had stopped glowing. Just like all those other times. It had fulfilled her wish, but who did the locket bring her too? 

She gasped as she made out the figure in the forest. She could see its face so clearly now. The figure left the forest revealing itself. There in front of her was a man, a man around his early twenties. His hair was raven black and eyes of deep, deep amber. In his hands was the ball of light. Misty gasped before taking a step backwards. "No, no, it can't be," muttered Misty as she stepped back. "NO!" She screamed before turning around and ran away.

The man raised his hand. "Misty! Wait!" shouted the man. Misty immediately turned around hearing the man's voice. A single tear fell from her eyes as she looked up. 

"Is it really you… Ash?"

The man nodded before backing away. Misty recognized his actions and immediately knew he spoke the truth. She had sense his aura, his spirit. Misty walked up to him inches away from her love.

"What… what happened to you, Ash?"

The man sighed as the light flickered in his palms. He made no indication to speak.

"Ash, tell me. Don't you think I deserve to know?" asked Misty.

The man looked up. His eyes were dull. Misty had never seen them like that before. They had always been full of life. He looked so sad, so tired. Once again he backed away looking only at the ball of light.

"Ash, tell me," begged Misty. Still he said nothing. 

Misty sighed and just as she started to take another step the man lifted his head. "No! Stop!" He shouted.

Misty gasped, startled at his sudden out burst. She always dreamt of the day when they would see each other again. She dreamt of their meeting so many times, but here it was, and he was being so hostile to her.

"If you won't speak, I'll just leave, Ash," said Misty. Her words were those mixed in angrier. The man immediately regretted his words before sighing. 

"No, Misty don't leave. I have much to tell you, much."

"Like what?"

"Watch out for the one that is controlling the Pokémon. He's really powerful."

"Who is he?" asked Misty. She looked up immediately interested. The man said nothing as he backed away once again. Each time getting closer and closer to the forest.

"That you will discover soon enough," said the man.

"Do you who he is?" 

This isn't the time to tell was her only answer.

"Ash! Don't go!" shouted Misty. The man stopped backing up. He looked at Misty tracing her body with his eyes till they landed at her hands. A flash of light escaped which only he caught. For a split second a flash of hope shined upon his face. 

"The locket."

"Huh?" asked Misty.

"The locket, in your hands keep it safe."

"What?"

"Keep I safe."

"Why?"

"Trust me, Mist," mumbled the man. Even though his words were so soft, Misty heard them so clearly. They sounded so sincere. Such simple words had such an affect on her, and she dared not ask anymore about the locket. She gasped the locket tightly in her hands. 

"Ash, tell me. What happened to you? What happened that day seven years ago? Where did you go? How did you escape? Did…"

"I didn't," spat the man. His voice was full of disgust as he spat out those two words. His demeanor turned into simple disgust. No longer did he look at Misty, as if ashamed of himself. His eyes fell back on the light. He lifted one of his hands and lightly grazed his hand over the ball. Misty watched in horror as a spark of light covered his hands. The man immediately cringed withdrawing his hand. He held it up to Misty. The woman gasped seeing a huge scar on his hand. The man withdrew his hand laying it back at the bottom of the ball. 

"Ash!" cried Misty in horror.

"Huhmmm?"

"Doesn't that hurt?"

He simply shook his hand continuing to stare at the ball of light. "No, no, not anymore. It's a part of me now, Mist. You know it feels to be imprisoned? To feel like your destiny is intertwine with another. That if you make one false move not only yourself is affected? You ever feel like that, Mist?"

Misty blinked. His words had no emotion in them. They were so dull, so lifeless. He talked as if he didn't have a will to live. As if each day, was an endless cycle with no hope of the future. She herself felt the same way before too. The first year she wished to die. She wanted to die. It was her friends, dear Mrs. Ketchum, Prof. Oak and … huhmm… even Gary helped her. She discovered over the course of the first year that Gary really did have a heart. A pretty decent heart too, she didn't really approve when Ash and Gary became friends after the Silver Convention. But she understood now, she understood that Gary did have a heart. "No."

The man sighed. "Guessed you won't. No body would. That's why I can't tell you. That's why I can't explain it to you. You won't understand. Nobody would. It's too late to save me now, Misty, too late." The man's voice ended in a whisper. 

Misty bit her lip and looked at the man before her. The man whom she once and still love with all her heart. "NO!!" She screamed before running up to Ash. The man looked up. A blast of energy came from the ball he was holding knocking her back. She groaned as she sat up. "Ash," muttered Misty. Her eyes were filled with fear as she looked at Ash. The man groaned as his body flicked. Sweat pounded from his body. "It's too late to save me. Too late, I can't escape, Misty. It's my destiny. My destiny, just remember keep the locket safe."

"NO!" Screamed Misty getting up. "I won't give up. I found you after seven years. I won't lose you again."

The man sighed before looking up. "But you never found me, Mist."

The man spoke no more as he once again took another step back. His eyes were once again upon the ball of light. "Ash, don't go!" shouted Misty. She knew she sounded like she was begging, but she had so much to ask him, so many questions that were flowing through her head. Like how did Pallet get rebuilt again? Who were those two children she saw?

As if he could read her mind, he sighed. "Now is not the time to answer questions. Remember just keep the locket safe. Forget about me, Mist. The less you know. The better off and safer you'll be." With those words said the man turned around and walked the last step into the forest disappearing into the fog. Misty stood there stunned as she watched her love disappear once again. 

Those words that he said to her. They hurt. They hurt so badly. How could she forget about him? How could she forget about the years that they had spent together? The laughter, tears, excitement, joys, conflict, fights and… dreams that they shared with each other. What happened to him? Why was he so cold to her? She didn't care. All she cared was finding him and bring him back to the haven and safety of Thunderbolt where no Pokémon could harm him again. "ASH!!" she screamed. Not caring about the bug Pokémon. Not caring about the fog she ran into the forest. "ASH!!"

There was no answer. There was no echo. There was only silence. A gust of wind blew though her hair as she ran on. She didn't bother looking at the locket. All she cared about was to find Ash. She longed to ask him so many questions. What happened to him? Why was he so… so depressed and unemotional to her? Why did he disappear into the forest again? 

But most of all she wanted him to hold her. She longed to be held by him. She longed for him to fill her body with the same passion he once did. She longed for his kisses, his love. But most of all she longed for his guidance. His humor, his laughter, his smile, the twinkle in his eyes, they were all things she longed for.

She crashed into the forest. She past the trees not once did she look anywhere but in front of her, but that proved deadly. She didn't notice till it was too late to stop. The forest ended with a cliff. Misty screamed as she plummeted into darkness…

"AHH!!" 

Her eyes bolts open, and Misty found herself once again in the hospital bed. Her breathing was raspy as she sat up. She was covered in sweat as she looked around the hospital room to find complete darkness. It had all been a dream. "Just a dream," muttered Misty. She sighed as she glanced at the clock. It was one o'clock in the morning. She let out a small moan as she clasped on the bed again. She never had such a vivid dream of Ash before… ever. She used to dream about him a lot the first three years, but it was always him as a teenager never a twenty-year-old man. _Was it was vision of the things to come or was it a warning or a sign?_

Misty sighed as she eyes closed. A single salt drop fell from her eyes landing on her cheek. A light gust of wind blew the tear away, and a child's sigh followed by a childish voice was heard. "I'm sorry, Mist. It's for the best. I'm sorry." The voice silenced as Misty twitched, opening her mouth. 

"Ash." 

She muttered out before falling into deep sleep. Her left hand opened revealing the locket piece without the chain. The locket flicked once… 

****

A/N: What you think? Man, that was fun to write. So how you like it? Push the cute, fluffy button at the bottom of the screen and tell me your opinions please!


	22. Chapter 21: A Day in Waiting

****

A/N: Hmm… here's the next chapter. I don't have anything to say, so I'll let you read the chapter.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Ash and Misty Forever::: I see you're a real fan in AAML and a new reviewer. That makes things twice as good. Hmmm… Err… currently I haven't got a clue. Err… maybe… that I can't say either, but time will tell… Yep. Err… aren't they already a couple? I always thought so any ways…. Oops I shouldn't have said that. But any ways thanks for the review, and I hope you keep on writing and reviewing.

Joy-girl::: Yes, I was feeling sorry for her too while I was writing it chapter. Really? :blinking: I got that close to making you cry? I should try chapters like that more often. Err… good theory on Ash's behavior… oops I almost spoiled it too. I got to be more careful. Hmm… what happened to Ash? That I can't say. That one of the few parts I already have worked out, but I ain't telling yet. Thanks for the review.

Labannya::: I know. I know. The button isn't fluffy. I just wrote that cause I felt like it. Oh and I'm a girl by the way. Yep! Just like you all wished. Misty got to see Ash. Hey! You guys didn't say how, right? Just kidding. Really? You figured it out already? Shoot! I thought it wasn't that obvious either. What Pokémon? I mentioned a Pokémon? Hmm… yeah… maybe. Err… Misty comes and rescues Ash. Yeah… good plan. Me like it. Err… okay. I like happy endings, but then again… who knows how I feel the day I decide to end this fic. Yep… that's right decide. I could end it at the climax for all I know… err… just kidding… or maybe not? :smirking and laughing sinisterly: :cough: Any ways really. Me too. I was happy for Misty too. Thanks for the review.

Overlord::: Really… you liked? Didn't expected it? I don't think a lot of people did. Like that one saying expect the unexpected. Don't ask. I don't get that saying, but I don't know. It just popped into my head it moment.

Etherelemental::: Prison? :confused: Ash is in a prison. Really? You know me better than I do… oops I shouldn't have said that. Yep… keep the locket safe. :shake head: Whoa! :reads three words before: Ahh!! I'm being controlled!! By myself!! Err… I guess it's true about Ho-OH, but since it was on a strategy it has to be true. I haven't gotten that far in my game actually. I keep starting over my crystal version just so I can complete my pokédex for my silver version. I just need I think 15 more Pokémon before I have it complete. Err… don't start over. That I advice you. I did that a couple of times for crystal and yellow, and now am getting bored of them, especially with Ruby and Sapphire out. The events I'm sure you can make up, especially if you haven't done the puzzles in the Ruins. I can't wait for June when I can finally open those games. I can't play them now with school and all. Really you think this story is interesting? Thanks! And thanks for the review.

Cybersten::: Thanks! Err… I can't say if Ash is dead of not. Yes. I'm feeling sorry for Misty too. Thanks for the review.

ZetaBee::: Sorry I had to. I kind of ran out of ideas for that chapter. Yes. Every chapter is an individual idea making up one complete story. That's why I sometimes get off topic, and some of my flashbacks can make a whole separate fic. Maybe I will some day give more idea and write the beginning and end and tell the whole story. Who knows. Thanks for the review.

Nightswift::: Hey! That's a nice idea. Could be… maybe. Oh! It's in English than I don't think you can get the GS ball. It's one of those nice features in the Japanese games that the English maker/ translators didn't add in the American version. Just like you can battle with people in Japan over the phone. Yeah! You got the catch all three dogs. Err… you've seen Suicune and Entei right? Since you have you can track them down on your pokédex. Then when you see them and Raikou again use your master ball. Duplicate them if you have to… you know the duplication cheat right? Uh… a game shark is this thing that you use on your games that has cheats and stuff to get shiny Pokémon and Pokémon like Celebi and Mew which you can't catch in the games. There is no such thing as Pokémon Nintendo from what I know. It's just Nintendo the company that makes and names some of the Pokémon in their English names. Like I said before. You can't get a GS ball from what I heard in the English versions. Your welcome, or and thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: Err… sorry. I know that Ash wants Misty to forgot about him… but err… no I can't tell. Just… err…calm down for now… please? Thanks for your review.

Crystalstorm21::: Err… sorry I can't answer that question not without giving away… stuff. Thanks, and thanks for the review. 

****

Chapter 21

Two weeks had past since Misty left the hospital. Since that night, fourteen days ago she never was the same again. Her spirit was low. She was reserved and kept to herself when she didn't have to work. Her close friends had witnessed the sudden the change in Misty. They saw that her demeanor had change. Every sound spooked her. Every gust of wind sent a rare sign of hope through her eyes. Every flicker of light made her head turn. The locket was around her neck 24/7. She never took it off. Every so often she would finger or touch the locket as if she was afraid someone had stole it.

Christmas was coming around the bend and with that a new year. In just two and a half weeks, it would be the year 2025. With the turn of the year a new strategy would be tried. A new hope would be made of defeating the Pokémon. A new band of soldiers would graduate and join the forces among them would be Musashi and Kojirou. 

They were so excited lately. They dream was coming true after a simple one year. They could finally be chosen to join Sakaki's forces. He and all the generals had announced the new year's role sheet for the new members that were joining. Sakaki had placed Musashi and Kojirou first on his list. What Musashi and Kojirou didn't know was that there had been a lot of behind the scenes persuading from Kasumi, Takeshi, and Haruka. 

Takeshi and Haruka had managed to get over the little scheme and discovered that Musashi and Kojirou weren't all bad. As for Wataru he didn't care. He didn't care who's team the two were on. After a lot of persuading from Kasumi, Wataru decided to place his argument up to Sakaki. With four against one there was no choice but to have Musashi and Kojirou join his forces.

Kasumi could almost swear she saw an agonizing and annoying look on Sakaki's face when he agreed. Kasumi couldn't help but snicker. It was obvious that Sakaki still hadn't forgiven those two for failing so many missions so many years ago. 

But now, now was different, the final decorations were put into order. Everything was perfect for the ceremony that was to be held upon the raise of the next sun. 

Misty was spending the night at Haruka and Brock's place. Their children Senri and Crystal were spending the night over at a friend's place leaving the three grown-ups to dwell on the events of the past. Misty sighed as she dumped her bag in the guest room. It was perfect just like every time she came to visit. But this time she didn't want to, she wanted to be by herself especially after what happened that night two weeks ago. She hadn't told anybody about her meeting with Ash in her dream. She couldn't bare it. It was so real. His face, his laughter, just him, everything was so real except he was so cold to her. He didn't want her help. He refused to tell her anything. It hurted, it hurted so badly thus she couldn't bring herself to tell anybody. Not even Mrs. Ketchum, she hadn't seen the poor woman for two weeks now. She never explained what happened. The poor, dear woman thinking she had given up on the return of her son, but… oh… oh… Misty never gave up.

Brock had left the house an hour ago. He was meeting Tracey, Todd, Gary and his girlfriend Sakura at the station. Misty never got how Gary met up with Sakura. She didn't even know how the two met. Sakura was two years younger than Gary. Misty had met the girl during their stay in Ecruteak. Sakura had changed so much the third time she saw her. Sakura was a formidable Pokémon trainer. Misty saw that in her the second and third time that they met up together. Sakura with her graceful Espeon by her side, there wasn't a doubt she would hit it big in the league. But then everything else happened, the Pokémon trading which ended the league games. Every young child's dream of being the Pokémon master was shattered in a year's time period. But somehow, some way Gary had met up with Sakura. And the fourth time seeing her old friend, Gary and Sakura were already madly in love. It was a perfect pair in Misty's eyes. Both their star Pokémon were an Eevee evolution. Gary's was his Umbreon but later upon going to Houen he changed to his started, a Blastoise, but Sakura, she and all her sisters were born Eevee trainers, and Sakura's star was a Espeon. Now, now their love had blossomed over the seven years, and they were engaged. In a few more months they would be wed.

"Misty!" called a familiar voice. Misty immediately turned around and saw Haruka standing there. The woman had her hands crossed with a light smile on her face. "Ya done day dreaming yet?"

"I… I wasn't," said Misty quickly. The woman chuckled before shaking her head. 

"Whatever."

"Hey."

"Hey what?"

"I… I wasn't day dreaming."

"They what did I ask you a minute ago?"

"Err… err…" Misty immediately went red knowing that Haruka had caught her red handed. She didn't have a clue what Haruka had just asked her. She seriously didn't.

"See!"

"Fine, fine. You're right. But I wasn't daydreaming I was thinking."

"'Bout?"

"Stuff."

"Oh," said Haruka nodding. "Care for an example?"

"No," snapped Misty. She placed the last shirt in the closet before walking over to Haruka. She pats the woman gently on her shoulders before walking out. Haruka glanced around the room and sighed. Clean as always, over the years Misty had gotten especially organized. Sure she wasn't a mess in her youth, but now, now she was a neat freak.

Haruka pulled the door shut before walking into the living room. Misty had already found her hands in the pop corn bowl and was popping them one at a time into her mouth. Haruka envied her friend's figure. Misty could eat so much and not get fat. It was her high metabolism rate. Well that's what Misty had said once, but Haruka didn't think so. She always thought it was something more. Haruka had seemed Misty's sisters once… just once before they were slaughtered to death. All of Misty's three sisters were just like Misty. They had a perfect figure. Misty had explained that in their childhood they were trained water ballerinas. She, herself had taken lessons before both of her parents' demise. 

Misty couldn't take the memories anymore and quit. She became more obsessed and into training then in putting on shows. Haruka remembered Ash's comment about Misty's figure. He had admit that he once thought she was scrawny, and he still says so to get on her nerves. But Ash had said something else, he had said that Misty's body flowed with the waters. She was born a water princess, and the one place she cherished the most was in the water. Ash had joked around once saying that in a different lifetime she was the goddess of the oceans. Haruka remembered how much Misty was blushing after that remark, but Ash loved making her blush. He had said that she was glorious when she blushed.

"What?" 

"Huhmmm?" asked Haruka looking up. A light giggle left Misty's lips.

"Now who's the one that 'daydreaming'?" asked Misty. Haruka immediately turned beet red knowing that Misty had gotten to her. 

"Fine… fine," mumbled Haruka. "What ya want any ways?"

Misty sighed as she picked up the popcorn bowl. "Nothin, beside…. Erm… do you want any pop corn?"

Haruka immediately shook her head. "Nah… I can't eat it."

"Why?" asked Misty curiously. Haruka rolled her eyes before looking down. 

"'Cause I ain't want to put on any weight."

"Weight?! You, fat! You got to be kidding."

"I'm serious, Misty. After bearing Senri and Crystal, I can't fit in any of my old clothes."

"So?"

"And I bet you can still fit into the clothes you wore when you were fifteen." Misty simply shook her head before snickering.

"You got to be kidding. I put on an extra ten pounds in the last seven years."

"Whoa! Ten pounds, what are you now 100?" asked Haruka sarcastically.

"I wish. I was that when I fifteen."

Haruka's eyes immediately went wide. She was just joking with that number. The last time she was 100 was when she was 10. "What are you a stick?"

"Practically yeah. You know I was a late bloomer and all."

"Oh yeah…."

"And we water blood are naturally weightless."

"Lucky," mumbled Haruka. Before Misty could answer a knock was heard on the door. "Wonder who that could be." Haruka rolled her eyes as she got up.

"Maybe Brock forgot his keys again."

"Yeah, probably."

"How many times has he done that in the last year?"

"Hmmm… I think eight times… this month."

Misty couldn't help but gasp. "And he use to be so… so…" She couldn't find the right word and searched for another. 

"Remembering?" suggested Haruka. Misty immediately brightened.

"Yeah! That's the word."

"Erm… yes, he use to be really remembering. But… but not anymore, he used to remember everything. He was the one that remembered all the board meetings. He remembered our dates. He remembered everything… but things changed."

"He's getting old, Haruka," said Misty comfortingly.

"Yeah, I guess," muttered Haruka.

"Everyone does over the years, he's not as young as he used to be."

"Yeah, I know Misty. No one's as young as they used to be. It's been seven years since the days when we traveled around the world. You miss through times, Misty?"

"Huhmm." Misty looked down. A new wave of tears entered her eyes. "Yeah, I do. Those were some of my best seven years of my life. Helping trainers wherever we went. I haven't had that kind of fun in a long time. The last time was… was… before my dad passed away. He used to say that I was born to travel the world. He said that I wasn't the type to stay cooped up in a gym and battle challengers. You know what Haruka?"

"What?"

"Daddy was right. I learned that he was so right. That one year intermission was complete torment especially the last five months. The gym was getting so boring. Battling the same old, same old trainers day after day. It wasn't the same as traveling. It was always me, us that made the challenge not the other way around. It was also us looking for the new challenge, not the challenge coming to me. I realized over the course of that year that I wasn't meant to stay in a gym. I did belong in the open."

"Huhmmm… we all do Misty. We all do." Haruka left the living room followed by Misty. The door bell wasn't ringing anymore. Now it the banging of the door. 

"I'm coming. I'm coming," grumbled Haruka. 

"Brock sure is impatient sometimes huhmm?" asked Misty. 

"Yeah, I know." Haruka sighed as she unlatched the door. To both Misty and Haruka's surprise it wasn't Brock at the door. It wasn't Gary, Tracey, Todd, or Sakura at the door. No, it was somebody that none of them had suspected…

****

A/N: What did you think? Can you guess who that somebody is? I'm not telling. Nope! I want to see if you guys can figure it out. Sorry this chapter took so long. I've been busy all week without anytime to write. And the fact that it's my birthday is today. Yep, today April 23. Yep, I'm finally turning fourteen. Yes, fourteen. Its has been four and a half years since the day I fell madly in love with Pokémon and became simply obsessed with it. Any ways… review please! I looove reviews just as much as I looove Pokémon.


	23. Chapter 22: Telling and Speaking are Two...

****

A/N: I'm soo sorry this took so long. I was so busy last weekend and this week doing everything that I haven't had any time to write. I'm really, really sorry.

****

Disclaimer: I don't Pokémon. 

****

Reviewer's comments:

Kit Kat::: Oh thanks. Ahh! I see you understand me. Now that's good. Don't we all. Don't we all. Hmm… I tried, but I couldn't. Sorry. Well… thanks for the review.

Overlord::: Hmmm… really. You got use to it? YAY! That means I can change the ending to this chapter and make it a cliffy… hmm joking. ^. ^ Hmmm… Oh, poor you. They never turn out the way to want to huh? Oh. I'm sorry. But… yeah… thanks for the review.

ZetaBee::: Who? Who? I don't know… wait I do, and so will you. Thanks for the review.

Nightswift::: Good point! How could he be there? Err… yeah third choice. The English version of what, the game, right? Yeah, it does stink sometimes, but okay over times. Hmm… how to get the master ball. You get that from Prof. Elm after betting the Elite Four… err yeah or is it after the eight badge… no… I think its after defeat Team Rocket at Goldenrod. Ahh! I forgot, but I know it's sometime after the Mahogany badge and before going to Kanto, and I know someone gives it to you. How to duplicate. Okay, first give the ball to a Pokémon to HOLD!! Go to the PokéCenter and open the Bill's PC (the one where you keep your extra Pokémon in). Go to an EMPTY BOX with nothing inside (not the box you are already in) and SAVE the game. Place the Pokémon with the master ball into the EMPTY BOX. Then go another box, any box and when they ask you to save push yes. When the message says SAVING don't Gameboy off, TURN the Gameboy OFF. Turn it back on, go to Bill's PC and you'll see that Pokémon in the empty box with a MASTER BALL. Then go to your party, and you'll see the same Pokémon there with a Master ball. You can do this for stones and other things too including Eevees. Hope the keeps. Yeah there are buttons I think to turn the ball into a master ball, but I'm not sure it works. You push the arrows by following whatever direction the ball goes, then when captured the Pokémon hold down both the A & B keys. Yeah, after I posted the chapter I realized I did it. I won't. Oh and thanks for the review.

Amber::: Err… nice review. It was really, really entertaining. I see you like Ash a lot. Err… and yeah… after reading this chapter… yeah… you'll probably already now by reading the first sentence. But don't give up hope remember Ash never breaks his promises especially to Misty. Thanks for the review.

Ash and Misty Forever::: Err… yeah… guessed it was Ash too… huh? You'll probably know the answer to your question after reading this chapter. Oh thanks I'm glad you like it. Hmm… you aren't the going one. I hate cliffhangers too, but I love writing them. Thanks for the review.

Labannya::: Don't know huh? Well that's why I'm posting this chapter. Oh I've already decided on doing an epilogue. I need an epilogue for this story or you readers are going to flame me so badly on the last chapter. Oh I already know my ending. I figured that out when I started this fic, and you'll understand to when I finally reach the end. Oh I didn't mean it like that. The thing on the ending, I just meant that in case something happens like… for instance people stop reading this fic, or I get bored I could end this fic anywhere. But if things go as plan, this fic shouldn't have a bad ending. That's right shouldn't. Hmm yes that was pretty funny the Misty and Haruka thing. Well, thanks for the review.

Etherelemental::: You didn't like this chapter? :looks sad: Ah you figured me out too. Oh! I see. You wanted to battle Eusine huh? I didn't think that battle was that big of deal, then again I don't like Eusine that much any ways. Oh… hmm I haven't got that guess yet. Oh… you like the Japanese names? There's a reason why I don't use them all the time, and I believe this chapter tells why. Thanks for the review.

Crystalstorm21::: Who'd you think it was? I'm curious about your guess. Were you right? Well… thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: :picks hair up and places it back: Oh. I'm truly, truly sorry this chapter took so long. Thanks for the review and your long wait is on over. Thanks for the review. 

****

Chapter 22 

A tired and very dirty woman landed on Haruka's carpet. Haruka gave a mighty yelp of surprise as Misty gasped. She knelt down on the floor and ran of hand across the woman's forehead. The woman groaned passing out green goo that ran all over Misty's hand and across Haruka's carpet. Misty made a disgusting look as she held up her hand. Haruka returned the look before handing Misty a towel that was lying on a nearby table. Misty immediately wiped the goo off and stood up. 

"She's definitely alive," stated Misty. Haruka nodded simply. 

"Yep."

"So… err… what are we going to do?"

"Err?" Haruka's brow wrinkled as she looked down at the woman. Misty was already looking at the woman. Suddenly as if a strike of lightning had hit their brains, they immediately looked at each other uneasily. "Err… Misty… is that who I think it is?" asked Haruka uneasily.

Misty immediately paled before looking up. "Only if you're thinking who I'm thinking."

"You don't mean?"

"Musashi," stated Misty and Haruka at the same moment. 

"Exactly."

After a lot of heaving and hoeing Misty and Haruka managed to drag the unconscious woman to the couch. Misty returned with a damp wash cloth and found Haruka breathing deeply. Haruka looked up and saw Misty standing there, gaping. "What?"

"You," said Misty trying hard to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter. 

"Huh?"

"You're… so tired."

"Oh that," said Haruka chuckling. "Yeah, well I haven't had that much of an workout since… well… since never I guess."

"Really?!" said Misty will disbelief. She walked off and placed the cloth over Jessie's forehead before sitting down. "Never huh?"

"Ne… okay… okay fine I lied. I did once…"

"About seven years ago?" asked Misty quietly. She immediately turned away from Haruka and pulled out a kerchief from her purse and wiped her face clean. Haruka gave Misty a small glance before turning away. She knew that something… something most have happened. Misty had never cried over a few, simple words now. She used to all the time during the first few years. You couldn't mention the past, or she'll break down crying. It was actually very heartbreaking to watch. With a lot of patience and time, Misty got over it. She could talk about the past easily, but it even then it still was always "him", but something had happened. Haruka knew that. Something had to have happened to Misty. What was strange was it was started that night, at the eve of Thanksgiving. Everything was fine. She had even seen Misty smile just a minutes before. It was true smile. Haruka thought that she was actually improving. She could finally discover everything that happened that day and night when they had taken separate paths that day seven years ago. But the next day, when she mentioned his name, Misty sobbed and cried for hours. Her old habit had once again resurfaced a feeling that had been muted for four long years already. 

"Wa! What's going on here?" cried a voice from behind the two young woman. The sound broke Haruka's trance and immediately bought Misty back to reality. Haruka turned around and found Brock standing there with the others. They all held a surprised look at seeing Jessie…well… unconscious. "I didn't know you invited Musashi."

"Err…eep… we didn't," said Haruka. 

"Huh?"

"She kind of just… well showed up," said Haruka uneasily.

"Uh huh, just showed up," said Gary. In a voice that proved that he really didn't believe what they said. "Just showed up," muttered Gary under his breath.

"Gary, please," said Sakura in an embarrassed tone. She enclosed her arm around Gary's waist and immediately planted a few kissed along his cheek. Immediately causing the young man to ease up. 

"Better?" muttered Sakura.

"Yeah."

Misty grinned at the love affection that the two held. It was so cute. It was so sweet. It was surprising how easily Sakura could ease up Gary. It reminded herself of her own youth. She longed for those days so dearly, but she knew the way things were going. They could never be. A light moan was heard at the corner of Misty's ear. She turned around swiftly to find Jessie had turned over. Her face was now tilted towards her. She could see her face so easily now. Her face was no longer smooth but stained with tears. Her face was red, so red. Misty looked up and motioned for Brock to come over. She muttered a couple of words into his ears, and the young man nodded. He placed his arms around Jessie and picked her up. As if knowingly, Jessie edged closer to Brock leaning so close to Brock's chest that made Haruka very uncomfortable.

"Sato," mumbled Jessie. She called the word out again before quieting. Brock gave everyone a questionable glance before walking away closely followed by Misty. Brock laid Jessie down upon the other spare bedroom before turning to leave. 

"Brock," said Misty.

"Hmm?" He turned around and saw Misty laying a blanket over Jessie's body and gently smoothing it out. 

"You think we should call Kojirou?"

"Why?"

Misty blinked before looking up. "You know why. He's probably worried sick about her."

"Oh," muttered Brock pulling the walkie-talkie from his belt. He gave a simple nod to Misty before walking out the room. Misty sighed before turning back to look at Jessie. She stared at the young woman's face for who knows how long before chuckling.

"Hmm… this is so ironic. For as long as we've known each other. We've been on opposite sides, but now… now… not any more. Well pleasant dreams Jessie." Misty got up and wiped a single teardrop from her eyes before leaving the room. She peeked one last time inside the door before lightly closing it shut. 

********** 

Night had settled in the outside world, as for the people living under ground it was also nighttime. The small gathering as the Harrison's had long separated leaving only Brock, Haruka and their two guests Misty and Musashi. The small suite had long been quieted not revealing that two of the residents were wide-awake and in deep thought. Misty sighed as she once again dipped the end of her pen into a bottle of ink. Quill pens were way out of date now, but Misty still loved them better than the pens with ink already inside. She muttered a few words before continuing to write in the book that was on the desk. Her handwriting had covered majority of the pages leaving no white spots. She yawned before dipping the pen back into the ink. This was going to be a long night. Misty knew that. She had tried to fall asleep many times but couldn't.

A light knock was heard on her door adverting her glance to the door. "Come in." The door gently swung open revealing a disoriented young woman. 

"Gen. Kasumi."

Misty turned around. Nobody currently staying at the suite would dream of calling her that unless… Misty placed the quill near the bottle of ink and screwed the lid back on. She slapped and locked on the book before turning around. "Jessie," said Misty surprised. 

The woman looked uneasily before immediately flinging her hand up and placed it near her head doing a quick salute. Misty watched the process, confused before it suddenly hit her. Something was wrong. Jessie near showed that much honor or loyalty to anyone. Her brain immediately ran a billion different mental pictures of what had happened. What had caused Jessie to look so deranged and landing in Haruka's front door? Misty immediately followed in the same suite and gave a quick salute. She got up and motioned for Jessie to sit down. The woman immediately pulled up a chair and sat down. Misty acknowledged the whole process as she took her seat. 

"Okay Jessie what's wrong?"

"Permission to speak, Gen. Kasumi," stated Jessie.

"Huh?"

"Permission to speak, general," repeated Jessie again.

Misty sighed. She knew what was going on. It was always think this before graduation. Someone in the graduating class would act like this. They would always think that the friendly, first name bases were over. There would be no more fun and laughter. It was always the status and the pseudo Japanese name that served from their middle to first. "Jessie, it's Misty."

Jessie immediately turned around. "Permission to turn, general."

Misty closed her eyes. This was hopeless. It was always that way. It took so much reassurance to get them to understand. "Jessie listen. The honor is only doing drilling, war, meetings, and other non-fun times. The rest, we can use our regular names. There's no need for permission now." As if filled with reassurance Jessie turned around. Her face was one that Misty never seen before. Her face was tear-stained. Misty mentally slapped herself for not noticing that Jessie had been crying.

She turned around and pulled out a tissue from a box. "Here," muttered Misty kindly. Jessie gave a small, small smile before taking the tissue. She wiped her face clean before looking up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

"Don't lie Jesse. I know something's wrong. You aren't the type of people who would waste a night of sleep before their big day 'morrow. Now what's wrong? What happened?"

"I… I guess. Well… I… don't know if I'm ready."

"Ready? Ready for what?" asked Misty curiously.

"Ready to graduate. Ready to be a soldier."

Misty scoffed before speaking. "You, not ready? From everyone in training the two people that I'm the lest worried about is you and James."

Hearing James's name Jessie gave a small sniff. "Really?"

"Yeah, really. How could I be worried? Nobody's ever graduated from Bruno or Sabrina's class in one session. It even took myself two years to actually gain the hung of shooting." A small giggle escaped Misty's lips. "You should have seen the first class Brock, Haruka, May, Gary, Sakura, and I took. It was torture. When we got the gun, and were issued to shoot. You should have seen the places we shot it. It was hopeless. Bruno almost gave up. And Sabrina's class… wow! That was bad."

Jessie looked up at the feet and moved them here and there. "But… but… we haven't perfected it either."

Misty snickered. "Nobody, but a true psychic can master her skills. The class is only to learn to deal with a straight on psychic attack. No more, no less."

"Oh." Once again Jessie went quiet. 

Misty looked at Jessie and saw that she had once again gone quiet. She rubbed her hands together and started humming. Jessie looked up and saw that Misty wasn't looking at her anymore. Instead she was looking at the locket around her neck.

"Misty."

"Huhmmm?"

"What's special about that necklace around your neck?"

"Why?" Misty looked up curious.

"You always have it around your neck. So I thought it was special."

"It is."

"Oh." Jessie immediately turned red and looked down. 

"Hmmm… curious who gave it to me?"

"Yeah," mumbled Jessie. She was currently very embarrassed at bringing it up.

"Ash."

"Huh?"

"Ash gave… no wrote it to me."

"Huh?"

"Ash gave it to me."

"Oh." Jessie looked up and saw that Misty was once again looking down. She could easily see a string of tears fall from her eyes. She immediately knew speaking his name was very painful for her, but why? It never made sense to Jessie. She never asked anybody, but still she was curious. "What happened to him."

Nothing was her only reply. "Nothing," muttered Misty again. She looked up and tilted her head. "Jesse what's wrong. What's seriously wrong?"

Jessie immediately looked down. She dreaded this question. Just a second ago she realized that Misty had figured it out. It wasn't that she was worried about graduating. She shouldn't have thought of that as her excuse. Misty knew her way too well for that. "What's wrong Jessie? You can tell me." Misty moved up and gently laid her hand over Jessie's.

"It's James."

"Yeah," said Misty curiously.

"He asked me to marry him." 

****

A/N: I know. I know. I know I disappointed a lot of people who were hoping for the mystery person at the door to be Ash. But then again a lot of people knew it wasn't going to be Ash, so yeah. But to make up for the moments of hope that I dashed away I made this chapter not end with a cliffhanger like I usually do. I was going to take the last three lines to the next chapter. See I'm not all mean. ^. ~ Please review and tell me what you thought. I love reviews!!


	24. Chapter 23: A Beam of Light and a Simple...

****

A/N: I am so sorry. There is definitely no excuse for me to not posting for at least a month. But lucky for me I got an excuse. My excuse is that I have been busy. Not just little busy but busy, busy. I have been really, really busy lately. With end of school year tests, projects, and everything going on, I haven't had anytime to post or write at all. So I'm soo sorry for not posting earlier. Oh yeah… and probably when you were all opening this fic you noticed I changed the title… a little. And if not… it's all good. I added a girl's hope to it cause well… I don't know why… or… maybe I do? Ahh! I'm confusing myself… 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. 

****

Reviewer's responses:

Joy-girl::: I don't know… but I'm glad to know that you're curious. I was wondering if any one would ask me that question and somebody did. Hmm… thanks for the review.

Labannya::: You're probably back by now…. yeah. Any ways how was the mystic tower in London? Or am I thinking about Big Ben… is it Big Bend or Big Ben in London? I'm only asking cause there's a Big Bend… I think… National Park here in Texas. And ever since I heard of the one in Texas I'll never been able to tell them apart. Actually I went it was pretty. There was tons of rock formation and stuff, and it was anything but hot… I went during the summer. It was a really long drive… but I got to see a whole herd of buffalo glazing! ^. ~ Err… Ash trapped in a prison? I said that, really? Err… uh oh!… Yeah… flashback… no not in this chapter maybe in the next. Thanks for the review.

Crystalstorm21::: Wow! You didn't think it was Ash? You actually guessed that it was going to be Jessie or James? Wow! What do you have ESP? Hmm… sorry that this chapter took so long. Thanks for the review.

Ash and Misty forever::: Err… sorry… yeah… don't worry. At this time I'm not planning on having Ash with another girl. I know that after the last few chapters my coupling been off and all. But you're speaking to a 100% true blue AAML fan and that Ash and Misty. ^. ^ I know I'm been disappointing a lot of people lately. But you'll understand when… I mean the day that this fic is done. Sorry, for making you angry, that's actually a really good idea about Ash returning for Jessie and James's wedding… but… oops I can't say anymore, or I'll give away too much. Well… thanks for the review.

Amber::: Yeah! I did think it was funny. Sorry I disappointed you. Well… thanks for the review.

Etherelemental::: Oh! You like the Japanese names being used better? Oh! I only used them when they speak formally to each other mainly because I don't know every person that ever been on the show, movie, or special's Japanese name. Oh! You want this fic to move faster. Right. Yeah, I know I'm not really getting anywhere at this time am I. Uh… yeah, I know. Conflicts after conflicts, but uh… they all somehow tie in together at the end. That's why I kind of have to have all these mini conflicts everywhere. Uh… the distress part is explained in this chapter… being back old conflicts… see they do somehow tie together at the end. Oh… right. I knew I had it messed up somehow on the game thing. Uh… I kind of did explain a type of wedding in the underground. Remember? Haruka and Brock's, and I haven't got a clue which chapter that was in, either. Uh… yeah… stars. Honeymoon… err… right… I haven't really thought about honeymoon places, but the underground is basically like a modeled of the above ground. It has rivers, oceans and stuff. All that it doesn't have is a view of the sky, and there are mountains to some extent. Right… legendaries… are they affected or not? Err… I can't tell you right now. Well… thanks for the review. 

ZetaBee::: You did? I'm sorry. That's another person that I've disappointed. Yeah… I had a meaning this fic would be too stretched out. My plot keeps getting diverted to a semi plot… which you could call a side story… not it wouldn't since I need these small scenes for the later chapters. Trust me. 'Kay? Thanks for the review.

Kit Kat::: Sorry… at least it wasn't a huge… life threatening… killer cliffhanger right? Yep! James has changed over the years. Basically everyone has. Bigger… chapters… right… that means no more good cliffhangers. Waaa! Any ways… I'll see in maybe the next chapter. Well… thanks for the review.

Overlord::: You know how much I was tempted to do that? I was so about to erase it… so it would have been a cliffhanger… but I decided to be nice. Whoa! I saved a lot of people! Maybe the president will be me an award. Just kidding. ^. ^ Thanks for the review.

Nightswift::: You like? Me too. I thought that would be a change for James asking Jessie that. Oh… you already found the cheat? Oh well… Uh Ash… right? Uh, I don't know. I'm still thinking. Uh… I wish I could email you the ending to this fic, but I'm not sure how it's going to end. I'm stuck at this cross road, either go one way or the other. Well… thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: Gary? What did Gary do? You surprised that James asked Jessie to marry him? Oh! Well… thanks for the review. 

Shockwave::: Summary? I don't remember my original summary right this moment. Oops! Uh… right… make plot go faster. I am going faster. I just need all this added detail to make the ending… which I'm not sure about… work. Somehow they all get tied back together. How? I haven't got a clue. Right… re-edit? I don't know if I'll have time, but I'll try when I'm done with the whole thing. Kill Ash? Whoa! That's a first? Thanks for the review.

****

Chapter 23

A small eep of surprise left Misty's mouth. "Oh my god! Really!" She beamed as she grabbed Jessie's hands. "I'm so happy for you!"

Jessie immediately turned away. Confused. Misty let go of Jessie's hands and looked at the woman in front of her. There was something wrong. She didn't look at all happy. "Jessie. What's wrong?"

"I… I…"

"Yeah?"

"I… I don't think I can marry him," muttered Jessie.

"Waa!" Misty gasped not expecting a reply like the one she had just received. She always thought that Jessie and James were perfect for one another. They both had common goals and interested, and they didn't seem to mind being in each other's presence. Over the year's time that she had spent in Cerulean Gym, she would sometimes wonder what became of Jessie and James. She remembered the fluent phone calls she received for him. It was always during the middle of night in Houen, around eight in Cerulean. He would always keep her on track of his adventures, gym victories, and captures. He had explained to her Jessie and James's mysterious disappearance, which had started with their Arbok and Weezing. She herself would sometimes lay awake at night and wonder what Jessie and James were doing. When the wind blew its hardest in Cerulean Gym, her mind would wonder. Had they finally saw the error of their ways and decided to quit Team Rocket. Had they decided to finally get hitched? There were so many other questions that ran though her head on nights like those. Now, finally, James had popped the question, and Jessie was… well… confused. "Why?"

"I… I don't know," muttered Jessie simply. She looked down not daring to meet Misty's expression.

"Don't know?" Misty gasped. "How can you not know? It's not that hard. It's all a matter of do you love him or not?"

Jessie blinked a couple of time as if taking in Misty's comment before she scoffed then stood up. "I knew this was a bad idea, coming and confiding in you."

"Then why?"

"Err?"

"Why did you?" asked Misty. She stood up as if challenging Jessie.

"'Cause I thought… well…"

"You thought my situation was the same as yours huh? You…" Misty looked away biting into her lip. "You think that I don't care for him, don't you? You think that's the reason why we aren't married don't you? It's because I don't love him enough huh?"

"Well… yeah. If you cared about him enough, why haven't you ever tried looking for him? Huh?"

"Our situations are completely different Jessie!" shouted Misty trying her best to avoid a direct answer. "You don't know if you should marry James. And I… I…"

"And you don't know if you should go look for him. Same or not the same? It's all a matter of love or not? Right?"

"No!" Misty bit her lip further tasting in the fresh scent of blood. She raised her fist and clenched it tightly. She tried to hold it back. She knew she couldn't punch Jessie. She wasn't afraid that Jessie would beat her up. Oh sure, maybe eight years ago she could, but not anymore. With the lessons that Bruno and Sabrina taught her she could easily beat her up. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. She couldn't beat a human on their side up. Even if she was the general, it didn't give her permission to murder someone. Her strips could be removed for a couple of months, and she had to go into battle. She wasn't a chicken or anything. But she hated to be out there on the battlefield. At the beginning when the troops were limited. She had to go out there and battle. She would return to the base and throw up everything, and she would be haunted with nightmares for weeks. No, she couldn't punch Jessie out. 

Jessie watched the action. She saw the physical temptation leaking through the woman before hers veins. She noticed for the first time since arriving just what a kind of a person Misty was reduced down too. She was no longer that loud mouth brat. She had once known. She was a wounded Growlithe. Her heart had been ripped out so many times and stepped on that it wasn't funny anymore. From her eyes Jessie knew that Misty had been from hell and back. She herself had taken this exact same route once before. It was long before she joined Team Rocket. It was even before she joined the Bike Gang. Her whole childhood had been one hell ride. She was pushed from one orphanage to another. With the type of blood that ran though her body, it was obvious that had it happened.

But Jessie wanted to tempt her. She wanted to see just how far she could push Misty before she reached her breaking point. She knew the turmoil Misty faced, but she just couldn't help but push it in her favor. She knew the right choice of words. James himself had said those exact same words many years to her. She didn't want to admit it, but it had helped her rebuild her life. Jessie knew that not all of it was true, but a lot applied to her even if she didn't want to believe it. 

"That's right, Kasumi. Punch me. It still doesn't change the facts. Nobody has ever stood up to you. Tell you right in your face, that well… Kasumi! The world doesn't revolve around you, girl. You think you're the only one hurting. You think that this is all about you, don't you? That you're the only one that's ever lost somebody. You, losing your love. You aren't the only one that's lost Ash Ketchum. So did Brock, Misty, Gary, and all you're other twerpy friends…" Jessie stopped. Saying so much had taken so much energy out of her. She looked down at Misty. No longer did she have to look down that far down. The Misty before her had grown. This wasn't the girl that blasted her off in her youth. She wasn't that high spirited and free willed girl anymore. She had changed just like herself. She realized it now, seeing the look in Misty's eyes. That this wasn't the Misty that she once knew. The Misty, the twerp's friend who she used to insult and got insults back from. It was just like the expression an eye for an eye. She stole something. They would steal it back. It was an endless cycle that would never end. 

Misty unclenched her fist. Her angrier had left her, leaving nothing but despair. She clasped in her chair and streaks of tears fell from her eyes. She tried to hold them back. She sniffed back her tears trying to keep them from falling. She didn't want Jessie to see her weakness. Using her left hand, she wiped the tears away and looked at Jessie. She looked at the woman. What she had said to her made a lot of sense. It contained a lot of words that everyone around her had tried to tell her only she wouldn't take them and beside all that it took a lot of courage to say. But Jessie was wrong she had heard those words before. She had heard before that the world doesn't revolve around her. When she was young, she used to believe that it did. Her childhood before she was left an orphan was so perfect. Both her parents were famous water Pokémon trainers. It was like living in a child's fantasy. Only for her it wasn't a fantasy. It was real. She was a star in more ways then one. She was looked up upon. Her parents were rich. She could get anything she wished. Her life was perfect, and she didn't mind her dear sisters. She used to think that the world did revolve around her. But after her father's tragic murder, things changed. She saw the world in a new way, a way where things don't always go your way. That's when she finally understood that there was a boundary between fantasy and reality. That the good times had to end just like a fairy tale. A small smile appeared on her face. "Thank you."

"Huh?"

"I haven't heard those words in such a long time. I guess my curiosity and persuasion has gotten the better of me again." Misty lightly let out a faint chuckle. "You're right, Jess. Our situations are the same, but not totally."

"Huh?" 

"They will be the same if you don't say yes to James's proposal. You do love him don't you?"

"Yeah… of course."

"Then what's the problem?"

"I… I feel like there's someone else out there. You remember how I lost my memory right?"

"Yeah, and Prof. Oak's pills bought them back," said Misty simply.

"I guess. Well, so I thought. When James proposal, a side that I thought I had forgotten resurfaced. I saw the image, no… an outline of a young boy. He was so stunning, so handsome, and so gallant. I don't know what happened, Misty. When James popped the question, I knew just what to say. I was so happy that he finally asked. I was just about the say yes, when well, I couldn't. I was captured by the sweetness of that boy. That boy in the back of my memories."

"And you love this mystery boy?" asked Misty.

"Yeah… I guess."

"Jessie. Listen, in love there are no guesses. This boy," said Misty. She reached behind her and picked up a flashlight that was inside a drawer. She pushed the switch, and a light shone on the wall. "Is like this light."

"Huh?"

"Yes, like this light. He's only an image, only an uncertain memory. Memories and images are intangible. You can't love a memory a way you can love a living person. A person who you can spend the rest of your life with, like this light. I can cover it up." She passed her hand over the light, and the light immediately disappeared. "This light disappears and reappears by way of simply covering it up, just like a memory. You can't feel it, and you can't feel it loving you back. Just like a beam of light, you can never feel it. But James, he loves you with all his heart, and you love him back. James is like this flashback. You can feel it. You know it's real. But with a memory and one especially like the one that you have. Nothing is really certain. Just like light. You can never be certain when it'll be covered up and when it won't.

"Huh?"

"Don't ask. I don't get it either."

"Huh?"

"Oh, he told me this."

"Err?"

Misty sighed before rolling her eyes. "Okay, to put it in simpler terms. It means don't let chances of true happiness pass you by."

"Oh!" Jessie nodded before going totally silent. She looked away from Misty and simply crossed her arms tightly. Misty stared the older woman for a few seconds before turning around. She placed the flashlight away before turning around. She sat there facing Jessie. A small giggle escape from her lips. She had never expected to be in a position like this. Never in her life had she imagined herself giving advice to Jessie. _Times sure do change huh?_

"Misty," muttered Jessie. She looked up to see Misty still sitting there not moving a muscle.

"Yeah, Jessie," said Misty softy.

"My answer is yes…"

Misty blinked before revealing a simple smile. Jessie nodded understanding Misty's response and got up. The older woman left her seat where she had found and walked to the door. She reached for the doorknob and turned it. "Jessie."

"Hmm?" asked Jessie turning around.

"'Night," muttered Misty simply. Jessie nodded before opening the door and walking out. She left with higher spirits than those that she had come in with.

****

A/N: Yes, yes I know you are all going to snap at me for ending another chapter like this. Not only did I not post for so long but this chapter was shorter than usual. Sorry about that, but I'm planing on making the graduation part be either one or two chapters since I thinking of adding in an flashback with it. I haven't exactly made up my mind yet on that. Oh and you all won't mind a Christmas-y chapter in June right? I didn't exactly plan this fic out right when I started posting it. When I wrote the first chapter, I was planning on posting a chapter once every two to three weeks. Well… that's all I have to say. Hopefully chapter 24 will be out in a week or so. Please review… I LOVE reviews.


	25. Chapter 24: New Found Hope

****

A/N: I am so sorry. I was suppose to post last week, but… well things didn't go as planned. So, now finally chapter 24.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. 

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Lan Night::: Yeah! A new reviewer! Uh…Ash, right will return or not. I know! I know! I just ain't telling. ^.^ Confused? What are you confused about? Details, please? Oh and thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to review this fic.

Shock-a-lot::: Oh! For so reason your review didn't show up in my review part… thingy in my portfolio. So uh I kind of hard to manually part it in. I just wanted to let ya know so… uh yeah. No prob. It's understandably. Everybody's computer acts weird sometimes. Just last week there was something wrong with my phone line, and I couldn't stay online for more than five minutes. You thought this chapter was cute? Yeah! Thanks for the review. 

Nightswift::: It's that bad, the last chapter? I know it didn't do… much… much. But… err… its kind of important in the long run. And unfortunately this chapter doesn't do much… unless… you uh… interpret it in a different way then the way I wrote it. Oops! I shouldn't have said that. Any ways… about Ash. I've finally decided, actually I decided a long time ago. But that's beyond the point. 'Kay I'll try. Oh and thanks for the review.

Labannya::: Sorry. I kind of didn't have time. Sorry. I didn't think… sorry. Wow! You live in Houston too. This sure is a small world. Yeah. I know. People make fun of me too. Especially when they first get a glimpse of my room. Then… they start to understand after a while. You collect Pokémon cards and didn't burn them after they went out of style? Wow! Me too. I could never burn my Pokémon cards. They're too precious to me. Yu-gi-oh cards! Wow! I so want to buy I package of those but I'm afraid I'll get too out of hard with those like I did with Pokémon cards. So I've decided not a start a collection of those. Yeah, I know. Most people only know about the anime that are in "style". The ones that make the big bucks, that shows who's a true lover of an anime show huh? Right! Jessie did the right thing, but what did Misty do? Oh good. You didn't mind. So you did go to the one in Texas. Wow! And here I was thinking you went to see the big clock in Europe. Well. Thanks for the review.

Overlord::: Thanks, and thanks for the review.

Joy-girl::: Thanks. Oh. You do it too! I kind of run out of things to say to make the last chapter a little longer without adding a flashback of some sort. And unfortunately this chapter is longer but it's mainly because of the flashback that it includes… which happens to have gotten cut off at the end… meaning it continues on to the next chapter. Oh and thanks for the review.

Kendo Master Mal::: Another new reviewer! Yeah! Oh thanks. Yeah. I kind of realize I screwed up badly after I starting playing Ruby. But now I know I wasn't reading the screen wrong or anything. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to review my fic.

Crystalstorm21::: You don't? Wow! If I ever decide to buy I lottery ticket, I'm definitely going to ask you for advice. We could spilt the winnings or something. Oh! I'm not like everyone else? Yeah! I guess I kind of proofed that a lot of chapters ago. Thanks for the review.

Kit Kat::: Yeah! At least it wasn't a cliffy! I'm not that mean… or am I? Hmm. Yeah! Christmas in July, with the way things are turning out. That chapter might just be posted in July. Yeah. That's true. Nobody can wait forever. I said this fic was going to be AAML? Really? Oops! Right I did! Of course I did! I can't have Misty with just anybody now can I? Thanks for the review.

Etherelemental::: Guess I'm not forgiven huh? I took too long to post again. Really? You thought it was funny? Yeah! Uh! Right Latios and Latias? That kind of screwed me up badly since I wasn't really thinking about the fifth movie when I first got the plot line down. Right! Bianca, err… right. Bianca, I haven't got a clue. Shot! I'm so died! I forgot about the bond that Bianca had with Latias. :scribble a note of reminder: I'll get on it. Yeah! I know! I never expected the last chapter to be a single conversation. Heck! I didn't even plan on that having the last two chapters in this fic at all. It just came to me while I was writing, and I thought. Hmm… it could make a later chapter seem more… interesting. Yeah. The graduation… you'll see what I kind of did to it. I won't give this fic up. That I can promise. I've come too far with it. Thanks for the review.

Ash and Misty forever::: Yes! I know, a month without an update now nearly two weeks without an update. I'm so sorry. Oh! You don't wait me to kill Ash. Right! Hmm. :snickers: Twist story. You have no idea. You have no idea just how far I'm going to push this fic in the second half. That's when my original summary will finally kick in. Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: A lot of effort and endless hours, yeah! That's what I end to finish this fic, and I haven't gotten any of that yet. Thanks for the review. 

****

Chapter 24

A long sigh escaped Misty's lips. She stared at her reflection once more in the mirror. She had long finished dressing, but she just couldn't bring herself downstairs. Once again Misty stifled back a yawn. The night before had been a very long one. With the talk with Jessie lasting longer than expected, she barely had any time to finish the speech that she was suppose to give. It was her turn to give the graduation speech. "MISTY!" 

Misty cringed as she heard Haruka's voice coming though the crack in the door. She never knew that Haruka's voice could be… so loud. She didn't bother to reply as she stared at her reflection. She was getting old. No longer was she so young or carefree. That part of her life had disappeared. Misty stared at her reflection not wanting to believe that she was reaching her thirties. She reached up and gently tucked back a loose strand of hair that has came loose. Without much thought her reached down on the vanity and picked up a small bottle of perfume. It was nothing expensive, or extravagant. To Misty it was just right. Just as she reached to unscrew the bottle she stopped herself.

__

Perfume's just a waste of money. It's stupid!

"Hmm." A small smile appeared on her face as she placed the bottle back. "No," she muttered before repeating the word once more, only louder. She stared at her reflection before nodding at satisfaction. She knew she could never be a… a… a sensation Cerulean sister. She knew she could never compete with her sisters for beauty, but now she didn't need to. Beauty didn't matter anymore, any ways not to Misty. She grabbed her handbag and the small journal laying that was lying beside it, before walking out the room.

****** Jessie's POV *****

I know have to tell him. I know that the twerp… no Misty is right. I do love him with all heart. But I dreamt of that little boy again, that boy with those stunning, amber eyes and raven black hair, who visits me daily in my dreams. And his voice, it filled me with so much passion. He was there again. He was so real, too real to be a dream. And the way he speaks, the way he pronounces my name. No one else has ever spoken my name like that before. "Jessica" every vowel, every consonant its spoken at the right amount.

But Misty's right he's just an illusion. A fantasy that I have conjured up for the world's most prefect boyfriend, a boyfriend that I can never have. 

__

Don't let true happiness pass you by. Yes, that's true, true happiness, happiness that I can find with James. Then why do I doubt my love for him again?

"Because of a memory, you do love him don't you, Jessie?"

That voice, it sounds so familiar. I want to turn, but I can't. The possibility of whom the voice belongs to is too high. "Hmm, who am I kidding. It can't be him…" I turn, my curiosity has gotten the better of me. But when I turn there is no one there. But I do sense a presence, a comforting presence. 

"Do you?" the voice speaks once again, this time coming behind me. 

I can't contain myself any longer. I bolt up off the park bench. The graduation gown upon my body flares up as I pat it down. I look the over way. Once again there is no one. "Who's there!" I demanded. I hear a small chuckle above me. 

"Do you love him, Jessica?"

That voice, his words, the way he said Jessica. It was just like in my dream. Could it be him? No! It couldn't. Could I have finally lost it?

"Do you?!" shouted the voice again. 

"Who are you? Where I you?" I scream.

"That doesn't matter, Jessie. Just answer my question, do you love him?"

"Who?"

"Don't you know, Jessica? Don't you know?" asked the voice. The voice, it sounded so sad. A tint of sadness, regret and confusion filled the tone of the voice.

"Don't you?" muttered the voice once more. Its voice was hollowing out.

"WHO!" I demanded once more.

A light chuckle is heard once more. "Only you know that answer Jessica. The one that you think of first when asked who you love, the most. Only you know the answer to your troubles." With those brief words said the voice faded into the air.

I smile. I now know the answer…

******Misty's POV ******

Shades of yellow fills the room, the color of the thunderbolt. I look down at the audience. I look next to me and see the other generals. I hear the voices of the graduating class behind me. Just like every year for the last five of them. It's always been the same old same old, but still I cherish them. I know that with each year fading away and another taking its place, sooner or later I will be reunited with him… once more. Maybe, maybe not in this lifetime but in the next, but I know I will see him again when death has claimed our bodies, for our souls will never disappear from this world.

I hear a whisper in my ears. I tell immediately it's Brock. He's worried about me, but why? Sure, I haven't been myself lately, but then again I haven't been myself for nearly eight years. No, that's not it. He's just concerned about me. I nod back at him. Lightly I clear my throat before composing my posture. As of on impulse I grab the mike. Immediately a loud feedback erupts, silencing the room. My hands fall back as a drop the mike. I groan as a major head attack erupts. I feel my face blush a thousand shades of red as I bend down to pick up the mike. As my hands graze the cold metal, I feel a holy presence fill the room. One that I've been waiting for years to feel once again, time stops once more as I look up. 

There, in front of me I feel the presence. "Calm down, Mist. I'll be back soon. I promise," muttered a voice of calm and soothing that that I know I can trust. My heart pounds. I feel my body heating up. Such tension, such impact, I haven' felt it in a long time… the last time… was at my death. I feel the presence leave as secretly as it had arrived. The feeling, the stigma it's all too much as I grab the mike. As I stand up, my hair bushes upon another. I look up, seeing the concerned face of Brock. Such a sweet, and gentle man, he's like an older brother that I never had. 

"You okay, Kasumi?" asked Takeshi with a tone of concern.

"Of course, Takeshi," I reply. My voice is back on regular grounds. I see Takeshi's look of surprise at my sudden change of posture, for I too am surprised. 

"You sure you can go through with the graduation?" murmured Takeshi.

"Yes, it's my duty as general and founder of Team Thunderbolt," I replied. Takeshi nods as we both stand up.

****** Jessie's POV ******* 

Do I dare tell him? Will he hate me for waiting so long? No, he won't. I look to my right and there he is. The man that has filled my heart to the fullest, the one that I know now that I can pledge my heart and allegiance too. We'll been though so much together… too much. He even told me that I'm the only girl in this world that he can stand. I pity him so. Maybe… maybe that's one of the reasons why I fell for him. He's different than most men, so much different than my first love. My first love was energetic, full of life, and the one the movies that could be classified as the hero, or the one that everyone could count on. But James, he's different the nervousness, the funniness, the following type. He's so much different than my first. Heck! Why am I still thinking about that boy? I have only seen him in my dreams. I don't even know if he a live or what. No, my life, my love is with James. I know it has to be. 

I turn to my left. He's standing there. He hasn't looked me in the eye since we got here. Do I dare tell him now? No, I dare not. I slide a glance at him. I see that look of innocent confusion, hurt and angry all mixed up in one. I haven't seen a look like that out of him in such a long time. His short blue hair, it's actually combed and neat for once. His face isn't shrouded in his long bangs as it usually is. The light yellow gown clashes well with his deep green eyes. Such stunning, captivating eyes unlike my own dull midnight blue ones, but he says mine are prettier. Such a decent man, one that I have pledged my lifelong love to.

I can tell that he notices me looking, and he immediately turns, but why? Why does he turn? He is afraid of the same thing that I too am afraid of? Afraid of what life has in store for us?

****** James's POV *******

Why does she look at me? Why? Such an innocent look… hmm… innocent, I can't believe that I made a sentence with her and innocent all in one. Such stunning, beautiful midnight blue eyes, one that reflect the stars' glow especially when her eyes twinkle. I love to see them twinkle. They are soo beautiful that way, but she denounces my comment. She used to love it so when I would compliment her on her figure, but now… not anymore. Time has changed us in such a way. Now, when I look into her eyes not longer can I probe any way details, thoughts, feelings. No longer can I find my needed answers. 

Does she love me? Does she hate me? I don't know? I just don't know? It's so hard to tell now, much too hard if she doesn't love me. Will she still take me as a friend? If I can't have her as my love, I can at least have her for a friend, right? 

I feel my body tensing up. Darn it! I haven't had this type of feeling in such a long time. I rarely get nervous anymore. There's no need for that anymore. Is this what they call last minute jiggles, and this is just a graduation… which Jessie and I happen to be the valedictorians for. 

"Musashi Jessica, and Kojirou James." Our names, I hear them being called. There's not turning back now.

**** Normal POV****

Upon the podium, Kasumi gulped once more before starting her long prepared speech. "Ladies, gentlemen, girls and boys, I would like to welcome you all to our fifth graduation. It's been half a decade, already since the day that some of us graduated and joined our respected teams. Such a long way we have come from the days before all this started. The days when we respected, cared, loved, and fought with in teams and in an union with the one creatures that we so painfully fight against now to regain a place in this world. I still remember our first graduation, our first shovel full of dirty that created this new… underground world, our first lesson that taught some of us how to fight, how to live without sunlight, pure rain fall, or any types of nature's gifts. But even as the times grow darker we must never forget our true reasons for fighting such a war. It's not to destroy this world of all Pokémon. It's to unite us once more like our teams' name says 'the Thunderbolt'. 

"For many of us the name means many different things… from a nature's phenomenon to a Pikachu's electric attack." Such a small world aroused such laughter from some in the room. Even Kasumi could have sworn she heard all four of the other generals snicker at the remark. She didn't get why she said a Pikachu's electric attack. She hadn't even thought of such a notion till seconds before she said such words. Kasumi sighed as she waited to the room to quiet once more before starting. She knew that her speech was starting to sound like a history lesson once more. The other generals and herself had agreed on such an opening for this graduation and since one. It was her turn to giving the opening, and two, who better than the original idealist and founder to give such a speech? 

"But many here don't know my interpretation of the word 'Thunderbolt', the original interpretation of the name's origin. The foundation of this team doesn't reside within me, Gen. Takeshi, Haruka, Sakaki, or Wataru though most think it was my idea. But no, the credit and idea of the name and even the team resides within someone else. Someone, who has no knowledge of this team's existence. Someone, who I have known for a great deal of my life. A young man who has changed my life forever, most of you know who I am talking about by now." Kasumi stopped and looked around the grand stadium. She looked at the faces of those in the first row. She heard the back doors open revealing the newly entered future members of the army. She couldn't help but smile. Such obedience, such loyalty to a cause that for so long seemed so hopeless, yet they still keeps coming. When the old gets wounded, the new steps in. It was almost like a never-ending process. Kasumi knew she had to warp her speech up. She had divulged them all into the beginning of the founding of thunderbolt, and she hoped it was enough for now. The rest was too personal to share. To this day she hadn't even told Haruka or Takeshi the real truth behind it all.

Kasumi sighed once again before raising a glass of water from the podium. She took a light snip before continuing. "That is the beginning of Thunderbolt's origin. The beginning of such a vast and board army, union, utopia that we have all managed to build for ourselves the last few years. But, but today we aren't here to state or rediscover the past. No, instead today we are one step closer in achieving our goals. Today, we are here to add to our armies. And without further to do our two top students in this graduating class have a few words to say. Please give a round of applause to Musashi Jessica and Kojirou James." Kasumi smiled as she took a step back. Not only was she happy for finishing her speech but not breaking down in tears during it. Kasumi kept on clapping as she watched Musashi and Kojirou appear from behind the downy. From the looks upon their faces it was obvious that Jessie hadn't told James yet. Kasumi lightly hugged Musashi and smiled as she shook hands with Kojirou. An encouraging smile stayed upon her face before moving back to join the other generals. She received a light squeeze in the hand from Takeshi and a thumbs-up from Haruka. Kasumi simply nodded back at the two as she watched Musashi start her speech. 

But this time she wasn't into it. She couldn't match heads or tails with Musashi's speech. It was as if she was speaking in a foreign language. But instead Misty's subconscious state of mind took her to a memory of long ago. Back when she was younger…

__

"You look fine, Mist," said a fifteen-year-old boy. The young boy was dressed in a neat white, Asian type tux. Sitting upon the boy's shoulders was a small yellow rodent. Even the rodent was dressed in a mini tux that matched its trainer's garments. The rodent grinned as it gave a thumbs-up sign. 

"Thanks Ash," mumbled Misty. She fumbled with her gloves once more before picking up her small, white purse that matched her dress. She turned towards the young man who ushered her out the room. Misty sighed as she leaned against Ash's body. It comforted her so to lean against him. His familiar scent comforted her so and eased her tension. She had missed him so dearly the last few months. She was even surprised that he would show up for this ceremony. He was so busy with the Houen league, and it was far away from Kanto that she didn't expect him or Brock to show up. 

Ash slid a glance at Misty before looking away. She looked so peaceful. He had never seen her like this before. With traveling day and night Ash knew it took a toll on her. It had taken its toll on him too. It was tiring. You never knew when you would have a warm bed to sleep in, food to eat that day. It was always by chance. Fortunately they had been lucky that Brock was with them, but still Ash longed for a vacation. But he knew he couldn't go out of the way, he needed the training. He needed the badges. 

But when Ash heard from his mom a few weeks ago that May was graduating from Pokémon Tech, he immediately packed his bags and left for Kanto. He had been friends with May for a long time. The two had grown up together, him, Gary, and May, his sister. The three were best buds. They did everything together. But since May was five years older than both himself and Gary the fun times soon ended. When May turned ten, she didn't go on a Pokémon journey. Instead she took a different route she was enrolled into Pokémon Tech. Without May there Gary and him fought, they couldn't get along with each other anymore and the two parted. A rivalry was created when they both declared they wanted to become Pokémon Masters. 

Now after ten years he was finally seeing May again. The young woman who everyone said in her and Ash's childhood had a crush on each other. But when Ash got back to Pallet he discovered that Misty was there too. Over the course of the few months that they had parted Misty had become friends with May. And through unpleasant turn of events had asked both Ash and Misty to sing something at the end of graduation. Somehow May had gotten the impression that Ash could sing. What Ash didn't know till a couple of nights ago when him and Misty were going over their song, was that Misty couldn't sing either. She had always been tone deaf like himself. 

"Mist," muttered Ash. 

"Hmm?" Misty muttered looking up. She found herself in a leather chair, the middle of the auditorium. 

"You fell asleep," stated Ash. 

"Oh," muttered Misty. Once again she started playing with the sheet music that was in her purse. 

****

A/N: Okay, I know I bad place to stop. But err… I kind of had to. More bad news, one this may be the last post for a whole month. If I can't get in another update by Monday then I can't promise or post till after July 24. I'm leaving the country for a whole month to go on very long vacation. Unfortunately for me the place I'm going doesn't have Internet access for me to post the next few chapter. But if I do find a computer with Internet access you might get a surprise update from me. Oh and have great summer and please review!


	26. Chapter 25: The Feeling of Accomplishmen...

****

A/N: I'M BACK!! Yep! I'm back in the states after a month long vacation in China. I won't bore you all with the details, but I got one word about it. It was FUN!! Oh yeah, it was fun. But I'm finally back! And ready to write once more. So after one long month and some more caused to writer's block, here's chapter 25.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Nightswift::: Uh… Ash coming back soon? Uh? Can't tell ya. Maybe… maybe not. Guess you got to read to find out huh? Thanks for the review.

Joy-girl::: Well… it's been a month and some more. It wasn't that bad of a wait was it? Hmm… Ash… we'll see I guess. Can't tell… sorry! Thanks for the review.

ZetaBee::: Hmm… yeah. She has been having a lot of flashbacks lately of her past with Ash. Hmm… I guess I got to decide. Which I like better… Ash or flashbacks. Hmm… hard choice… not! Any ways! Thanks for the review.

Overlord::: Thanks for the compliment! I'll really, really try to make each chapter better than the last. Thanks for the review.

Labannya::: You can? Good! Then you got the one trait I don't have! Patience!!! Oh! That question I can answer. Of course there's going to be a battle! This won't be much of a fic if there isn't going to be a battle especially all the not so clear hints I've been giving out the last 25 chapters and one prologue. Errr… is there really a guy is Jessie's past that she loved. Well… I can't tell you that know… it'll spoil the surprise, but all of that will be explained in a later chapter. Hey! I'm not going to give Jessie and James a smooth engagement, 'kay? Good! You didn't throw your cards away! Go going! Err… actually this flashback isn't that funny. You'll see what I mean once you start reading this chapter. Thanks for the review.

Crystalstorm21::: You give me then that it took me so long to post? Thanks for the review.

Etherelemental::: Huh? I said two weeks? I kind of meant a whole month and now it's way over a whole month. Err… sorry. Can't tell if I'm going to use guardian Pokémon, and if I do! It might not be the way you might think that they're going to be used. Uh! Right the enemy… it'll be relieve what the enemy is later and it'll be one heck of a surprise you can be sure of that. Something that I doubt anyone has expected yet. Thanks for the compliment and for the review.

Ash and misty forever::: Err… I didn't exactly mean it that way. Err… right… happily… got it! Course I got it! ^. ^ Err… right the original summary… the one I kind of forgot. The overly long one that I think I used for the prologue and the first few chapters. Back when the middle was still clear to me, and I didn't get myself into so many loops. You remember. That one… any ways. Thanks for the review.

Kit Kat::: Really? This fic is actually original? Thanks! With so many Pokémon fics out there unread by me I thought I used stuff that other people already had. Oh good! That means I don't have to explain it. Cause I'm kind of confused myself this moment on how to end this fic… originally! Err… Ash? Hmm… maybe it was … maybe it wasn't. Not telling. Thanks for the compliment and the review. Oh! And sorry that you had to wait over a month for this chapter.

SulliMike23::: Hmm… I did have fun, but I wish now that I took that other advice of yours. During the last few days of my vacation I was walking down this street when these two kids probably no older than 10 or 12. Well… when I walked passed them I had a freaky feeling about them and that feeling came true too. They were pickpockets, and they were going to pick the purse I had on! Luckily my older brother who was walking behind me saw and stopped them. So all was good! Well thanks for the review. 

****

Chapter 25 

__

Ash said nothing at such a response that Misty gave him. He didn't know what to say. He knew that Misty was nervous about the performance that they had to give. The rodent upon the boy's shoulder let out a small sigh as Ash gently rubbed the space between its ears. "You know where Brock went?" Ash said to nobody in particular. 

"No." Ash startled, turned and found Misty staring at him. Her eyes were sparkling again. The tint of worry had left her eyes. 

"Mist, you, you… what… I thought you… were…"

Misty beamed as she looked at Ash. "Nah. There's no point. You were right."

"Right, what am I right about?" asked Ash. 

A small chuckle escaped Misty's lips. "You know. What you said, yesterday at rehearsal."

"Err… Mist, you mind… err… I don't know. Telling me exactly what I said?" Ash asked. The dense part of himself that had startled to demolish over the years once again resurfaced. Just like always when he was nervous, he would scratch the back of his neck. It was an old habit that he just couldn't break.

Misty grinned. "I love you like this."

"Like what?"

"Your old dense self, it's one of the things that I miss the most about you these last few months."

Ash raised one of his eyebrows in confusion. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult."

Misty chuckled before reaching her hand over and lightly pinching the side of Ash's cheeks. "You can take it anyway you want," muttered Misty. A small pout appeared on Ash's face. "What's wrong, Ashy boy? Can't take a girl's compliment?"

"No, that's not that, not really," muttered Ash before realizing what Misty had called him. "Ashy boy!"

"You don't like it? I think it suits you perfectly." Misty's eyes sparkled as she looked at Ash. 

The boy looked to his side. A small blush appearing on his already flushed face. "Only when you say it," said Ash in a volume that was close to a faint whisper. 

"Hey, what you say?" 

"Nothing," muttered Ash. He looked back with his most innocent looking expression. The look broke Misty's heart and immediately she forgot about her questioning. The look that Ash gave her was priceless. She loved that look almost as much as she loved him. The two had gained a mutual bond over the last few months by telephone. After not seeing each other, day in and day out they had lost their friendship bond and instead it grew into more of a lovers type bond. Even though the other didn't know it yet, completely know the other's feelings, it was pretty obvious by now. 

Light music was filling the room. The ceremony was about to start. The lights started to dim around them all as Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms. The boy, on impulse caught the Pokémon before turning to look at Misty. "Mist," said the boy once more.

"Hmm."

"Have you ever gone to… school before?" asked Ash.

"Huh?" asked Misty turning around. Such a question startled her. Why would Ash ask her such a question? Surely he knows that everyone has to go to school… at least for a little while. 

"Have you ever gone to school?" repeated Ash once more.

"Course, why? Haven't we all?" asked Misty. "Surely we have all gotten through at least the fourth or fifth grade."

Ash immediately looked away. A small streak of red appearing under his eyes, damping the black lightning marks. Misty seeing that Ash hadn't commented turn to look at the boy. "Ash, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," muttered Ash. 

"Ash, tell," commanded Misty. "Why did you ask me such a question?"

"Cause… cause." Ash stopped and looked down, playing with his fingers. "You got to promise you won't laugh." Misty nodded. "I never went to school. You know how small Pallet is right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then you probably guessed that Pallet doesn't have a school either. The closest school is in Viridian, but Mom didn't want to send me to study at one of them private schools there. When… when I was little, I had a 'over imaginative' imagination," said Ash with a tint of annoyance and angrier. "You know how my dad died when I was really young right?" Misty simply nodded. "So Mom was afraid to send me to Viridian to study. I… I use to 'm… make up' stories about how he died and stuff. O… only… I knew I wasn't making 'em up."

Misty watched in fear as Ash said those words. It was as if he was in pain with his mental state. It was as if each word caused him greater pain. Misty opened her mouth to protest only to have her actions stopped in mid doing. Ash continued the mental struggle as he continued with his story. The pain easing away as he continued causing Misty to sigh in relieve, but still there was still a trance of curiosity and worry left in her. She never really knew exactly how Ash's dad died. All she knew that he did and that was basically it. 

"I stopped after I was six, but Mom was afraid. She was afraid… that in a new environment. I would start up again. She wasn't even going to let me get my Pokémon license at first, but… hum… Prof. Oak talked her into it. You see, Mist, my stories got scary and sick. Real scary and sick." For a second Ash's face changed. The normally innocent and sweet face changed sinister. Once again Misty watched the change in facial features. Knowing… knowing that something was wrong… as if the death of his father was something he never… never came in terms with… not even a little. Heck! This was a most she ever heard about his dad in one sitting. Sure, sometimes Ash let something slip. Like how he use to be a Pokémon Master, or the way his smile could brighten up any stormy day when he was little, or… or the way that he would let Ash play with his Pokémon, and together they would have mini battles each other. But that was basically it, she didn't even know the man's name, or what he even looked like. But Misty had a mental image of the man in her head, someone strong, someone handsome, someone caring, daring, loving, fun and sweet. All characteristics that Ash held and more, that he and surely any child would fantasize and idolize. 

"So, instead Prof. Oak taught me when he wasn't teaching at Celadon UV or working. He taught me to read, write, math, science, history, Pokémon physiology, anatomy, behavior status and other stuff which was all beyond my comprehension." A strange look of astonishment appeared upon Misty's face.

"Yes, Pokémon physiology, and anatomy, and believe me, I saw some pretty weird stuff that gave me nightmares for weeks and for taking away some of his time once a day. I would work at his lab learning more on the subjects that he taught me. And you know what?" asked Ash. A bit of that sinister smile had once again returned to his face.

"What?" asked Misty questionably?

A light chuckle escaped from Ash's mouth. "I learned one thing over those years. Probably the one thing that has been permanently etched in my mind forever."

"Well… what is it? Come on tell me," said Misty. A trance of eagerness tucked into her words.

"That… that I never want to be a Pokémon Professor," stated Ash.

"Huh?"

"Not only is it a boring, tough and tiring, but it gets dull really fast. You don't get to reach a new challenge, a new step like when you're battling. Where you get to find a part of yourself that you never knew you had in you. But… being a professor you re-search to much."

"Hmm… you never were one to like hard work, huh Ash?" asked Misty. 

"Huh? Hey! What's that suppose to me?" asked Ash insulted.

"Hmm… nothing, Ashy boy… nothing," muttered Misty.

"Oh, any ways that's why I'm pretty impressed that both Tracey and Gary's wish is become Pokémon Professors and that they've survived this far." 

Suddenly the reason of this conversation became unclear. They had started this conversation since Ash wanted to know if she had ever gone to school before, and now… now it was on his experiences that taught him that being a Pokémon Professor was… well boring. Deciding to draw them back on course Misty stated a simple question. "So what's wrong with Prof. Oak giving you classes beside the fact that it made you never want to wear a lab coat and that it…it's a little strange?"

Ash gave Misty a weird look before continuing. "Besides the fact that it was never a complete lesson, for example I would learn about a Beedrill's heart chambers one day then the next would be something on a Rhydon's eating habits. Sometimes it was even… more bizarre, but that's not the point. I don't mean that Prof. Oak was a bad teacher or anything. The thing is… well Mist. You see this?" Ash said looking around the auditorium.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well… well." Not finding the right words Ash stopped talking. The blushing upon his face grew more intense as he looked down. Misty gave the boy a queer look before looking around. She looked at the room. It was true that it was beautiful. PKMN Tech's auditorium was glorious, but she knew that wasn't what Ash was talking about. He wasn't the kind of person to care about… beauty or fashion. He was the kind of person that cared only for the beauty that was within. That's when she realized what Ash was talking about. It wasn't the building. It wasn't the auditorium. It was the principle of the matter, the feeling of walking across that stage and graduating. It was the feeling of completion and a feeling of ending. She had felt it herself when she had graduated from grade school and after getting her license to be a certified gym leader. But Ash didn't have any of it, if Prof. Oak had tutored him.

"Ash," mumbled Misty. She brushed her hand upon Ash's shoulder.

"Hmm?" asked Ash looking back.

"You want this don't you? The feeling of completeness?" asked Misty. Ash simply nodded. "How… how about someday we go to school… together?" Ash shook his head. 

"No, I couldn't. I couldn't go to school. I… I'm not that type of person. Just like doing research isn't for me. But the feeling of completeness that's a good feeling Mist. When I beat Drake in the Orange Islands and got that trophy, that was good feeling. Not only because I won, but also because I accomplished something. That's a good feeling, Mist. The feeling of accomplishment, isn't that what a graduation is all about?" asked Ash. He looked at Misty, waiting, wondering, if his theory was right or wrong.

"Kasumi."

Someone was calling her name. 

Someone was calling her name. Taken her from her thoughts. Kasumi looked around and saw Takeshi nudging her shoulders. The man seeing that he got her attention simply gave her a small nudge forward. A small gasp and a look of embarrassment appeared upon Kasumi's face when she saw that both Kojirou and Musashi were both done with their speeches. Two speeches that she had neglected to listen to. Kasumi so wanted to slap herself for not listening. Now how was she supposed to summarize their speeches? She stood up passing the other generals when a sheet of paper was passed into her hand. She looked down and felt her heart leap forward a couple of paces. It was a sheet full of notes on both Musashi and Kojirou's speeches. She looked at the other four generals and found Haruka smiling at her. She wanted to drop all formalities that moment and give the young woman a hug, but she knew it wouldn't be appropriate for such an occasion. Instead Kasumi settled for a simple smile which Haruka returned. 

With the sheet of paper in hand Kasumi walked back to the podium where she was once again received the mike. She looked at Musashi and Kojirou and simple nodded at the two before starting her speech. 

"What both these two future soldiers in our broad army have stated are both very true. It is true that the world today is very different from that of so many years ago. But it mustn't look upon as a weakness but as a kind of strength. What these future soldiers have said should in no doubt be placed deeply into our own minds. Minds, that needs to be nurtured. Minds, that even now longs for more information. But today, isn't one of those teaching days. No, today is something else. Not only for our graduating class, but also for all the lieutenants who have taught them to be the honest and hard working men and women that they have become today. Today, I grate you all that feeling of accomplishment, the feeling that is given the feeling that makes up a graduation. So, I would like you all to welcome the class of 2024 as their join our ranks." 

The lights illuminated the stadium as the graduating class stood up each throwing their hats up into the air. The sound of applause filled the arena as Kasumi stood alone upon the stage…alone in the stadium. The other generals were leading the class into the arena across the hall where they would receive their mark. A simple, engraved thunderbolt sign that would burn brightly upon their skin. The sign of unity, the sign that united them all, just like how lightning is always connected to the heavens above.

A sign that Kasumi wore proudly upon her left arm. The tattooed mark burned proudly upon her arm. It's yellow, golden color burned warmly into her body. It was a sign that they all bore, Takeshi, Haruka, Sakaki, Shigeru … everyone. It was Kasumi herself that came up with the idea for the sign. What was a better way to unite them when their forces got too big then to have one common sign… the sign of the thunderbolt? But to Kasumi… not only was it Thunderbolt's team sign but another… another longing reminder etched in her heart. A burden, a love that told all men that she was off limits. That her heart and soul already was claimed and that she claimed another's. 

So, nobody, nobody noticed her as she stood alone in the darkened stage. The general's graduation gown lying plainly by her feet. The mike falling to the ground. The long, ebony cord wrapped around her feet. Her hands stood in mid position of a clap. A single tear inching for a way out of the corner of her eyes. Kasumi looked up. Up to the ceilings and a screamed a simple, heart cutting…

Yes

The mike hit the floor hard. The feedback echoed what seemed like for all of eternity within the stadium. Another sound… one of a hard object striking the wooden floor. A lone figure clasped on the wooden floor. A head rises. A mouth opens. The words… 

Baka Ash! Baka… baka… baka…ba… 

Are said. Sobbing is heard… soon silencing into soft hiccuping. A brush of the wind is felt. A warm feeling covers Kasumi's body. The soft stroking of her hair and the comforting sounds of a young man's voice lulls Kasumi into deep slumber.

"Baka… yes…"

The words disappear into the wind…

****

A/N: Well! That was err… not the original ending that I had planned. But that doesn't matter does it? Whoa! The wind's talking. The P…phantom of the wind… not! Hee! I've been watching too many scary, ghost films lately. Well, please review. I'll only take a sec. The next chapter hopefully will be up in a week's time. Till then ja ne.


	27. Chapter 26: A Time for Despair and Hope

****

A/N: Oh my god! I have once again reached a milestone. I've finally gotten over 200 reviews after the last chapter. I am so happy. After 25 chapters I have reached over 200 reviews. So I would like to thank you all. All the reviewers who took time out of their life and wrote down something to encourage me to keep on writing. I love you all! Thank you soo much and I hope you will all continue to read and review this fic all the way till the end. Thank you so much!! You guys rock!!! 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. 

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Beta Reader::: A new reviewer! Yay! Oh it's okay! I understand. My notes at the bottom aren't that interesting to read as the story it self. No prob! Sure I'll update… soon… uh that's a hard one. Any ways thanks for the review.

Dream ][ Walker3::: Yay! Another new reviewer! Thanks… any did you ever manage to finish reading everything I posted… before I posted this chapter? Just wondering… cause it is a lot. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to review and read this fic.

Joy-girl::: Uh… yeah! Emotional breakdown… I guess you could call it that. Hmm… was it Ash? Maybe… maybe not… I am telling… yet! Hmm… could be her imagination? Er… sorry… it took so long for me to post this chapter though. Thanks for the review.

Firehottie::: Wow! Another new reviewer! I'm getting a lot of these on the last chapter, but me happy! Really! Mine too! They're my favorite Pokémon couple too. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read and review this fic.

Melani::: Wow! Another new reviewer! Oh! You are too kind! Way too kind!!! Really! You really, really think so! Thanks a bunch! But I'm… really, really, really sorry that I couldn't post sooner!! Wow! Thanks! You told someone else about this fic! Wow! You are really, really kind! Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read and review this fic.

Labannya::: Really! Thanks! Yeah! I know… it was suppose to be gloomy. I had to do gloomy and not enthusiastic chapters like the last for reasons that are still hard to explain at this point… but hopefully it'll fall together… later. Really! Maybe I should do more strange and unusual endings like the last… more often. Err… I can't tell you if it was Ash's voice or not! Sorry! But we'll see… soon… hopefully! Well! You got lucky huh? Yeah, and err… happy… very, very late birthday to your dad. Err… I don't think I'll be sending Misty to the hospital for quite some time… at least at the this point… that's how I got things planned…but you must surely know that nothing gone according to plan… so far. Thanks for the review.

ZetaBee::: Thanks! You really ended it? Yay! Thanks for the review.

Crystalstorm21::: Thanks… and sorry that it took so long. Thanks for the review.

Night:::: Yeah! Another new reviewer! I feel so blessed! Err… good questioning… the story is going somewhere… and soon… hopefully it'll all tie in, in a neat little bundle. Thanks for the review and I hope you continue to read and review this fic.

Etherelemental::: Really! I surprised someone! Yay!! Hmm… you could be right! Yes! You are definitely right… it will be explained… but not now. Not in this chapter any ways… but probably in so chapter in the not that far hopefully distance. Yeah… I know… probably was cutting it really close to two months any ways huh? A grand finale huh? That could take a while… and I hope the finale I have planned it really grand when I put it on to paper though. Thanks for the review.

Kit Kat::: Yes! I know! I was really, really lucky this summer. Oh… sorry… but I'm trying to keep in the ten page limit per chapter that I set on myself. That's probably why this chapter is actually been cut into two separate chapters into instead one whole very long chapter. Yes… I do love toying with you all… it's actually pretty amusing. Uh… I can't tell… you… yet. Oh! I'll keep writing and I hope you just don't get bored by the way I right by the time I get this fic finished and sorted out of all the plot holes. Oh… they will and have fought…I've just been cutting out the fight scenes in all the chapters so far. I find them not that important… so far. But…soon they will play a part in this fic… just keep writing and soon… I promise… it will pay off. Thanks for the review.

Overlord:::: Thanks! And I'll try to keep up the good work. Thanks for the review.

StA::: Wow! Another new reviewer! Thanks for the compliment and review and I hope you will continue to read and review this fic.

SulliMike23::: Oh, no. This isn't the end… not by a long shot… actually I lied. After reading your review, I was actually going to end this fic there and start another fic as the continuance, but then I decided not to. That would mean this fic would have no conclusion or climax what so ever… just a lot of rising action and conflicts that are never solved. Thanks for the review! 

****

Chapter 26

Falling… falling… falling…falling into that of time itself. 

A scream is heard. Awaking the forest. The sound of hustling and cooing is heard as a darkened figure bolts up. Covered from head to toe in snow the figure stands up. The powdery snow drifts slowly and surely back down to the already covered ground. It looks around… around at its surroundings. Such beauty… trees covered in snow around it. Acorns dangling from the trees as the first rays of the morning sun, hits the winter frost that has stained the tops of the acorns. 

The figure leaves its spot and walks on leaving no mark of its existence. The figure continues its trek till reaching a pond. The traces of frozen ice can clearly be seen. The figure looks around and sighs. It's eyes scrunch together in furrow. Biting its lips the figure looks at the ice before it. The glitter that the ice makes as dawn's first light shines though the world. So early, so early in the day… not even five in the morning. 

The figure watches… watches the sun rise. The beauty that the colors, red, yellow, orange, purple, black, and blue can make as one. The figure relaxes falling to the ground. It crosses its legs drifting into mediation. Its body relaxes. Its glorious eyes form a line. Once again starting to fall into deep… deep sleep. But… before… its mouth opens in a whisper speaks…

You die 

*********

The streets of Thunderbolt were filled with Christmas lights. The sounds of Christmas carols could be heard coming from the streets, the school yards, and buildings of all sorts. The look of laughter, glee, and merriment filled the faces of all. Christmas was a mere day away as the last minute decorations were put into place. 

But even on a day like Christmas Eve there was one unhappy soul… Kasumi. She stayed locked up in her office overlooking the decorations. She was never very fond of Christmas… never. It was on Christmas Eve… this very day so long ago when the first shovel full of soil was dug from the ground forming the underground confinement that they now lived in. But… back then Team Thunderbolt was nothing like the powerful empire that it has become today.

No, back then it was just her, Takeshi and his overly large family, Mrs. Ketchum, Prof. Ohkido, Haruka, Masato and their parents, Shigeru, May and the residents of Pallet. Thunderbolt was more of a refuge then an army headquarters. Before it wasn't even an underground maze but merely in an above/ underground cave for refuge, but once word got out about their hiding place, and it just became what it became today. An illusion she had made up during those nights of despair had suddenly turned into reality. With so many people turning up… a team… a unity was created as she hoped for, the day that Pallet was burned. 

Misty sighed as she left her seat by the window. Her breath mark stayed on the window even after she left her office. Even being underground it was still cold. The temperature was marking an even 0º lately.

Misty looked around the streets of the Plateau. Nodding here and waving there to friendly faces. She couldn't help but sigh. Before she knew everyone in Thunderbolt… but now… with nearly everyone on Indigo Island now living underground, she couldn't possibly remember every face… every name. With children being born everyday… the population was growing rapidly. She knew very well that soon… the underground world would be overpopulated. Then no longer could they all stay here, and that scared Misty. The day that anyone joined Thunderbolt agreeing to fight against the Pokémon. In return for their commitment to be part of the team Misty and all the generals had promised friendship, security, and a permanent and safe environment in return. But with everyday reaching a closer point to hitting the psychic barrier that Natsume and Itsuki had put up, to keep the waters from pouring into Thunderbolt, Misty grew more worried… afraid that she couldn't keep her promise. 

She had watched so many men, and women die in battle out of bad military training or control. Families had been torn apart in war, and now… with the days getting limited… some would have to go. She knew that, that days was drawing nearer. She knew that probably in another year or so, the fear that she and everyone shared would come true. They had to beat the Pokémon or all would be lost. The years of confinement they spent in the underworld… only getting to see the outside world though battles or the farming seasons.

Stopping at the outskirts of the Plateau she turned around once more and looked at the streets… the buildings. So much work it had taken to build this exact replica of the destroyed, outside world… and once the war was won… well… these buildings… would all go to waste.

"Kasumi."

Misty turned around and smiled. It was Haruka with her two young children… Senri and Crystal. "Auntie Misty!" shouted the two-year-old happily. Letting go of her mother's hand, Crystal ran to Misty, who she happily picked the child up. The child giggled as Misty wrapped her arms around the child and tickled her chin. 

Haruka sighed before walking to Misty. "Christmas shopping?" asked Misty. Her eyes glancing at the packages in Haruka's hand. 

"Unfortunately, yes," sighed Haruka. Senri, not wanting to be left out gurgled happily causing Misty to laugh. She placed Crystal back on the ground before taking Senri out of his stroller. "Hey there, big guy! My, have you grown… going on to the big one in a two weeks, huh?" The baby cooed happy in Misty's arms. Misty beamed and for a moment Haruka could have sworn she saw the sign of newly formed tears in her eyes. She knew it was an odd habit that Misty had… a habit that Haruka wasn't sure what had caused such tears… each time holding Senri in her arms. Sniffing back her feelings, Misty looked up… smiling. "Seems only like yesterday that he and Crystal were born huh?" asked Misty?

"Yeah… Everything does," muttered Haruka. Silence followed only to be interrupted by the cries of Senri. Handing the baby back to Haruka, she took all the parcels from her friend. After putting the baby to sleep, the foursome left for the outskirts of the Plateau where one of the many trains would take them to Masera. There, all their childhood friends were waiting for them. It was tradition. It had been the general tradition for a very long time having a big Christmas bash that would go on till tomorrow. It was their way of spending Christmas together and rejoicing on the past. The train ride was long and very tiring… much more then it usually was.

Upon arriving in Masera, they found a small café near the station and changed into their party gowns. Once again Haruka had bought a spare for Misty. This time it was white… pure white. The dress was very, very low cut… almost too low cut. There were basically no sleeves on this dress. A piece of white string held it in place as it dripped down to her feet. Glorious, glass slippers adored her feet much like the ones that Cinderella wore to her ball. A beautiful tiara encrusted into her hair, which flowed freely beyond her shoulders. She looked like a princess waiting to meet her prince. 

Haruka too was dressed much like Misty. Except her dress was sky blue and covers much more of her body. It had long, puffy sleeves, and it too draped down to her feet. Crystal was dressed in an angel costume. Puffy, feathery wings were attracted to her silky white dress. A small halo was placed over her brunette locks. The child looked just plain adorable. As for Senri, a small suit was placed on him minus the tie.

Haruka grinned upon seeing Misty leave the restroom. The young women walked over to the waiting family, immediately Haruka beamed. "You look like a princess," said Haruka grinning. She loved seeing Misty dressed up as a fairy tale princess. Her lean figure made it perfect to wear all the costumes and dresses that she bought and never wore before she fatten out. An idea struck her head. Suddenly realizing why she bought this dress for Misty to wear. "You know something, Misty. Maybe this Christmas, you'll get a extra special gift."

Misty rolled her eyes before walking out the door with Haruka. "You got to be kidding, Ruka."

"No, I'm not. It's the seventh Christmas, right?" 

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Seven! Seven, lucky number, remember?"

Misty simply scoffed. "I don't believe in that kind of stuff. Beside… you know what I want more than anything in the world… and it also happened to be something that I can't have."

Haruka shook her head plainly. "Whatever, Misty. But you do know how in fairy tales, the princess always gets a special gift at the end. And since you're dressed just like a storybook princess… I'm willing to bet… that this Christmas will turn out special."

Misty rolled her eyes simply. "You can't be serious, Ruka. It's fiction. The key words in your reason is 'fairy

tales'. Fairy tales are f-a-n-t-a-s-y." She didn't know why spelt out the fantasy to Haruka. Could have been that she wished that fairy tales do come alive, or was it because Crystal, the young girl who loved fairy tales, was listening attentively to their conversation. Misty didn't know.

"Have some spirit, Misty. It's Christmas. The time for miracles, have some fate." 

"Whatever… Ruka. We'll see… huh? We'll see." The words faded out into the cold breeze as the four arrived to Prof. Ookido's lab. Prof. Ookido's lab was the biggest building in all of Masera and the prefect place for a Christmas party. Once entering the lab, they were immediately mobbed by friends… some friends that they hadn't seen since last Christmas. Haruka immediately let Crystal play with her friends then dropped Senri off in the nursery section before once again joining up with Misty who was indulged in a friendly conversation with Bianca, Jessie, and Sakura. 

"Bianca, Jessie, Sakura," acknowledged Haruka before pulling up a seat to join in on the conversation.

"Hey! Jessie was just telling us her good news," exclaimed Bianca.

"What?" asked Haruka curiously. She had become more and more friendly with Jessie over the last past few weeks and now they were finally on that causal and friendly term that Brock was hoping she would shot for.

"She's getting married," squealed Sakura happily.

"Wow! That's makes two, you and Gary, and Jessie and James. So what's the date?" asked Haruka.

Jessie blushed before answering. "We haven't set one yet… but… it probably won't be for a while. We kind of want a semi-long engagement before we tie the knot."

"Just don't wait too long… like Brock and I did," said Haruka quickly.

"Or… Richie and me," added Bianca.

"Yeah… I know. How long did it take you guys any ways?" asked Sakura curiously.

"Uh…" Bianca stopped talking upon seeing Misty's body vanished from her seat. She eyed the others questionably… all returning with a simple shrug. Haruka turned around and saw Misty at the window. Her body leaning against the window… her face pushed against the glass. Her back was towards them, but Haruka could tell that she was in deep thought. 

"I'll talk to her." The others nodded. Getting up, she left her friends, making her way to the other side of the lab… there she laid a hand against Misty's shoulders. The young woman took no notice as she kept staring out into the darkened streets of Masera. A small tear fell from her eyes, but Misty didn't even bother to wipe it away.

"Misty," mumbled Haruka kindly. There was no response… only silence. 

"Misty," stated Haruka once again… this time more loudly.

But still Misty made no notion to reply.

Misty's POV

I know. I know. 

I know that Haruka is calling out to me… wanting to know what's wrong… why I left so quietly and quickly without an explanation. I had too. I was afraid… afraid that I would break down crying in front of them. It isn't all about my pride. That's just a small part of it. I… guess. I guess. I didn't want to cry with such good news going around.

Jessie's finally getting married… soon to James. They deserve each other… a lot. The look in their eyes… I knew that would somehow end up together. It was all too predictable… another match made in heaven. But… now… I must stop and think. When will it be my turn? When will my true love come back to me? Why is everything in my life so unfair? 

Why can't I be with my love… my true love? I mean… I've known him for more than half my life. I was twelve. He was ten. I fished him out of a lake. Not very romantic… especially after I slapped him on the face right after wards. Sometimes now I wonder… why didn't I kiss him… then? Would have been more appropriate. Then again… back then my heart was still bitter… too bitter… to believe in love… but I was in love. I guess I just didn't want to admit it then, especially since I had a reason. He thrashed my bike. I bugged him to buy me another one for over a year… but after the Pokémon league… and the beginning of the Orange Islands. My bitterness had completely left me… I accepted that I was in love with him… almost too quickly. 

I had become a woman then… a young, inexperience one, but never the less a woman. I was ashamed and hid it so well… for so long. I hid it well… maybe too well during Johto… I only cracked twice… twice in the same day. Lucky they never knew… they didn't understand what I had said. 

Then we parted… such tears were shred on my part those days. But it helped the term "absent makes the heart grow fonder" certainly worked for me… and him. We started to communicate by phone… during the long hours of night… nobody knew… nobody found out. We talked… talked about everything, my victories, and defeats at the gym… and him on his new quest in Houen.

They wonder why I hate Christmas so much. I haven't always hated Christmas. It was just that it brings back bad memories… memories I don't really care to remember… again. I use to love Christmas… just like any other kid. The prospect of getting gifts on Christmas morning and eating that delicious meal… singing those Christmas carols… spending time with family… decorating the house with Grandma. It always made the gym seem so cheerful. We would put on a water show for Cerulean City. It was a family tradition. 

That was till it happened… till that fateful Christmas when I was eight. We were putting on the water show… it was storming outside. I had caught the flu and couldn't perform. Lily, Violet, and Daisy, bless my dear sisters wherever in the new world they may be, didn't perform that performance that night either… on account it wouldn't be fair. Something went wrong with the water heater. A spark illuminated in the pool… shocking almost everyone to death.

Only Grandpa lived. He was watching the show with me. I lost more than half my relatives that Christmas. Grandpa died of a heart stroke two years later… on Christmas. We were all alone, my sisters and I. Our parents had died years before leaving us in the care of Grandma and Grandpa. I had just finished fifth grade… with Grandpa gone… someone had to take on the gym. I went to school in Celadon… and got my license. Why I hate Christmas? Why should I not? I lost nearly… everyone I cared for on Christmas.

So when Ruka, blessed her soul, said I would be granted a miracle this Christmas… how could I not laugh? It was all too funny. I never had any luck on Christmas Eve or Day so why now? Why this Christmas? What was so special about this Christmas? But more ways then one… I wish that Haruka was right… that I would get a miracle this holiday season… but I know not to keep my spirits too high… set my eyes too high on the prize… set my goals to high. I know that if I do… they just come repelling back at me. It's been happening all my life… and I've learned to cope. I've learned to adapt. But still I watch… I watch out the windows for a miracle. 

"Kasumi."

I hear Haruka calling again… so urgently this time. I decide not to prolong the impending questions any longer… and I answer. I turn around and see a sign of relief wash over Haruka. 

"Hmm…" I mumble.

Normal POV

"Misty… you snapped out for so long," commented Haruka.

"I… I'm sorry," mumbled Misty. Her face blushing crimson red. "I… I had a lot of thinking to do."

"About Jessie and James's wedding?" asked Haruka. 

"Yeah, I guess… I guess… it's just that… that… I don't mean to be rude… or insensitive. It's just that… oh I don't know. I can't help but thinking… I might not ever have that. Never have it," mutter Misty…her voice dying into a mere whisper. Hiccuping leaves her mouth as she cries into Haruka's dress. Like a loving mother comforting her daughter, Haruka caresses Misty's hair, smoothing it out. She understood her friend's pain. She too didn't know what she would do if something bad happened to Brock. How, she could live without him being there for her… for the children.

The minutes dragged on before Misty was ready to join the crowd. Her tears had left and with a little bit of makeup from Haruka, was she once again presentable. The feast was plain and simple… one among friends. The last of the tree was decorated with Misty placing the holy star on top. The candles upon the tree shined with a majestic, warm feeling. Presents piled below the tree. Friends and family all gathered around the tree and sang. They sang for hours and hours… their voices rang throughout Masera and more joined in, in all of Team Thunderbolt filling the underground with happiness and comfort.

But happiness could be broken just as it begins…

A bell rang… breaking all from slumber, thoughts of a jolly old man in a red suit, and joys of the holiday season.

A bell sounded… that would soon change everything….

Filling some with more despair and others with happiness but ultimately to all of them, piling more things on their list of goals…

Something unexpected was about to happen… 

****

A/N: So… can you guess what the unexpected thing that is about to happen is? Come on, guess! I'm dying to see your thoughts and if any of you guys get it or not! Come on! Please! Pretty please! I'll even try to post the next chapter sooner if you do. Oh! And that brings me to my second important notice. You all must have noticed how long this chapter took to be posted right, right? Okay! I got a reason. School's started for me, already… poor me… any ways this year I also happen to be starting high school. With high school… unfortunately comes more homework… more homework means less time to write and post. Yes! Yes! Go ahead and complain! I know! I know! First it was my month long trip to China… then slight writer's block… now school. When will my schedule lighten up? I have no idea… so I have no clue when the next chapter will be up, but I know by reviewing it could shorten the time needed for me the write and post. So please REVIEW!! I love reviews! Then again who doesn't?


	28. Chapter 27: Half Sign

****

A/N: Wow! I can't believe it's finally happened. I've finally reached my halfway point chapter. This chapter lives up to its name in more than one way. After this chapter is done there should be 26 more chapters and an epilogue. Yep, just 27 chapters till the end. And not only does this chapter mark the middle of this fic, but this chapter also marks a new beginning. The beginning that takes this fic down a new road, a road that many of you have been waiting for. I repeat the remaining half of this fic will not only be about human battles but those between humans and Pokémon. Oh and this chapter is dedicated to everyone that has ever reviewed this fic. Thank you all for the encouragement and wonderful reviews that has given me the encouragement to reach this turning point. Also the reviewer's comment section will be at the end instead of at the beginning for this chapter.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

****

Chapter 27

Running… scrapping… flashes of light… fills the halls, roads, and trains of Thunderbolt. The sounds of feet stomping in and out of the halls could be heard. All were dressed in yellowish green. Only about one fifth of the whole army was awake and ready for duty. The rest were sound asleep, but nobody cared. In their eyes this would be a short fight, and besides that, never in a battle had the whole army went at once for one battle. The generals, Kasumi, Haruka, Takeshi, Wataru, and Sakaki were busy directing the traffic and ordering their troops into one. Confusion filled the weapon room. Guns were being loaded. Their first battle with the new war plan was going to be put into play this night.

Guns, cannons, machinery were loaded and moved onto the hidden teleportation pads all round Thunderbolt. All were on high alert as they entered the outside world. The generals moved out first. Their guns held close to their sides… followed by the Lt.'s and Sgt.'s. All keeping the five individual teams as one as they entered the darkened realm. Snow covered the ground. It was still the wee hours of morning… probably barely striking three. The formations were in place as they waited for the enemy to appear.

The alert, the signal in the control room could pick up Pokémon sightings, miles and miles away and this one had been very faint… so who knows when the enemy would show up. Kasumi's breath quickened as she looked around the dense forest lines. Without humans in the outside world… trees had once again taken sprout. Trees… bare trees now covered the land, far and wide. Every time she came out to the outside world, she couldn't help but admire the beauty. Here, what they were standing on was what used to be the busy streets of Celadon. But now… now human creation could barely be noticeable. All had been burned down years ago leaving only the remains of stones that littered here and there. Between the trees, stones laid encrusted around its roots. The old cement streets and sidewalks were no more. The only indication of that there once had been streets here were the unconnected bits and pieces of sidewalk here and there. 

It sadden Kasumi to see how great the change had been since the last time she been here… the ghost town of Celadon. She could still remember when it used to be lively. She remembered studying here in her youth. It was at this very place that she had received her gym trainer's license. The place where she watched him received his Rainbow badge from Erika. The memory of that battle still amused her even now. How hard he tried to get that battle with Erika… he even had to dress up like a girl to do so… so amusing… so hilarious… after they found out.

But the battle… it was interrupted… but after a kind act of courage… he got the badge any ways. He risked his life for a Pokémon. In Kasumi's eyes, what he did was not only an act of courage… but that of love. Even though the Pokémon that he ran back to save in that fire wasn't his own… he still saved it… because it was a fellow Pokémon… a friend. She couldn't help but wonder was he would say now… if he saw her. If he saw her shooting and fire at the Pokémon. What would his reaction be? 

Heavy breathing could be distinguished next to her shoulder. Kasumi gave a side-glance and found Erika near her. She watched the way that Erika examined her surroundings. Kasumi almost wanted to slap herself on the head that very moment. How could she forget? Erika never saw Celadon after she joined Thunderbolt. When she joined, Celadon hadn't been destroyed yet. It was one of the few remaining cities that hadn't been pulverized at that time. 

Kasumi remembered her discussion with the other generals… after she saw Cerulean… Years ago… before they had seriously declared war on the Pokémon. She was still a refugee then… she had returned to Cerulean to get her sisters away from Cerulean and into hiding with her… her Pokémon… her dear sweet Togepi… they still were her friends…

__

"Gyarados, land here," commanded nineteen-year-old Misty. The young woman hopped off the flying sea serpent and recalled it back into its ball. Placing it back into her purse she took out her Togepi, cradling it in her arms. Misty found the route that would take her home. For once she was longing to go home… it had been months since she seen this place… since she seen a city. Loneliness and solitude had been with her the last few months in that cave. 

She was dying to see the place of her birth. The warm lights that radiated out of the store windows, the sound of human talking, the prospect of taking a warm shower once she got home were everything and anything that she wished for. She longed for those necessities. Dreaming of such realities, Misty continued down the road, happily stopping at the sign "Cerulean City 10m" She loved that sign that moment. It told her that she was almost home… a home she use to despise… but this time… she longed for.

As the ten meters came to an end, Misty's dreams was shattered. The dreams, the fantasies that she had dreamed up were all broken at the exact moment. Before her was nothing she dreamed of… nothing she wanted to see… the one thing… she didn't want to believe that she would see here… the same image that she had seen not so long ago… in Pallet. 

Rumble, dirt, rocks, and trash littered the site before her. Her heart pounded as she ran… she ran. She ran passed the children clashed in dirt, their clothes raggedly, torn. Some were crying. Families, mothers, fathers, brothers, and sisters were hugging and crying. Their forms were all desperate looking … the look of just haven lost something important. 

Misty understood that feeling. She had seen such expressions for months now. She had received and welcomed numerous amounts of people like this to the cave, for months now. But this time, she didn't want to see them. All she cared about was returning home. It had been a year now, since she left this place. It had been her home for a year… a real home. She was a well-respected gym leader here… and all she cared about now was seeing it.

Misty ran and ran. She knew this route by heart haven gone this way all her childhood… even though the rumble she found were the gym stood or more like use to stand. She felt warm tears flow down her face… for once it wasn't for about missing… him … but about herself. She felt Togepi leave her grasp and return into her purse which she had sat on the ground. "No," moaned Misty. The sight before her overwhelmed her. Everything… every memory of her parents, relatives they were all slashed away in that gym. Now… now it was all gone. In its place laid only a pile of rocks, glass, metal pieces, and other unrecognizable objects. A white light flashed before her. Immediately she walked to it and pulled it out. It was the Seel that hung over the gym. It was the sign… next to it she found the words "Cerulean City Gym". New tears formed as Misty hugged the sign closely. 

Hatred, remorse, sadness, anger, scariness filled her heart. She laid there in awe for hours and hours hugging the gym sign… never moving an inch…

She didn't want anyone else to suffer that pain, that agony that she had suffered that day. When Thunderbolt was official formed, Misty argued and debated to the other generals that all the Lt.'s, the gym leaders shouldn't return to the city that they ran their gyms at, if could be prevented. Only four out of twenty gym leaders that had joined saw their cities after they were destroyed, and Erika was not one of them.

Kasumi hoped more than she ever hoped before that Erika was strong… that she won't fall into despair at seeing Celadon the way it was now. Knowing that comfort was the only thing she can give, she moved her own hand to that of Erika's and squeezed it comfortingly. "It's okay. It's okay. Be strong. Stand strong," mumbled Kasumi more to herself than Erika. The young woman nodded.

"I know, Gen. Kasumi. I know. I've been preparing for this moment too long," mumbled Erika. Her face was set straight once again as she looked forward for the enemy. Kasumi left her side and paroled the area. The scouts had already been sent to search further south where the enemy was said to be coming from.

Three hours had passed… still no enemy. At even a sign of them could be seen. The generals had deformed the troops now. No longer were they standing but sitting near their weapons. Kasumi huddled together with the others… deciding whether to retreat on account of false signaling or stay for another hour. They all knew that the sensor was very new… they just got it about a week ago… before it was always people who stood watch for invading Pokémon. It was always the defense for them… they never went to look for the Pokémon… that would be too reckless... but they knew that once the new coming year arrived they would go on the defensive and find their leader.

"I say retreat," said Sakaki simply. "This is stupid. We'll been waiting here for an hour… that sensor probably picked up a Pokémon in some cave nearby. I told you it was a stupid idea to use that machine in the first place.

"No! I say we wait… another hour… I was just speaking to Lt. Natsume… she says senses something… something powerful nearby… but… but it keeps changing course. She doesn't know why," stated Takeshi.

"Yes, Lt. Itsuki said the same," confined Wataru.

"I still say this is pointless… if they're trying to avoid us…" The generals' eyes went big at Sakaki's words. All were thinking the same. 

"Dear god," mumbled Kasumi, "could figured out we're located underground… and… discovered we're here?"

"No… no… they couldn't. The psychic barrier is too strong for any Pokémon to break," said Wataru with a voice of confidence. 

"They why are they avoiding us?" asked Haruka.

"Has anyone here have any common sense? What if they aren't trying to avoid us? What if these Pokémon aren't the fighting ones… just the ones that evil and don't like humans. It could be looking for food," snapped Sakaki. His voice was drowned out by a gasp from Kasumi.

Her vision was glazed into the sky… the darkened sky was brightening. A beam of light shot out from the clouds forming a beam of light… a simple 'z' shape was formed for a moment before disappearing… covering the sky into darkness again… but… but during that time… she saw figures… figures flying through the sky. She pointed into the sky and turned and saw Haruka, Takeshi, and Wataru all staring in wonderment.

The shock disappeared and immediately commands were made. A rustle was heard from the army as they manned their post. "Fire!" shouted Sakaki. Guns, sounds of explosion filled the air… aiming into the sky. Havoc filled the earth… none knowing if it hit its mark. That's when Kasumi realized the error in this plan. They would never know if they hit or not. She looked into sky. The way the bullets exploded… that's when her blood ran cold. There was something wrong… something wrong with the way the bullets exploded into the sky. These bullets… they had them tested for high evaluation shooting and this wasn't what was supposed to happen. 

She turned and saw the exact same looks of confusion upon Haruka, Takeshi, and Wataru's face. They too had a look of confusion and worry. Once turning to look at Sakaki all she saw was a look of grim victory. She couldn't help but sigh. It was an old habit that the ex-leader of Team Rocket had. His problem was he was too caught up in winning to think… that's why it was usually him and Wataru that lead the armies out to war. Sometimes Takeshi went too… but Kasumi and Haruka… they commanded the armies from within Thunderbolt… giving the health and location status of the incoming enemy.

She continued to watch the sky. The fireworks that the bullets were causing… but she couldn't see the enemy. Could they have already escaped?

Darkness… a loud sound…

Falling… falling… into a dark abyss…

Kasumi's POV

__

I open my eyes and find myself… somewhere else… a dark room… I'm no long on the battlefield… this place… it's so confusing… where am I? How did I get here? Voices… I hear voices… no… just one voice. I look around…no… I'm not in a room. 

Water?! I raise my hand and catch a drop of water. Drip! Drop! Drip! Drop! No. I'm definitely not in a room. Outside maybe… but… but where. I look around… trees… a castle… a castle in the sky. No… no… not in the sky… on tall hill… trees… trees shade it… 

Light! I see light! I'm moving but how? My feet… they're moving on their own accord…up… up these never ending stairs. Stairs? How could there be stairs. Drip! Drop! Drip! Drop! Liquid falls to my hand. I look down… red liquid. More falls. I gulp. Blood! I raise my hand to my face… a rub my cheek… blood smears over my hand… covering it with my own blood. My own blood infecting me. 

No! I can't think about this own. My ears… ringing… no… someone singing… someone's singing… singing beautifully. I feel myself easing… my run slowing… to nearly a stop. Then I see it! The end… I see the end. Finally! I run to it! I want it so badly… I know that all my answers… they're all stored there. 

One more step… just one more step! So close! Too close!! The steps, they crumble… 

NO!!! I scream…I try to scream… but no words come out. I fall… fall… so close… so close…

Darkness… I'm surround in a never-ending darkness once again. Pain… agony inches though my body. I tried to stand. My feet don't want to work. I wobble before catching my balance… on a chair. Where did this chair come from? I limp to it and sit. 

Ahh! Comfort, such comfort. But still I can't help but wonder… where am I?

A shadow, a shadow! How can there be a shadow in darkness? I shake my head… am I loosing it? No! It's still there, the shadow! A shadow of somebody! Somebody familiar… somebody I know… but… but I can't put my finger on it. Who is it? The room… it brightens… but… but the figure remains… dark… as if in shadow. It moves and… and becomes two… two! How can that be…

Laughter! Cruel laughter surrounds me. 

"NO! STOP!" I shout. I scream. Tears pour down my face… I curl into a ball… rocking… rocking back and forth… 

I awake.

"Kasumi!" shouted a worried voice. I open my eyes. My vision it's all blurry… a figure… a young woman is before me… a look of concern upon her face. I blink… my vision clear. It's Haruka. A worried look is held upon her face. She seemed to have been crying. Redness is still blotched into her face.

Normal POV

"What… what happened?" mumbled Kasumi. She finds herself on the ground… covered in snow. Bloodstains cover her body.

"The… the bullets… the enemy are deflecting them… one landed close to you, Misty. You fainted," muttered Haruka, tears stained her eyes. She tries to wipe them away… only to have made things worse. 

"Oh," muttered Kasumi before trying to sit up. A ray of pain fills her body, paralyzing her. 

"Don't try to move," said Haruka. Concern fills her words. Kasumi falls back and lands in the snow. She moans in pain as the pain runs throughout her whole body. She turned her head here and there and found herself in the woods. "Where… where am I?"

"We moved you further into the woods. The teleportation pad got bombed too. I… I got to go," muttered Haruka looking embarrassed. "The… the others will need me."

Kasumi nods understandingly. She watches Haruka get up before reaching into her pocket where she pulls out a bottle. "Here, take these. They'll dull the pain, a bit." Placing the bottle in one of Kasumi's hands, Haruka walks away. Kasumi watched her friend retreating figure. Her body is a hunched back position. Kasumi immediately understands… whatever happened… it was much worse than she had let her to believe. Kasumi sighs feeling much more alone than she really is. Looking around her surroundings she immediately realizes that she's not that much deeper in the woods then she once believed. There lying at her side was her handgun… her only protection. Looking down at the bottle of pills that Haruka gave her, Misty sighs as she reads the label. "Pain killers, how predictable of Ruka to have. Always carrying around painkillers when we go into battles." She groans as she twists off the lid. _At least nothing's broken. _"She pops two pills into her mouth and immediately fills the affects taking place. _Must be Prof. Ookido's newest creation._

Knowing that the pain had dulled by a lot she allowed herself to reach for her gun. Grasping it, she immediately fills safe. This handgun had gotten her out of a lot of trouble the last couple of years… it was an old friend.

__

How could I have been so stupid… thinking of such thoughts… in time of battle… only the inexperienced blink out like I did. Kasumi cursed at herself before trying to get up again. This time the pain had dulled to a mere whisper. She could now stand firmly. She couldn't help but hold a funny feeling about staying in these forests… an unholy feel to it.

She watches the sky. The blasts of light radiating into the sky… only to be deflected back… such skills the opponent had… skill she could never possess. Immediately knowing that they came from the army. Kasumi walks on… following the flashes of light and Haruka's footprints which her straight to the war zone. The sight before her startled her…bodies littered the ground. She saw the teleportation pad sizzling. It would take months to repair… and the next teleportation pad was far away… in Saffron… or what use to be Saffron.

She looked at the sky… she studied it for a long time. Dawn was showing signs of forming… it was still dark… but not as dark as before. She watched the firing… the reflecting… the firing…the reflecting… it was a pattern… but the reflection… it… it was always at the front… never at the side… a mistake… a weakness. She was always good at finding those… she couldn't believe she hadn't seen it sooner. She looks down at her handgun… smiling knowing that once again it could be her old friend who would help her win this battle. She cocks the gun before aiming it up into the sky. Pinning it to the side… not the direction that everyone else was firing at… and she fired the shot. The shot rang clear… thundering the skies. All eyes turned to her… the shooting stopped. Kasumi clasped. She wanted to faint again… the pain was back once again. _Damn! He still hasn't fixed though deflects. _She watches as a flash moves to her side.

"Kasumi, why you come back?" asked the voice.

She immediately recognizes it to be Haruka, her overly concerned friend. She feels Haruka's arms hold her up… picking her from falling asleep. A light chuckle escapes Kasumi's lips. She moves her whole body weight onto Haruka. "Because I had too… and beside if I didn't that won't be happening." She raises her free hand and points to the sky. There, the blob was falling… falling down to the earth. The two watched together and found there were more than one… it wasn't only one enemy… there were more… maybe five or ten at the least. Kasumi watched them plummet to the ground… near the edge of the forest… trees snapped at the impact. A dust cloud formed over them. 

She looked at the other generals and received a nod from them all. It was tradition… who ever made the wining shot would get to bring the dead/alive corpse back. With Haruka's help she managed to stand and even walk. Her walk was slow… but full of strength and spirit. She passed the still standing part of the army… her head held high as she walked to the site where the figures had fallen and let out a gasped. 

A beautiful white bird laid closest to her… it's eyes closed… moaning in pain… a rainbow bird laid behind it… it too in agony. The creatures… the Pokémon they were glorious. There were more… she could definitely make out three of them… they were all in pain. Zaps of electricity surrounded their bodies… they had some how been electrocuted. And Kasumi felt bad… she hadn't bought these Pokémon down… something else had. One moaned again…crying in pain. 

Her heart burned out to it. She had long forgotten how beautiful Pokémon really were till this very moment. She had forgotten the beauty and life they carried within them. At that moment… something moved. She stepped back… clasping her gun tightly. Another movement… then a head appeared from under the white bird… but it wasn't a Pokémon head… it was human head! 

Black hair appeared then a very tanned face. A moan escaped its lips. The rest of the human's body appeared… draped in white… now stained with blood and snow… and very badly torn. 

Misty stepped back further watching the human step out of the mess of Pokémon. She made out a young man. A young man with beautiful, raven black hair and a very well built body. His face was down… so she couldn't make out his face. Around his waist was a belt… a silver-coated belt with small gold and silver colored balls stringed around it. A small pouch was attached to the belt also and a small knife stuck out of it. Upon his shoulders, a strap was seen connecting to his back. Two long sticks stuck out of his back… Kasumi clearly made out the colors gold and silver. 

She watched him attentively… swearing that he could sense her staring at him. He looked up revealing a very tanned face. His eyes stayed closed under them were two faint birthmarks. She held her breath, mesmerized at his features. She watched him open his eyes… a pair of big, glorious amber eyes stared into her… into her soul. He looked at her… studying her… before a huge smile appeared upon his face. He was smiling a crooked but very familiar smile that Misty put her finger on where she had seen it before. The young man walked forward… still smiling, but this time Misty didn't back up. She felt safe… knowing somehow that he wouldn't hurt her.

The man looked down and stared hard at her hand. A questionable look appeared upon his face. An innocent look of wonderment appeared on his face. Misty couldn't help but think it was sweet. A chuckle left his lips… startling Misty. He stopped laughing… and watched her. Seeing that she made no movement or response to his laughter, he spoke. 

"Hey Mist," said the young man simply… grinning.

Misty's eyes widened. No one called her that but… him. Her eyes widened more as she felt tears fall from her eyes. She immediately let go of the gun in her hand and ran to him. The pain in her body forgotten. She ran to him... smiling… beaming. She threw her whole body weight on to him... pushing him into the ground. Her lips met his as she kissed him. Oh! How long they kissed! 

The army all watched in wonderment… thinking that their general had finally lost it. Only Takeshi, and Haruka couldn't help but smile… they beamed. The kiss ended… and dawn filled the skies. The sunlight caught his face… radiating it. His eyes sparkled… tears of happiness appearing upon his face. Misty's tears stained them both.

She muttered… 

"Ash."

****

A/N: Well! That sucked didn't it? I wanted Ash's return to be more… more dramatic… but things didn't turn out that way… unfortunately. There! I did it. Ash is back! YEAH!! Ash is back! So time me your insights on his pending return by dropping in a review. You know you want to!!!

****

Reviewer's Comments: Well now you all know what happened and stuff I can finally give you all some what straight answers. And without knowing it a lot of you guessed right at the least the ones that told me your guesses. See it wasn't so bad, was it?

Labannya::: You do? What? Cause I don't even know what I'm up too. Any ways. Thanks for the reviews.

Night::: Hmm… bet the end surprised ya huh? Ashy's back? Guess you and I both don't know me very well. Thanks for the review.

Jarzard::: A new reviewer, yay! Thanks for the compliment! Three forms of Ash? Eep! What's that mean? Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to review this fic.

Etherelemental::: Hey! You're right! You guessed so right! Aww… thanks and thanks for the review.

Joy-girl::: Yeah! Now that I think about it was too obvious. Maybe I shouldn't have bought Ash back. Hmm… you think I should have done my other idea belong this fic even more? Cause since the beginning I've decided that Ash's return be the midpoint of this fic. Thanks for the review.

Ash and Misty forever::: Lucky you! You're on a three week vacation, and I have to sit in a class room listening to teachers talk on and on and on and on… Thanks and thanks for the review.

Overlord::: Well… that wasn't that bad was it? Yeah. High school has barely started four weeks for me and I'm already to start to hate it so badly!!! So much homework!! AHH!! Hours and hours of it!!! GOD HAVE MERCY ON MY POOR SOUL!!! Any ways thanks for the review.

Dream][Walker3::: I tried. Really I did. Thanks for the review.

Crystalstorm21::: Really…it was fun to read. So how did this one turn out? Boring and confusing huh? That's my insight on this chapter any ways. So did you get it, right? Whoever you thought it was? Thanks for the review.

Melani::: Thanks and you so guessed right. Yes… I know poor me. These just aren't my days. I so long for middle school once more. Any ways! Thanks for the review.

Dancergal06::: A new reviewer!! Yeah!! That's okay! At least you finally decided to drop me a review. That's all that counts. You go it right too!! Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to review this fic.

Finaille Nailo::: Thanks. No problem!! Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: Actually you got it! It was Ash!! Thanks for the review, and of course I'll continue this fic. 

****


	29. Chapter 28: Do I really love you, Ash?

****

A/N: Gomen! Gomen! Gomen! Gomen nasi! I know there's really no excuse for me not posting for a practically two freaking months. I never expected to be so darn busy these last two months. High school's taken a toll on me badly and my parents… they've been bugging me to study for the PSAT. So AHH!! I've been really stressed lately. And what happened a couple of episodes ago in Pokémon, Japanese version, didn't help either. Those who follow the Japanese version know what I'm talking about. Don't want to spoil it for those that don't know. Any ways finally after about two months… here's chapter 28. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Kit Kat::: Eep! No telling. The 'thing', right, the thing at the first chapter… it'll be back… later. Hmm… maybe… but first I need more Pokémon in this fic… to get a POV. But the way I have the rest of this fic planed I don't think I'm going to… till maybe much later… near the climax. This chapter is longer than 10 pages so is the next chapter. Yep! Ash is back… finally! Thanks for the review.

GoldamonX::: A new reviewer! Yay! Legendary Pokémon. Right! Hmm… I can't tell you whose side they are on… cause that's a big SPOILER!! Sorry. But I can tell you this… hmm… it'll be revealed later, and

they all play a big part in the final battle… even Mewtwo. Thanks for the review, and I hope you will continue to read and review this fic.

Hawaiian Potagee::: A new reviewer! Yay! Really?! This fic inspired you to want to watch Pokémon again?! Wow! I'm deeply honored now! Hmm… sorry I made Ash all cold like that. Stuff happened to him… bad stuff. And that he had or Misty wouldn't have listened to him. Thanks for the review, and I hope you will continue to read and review this fic.

Stuart::: Another new reviewer! Whoa! I got a lot last chapter! Sure thing and thanks! Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to read and review this fic.

The Crystal Wyvern::: Wow! The four new reviewers! I'm really happy now!! Whoa! That long! Unfortunately I'm only half way though. But it needs to be that long. I haven't exactly explained any of the mysteries that I placed in, in the past chapters. Thanks for the compliment and the review, and I hope you will continue to read and review this fic.

Labannya::: Whoa! Really! I didn't know FFN did slicing of reviews that much! Oh! Currently… he's not going any way unless I decided to do an ending change… I'm at a 50/50 chance of changing the ending… unfortunately. Really? Someone wrote a fic… a really long one in 5 days? I wish I had that kind of talent and time that way this fic can get done sooner… like more fluent postings. Thanks for the review.

Etherelemental::: Hmm… yeah. I've decide on simplicity too. Hmm… are the Pokémon dead or alive? That'll be explained in the next chapter -. - Yeah I know. Sorry. Sorry. I know. The chapter amount is scaring me too right now. But I need that much or maybe more now that I think about it. -. - Thanks for the review.

Melani::: Really? It was dramatic to you? As long as it was too somebody. Then I'm happy. White bird? Lugia? Could be. Oh. I miss middle school a lot right now. If I was in middle school right now, I could probably post faster too. Salver your years in middle school. You're going to miss them once high school starts. Homework! Too much homework! Thanks for the review.

KristiexxNguyen::: Another new reviewer! Yay! Thanks for the compliment and review, and I hope you will continue to read and review this fic,

ZetaBee::: No problem as long as I know you haven't given up on this fic. You know something. I was actually going to be mean at first and made another plot change and bring Ash back later. But I decided that would have made this fic even longer, so I decided against it. Aren't we all happy I did? Thanks for the review.

Crystalstorm21::: That's good. Thanks for the review.

Jarzard::: Interesting theory. Wait till you read… hmm… my idea. You'll all be in for a surprise… hopefully. I hope I didn't give it away too much in this chapter. :curse self for all the coughhintcough: Thanks for the review.

AAMF::: Poor you. Hmm… main plot. Err… I guess I could tell you some of it. It's about a group, Team Thunderbolt, who's trying to live in a world where Pokémon have gone evil. And the only way to live is the destroy the one thing that all use to love… Pokémon. And then there are all these main characters will love problems and such that have… err… unfortunately taken over most of the fic. The thing in the prologue. No, I haven't forgotten about it. It'll be explained in some flashback much later. It's important… later. Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: Wow! Amazing. Hmm… does Ash know or not? Is he still as dense as even he was younger? Hmm… can't tell… sorry. But I will tell… later. Thanks for the review. 

****

Chapter 28

The touch… the kisses… the heat… the moans coming from a young woman's lips. Pain leaves her throbbing body. The blood that ran through her skin was licked away. The warmth, the comfort, she groans. Pleasure fills her waking soul. 

She moans… wanting more.

The action stops.

A small giggle is heard. A hand… no a finger tracing over her lips… entangling them… outlining them. She groans… raising her hands she joins them with his. Their breathing quickens… the air around them thickens. Their bare bodies lay as one… his over hers. She giggles… a thin blanket entangled between the two. A kiss is shared.

Her eyes close… falling into that of deep slumber…

Misty's POV

Falling… falling… falling into that of deep trance once again. 

I awake… but I don't open my eyes. I don't want to open my eyes. That dream, it was so vivid. That recurring dream, that I always have once a month. I get to spend time with him… my love. For one night, I have time with him, but this time… this time was different. The heat, the kisses, the touches… this time was the most vivid. I try not to blush at my experience.

The night… it runs though my mind once more. Him… carrying me into the bedroom. The door locks… locking away all intruders. The shyness, the temptation… it starts like always. The boiling to the maximum... the breaking point to that of ecstasy… then… then… I wake up. Always… I wake up…but… but this time… that didn't happen. I fell asleep this time. It was so different this time… this time we actually got to the kiss.

Normal POV

Misty sighs… knowing that she had to wake up… but oh how she wished. She didn't. She groans once before opening her eyes. Her vision is a blur as she strains to clear her vision… making out only that of a yellow blur… and… a human by it. _A human!_ Her mind registers her thoughts… her vision immediately coming into a focus. A yelp of surprise leaves her mouth as she bolts up. The covers are drawn over her. She makes out the human… hunched over her desk… asleep… covered in one of her spare blankets. Small snoozing sounds come from its mouth. She looks at the human… its figure. A drop in her stomach immediately occurs as she realizes something strange about this figure… something holy… inhuman about it. 

She immediately shakes her head… closing her eyes. She opens them again and finds the premonition gone. Her brow deepens once again before realizing what's before her… someone else is in her room. Her body freezes trying not to let out a scream. She aims for her nightstand where a spare gun is kept. She grabs the gun. Gripping the gun and the blanket around her she stands up and walks to the figure.

Only then did she notice something beside it. The yellow blur that she first saw… the thing she forgotten when she saw him. She squints her eyes and stares at it. The sleeping figure… it too, is wrapped in a small, yellow blanket. She continues to stare, stunned… unable to recognize what it is. Movement escapes from the blanket as a small yellow ear pops out… then another… then a head. Its are closed eyes, then open. Its nose twitches. Misty walks around the figure who she has now totally forgotten. The yellow bundle catches her eyes. She stares at it. It stares at her. Neither showing recognition of the other.

Silence unfolds for minutes. A mutual game of non-blinking is being displayed, till the yellow bundle breaks the silence. A wide grin appears on its face. Leaping from its blanket and aiming for Misty's arms, it cries out a joyously, "Pikachupi!" Stunned and on intuition, the gun falls from Misty's right hand, and she immediately catches the yellow fur ball… still not showing recognition of any sort.

The small creature grins, nudging Misty playfully. Still Misty stays in awe. Once again the creature repeats what it said before. "Pikachupi." 

"Pikachupi," mumbled Misty under her breath. "Pika… Pikachu! Ahh!" She lets out a loud scream, throwing the creature into the air and backing away. Her body trembles as she inches to the wall. She falls to the floor grabbing her gun before she slides to the wall. Such an action, she is all too familiar with. It's the law of survival now. The creature simply thinking that Misty wants to play lands playfully on her bed. Small bolts of lightning appear from its cheeks. It grins happily. 

"Pikachu," whines a voice. She stops trembling. Her heart pounds loudly, afraid that at any second it'll pop out of her chest. She grips the gun tightly, cocking it. Her hand is millimeters away from the trigger. She looks up. The human, who had been asleep on her desk, is now awake. She looks at him… and studies him. He's much taller than Misty has expected him to be… towering a bit over six feet. Messy raven black hair covers his head. A pair of amber eyes glazes down at her. His eyes sparkle from the light shining into the room. A smile is placed upon his face. She watches as the Pikachu jumps onto his shoulders. The young man playfully rubs the spot between his ears. He whispers a few well-chosen words to the Pokémon. Misty watches in horror at the Pokémon reaction. Its face is covered in sadness. _This Pokémon actually shows emotion! Dear lord! This emotion… it'll give rage a whole new meaning. _She looks up. Diverting from her thoughts and sees the young man looking at her.

He chuckles before speaking. "Geez Mist! What's up with you and guns? If you keep this gun happy thing going, people are going to get scared of you," said the man teasingly. "You don't want to turn out like that warden we met a nearly a decade back in the Safari Zone in Fuchsia, now, do you?"

"I am not, ASH KETCHUM! I happen to be a very respectable and a well rounded person here!" shouted Misty. 

A small chuckle left the young man's lips. "Still have that spunk in ya, huh Mist?"

"Hey that's what suppose to mean, ASH? Ash… ASH!" Realizing what she had been saying… tears ran from her eyes. Immediately she runs to Ash. The force and unexpected action once again caused him to hit the ground. Ash groans as he hit the floor from Misty's weight. A small sigh releasing from his mouth. 

"Are we going to do this every time you see me, Mist? Cause if we do, I really got to see about getting a hard hat," said Ash jokingly.

Ignoring his comment, Misty continued to hug him lovingly. "You're back, Ash. You're really, really back," she mumbled.

Ash's heart melts as he nods. A depressed kind of look appearing upon his face but not long enough for Misty to catch it. "Yeah. I'm back, Mist. I'm back." He muttered. He enwraps his arms around his love… cuddling her close as he managed to get into a sitting place. Misty moves into that of a sitting/ leaning position against Ash. 

She turns away from him to the Pikachu that's sitting beside him. An amused look is upon the Pokémon's face. It studies the two humans, intertwine as one. Misty tightens her grip further on Ash. Her eyes never leaving the Pokémon. She slides a glance at Ash. His expression tells her nothing. Her curiosity gets the better of her as she speaks. "Ash?"

"Hmm?" muttered Ash. 

"Is… this Pikachu… the one…?"

Looking down at Misty, his brow furrows before quickly easing back to normal. He slides a brief glance towards the Pokémon. A mutual understanding is shared between the two… confusing Misty even more.

"Yeah."

"But? How?" Her voice shows confusion. Intrigued by why Pikachu is still… normal. _How? How is that possible? Sure, Ash has a certain bond with Pikachu. But was it enough to make it not turn… against him?_

Ash sighs. He looks away. Troubled by a way to answer Misty's response. He wasn't ready… he wasn't ready to tell her what had happened to him… yet. But deep down he knew he had too. He knew his secret would soon be revealed… but he wished beyond wishing that she wouldn't discover it on her own. "Can we discuss it later? Just trust me on this one thing. Pikachu's good… real good. He'll never betray me or any of us."

Misty nodded. Understanding that whatever happened these last eight years, he wasn't ready to tell her yet. But she knew he was sincere on telling her to trust him. She did trust him, a lot. Slowly her breathing softened and slowed down to a couple breaths a minute as she falls into that of deep slumber within Ash's arms. The young man sighs. Looking at the woman that had given him hope all these years… the woman that had claimed his heart. He entangles a piece of her long, fiery orange hair around his fingers, playing with it. 

He looks at her… studying her image. His heart burning with love. She had grown up glorious… just as he has expected. He looks at Pikachu. A small smile had claimed the Pokémon's face. For once in a long time, it was happy because its trainer was finally happy. Reverting back to Misty, he watches her for a couple of minutes. Liking what she was doing, he too follows in suit, as did the Pokémon by his side. Together the three fall into sleep, dreaming of tomorrow. 

Hours had past before Ash re-awoke. He groaned as he stretched, loosing his stiff muscles. That's when he realized that Misty wasn't there anymore and neither was Pikachu. Curious at where the two had gone Ash walked around Misty's suite admiring her home for the first time. Surprised at how many pictures in the room are of him and Misty. He couldn't help but chuckle at their first picture together. Taking the crystal picture frame into his hands, he looked at it. The picture was old, but within the picture frame it looked brand new. Holding the frame in one hand, he reaches into his back pocket pulling out an old wallet. From it he finds what he was looking for, the same picture, only his is in much worse shape. The once colored picture had long lost its brightness. The picture he possess truly sawed that over a decade had gone by since the day they took this picture… twelve years and four months to be exact. Ash stuck his copy back into his wallet as he continued to look at the one that Misty had framed. 

He remembered that day clearly… as if it had happened just yesterday. It was their first dance together. The first time that he saw her hair down, the first time he saw her in a kimono… and boy did she look cute in it! They were so young then. He was just ten and she, twelve. Neither had entered puberty, and besides she was still sore over the bike that Ash owed her, and to this day nearly thirteen years later he still hadn't paid her back for that bike he… Pikachu cremated. 

Placing the picture frame back, Ash continued to explore Misty's suite. It was huge which Ash soon discovered. There were three bedrooms, a kitchen, a huge living room, a small utility room and two bathrooms. Making his way to the last bathroom, he found a faint trace of light griming through the door frame. Thinking that Misty forgot to turn off the night, he barged into the room… only to find it not at all unoccupied. There in big Jacuzzi bathtub was Misty floating in a tub full of bubbles. Beside her sat, on an overhanging, Pikachu also covered in bubbles. Misty was currently scrubbing the rodent's back finding much dirt and bloodstains had covered its fur. 

Surprised, just as he was backing away knocked over Misty's tube of toothpaste. Cringing knowing that Misty probably heard him. He tried to back away only to be stopped midway. "Ash!" Said Misty grinning. The young man looking defeated turned back around.

"Yeah, Mist?" He gulped hard, walking back into the bathroom. His face blushing badly in that of twenty different shades of red. An old habit overcame him as he scratched the back of his neck, his face still looking down at Misty's tiled floor.

A small giggle escapes from Misty's mouth. Lazily she gets out of the tub and sits on the edge of it at the end closest to Ash. In her hands held a hand full of soap bubbles. "Hmm… oh Ash. You're so funny. We've been a couple for so long, yet you still refuse to look me in the eye when I'm bathing. Why Ash?"

"Err… err," mumbled Ash. The red glow around his face intensified. 

Misty rolled her eyes before sinking back into the tub. A small chuckle left the rodent that was beside her. "I'll let you off this time cause… cause it's Christmas."

"Christmas?" asked Ash bewildered. He immediately looked up… surprised. "It's Christmas already?"

"Yeah… it's been Christmas for over…" Misty looked at her side-wall where a large clock was mounted. "Fifteen hours."

"It's three already?" asked Ash bewildered. 

"Yeah, you lazy bum. So you want to take to a bath before the second half of the Christmas party tonight?"

"Christmas party?" 

"Yeah… it's a tradition here. All my… I mean our old friends gather together in Masera…" Looking up and seeing a confused look on Ash's face she sighed… "I mean what you once knew as Pallet…"

"Pallet?! Pallet wasn't destroyed?"

"No, it…" Confusion filled Misty's face. _How does Ash know Pallet was destroyed? Sure… everyone knows its destroyed… but how did Ash find out? He's been… been somewhere. _

"You wonder how I know that Pallet was destroyed?" asked Ash seeing the sudden look of deep thought appear upon Misty's face.

"Well… yeah."

"I saw it… or what remains of it… a few years back," responded Ash. "Mist."

"Hmm."

"Please don't ask me what happened to me all these years… yet. Promise?" asked Ash hopefully. Upon his face was that of his famous puppy dog look that always broke Misty's heart. Even now when he wasn't a child anymore but instead in his early twenties. It still worked like charm. 

"I…"

"Please?"

Misty nodded simply. A smile appeared on the young man's face once again. 

"Thanks Mist. But about the party… I don't think I should go."

"Why?"

"Because… well because… you know. I kind of just showed up yesterday. You think I should make an appearance at something this big?"

"Hmm… Ashy." Misty sighed at his response knowing that everyone would question her if Ash didn't show up. With the big mouth that Haruka had, it wouldn't at all be a surprise if everyone already know about Ash's 'dramatic' entrance this morning. "You know you want to, besides when's a better time to get reacquainted with your friends than on Christmas. Come on you know you want to."

"Well… I guess. I'll leave you to finish washing and stuff. Think I'll hit the village and see if I can pick up a suit for the party now that I'm going and all. Come here Pik." The Pokémon gave a cha of good bye to Misty before following his trainer out the bathroom. 

Misty nodded, watching Ash leave. His words had surprised her. How did he know she was about to ask him that? Then again it probably wasn't something unexpected. "Mist!" Came a voice from her leaving room. 

"Yeah, Ash?" she shouted back.

"Where's your house key?"

"There's no key to this room. It's a number lock."

"Oh! Well, what's the number?

"08232017!" shouted Misty. _Wonder if he'll realize the importance of it._

"Very funny, Mist. Very funny!" 

"What is?" asked Misty innocently.

"Using the date we parted as your door code!" 

_He remembered!_ "Yeah! Well it was the easiest number to remember!" shouted Misty. She could have sworn she held a light chuckling coming from the young man before he slammed the door shut. "You still don't know how to close a door do you, Ashy boy?" muttered Misty under her breath as she sunk back into her tub, being once again covered fully in the bubbles. She sighed as all her tense and wishful thinking over the past seven years start to ease away. No longer did she have to go to bed alone at night. No longer would she become depressed every time she saw someone happy with their love. No longer would Haruka or any of her friends have to worry about her sanity. No longer would she be dream or wish for Ash to return to her arms. Now he was finally here, yet... yet she still didn't feel complete. 

Misty's POV 

But why? Why do I think… feel unhappy? Why? Ash is here. He's back. But why? Why do I still have this empty feeling inside. Is it because… because seven years have passed… and in these seven years I have fully become a woman? Seven years ago I was still young… just leaving my teenage years. But… but these seven years, they have changed me. I've become more responsible… I know the true meaning of life and death. I've killed so many things these years. Could it be that… that… I don't love him as much as I thought I did? I mean… Ash has grown up too. He was only sixteen when we parted. He was so young and naïve then. Now… that seven years have passed… even Ash is no longer a child. He's already twenty-three. Ash, twenty-three, why doesn't those words sound like they go together?

Sure, he still has his childhood nature in him… but he has grown a lot too. The way he acts… the way he looks. This coldness and sadness… he doesn't know that I've noticed it… but I have. So much has happened… we've been apart for so long. Can we possibly pick up all the pieces and continue where we left off? Can we possibly be like we once were? So much has happened to us… so much that we don't know about the other.

Could… could it be that I don't love him as much as I thought it did? Could it be that… that I lead myself to believe that I loved him more than life itself… but I don't? Could… could it be? 

****

A/N: Waa! :ducks a tomato: Don't hurt me please!! I know! I know! These thoughts must be running though your head. Like, 'she brought Ash back, but Misty is doubting her love for him.' Yeah! I know! More problems, but these thoughts play a pretty big part later. Any ways please review! It helps me post and write faster!!


	30. Chapter 29: My Boy, My Son

****

A/N: So sorry that this chapter took so long to post out. Surprisingly though… I already had this chapter written for a long time… just takes me a long time to post. Hee. I written it before Thanksgiving, but we left for a four day vacation that week, and I didn't have time to post. So sorry and now… ah! Finals next week… so scary. Never taken high school finals before… Biology… geography… you know how evil Russian Geography is? So many spelling glitches!! Such torture and they all end the same way. All those countries with a "stan" ending. AHH!!! Any ways! Enjoy!!!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Daniel::: Eep! I'm not at all good at doing sex scenes… besides I think I rated this fic too low to do a lemon or a lime in here. Besides I've only done one sex scene or close to one and was terrible if you don't believe me read the prologue for Gone like the Wind Yami's Side. Thanks for the review. 

KristieXXNguyen::: Guess you didn't like Misty doubting Ash's love for her huh? Sorry. I sure will… update… even if it takes a long time. Thanks for the review.

The White Dwarf::: Sorry… lucky for you this chapter is a more upbeat… and happy? Am not sure… I think I just hit the angst section of this fic, and it's hard to get it happy right now. Sorry. Any ways thanks for the review.

Uriel Martin::: Hmm… thanks… a lot. :blushes: I don't think this fic is that great… and besides I think this fic is a little too long to animate and stuff. But… wow thanks. Hmm… the Ash and Misty thing… its… hmm… you'll see. It err… changes… I guess… later. I don't really want to say anything since it's… a… shh… surprise. Yeah… trigger happy… sorry… I have too clue what I was thinking when I wrote gun-happy. Hmm… I find that really sweet and sentimental actually… they believe that dying is the only way to be together… so… sweet… so precise… shows how much they love one anyone. Thanks for the review.

Yami Yuugi Lover AKA Kiyo::: I'll try. Thanks for the review.

Labannya::: Hmm… sorry. I'm so sorry that I shattered your heart. So sorry… but hopefully this chapter will… hmm… put it back together some. Thanks for the review and please stay with me to the end. I need all you reviewers… you keep me going.

Hawaiian Potagee::: Hmm… you'll find out what happened to Ash… later. Probably not in this chapter or the next two… but soon… soon it'll be reviewed. I promise. Thanks for the review.

Etherelemental::: Yes… trigger happy… I know. Can't believe I made that mistake. Hmm… right… Ash distant thing… yeah… oh yeah. He's seen a lot… oh yeah. Erm… uh huh… you got that part right… they are stressed… really… really stressed and soon you'll find out why… and err… hopefully this chapter will shred some light. Thanks for the review.

Anie::: I'll try. Thanks for the review.

Maria::: Really… I'll try. Thanks for the review.

Kit Kat::: Uh huh… Ash changed all right… nearly eight years gone by. Thing? What thing? Wait! I know what thing you're talking about… I think. Sorry can't say. Nope. My lips are sealed. Who's in charge of the Pokémon… uhmm… can't say… but all will be revealed in due time… I promise, and I'm hoping it'll surprise you all. Thanks for the review.

Pokémon Fanatical::: I'll try… for the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

Crystalstorm21::: Oh yeah… she'll confused all right. I'll try. Thanks for the review.

Ash and Misty forever::: Thanks. Yep… sadness. I love putting sadness and pushing the characters' emotions to their limits… so fun. Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: Wish the characters would believe Ash like you do. Then this fic would be so much simpler. But then again that's not fun is it? Doubt is fun right? Thanks for the review. 

****

Chapter 29

No! No! How can I be thinking like this? Of course I love Ash. I love… of course I love him. 

Normal POV

"I love him!" muttered Misty. 

"I love him!" shouted Misty more clear and full of confidence this time. 

Misty's POV

But still… still… I can't help but wonder… what happened to him these last seven years. He looks so healthy… so strong. So he obviously wasn't been deprived of food. And his Pokémon… Pikachu… how… how can Pikachu still be with him? Why didn't Pikachu trade… like all my Pokémon? Like everyone's Pokémon. It's like it wasn't affected… its eyes. They're full of innocence, kindness, serenity, and love, not like the Pokémon that we fight in battle. Could that be the reason why I caught Pikachu when it leaped into my arms? Could that be why I didn't realize it was a Pokémon for so long?

But… but still… Ash's return? Pikachu wasn't the only Pokémon he had with him. He had more…

Normal POV

__

"Ash," muttered Misty once again pulling Ash back into her embrace… but this time he didn't take it. Instead he pushed her away. Seriousness washed over his face as he pushed her down on the ground.

"Stay," commanded Ash. His voice full of command and power Misty trembled obediently, but she didn't move. "All of you," added Ash quickly. Misty's eye brows twitched as looked up. Ash eyed her quickly, and she immediately understood.

"He was talking to the army," thought Misty.She raised her left hand before looking up to find Ash's back to her.

His feet were apart, and he was looking at the sky. Finding that whatever was in the sky was what made Ash so… serious… she too found that looking at the sky was important. She followed in suite only to find another flying figure encircling them all. A large screech filled the air. A massive beast swooped over them. No one moved. The beast continued the circling… casting a dark shadow before them… covering the moon. Ash snorted as he gave a side-glance to Misty and the 'army' behind him. "How pitiful! They're all trembling with fear. Well now they'll see a real pro in action," thought. He smirked.

"Espeon go!" 

Misty watched as from the mass of bodies a purplish Pokémon leaped out. Its lavender skin was shinning brightly as it landed beside Ash. "Espeon?!" gasped Misty in wonderment. "It's so beautiful," thought Misty. Such grace and beauty encircled its aura.

Ash grinned, looking down at the Pokémon. The Pokémon beamed, looking up at Ash. Its eye shone with passion as it stood there, brimming. "Esp," said the Pokémon simply. A smile covered its face as it looked up into sky. 

Ash nodded. Misty watched in puzzlement as both human and Pokémon were briefly covered in a shining crystal coat of light. "They're joined," thought Misty. Her body held fast to its paralyzed state as she watched. 

"ESP!" called the Pokémon. Though that brief period of time, total unity came about the two as Ash had ordered an attack. Obediently the ruby stone upon the Pokémon's forehead glowed a pure white color. Its eyes flashed pure white as it opened its mouth. A blast of white light came from its mouth filling the sky… illuminating it. 

"Such power," muttered Misty stunned at how high the Pokémon's level must be. The light faded and from the sky a pitch-black figure fell. Misty watched in amazement as a purple light surrounded the Pokémon. She turned towards Espeon and found its eyes concentrating hard on the figure, slamming it hard on the ground beside Ash.

Ash grinned before speaking. "Good job, Espeon." The Pokémon cooed as Misty watched stunned at how obedient the Pokémon was. Its hind legs bent, and it sat down beside Ash, patiently. His eyes flashed, watching the Pokémon as it tried to get up. It cocked and shrieked in defeat. Its wings banged on the ground as a strong gust of wind came from its body. His brow furrowed at he watched the Pokémon manage to regain its ability to fly. Struggling, it started to flap its mighty wings once more.

Misty sat simply, unable to do anything. Seeing that Ash was no longer watching her movements. She got up and turned only to find Haruka and Takeshi standing within mere centimeters from her. Wataru and Sakaki weren't far behind. Walking up to her, Haruka immediately started to speak in a hushed voice. "Kasumi, I know. You would know if you really saw Ash…even after all these years, but… but this guy…I don't know. I do know. I sense this really weird vibe around him."

"Yeah, Kasumi. He's got Pokémon. That's not good," muttered Takeshi. "I say we launch an attack on him."

"No!" hissed Kasumi. "No, we wait. That Pokémon, that huge Fearow that they knocked from the sky, let's see what he does with it…"

"You guys mind?" hissed Ash. 

"Huh?" The generals gasped. Surprised at how acute this young man who claimed to Ash's hearing was. 

There was no response to the remark as Ash stared at the Pokémon. Its eyes opened, flashing a crimson shade of red. It didn't take much brain-power to know this Pokémon was bad. Reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a small spear and a silver pokéball. The point of the spear was covered in that of pure white liquid. Placing the point onto where the activation part was, he raised it to his mouth and blew on it. A mere ten seconds later the spear vanished into a whisper of smoke, leaving only the liquid which covered the ball, radiating it, creating a comforting glow around it. 

Pleased, the young man threw the ball into air, landing around the Pokémon. It burst open swallowing the Pokémon in a beam of white light. The army behind the young man gasped at such a sight. The light that illuminated the sky disappeared just as suddenly as it had came. The ball didn't wobble, nor did it burst open, instead it returned to the young man's hand. He grinned before throwing the ball into air. It burst open illuminating only that of white light… A shape appeared that of the imprisoned Pokemon.

Misty's POV

But it wasn't like before. The Fearow, it was… it seemed reenergize and calm. Its wings… they sparkled. But… but that wasn't all… when it's eyes opened… they weren't red anymore. They didn't have a trace of anger left in them. They were innocent, pure, and kind. Its eyes were alive just like Pikachu's and Espeon's. 

How did Ash do that? How? What special powers does that pokéball that he used have? 

Normal POV

__

Pleased at the results Ash called the Pokémon back. Changing it back into its smallest size. He gently blew around the ball. An almost holographic look surrounded it as it dematerialized from his hand. 

The dematerializing, that got to Misty most as much as the sudden change of Pokémon appearance. How did that happen? And with Ash not wanting to talk about what happened the last few years, the chances of her receiving the answers to her questions were close to none right now.

She sighed as she finished getting dressed. Pinning the last strand of her hair back she placed the last piece of her costume on. Even though this year's Christmas party's theme was fairy tales, she still felt foolish dressing up like sleeping beauty. At least she was somewhat grateful that this costume wasn't as bad as the one last night, this one wasn't that much different. Instead of Cinderella theme with the pure white low beyond low cut dress, this one was actually a little tiny bit higher, and it was blue. She loved blue a lot more than white at least there was a much lower chance of it being see-through.

Placing the tiara upon her head she sighed as she twirled around her bathroom. One small clap was heard then another and another. Misty immediately blushed, cursing herself that she didn't realize that Ash would be back soon. Turning she found Ash in a cute prince costume. He looked so adorable in that medieval prince look. Even Pikachu who was sitting upon his shoulder had a cute little Robin Hood type hat and a small cross brow around its body. She immediately curtseyed and to her surprise Ash followed in suite. 

"My ladyth, thy lookth pretty…pretty-th e thy dress-th?" Ash's brow raised as he tried to make his sentence sound as medieval as possible. His stumbling led to a great round of laughter from Misty.

"My, my. What great accent thy has? How many dances aut thou save for thy queen?"

Ash smiled walking up to Misty. Looping his arms around her thin waist, he placed his chin upon her shoulder. Inhaling all of her pleasant strawberry amour that covered her body. He muttered "All of them my queen."

"Of course, my prince." Freeing his arms from his love, he led her away from the bathroom and out into the streets of the city. 

Misty took the lead as Ash followed with Pikachu in his arms. He had already sensed the many sets of eyes that followed his and Pikachu's movement. Most, Ash recognized as many of the people that he had met during his journey. It startled him a lot, how much they had all changed and especially seeing them all here. He didn't know all the details to the forming of this vast emperor that Misty had built for herself.

The things that she managed to accomplish these last seven years were… were frightening. Sure, he had prepared himself for this moment for a long time, but now it was a reality. Clinching Pikachu's body tightly he boarded the train for Masera. He seated himself close to back of the train, cursing himself that he didn't bring his cloak. He felt so naked sitting here, everyone looking at him. He heard the remarks that were made about him. _The unnatural aura he gave off. The Pokémon he held in his hands._ Ash had long expected this to happen. Being outcast by everyone. _The strange one, the sideshow freak that had managed to deceive their beloved general into believing that he was Ash, her true love._ He felt his face burn brightly. Misty's comforting hand on his arm. He passed her a side-glance. She was smiling. 

Obviously it didn't matter to her what everyone thought. Just seeing her happy and smiling was all that Ash needed. He wasn't going to abandon her again. He wasn't going to disappear and go away again. This was his life now. He had chosen it the moment he let Misty shoot him down.

"We're here," muttered Misty. Ash looked up and found the train nearly empty. Surprised that he didn't sense the movement of the crowd dispersing. The train entered Masera's station where the couple got off. 

"Wow," muttered Ash. It was so real. Masera looked just like Pallet… too much like the once glorious Pallet that set on the edge of one of Indigo's many borders. Misty let him no time to reflect on what he saw as she hurriedly pulled him into the streets. They were empty. The homes and houses were all empty and bare. The only light source was that of the dimly lit streetlights, and the looming laboratory that sat upon the hill.

"Prof. Oak's lab?" Reaching the building, Ash immediately recognized the lab that he had spent much of his childhood in.

"Yeah. Now come on, everyone's waiting."

"Everyone?"

"Yes everyone. All our old friends that we met in our childhood and more."

"More?" Ash gulped as Misty pulled him into the dimly lit laboratory. Clinching Pikachu's soft and heavenly body tightly he sent the rodent a psychic vibe. This is it. 

The Pokémon nodded, agreeing with its trainer. A small gasp of air left Ash's lips as he followed Misty into the lab. Walking though dozens of doors they finally reached their destination. The largest room in the laboratory. Ash recognized the room almost immediately even in the dark. It was here in the original room that he and Gary had sworn to the Pokégods that they would make Pallet proud. They would become future Pokémon Masters, soaring above all others. It was here that he received Pikachu, his first Pokémon. It was here that he first felt the electric shocks soaking and burning into his skin. A feeling of being fried alive that he been feeling for the last thirteen years. Such strong and ever lasting memories that were emboldened into his soul, his memory longing to escape the confinements of his mind.

He felt his body shake uncontrollably. Feeling Misty's comforting hand easing his pain muttering words of encouragement into his ears. "They're our friends, Ash. Our friends, you're home now. You're finally home."

"Hmm."

"Now come."

"The party's not here?"

"Course not. We couldn't possibly all fit here. Now close your eyes," coaxed Misty. Ash sighed before sealing them tight. "You too Pikachu. No peeking."

"Pik," grumbled the Pokémon before compelling with Misty's orders.

Opening one of his eyes Ash gave Misty a death stare. "No funny business you hear? I don't want to go crashing into any walls like that one time…"

"ASH!!" snapped Misty. 

"Sorry," grumbled the young man. Grumbling he closed his eyes fearing the worst. Misty lead him farther into the lab then out a door, splashing the coldness of the sea air upon his face. 

"Now open."

Ash sighed preparing himself for the worst. He fearfully opened his eyes. "SURPRISE!" The up-to-scale garden boomed with cries of happiness. Pikachu gave a yelp of panic as it leaped out of Ash's grasp and onto Misty's shoulders. A body cobbled him to the ground, causing him to hit the grass hard. Ash groaned, moaning in pain as he pulled himself up. There sitting upon his legs was a young woman. She was dressed in a pink gown with radiating brown hair. Ash immediately smiled. "Long time no see, Haruka."

"Same here." Haruka grinned before getting off of Ash and letting his stand up. There he received simple punches to his shoulder from the males and short kisses from the females. Salutation and holiday greetings were exchanged before Ash was once again left alone with only Misty, Haruka, Brock, and Gary.

The five some each too embarrassed to speak a word. None, knowing what to say at that moment. Each, standing mere centimeters from the other. Misty sighed before speaking up. "You probably want to see your mom."

"Shit! How could I have forgotten? How is she? Did she take my disappearance very hard?" Ash immediately turned five shades of red, blushing badly.

"Why don't you ask her for yourself." A different voice spoke up, one not belonging to that of Misty. It was a comforting voice. One he heard all his life. One that gave him comfort in that deepest, darkest of nights. Placing Pikachu back into Misty's arms he turned around and there he saw her. She radiant and filled with youth even though her son was all grown up. 

"Mum," muttered Ash. 

"Ash, my boy. My son," the older woman in her mid forties beamed, opening her arms wide to be filled with that of her son's energy. The young man forgetting of his age and his manhood ran to her. Instead of receiving the comforting hug he longed for. A slap in the face was all he received. 

"Ouch," muttered Ash rubbing the bruise that would soon appear upon his face. "Guess I deserved that huh?"

"You most certainly did. Worrying your mother like this for seven, eight years. When Misty, Brock, Haruka, and Pikachu returned to Pallet without you, you know how worried I was? I thought I had lost you, Ash. I know I've told you this for years, you're my world. Even now, now that you've all grown up. I still care. I love you, and I worry about you. You're all I have left, my son. Now give your mother a hug to show her you care."

Ash grinned before pulling his mother close. The fear, the danger, the death that he had faced the last few years ebbed away from his memory. He now knew that this choice was the best one he had made in a long time. No longer did it matter to him what had happened. All he cared about now was all here. His life here with the ones he loved. 

**********

Ash sighed as he lay upon Misty's couch. She had volunteered they share her bed, but he declined. Fearing what harm may happen in any scenario where his curious and disobedient hands are concerned in. Pikachu was lying upon his stomach. His head upon Misty's legs. A TV program was playing before them. It was a love series. One that Misty had revealed she been watching for years.

"Mist."

"Hmm."

"Why didn't anyone at the party ask what happened to me?"

"Because… because…" Her face blushed badly before she spoke. "Because I told them not to ask. I called them on the train. Telling them not to ask you, that you would tell us in due time."

"Thanks."

"For what?" muttered Misty.

"For respecting my wishes. But… but how'd you call them on the train. I haven't seem one phone line or service center since I got here."

"Oh, we use digitized, signaled walkie talkies. They're like cell phones only more advanced. Which brings me to tomorrow. I have a meeting with the board about next year's fighting strategies and you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, we got to get you enlisted into the team and present you to Wataru and Sakaki, the other two generals."

"Wataru and Sakaki?"

"Lance and Giovanni," explained Misty.

"Oh," muttered Ash before going silent. "Guess that's the best," muttered Ash. 

__

Or is it? Lugia told me to think this over carefully before exposing myself to the human world. Is this really the best thing? 

Of course it is.

But still a part of himself, a nagging, the conscience side of him kept saying no. 

__

The truth… the truth… 

****

A/N: Woo… what's the truth? Wait! I already know what's going to happen. But do you? Well… how was it? I really need your input and encouragement. So stressed right now. Hopefully the next chapter will be up by next week. School's out next week Thursday at 11:20. So happy. I just love high school finals… not! Any ways… hopefully the next chapter will be out soon… if I get done fixing this one part. I already have it basically written. Yeah… Christmas is almost here… yet I'm still not in the Christmas mood. Strange… any ways… off topic. The Return of the King is out next week. Got to go see it. It's finally over… after a three freaking long year wait. Oh please review. I love reviews… and hopefully you'll get the next chapter next week. 


	31. Chapter 30: Pain and Regret

****

A/N: So sorry that this chapter took so much longer than I expected to post. Just when I thought school was out of the way… end of finals… other things came up. Then my computer went screwy on me… So I'm so sorry that this chapter couldn't have been posted last weekend. So sorry… well… at least it didn't take me a whole month to post right? 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon in any shape or form.

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Please::: I tried really I did. Thanks for the review.

LeaMarie F. Rocket::: Sorry. I tried. Err… right? What happened to Ash? Err… what happened to him? Err… you'll find out later? Right… later. It's a surprise. ^. ~ One of the highlights to this fic. Err… right? Sky's blue because it's always blue right? Dark blue… light blue… and blue blue. Any ways here in Houston it's always blue, and I expect Indigo Island to have blue skies too. Thanks for the review.

Etherelemental::: Really? You do? I want to know? I'm dying to know how close people are to the one I thought up. Err… maybe this chapter will answer some questions… maybe not straight out but hidden in sentences here and there. That's what I meant with the last chapter too. The real straight forward reason and explanation and stuff probably won't happen for many more chapters. I have a lot more to write to prepare of that moment. Thanks for the review.

Labannya::: It's a secret… for now any ways. Maybe I will. I'm actually thinking of writing a prologue fic for this fic explaining more in depth of Misty's raise to leadership and stuff… if any one is interested. But of course that's after this fic is completed… which won't be for a while. I will. Ash will meet his friends… actually he already did in that Christmas Party which I basically cut off after he saw his mum. Oh actually I didn't do so bad on my finals. I got A's for a semester grade in every class. So happy. Thanks for the review.

The White Dwarf::: Yep, Lugia. Yeah… I tried making stuff as realistic… or close to realistic as possible. Yep. It's a real spear just like I said that glows and stuff. I'll try but I have to keep the suspense for a few more chapters. Thanks fore the review.

Windweaver::: Really. Whoa! You read fast. Thanks for the compliment it means a lot to me. Err… they call each other by their middle names cause… cause I didn't want to make up code names for everybody cause I'll probably forget who is who later in the fic, and the readers will probably get confused too. So chose to use their Japanese (original) names instead cause most people know what they are, and I had to give a reason or an explanation on how Misty, Brock, Hakura, Lance, and Giovanni knew everyone's Japanese name, so I made it their middle names. Err… can't tell. That's another important revelation in this fic just like what happened to Ash. Oh lucky. You actually get snow days. Here in Houston we don't get any free days unless it floods. Thanks for the review.

Overlord::: Err… I'll try. Thanks for the review.

Kit Kat::: Err… err… err… okay. Nope. I tried to make Delia's character as believable as possible, and based on my knowledge of her. She's not the kind of mother who would break down crying after seeing their child seven years later. Err… what happened to Ash? That's a secret. Yep. Err… he has reasons and if you had his reasons to back you up. You would be secretive too. Thank for the review.

The Crystal Wyvern::: Err… no… I wouldn't count any of these chapters really filler chapters. Then again my definition of fillers probably isn't the same of yours. In my opinion any chapter that I took the energy of writing is not a filler chapter cause it all ties in at that end. How I bet you all are doubting me a lot lately, but I swear I need them all to make the final ending have any sense to it at all. Err… the big revelation will take more than one chapter to reveal unfortunately. Thanks for the review. 

Uriel Martin::: Oh. I thought I explained what stuff in italics mean before. Stuff in italics are either a character's thoughts, a flashback of some such either a character telling it or thinking of it. Oh… the stuff in italics are one of missing parts of what happened at the end the chapter called Half Sign. So basically it leads on the to night/morning that Ash returned. Thanks for the review.

Ash and Misty Forever::: No… I just have the next chapter totally drafted/ written and the beginning of the chapter after that. No way am I at the last chapter yet. I've hit a road block on 32, so I'm still trying to sort stuff out on that chapter, and it's not pleasant. I guess. Sometimes he will and sometimes he won't… I guess. Like this chapter for instance. Err… new Pokémon? What do you mean by new Pokémon? Ones I make up or the original ones made by the creators of Pokémon? Sure he will. Senri's birthday, 'member? And it's children Crystal and Senri. The flashback was a continuation of Ash's return… suppose to follow right where I ended the chapter titled Half Sign. Err? Sorry can't tell. Thanks for the review.

Melani::: Sorry. Can't tell. It's a surprise. Whoa your life sure is busy. Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: Hmm… good theory yet I can't tell you if you're close or not. You'll find out… in some chapter…later of what happened to him. Thanks for the review.

****

Chapter 30

The sound of a young man's moans could be heard followed by a loud thump on the ground. The moaning continued into that of great magnitude as he flipped his eyes open. Rubbing his throbbing head the young man got up from the ground and found himself in a foreign place. An overly large couch before him and a gigantic big screen TV in the other.

Moaning from a tiring night he got up from his entanglement of blankets. There on a back of a seat was a set of clothing with a piece of paper with words upon it. Taking the note the young man read it before smiling. _Hmph. Just like always, I can never seem to get up earlier than her, and she even managed to go shopping all before I wake up. _Setting the note down Ash grabbed the clothes that Misty had bought for him, finding them to be a pair of blue leather pants, a black, sleeveless, cotton shirt, and blue leather jacket with a yellow thunderbolt patch sewn where his heart is suppose to be.

Chuckling Ash pulled the outfit on and found them to fit perfectly. _Hmm, guess Misty's into leather now. Wonder why? She used to have such a casual taste. _Completing his outfit, he tied his black belt with a silver and gold buckle, which he had left on the table, around his waist. Then discovering a pair of pure blue boots under the chair with a pair of socks tucked in. He pulled them completing the outfit Misty had set for him.

Pika. A small chirp from a certain electric rodent was sent mentally into his mind. Ash sighed looking around for his lifelong companion. This 'secret' bond that they shared together was sometimes very annoying. Letting the rodent know exactly what he's thinking at the most inconvenient times. 

"Pikachu, stop it. Misty is gone," said a very aggravated trainer.

"Chu." A small whimper came from the side of the room, and immediately Ash felt bad for the scolding he gave the Pokémon.

"I am sorry, Pik. Guess I'm just a little… nervous about meeting with the 'board'. Guess I want to make a good impression on them. Last night's party probably made things worse and my 'dramatic' capture of that Fearow."

"Pika?" The Pokémon cocked its head. Its body still shadowed into that of the corner, but Ash knew where the Pokémon was. He had long sensed it had being watching him get dressed.

"Yeah, I know. I know coming here was a bad idea, but we agreed on seeing Misty up front again, 'member?"

"Pikachu, pika!" The Pokémon spoke in that of a command and scolding type tone. It was much like that of a mother scolding her child after the child had done something wrong.

"Pikachu, I don't need to hear this from you. Lugia and Ho-Oh both lectured me enough in my sleep last night. I don't need this… this lecturing anymore. I'll tell you what I told them. I'll be on my guard the whole time and if anything suspicious happens we'll abandon ship. I know. I know. Pik, now come on. We got to meet Mist at headquarters."

"Pikachu," muttered the rodent before stepping into the light, which Ash easily translated as the word fool. Grumbling Ash let the Pokémon take its usual place upon his head before grabbing Misty's note with her in-depth instructions. 

*******

The two left the safety and comfort of Misty's suite for the 'outside' world. Ash gulped at he entered the city limits of the Plateau. He had been given many different looks along the way. Ones of wonderment, ones of disgust, and even ones of hatred, Ash sighed as he clasped tightly to Pikachu's body. The Pokémon had been giving off bad vibes since the day started. Ash knew it was mainly because it wasn't use to being… with a lot of people again… and neither was he.

He tried to keep a straight face, but he felt the people looking at him. Their eyes staring at him. It made him feel like some… freak… some main attraction at the circus that he used to go see when he was younger. On he walked though the Plateau to the destination that Misty had written for him. He rounded another bend and found himself in front of a glorious glass building. It glistened in the spotlight radiating a strong vibe. Ash squinted before reaching for his belt only to feel a strong grasp around it wrist. He cringed… holding himself strong. 

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Gen. Kasumi might show you compassion, but I will not. Your kind has hurted us too much," spoke a young boy's voice. His voice was full of malice and hatred as he tightened his grasp around Ash's wrist. He clicked his fingers, and two other figures leaped out of the shadows. One took his other wrist, and the other knocked him on the ground. Ash groaned as he felt Pikachu's warm fur leaves his hands. 

His vision blurs as he looks up. His body crushed by the weight of the young boy. A small whine leaves Pikachu's lips and reaches Ash's ears. He turns and finds the other two beating on his Pokémon, his dear sweet Pokémon. The one that had been his friend though all of this… the one that had saved his life so many times these last few years. Ash left the life leaving the Pokémon as it squeals again in pain. Tears forms around Ash's eyes knowing that it's trying so hard not to let loose a thunderbolt. 

He twists his wrist trying to reach his belt only to be held back. Ash groans… struggling. "Why you doing this?" muttered Ash.

"Because Pokémon are evil," stated the boy plainly.

"No, they're not. Not Pikachu any ways… no Pikachu could never be evil," muttered Ash. "I would trust my live on it."

"That's what my… my dad… said too… before they got him." The boy slowly loosens his grasp around Ash's wrist. The young man easily sensed a wave of sadness over flow upon the boy's face. 

"But that doesn't mean all Pokémon are bad. Not Pikachu any ways. Can't you tell your friends to let him go? He didn't do anything to you."

"But it will… mister. I'm saving you," stated the boy harshly.

"PIKACHU!!" screamed the rodent. Ash immediately fell silent… knowing the pain the Pokémon was feeling. He never should have brought him on this mission and seeing those two boys beat his Pokémon was just too much. Seeing the blood soaking into its once sparkling yellow fur… his eyes clouded red. Human emotions left his body. Using his new found strength Ash tossed the boy off of his back and ran to the other two. He automatically went for his belt, pulling off a pokéball… any pokéball.

"ASH STOP!!" Shouted a commanding voice. A voice of high authority, a voice that had the experience to command millions. Time froze, the boys separated leaving only a stunned Ash reaching for a pokéball and a blood soaked Pikachu.

A comforting arm wrapped around his body. The redness and hatred left his eyes. It had scared Misty as she watched the scene from the glass doorway. She had came downstairs seeing what had taken Ash so long, but when she got here the sight before her stunned her. Seeing those three teens beat on Ash and Pikachu. She had waited for the right moment to intervene, but when she saw Ash's eyes turn blood red it scared her. They resembled the shade that the Pokémon that she fought had, and it scared her.

"Ash…" she muttered, but the young man didn't accept. He broke free from Misty's grasp and ran to Pikachu's side. Gently he picked up the bloody Pokémon and rocked it. The Pokémon sighed as he felt a warm glow run through his body. Misty gasped as she saw the joining light that she had seen between Ash and Espeon being displayed though Pikachu and Ash. The scars and cuts slowly disappeared leaving only the traces of blood. 

"Ash."

"No…no," he muttered getting up. He looked before him and run from it. The glass building that radiated such warm heat… radiated no more. He wanted no more of this. He had lost control. He had almost been found, so all he knew was to run. With Pikachu in his arm he ran and ran. Tears fell from his eyes. He knew now that Lugia was right. Ho-Oh was right. Mew and all the Pokégods were right. He shouldn't have came back and now… now was paying for it… him, Pikachu, everyone.

As he ran, he clearly heard Misty's shouting at him… calling to him. But Ash pretended he didn't hear them… the pleas that called out to him. Instead he continued running. Running away from it all. 

**********

"Ash!" called Misty once more. She knows her pleas were all in vain. Ash wouldn't stop for her. She knew that. Ash had changed. He had changed more then any of them. He was joined. He was joined with all of his Pokémon even the ones that won't psychic. He had defied modern science. He had broken every rule in history of Pokémon knowledge, but he had done it. He had proven his theory just now to her. He had proven that every Pokémon and every human had hidden talents and traits. He had proven that every Pokémon had more abilities and more elemental powers than the ones that scientists had classified them into and that scared her. 

She knew then and there that Ash had felt Pikachu's pain. He had witnessed and experienced his best friend get beaten and now… now he was angry. The way his eyes shown with bloody hatred. She knew if she hadn't stopped him; he probably would have gone as far as killing those three boys. But what didn't make sense to her was why didn't Pikachu shock them? Why hadn't it defended itself? Was it because Pikachu had sensed the pain the three boys that had beaten him felt? Or was it something else? If so, why didn't it attack? And what about Ash? So much mystery and illusion surrounded him… none she knew the answer to… and most importantly? What had happened to him? 

Misty continued running, soon she slowed it down to a moderate walk… following behind Ash. She followed him out of the Plateau and deep into the woods leading immediately to a cave. Immediately she froze… fearing the worst. She knew what was located just beyond the woods. The next teleportation pad… the only one that wasn't well hidden… but how did Ash know that? _No! That's right he doesn't know about where all the exits are. He probably went this way to get away. Yeah. That's it._

But a nagging feeling hung in the back of her head as she quickened her pace as she ran into the woods. She located Ash's abrupt footsteps that indented into the mud. She followed them… the prints led her out of the woods and to Ash. He was standing before the teleportation pad. Pikachu was still in his arms, but the way he stood. It made Misty believe that Ash was in deep thought. She crept closer not making a sound.

"Stop doing that Mist. It's not a good idea to creep around people, believe me. Makes people think that you're up to something," said Ash plainly.

"I… I… I had to follow you," muttered Misty. Still Ash's back was to her, but she could easily guess the expression he held on his face.

"Oh…why? To put me in jail because I was about to use my Pokémon on those bastards?" asked Ash. His voice held malice and cruelty. Not the warmth that she was use to.

"No… no… it's not that at all. I… I was worried about Pikachu."

"You sure didn't act like that back there. You let them beat Pikachu. You can't deny that fact. I saw you standing by the door. I thought you were different Misty. Especially how understanding you were yesterday. What happen? Did they corrupt your mind too! I thought you wouldn't let your prejudice over just some of the Pokémon in this world cloud your feelings and hatred towards them all. I thought you believed me. I thought you believe me that Pikachu was good. I… I guess I was just fooling myself. I wanted to believe you. I really did. But I guess they were right. All of them… I shouldn't have come back… no… I shouldn't have. I'm putting you all in danger… by my judgment. Damn." He sighed before turning. A look of utter betrayal filled his face as he looked at Misty. "The way you stood there by the door just then. It was the same face I've been getting these last few years. I thought you were different Mist. I told you Pikachu is good. Real good… but you didn't believe me." 

"Ash! How can I? How can I do any of these things that you're asking me? I tried. I really did. I tried to accept it… but… but… it's hard. I gave it a shot. I cleaned up Pikachu… but… but… I still have my doubts… especially what you did that night with the pokéball. 

"It has been seven… eight years since I last saw you. Since anyone has seen you. Then you come back out of the blue… with Pokémon. Pokémon who you say will trust you and who are good. But how can I Ash? How can anyone here do that? What… what you've been doing these last few years… no one knows. And you plum refuse to tell us. How can I not have a hint of doubt? I really did try to see the light in Pokémon. But just then… for that split second… I couldn't. I… I don' know. That moment when I saw those boys beat up on Pikachu… I don't know. A sense of… pride filled my soul. I was proud that they had learned something from me… and I forgot. I forgot what you said.

"Can you really blame me… Ash for being human? All I've been doing the last couple of years is go into battle with the one creatures you want me to trust now? Do you know how many innocent men and women have died so that the human population can live? Do you know how many people have died before the Thunderbolt you know today was formed? Cities were demolished. Families were torn apart. Do you know how Pallet was destroyed? Pokémon came and set it on fire one night. Did you see the way your mom cried seeing her beautiful white house destroyed? Did you see Prof. Oak's face when he saw his years of hard work and dedication go down the drain? See the one thing he has dedicated his whole life to saving and learning turn against him? No… Ash. You didn't. You didn't see any of it. You didn't have to witness those pains that everyone here has. Do you know the pain I felt when I discovered my gym in a pile of debris? Do you know the pain of seeing and understanding that I would never see my home or my family again? Pokémon killed my sisters, Ash. That's why…. That's why I had to doubt you. How could I not?"

"Because… because… I thought you loved me Mist." With that Ash walked away. He stepped upon the teleportation pad and disappeared in a beam of light. Misty watched… stunned as she fell to the ground. But she didn't cry… what she left was beyond tears… beyond the breaking of her heart. She left her whole soul breaking within her as she collapsed into a wave of darkness. Fatigue of the day's events had finally gotten to her. 

****

A/N: Ahh… more problems with Ash and Misty's relationship. Sorry. I really don't know why but I love toying with them. It's so fun to write about. So how was this chapter? Interesting? Boring? Some what good? Hopefully you can expect the next chapter either this year or the beginning of next year. Well… I wish you all a merry Christmas cause I sure had a great one. 


	32. Chapter 31: Destiny of a Young Child

****

A/N: Wow! It's 2004 now. Scary. Very, very scary. Just a few weeks ago I posted chapter 30 in 2003

now… now it's one year later… technically. EEP! Technically it took me one year to post the next chapter. Scary… but cool in a way. I know… I know. Took me nearly a month to post this chapter. I'm so sorry. I caught I mild case of writer's block… that's why this chapter is kind of…uh… yucky. Not even sure why I added most of this chapter in the first place on… it seemed like a good idea at first till after I read over it once… then it was… yuck. But I need this chapter… yes I know… hard to believe especially after you read it… so now I'll stop talking and let you read and form your own opinion about this chapter.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. 

****

Review's Comments:

Nightswift::: Huh? Mind explaining your review? I'm really lost. Thanks though.

Stella-s55::: Thanks. Err… right… Ash… powers… err… yeah… something like that… I think. I can't really tell you. That's one of the big shhsecretsshh in this fic. Yep. Thanks for the review.

Air Sylph::: I tried… but then stuff came up. Wow! You read fast. Hmm… questions about Ash and things like that huh? Yeah… I don't think I can answer then yet… unfortunately… maybe one… I'll give enough hints you'll discover it on your own or when I finally decide reveal what's going on. Thanks for the review.

Labannya::: Yeah… but he's got reasons… a lot of reasons… if you know or lived through the stuff that Ash has gone through you'll understand why he has so many mood swings all the time. Yeah… I guess I'm that kind of an author. I love making the one things I love suffer the most… maybe cause it'll probably never happen in the anime, so I fantasize over then in my writing. He's still sweet… really. As sweet as he can be living with Ash and life's problems. Err? Problems? I actually managed to solve some problems… really? Wow! I thought I was just creating more problems not solving them… I haven't reached the solving problems stage yet. But if you think I've solved some problems then that saves me explanations later. Thanks for the review.

Overlord::: I don't know. I haven't figure that one out except all I have to work with is how is ends… all I know is how it ends… not what the next chapter will bring… scary I know. I have the far future basically planned out but not the near future. Thanks for the review.

GogetaJr::: Thanks… I'll try. Thanks for the review.

The White Dwarf::: I try. I have to find so way to keep you all entertained till the end. Thanks for the review.

Etherelemental::: Yep… me too… but this was more hate involved that lead them to do such drastic things like beating Pikachu… and they happen to be at war with them… battles that I never write about cause I'm not really good at writing battle scenes, and the fact I haven't exactly figured out how they fight. :sweatdrop… people starring at her weird: Yes I know. I'm in the thirties, and I happened worked through one of the main things this fics about. That's why I… I involve that subject so much… verbal conflict is so much easier to mend… now. Uh… yeah… something like that. I can tell you one thing… they aren't getting very far. Well… Misty was a little mad… and lost at that time to really pay much attention to Ash's complains and such. You'll find she does that a lot. Thanks for the review.

Ryu the Weredragon::: Wow! You summed that one up pretty well. Ash… uh… does have most of those traits… the rest and explanations will come later… sorry. Thanks for the review.

FyreBlazen::: Yep. Thanks for the compliment and your review.

Huyuno-Yuki::: Yes… uh… Ash I guess was a little selfish… but… he… he…he has reason to be hurt. I know… bad reason for his actions, but I can't go too far on that subject… since well… since if I say too much… it'll give away everything. But just remember this. He has a reason… a good reason for being so hurt and… cold. Yep… Houen, Johto, Kanto Pokémon will all be used… maybe not every single one but yes… they will be included. Yep… they will be one final… big deciding battle later… much later… close to the last chapters actually. Thanks and thanks for the review.

Starlightbabe::: Thanks for the compliment. I'll try, but school really takes its toll some times. Thanks for the review.

Uriel Martin::: Uh huh. Couldn't agree with you more. I just love strange, twisted plots that takes time sorting out. You have? Can I hear… no read a lot them? Just curious how close you are to mind idea. Thanks for the review.

Latios184::: Uh… unfortunately not… I love making them suffer. It's more fun to write tragedy and problems then anything else. Thanks for the review. 

SulliMike23::: Yes I know those idiots for beating on poor Pikachu like that… but they had a reason I think? Misty kind of stated it… in a way I think. But still I agree with you nobody should beat a creature like they did to Pikachu. Thanks for your review.

****

Chapter 31

A young woman groaned before opening her eyes. Beams of sunlight radiated before her. Misty moaned… confused. She blinked once, then twice before pushing herself up… and found herself lying in a pile of leaves. Leaves? Beautiful green leaves that felt like cotton against her skin. "Where? Where am I?" muttered Misty. 

Rustle… rustle… rustle. She automatically focused…turning to the direction that the sound was coming from. The sound stopped just as quickly as it had begun… instead her glaze met the beauty of the forest before her. Stunned at the beauty of the trees before her… trees… tall trees that extended for miles everywhere. There were oak. There were ash. There were mahogany. There were pine. But the most beautiful tree of them all was the one with the cherry blossoms. She hadn't seen cherry blossoms for a long time, and she missed them. Sakuras were one of her most favorite type of flower. 

"But wait. Cherry trees don't bloom in the winter. All the trees should have lost their leaves by now… but… but then why does all these trees still have their leaves?" Misty sat stunned in her meadow of leaves. She looked around and found that she surrounded by flowers. Millions of flowers covered the plain that she sat upon. It instantly reminded her of… Greenfield… at least after the crystallization had stopped. "Where am I?" said Misty once more.

Rustle…rustle… rustle. The sound came back once again… instead of stopping… a creature leaped out of the forest. An Eevee then closely followed by a Squirtle, then a Ponyta. Misty gasped… sweat poured down her face… she knew that if these Pokémon were to look her way. She would be a goner. She reached for her belt… only to met nothing. Mentally she cursed herself. She had left her handgun back at headquarters. How she could make such a stupid and fatal mistake… she didn't know. 

All she could do now was wait. Sweat continued trickling down her forehead. Once she had even tried getting up, but her feet wouldn't allow it. "So this is what if feels like to be a sitting duck," grumbled Misty. Her voice full of sarcasm as she watched the three Pokémon. Still they did not look her way instead they continued glazing at the bush… as if waiting for something.

They didn't have to wait long… for from the forest a darkened figure was approaching them. Misty gulped… scared at the possibilities that the blackened figure held. What was it? A person? A Pokémon? In Misty's mind the figure could only be classified into one of two categories. Either the one that kills her or the one that saves her. As much as she didn't believe in destiny and last minute hope… this time she did hope… praying that it wasn't a Pokémon.

Her praying soon paid off. A small giggle came from the woods. Then someone spoke… in human language. Misty immediately calmed down before another thought washed over her. "What if they get caught by the Pokémon too? I must warn them," muttered Misty to herself. By now her legs had long unfrozen allowing her to stand up. Using the survive skills that she had learned over the years she crept out of the piles of leaves and into the woods hoping to catch up to the person before he or she left the protection of the trees. 

Step by step she walked on through the trees… allowing the forest to conceal her. She soon quickened her pace… afraid that she would arrive too late… and too late she did. Just as she reached her destination. She found the figure already in the clearing… but what she saw astounded her. The Pokémon… they… they were normal. Their eyes were full of peace and tranquillity. The figure had turned out to be not one person but two. A boy… probably only three or four and older male probably in his early twenties. 

Both marked a strange and uncanny remembrance to her beloved. The young boy had a beautiful, smooth white skin. A pair of alert and sparkling eyes… which radiated pure innocence… as if no evil had yet tainted his young soul. The older man who Misty suspected was the boy's father had a more of a wise and serious yet caring look upon his face. A face that marked years of traveling, wisdom, and had seen and done many things in his young life. Yet both father and son looked almost mirror to each other had the child been twenty years older. 

Misty watched… knowing she was no longer in danger. The boy patted the Ponyta on the head before picking up the Eevee and cradling it. The father watched his son before staring into the sky… the clear blue sky… as if watching for something. A gentle breeze blew through the air… cooling them all. Still Misty continued to watch… almost jealous. She remembered a day… a day long ago when she too had a father… a great father. She also remembered a day when she was like that boy… so carefree and naïve. A day so long ago that she dared not think it was real anymore. A day when hugged or cuddled her own Pokémon. Even now she couldn't help but wonder what happened to her darling Togepi, or any of her graceful and strong water Pokémon.

Time flew by… the sun climbed still… till reaching high noon. More Pokémon had arrived later, all which the boy was playing with. A game of tag as they ran though the flowery meadow. The father had taken a spot under the cherry tree… but still he looked as if in deep thought. Still staring up at the sky… as if waiting for something… anything. And Misty waited too… in her hiding spot. Watching the innocent child play… as if oblivious to their current situation and fear of Pokémon. And the father who was deep in thought… not worried at all about his son's safety.

But Misty was worried about the boy. She couldn't explain why… why she was worried about this child who she didn't even know his name… but still… still she was worried. She was really, really worried. Worried that the Pokémon really weren't that good… that nice… that innocent that they had lead her, the boy, and even the boy's father to believe. But she didn't want to do. Somehow… a small gut feeling deep down in the pit of her soul told her that she couldn't leave the confinements of the forest… that she should just watch and only watch.

Misty didn't have to wait that much longer. The boy's father spoke… calling to his young son. "Champ! Come over here for a sec," called the older man. He got up for his sitting position. The young boy hearing his father's call to him immediately obeyed… running to his father's side… leaving the Pokémon. 

"Yes…Daddy?" asked the boy. His voice melted Misty's heart. His voice was a bell… a sweet bell that warmed her heart beyond belief. The older man smiled placing a hand upon his son's shoulders. 

"Next week's your birthday. You'll be four," said the boy's father almost absentmindedly.

"I know Daddy. Hmm…" The boy twitched his lips and nose much like a bunny rabbit. A small 'o' formed around his rosy red lips. His eyes dimmed… the way he looked. It was so cute. It made him look as if he was thinking… really, really hard. "Six years," said the boy suddenly. " I become Pokémon twainer," added the boy quickly. His cheeks flushed as a large smile formed upon his adorable face.

"Pokémon trainer?!" muttered Misty. No body ever talked about becoming a Pokémon trainer now. What was this boy thinking? Is he that oblivious to this world? Why is his father protecting him so?

The older man chuckled. A hearty laughter came out of his mouth. "No, that's not what I meant. You know, Champ," said the boy's father. His face pained as he looked down. His hand still upon his son's shoulders. "Y… you know I want to be there when you turn four. I… I really do."

The boy smiled. "I know, Daddy. You Pokémon Master. The bestest in the wowld. Twainers want you. Lewgue want you. Pewple want you. "

The older man chuckled. "Thanks champ. You're so… so understanding."

"I unwerstanding?" the boy asked confused.

"Yes, yes you are, my son," the father said. He sighed before kissing his son's forehead. "Most children would be so disappointed if their parents aren't with them on their birthday. But… but you…you're so… so bright for your age. I'm so sorry that I can't be there Sport."

"I know, Daddy. Lewgue need you."

"Yes," muttered the older man. "The Elite Four needs me, but so do you. So does your mum. I promise Champ, this will be the last time this happens. I'll fight the league if I have to, but I'm not going to miss another one your birthdays, okay Sport?"

"Elite Four?" muttered Misty. "Either that man is oblivious too, or he's fooling his son."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to get the competition date changed, so it doesn't always fall on your birthday."

"Weally?"

"Really. But till then. I'll give you an early birthday present. Don't tell your mom though."

The boy's eyes shined excitedly. "I won't." The man chuckled before reaching into the bag that hung from his belt. He pulled out a medium size box wrapped neatly in gold wrapping paper. He handed the box to his son who took it eagerly. 

"Can I open it, Daddy?"

The older man nodded. The boy, overly excited at what was wrapped immediately ripped the wrapping paper over revealing a gold… real 24K gold box. Confused the boy looked up. He knew what was in the box already. He shook his head… sadly pushing it back to his father. He knew the importance of the item within the box. He had known about it all his life. Only the greatest and most skilled Pokémon Master got what was in the box, and even though the boy was only four he knew the importance of the item. His father had told him stories… legends of the item… how it holds mystical powers beyond believe. "Yours," said the boy simply.

Confusion covered Misty's face. Confused that a child wouldn't want a present.

"No sport," said the boy's father. "It's yours. I'm giving it to you already."

"Yours. You eawn it, Daddy. The Lewgue gave it to you.."

"No, Sport." The older man said… shaking his head. "I'm giving this to you. Besides it's not the one I won. This is our ancient family heirloom."

"Haiwloom?"

"No, heirloom," said the older man… this time sounding the word out more carefully. "My father gave to me, whose his father gave to him. This has been in our family since the first Pokémon tournament. I've told you once, Sport. Being a Pokémon Master runs through our bloodline… as does a lot of other things."

"Othew things?"

The elder man shook his head… sighing. "Never mind, Sport. Never mind. It matters not right now. Someday you'll understand. Someday you'll understand… your destiny."

"Destiny?"

"Yes, champ. Your destiny. Everyone has a destiny. A purpose for their birth… their existence on this Earth. Sometimes we lose sight of our original planned out path… and we go astray. Sometimes going astray is a good thing… other… other times it isn't. Sometimes it leads to darkness… other times light. We never really know what our destiny really is… sometimes even after we leave this world… we still don't know what our destiny's was… the one assigned to us at birth… sometimes… sometimes we create our own destines, and we never really know if we've fulfilled our original planned out course or not. Sometimes we leave this world before we complete our true purpose in this world… leaving our mission for someone else to fulfill."

"Uh?" The boy's eyes widened as plates… puzzled by his father's words. 

"Never mind, champ." He placed his hand on the box and his son's hand. "Guard it well. It's important to our family." 

"Destiny," muttered Misty. "Destiny," she said once again. "A purpose in life. What's my purpose in life? What's anyone's purpose?" Darkness covered her line of vision as she fell. All she could make out was a faraway ringing… later transforming into cries… as if someone was calling out to her…

And then she began to remember… the scene before her left her mind… instead being replaced by those of Ash… his final words to her. The voice increased in volume… and she finally understood what she had just seen. Yet she couldn't awake. Still the voice continued… just as persist as always. She knew it wanted her to open her eyes… but she didn't want to… she couldn't. Even with her eyes closed she knew that tears fell from her eyes, staining her face. Seeing Ash walk off like that was still too much for her to bear. 

Still the voice continued. She knew avoiding it was vain… instead she chose to awaken… 

to look up…

****

A/N: Well what do you think? Needed chapter or not? Now that I think about it I'm not sure… okay this time and probably the only few times I'm going to do a little spoiling if you call it that… for now all this chapter is suppose to do… is… uh… make Misty look at Pokémon differently and remember when she still loved them… making the next chapter make more sense… once I put it up and stuff. But it'll have more purpose later… so don't forget this chapter. 

Okay now for uh… random stuff. School started… yeah… boring. Had a bio test on evolution. It was okay… I guess. Geometry test too really easy… too easy actually everyone scored high… just out of curiosity and randomness… anyone know if the Altiplano's in South America is a plateau or a plain? It's killing me on what it really is. Side note… someone set off firecrackers in my school. I didn't see it… aww… too busy watching Romeo and Juliet make out in a pool… yes Romeo and Juliet… Shakespeare one making out in a pool. Everyone was laughing. We watch really strange things in English… last year we watched Odysseus make out with a witch. Strange… they don't allow killing and kissing on TV but we can watch all that stuff in school. But someone told it… so disappointed that I missed it too. Any ways please review. I love reviews. I'll try to post sooner but at this time I can't make promises. Got to go memorize Shakespeare. 


	33. Chapter 32: Redemption

****

A/N: I am so sorry this took so long for me to get the next chapter out. I know I promised some what of a quick reply then it turned to over a month. I'm so sorry. School has been tortuous. We've had over 10 major projects due over the course of the month. All really long and really, really harsh like making a video and stuff. Really, really bad and on top of things I've had so many science competitions the last few weeks that's that takes up pretty much all my weekends then I kept on changing and adding stuff to this chapter. Then this weekend I had to go to Austin for another competition. It was an over night trip too. It was fun, but tiring. I barely got in nine hours of sleep this weekend. So sleepy but I know I had to post… again I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to post this chapter.

Oh… another thing I wanted to add. As of the reviews from the last chapter I finally hit 300 reviews! Another milestone! I'm so happy! So happy that after 32 chapters and one prologue you guys are still with this fic. I'll try my hardest to make this fic be worth reading when I'm finally done with it… which won't be unfortunately for a very long time. 

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Kawaii- Inu- Inutaishou::: Yep just the pairing I support. Of course I'll keep posting. It just might take me awhile. Thanks for the review.

Kamehameha::: Yep. You're my 300th reviewer. Thanks for the compliment and the review.

Starlightbabe::: Uh… the guy and the boy… uh… thanks for the compliment and the review.

Moonteargirl::: Uh… yeah… the black out… stress maybe? I'm not sure. I guess she does black out a lot in this fic. I never realized that till now, but you're right about that. Just… uh… easier to get to memories, flashbacks and stuff I guess. Oh you'll like this chapter. Not my sort of style but I thought I should stop tormenting you guys so much. I said her eyes were green. Oops. I have no clue were the green came from. Really… I use to think that same thing when I first got into the hang of Ash/ Misty. Scared me alittle too. I was so sheltered from life practically… then I'm thinking about romance for two anime characters. Really… you're too kind. Thanks for the review.

AAMRN fan::: Uh yeah… I probably should… but not that many people like those other fics for some reason. So I decided to go for the one that the readers like the best… and that's this fic. The X-mas one… uh yeah… for some reason I can never seem to write another chapter for that fic. I have no idea why… probably cause I don't really like the ending I made for it. Seem too… unrealistic in my opinion now. Thanks for the review.

Labannya::: Uh I know. Ash and his father in one sentence doesn't seem that right. Probably cause we don't even know who his dad is. Yep… in 20 some chapters everything will be explained… well most of it… but the Pokémon going bad question definitely will… I think. Hard to believe huh? Thanks for the review.

Etherelemental::: It did? Uh… Misty… uh… tell you later… 'kay? Yep… guess I can spoil that much… legendary Pokémon will be in this fic. Golden box? That'll take a really long time before you find out what's in it. Yeah that's all good way to put it… I thought of that when I was writing :people looking at her… uneasy: Eeep… that's a really good point though. Thanks for the review.

Fyreblazen::: Really you understood it? Care to explain it to me. :people look at her weird: Hey who said I have to understand everything I write. Originally that chapter wasn't suppose to be there… like a lot of the chapters before. Thanks for the review.

Hawaiian Protagee::: I won't. That I promise. I have to finish this fic. That's a goal I have long ago set for myself. Thanks for the review.

Nightswift::: Uh… Misty… old Pokémon… uh… boy and guy… uh… uh… uh… I know… must be annoying with all these uhs. I'm not sure how to answer without saying something I'll regret and give away stuff. Thanks for the review.

GoldamonX::: Uh… uh… thanks for the review.

Uriel Martin::: You got it really? Care to explain? I know it's something important just haven't worked out exactly how to incorporate it in without making this fic seem too… uh… uh… unrealistic. Then again it probably will sooner or later. Really… care to tell me what you think what my plot is? I want to see how close you are before I get to the turning point soon where almost everything is revealed. Thanks for the review.

GogetaJr::: Don't worry. Tons of people said that already. Was it? Or wasn't it? Can't tell. Oh thanks and I actually did pretty well on those tests. I think I made straight A's this six weeks again… I just don't know about one class (that's how my school's year is divided, into six weeks we get a report card at the end each six weeks). Thanks for review.

Ryu Werewolf::: Really you do. Really you were going to do something like this too. Really… who did you change Ash's dad's identity too? Thanks for the review.

Ash and Misty Forever::: Just out of curiosity… did you review this fic twice under two different pen names? I'm getting really confused cause each time you review you change your pen name… any ways. Yep… not like predictable things. I think. Then again you probably already figured that part out from the chapters before especially with all the times Ash could have came back on. Uh… that fic… still working on it? Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: Yeah I have to agree with you. It was a little weird. Thanks for the review. 

****

  
Chapter 32

But what she found wasn't a human but a Pokémon. She gasped… stunned. The Pokémon chirped and licked her face once more. She pushed it away not wanting the love the electric rodent was giving her. "Pikachu stop… please. I'm not in the mood…Ash…"

"Pikapi?" It turned its head aiming for the far left. Misty's breath caught her half way up. She saw him… Ash. He was still here. He hadn't left. His body was hunched against a tree… leaning against it. His head was stooped down almost as if asleep. 

New found strength surged though her body as she ran to him. Stopping a mere centimeter from him. "Ash."

"Misty." He merely acknowledged. 

"I… I thought you left."

"I thought so too."

"Then… why… why are you still here?"

"Pikachu. He didn't want to leave. You're lucky Misty…"

"How?"

"Pikachu likes you too much… even if you no longer share those same feelings for 'em."

She felt her face boil. Steam covered her face turning into unpleasant shades of red. "I… I… I'm sorry. Ash… I didn't mean what I said."

"Hmph. What ever Mist. If you didn't mean it, you obviously wouldn't have said it. Must have crossed your mind at some point for you to make it so clear for me."

"Must you always be so philosophical?"

"No. I'm merely stating the obvious."

"Oh… Ash…"

"Hmm."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For… for… not stopping it the moment the…"

"Shh." Ash left his pose and turned to face his love. He raised his index finger and held it over Misty's lips… silencing her. "I know it wasn't the real you 'alking. It was just… just the anger… tired and confused you 'alking. Let's not bring it up anymore 'kay?"

Misty nodded before looking away. She looked at the Pokémon. It was currently standing a couple of centimeters away from them… grooming itself. "Ash…"

"Hmm?"

"D… do you still want to join Thunderbolt?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still want to join? That's why I wanted you to come down to the office. I wanted to registrar you into the system. Then… then it turned into such a big mess."

"You think it's wise? With so many people giving me strange looks. So many hating me… hating what I stand for."

"No… no… but… but you are right."

"'Bout?"

"Pikachu… Pokémon in general. We…we've been at war for so long… that most people have forgotten the beauty… the harmony we once shared with them. Especially the young ones… the ones born here… the ones that were under fifteen. They don't know the feeling of training Pokémon. The feeling of being out there battling with these wonderful creatures. The friendship, the bond, the love that you can share with these mystical creatures. Most people here… even the adults… mainly the adults… they are fueled by anger… so is everyone. They only see the bad in Pokémon now. They don't remember what's it's like to live in peace anymore…

"They find them as enemies. On opposite sides… they think the Pokémon on are the side that is out to get them… the ones who had murdered their loved ones… destroyed their homes. I saw it in everyone's eyes yesterday… today. They thought I was insane for thinking that you are Ash. The fact that you had a Pokémon with you is… just makes them see you as the enemy….

"So… I fear Ash. I really do fear now. That even if one side wins the battle… we will still lose the war."

"Huh?"

"If we win, will we really be able to live in peace again? I… don't know. Seeing you again made me wonder. I was angry. I only thought of killing the Pokémon, so we could live in the outside world again, but the thing is… Ash… won't we still hate the Pokémon for all these years of damage? So many have died in this war… on both sides I bet. I… I… don't know…"

"Why the sudden change of sides?" asked Ash simply. "Just half an hour ago I was telling you to trust Pikachu… that he isn't bad. And you throw all these counters back at me. Now… now you're agreeing with me. What happened to that Misty? Did you… whoever you are brainwash her or something?" asked Ash teasingly.

Misty merely chuckled… before replying. "Nope. It's the same me. I guess you could say a little birdie showed me the truth… taught me to trust again… got something to click once again in my mind. Finally made me realize that… that I'm stereotyping the evil Pokémon for the good ones… like Pikachu… and Espeon. Finally got me to remember what beauty and grace… and humanity Pokémon possess. Reminded me that years before I once loved Pokémon too. That it was my life's ambition to become a Water Pokémon Master. The love and friendship I had developed with them over time. I… I just forgot. You were right. I should have trusted you. I should have. Never once… not once have you ever lied to me… or broke a promise. I should have trusted you… believed in you. But… but I didn't. I…"

"No Mist… you're wrong. You're so wrong… so wrong. Some… times I can't even trust myself… for the things I've done. The things I didn't do. The things I could have done…" Misty looked at her love… a faraway glaze appeared in his amber eyes. No longer were they looking at her. She knew Ash was in pain… in pain for something that had happened in his past. She decided not to intrude… wait till he was ready to tell her… she had nearly lost him before by pressing the subject… Pikachu had saved him for her. The silence lingered for a moment before Misty let out a sigh… breaking the silence.

"No… Ash… you're wrong. Please… believe me. That part of your life is gone. I… I know something hurted you back then… but now it… it doesn't matter. Nothing will hurt you again… nothing. I promise. I promise. Every thing will work out again. You'll see… now that we'll together again." She continued to mutter words… words that Ash couldn't hear or simply didn't try to hear. He didn't want to hear. No… he didn't. He knew Misty's words were futile. How ironic they were. Completely the opposite of the truth. It… it hurt more now then it ever did. B… but still… still… he didn't know. He couldn't tell her… not now… but maybe… maybe someday.

Misty kept speaking… changing her thought process with her insane words to comfort. Ash slid her a glance and knew she was tired. They were both tired… so tired. Her eyes showed the fatigue… as if she hadn't slept in days. But still she kept speaking… as if more to herself… to comfort herself than for Ash. He couldn't stand it any longer and simply looked away. He felt so guilty… so god damn guilty for breaking her heart so. And Misty knew… she saw Ash looking down at her… knew that he wasn't buying it… or he was and it was giving him that opposite affect of what she had hoped for. 

"Ash," she muttered. Looking down… away from his back. She knew that deep down he was listening to her. That he was just as hurt as she was now. "But that wasn't all of it. Seeing you again with Pikachu. I was so lost. The laughter… the bond you two shared… I was lost… confused. Another part of myself resurfaced over the years. Sure, I've taken precautions over the years to prepare ourselves for the day humans would return to the living world. But… but when I saw you… all the emotions that I had held deep within me… just clicked. A feeling… a fear that nearly caused Thunderbolt to never become a military team resurfaced. I had tried to bury that part deep within my mind… my heart. Forcing myself for over a year that what I was doing was right. At night I would mutter to myself for half an hour that I'm doing the right thing just so I wouldn't go crazy.

"Ash… you… you… you think everything is about you don't you? Still after all these years… it's quite humorous actually. Yeah… that's another thing I did… Hakura-chan and I. We use to stay up at night fantasizing… it was before she married Brock. Before things got really serious between the two of them. We used to sit on my bed for hours… fantasizing over pointless things. Wondering about pointless things. Wondering what we could have been doing now. 

"Sometimes… just once a month… you would be our topic. For that brief hour… I would forget about everything… and I would fantasize about you. How handsome you would look now? What we would look like? How tall you would be. Your personality and so on, but I would never tell Hakura. I only told her half… I could never tell her everything… it… it was too personal. I guess.

"But strangely, each time… I would always remember one part about you. No matter how back or forward in time I would go. There would always be one thing about you that would always be the same. You know what that was, Ash?"

"…"

Misty sighed before turning. "Your smile, Ash. Yeah… your smile. Something that was a part of every image I created of you. It was your smile. But… but now that I see you… that's the one thing I rarely see on you anymore. That smile… that loop sided smile of yours. Those different types of smiles you have. One when you are happy. One when you just won anything. One when you joke around. One when you talk with one of your Pokémon. One when you're annoyed yet don't want anyone know. One when you know something that someone else doesn't. One when you talk about Pokémon. One where you talk about your friends and family. One when you talk about…me. But… but I haven't seen any of those smiles yet… smiles that I love to see. All I see now is the smile when you pretend you are happy. Why Ash? Why? Why do you have to break my prefect image of you? 

"You were my impression. It was you that helped me force those feelings of guilt to go away…after the first time I held my gun… after the first time I took a shot at a Pokémon. The fear that what we're doing is wrong… that killing… fighting isn't going to win this war… that whatever the outcome is… we still lose… somehow. I tried to forget that. But that wasn't all… I use to play mind games with myself… debating if what I'm doing is wrong… or making it worst. 

"Ironically enough… you… my prefect image of you… kept me going. But when… when I saw the real you…when I saw you… it just destroyed all those barriers in my mind… all the mental defenses I had built up over the years… and… and I now… n…" She no longer could keep her words straight. Tears flowed from her eyes. 

Ash hearing the whimpering turned… finding his love on the ground… clasped in darkness… in the same darkness that had and still consumes him today. A darkness that had and is slowing destroying everything from him. He leant down and brought her sobbing… shaking body to his chest. He wrapped his strong arms against her… cradling and rocking her… trying to claim her. 

"No… Mist. No… that's not true. There is another way… a way for us all to win. You mustn't give up. You never have. I almost gave up when I lost to Richie in my first league competition. I so depressed… I felt I was trash… dirt… and when you rubbed it in my face. That hurt… that hurt badly that that way I saw myself… other people did too. Like my mum… the prof… Brock and even Pikachu. But… you didn't stop like they did… you continued arguing with me… helping me get back on my feet… show me again that life has as many defeats as there are victories. Showed me that I would be an even bigger loser if I didn't try again. You helped me then Mist. When I was down, when I felt like trash. You helped me. Now… let me help you. You can't fall into darkness… no… you can't. You can't." 

"But h…how? How? It seems so hopeless now." Her face was red from crying… looked up. Like always Ash's glaze has glazed over… deep in thought… yet he answered like always. 

"That you must figure out yourself for now. I can't tell you… not now. Not now… maybe… maybe someday. Someday everyone will know… know the truth behind all this. But till that day… till that day comes we'll still be at different places on a spectrum… the spectrum of life… of destiny… or rebirth." He looked down staring at Misty's lost look. 

He chuckled once… simply… then again only this time a laugh of sarcasm… of insanity left his lips. "A game… this is all a game. A game…a test…" He left Misty's side and walked over to Pikachu. The Pokémon looked up at its trainer before letting out a small cha before returning to washing itself. "Test." He looked over to Misty… who sat there innocently. Once again Ash laughed… a laugh of insanity. "Why must everything… everyday be a test? Why… Misty? Why? Why? Why must all our lives be filled with tests? When I was little, Prof. Oak tested me on life… now… now… life tests me. Kind of ironic huh? We grow up being tested. And this… this is the biggest test of my life. Sometimes I wonder… what if I just die tomorrow. Sometimes… sometimes death is so much easier than life… then times like this one… another test with so many rules. You want to hear them Mist?"

The young woman simply nodded… scared. Once again Ash chuckled then turned away… not continuing on his thought. The insanity in his eyes disappeared just at unexpectedly as they had come… instead it was replaced by that of tranquillity. "Oh Mist… why is life so unfair… so hard to live with. You and me. We're so different yet so much alike. You enthrall me… complete me. You might not know it… but remembering you… remembering the good times we've had together it helped me let though the pain… though everything. But still… still we are so different… our lives began with two different paths… then met… now… now… our lives are entwined… braided… yet separate. Our life's path is so different.

"Now… now I guess I finally gave into terms with it. I… see no hate in Pokémon but… you do. I saw it in you today. And as much as I hate to believe or think about it. I'll probably see it in you again. You ever wondered why I never decided to return? Besides the fact that I promised you long ago that when I returned it would safe again… but… but because I knew… I knew that if I returned I would make your life a living nightmare. But… but lately I couldn't help it… I had to see you again… even if it's… a risk… a risk… I'll probably regret this decision for the rest of my days. But I had too… I had to return and see you again. I made myself believe that by returning I could get you to see the light again. But… but now I know… I know that I'm on my own on this. Nobody can help me. Only I can help myself… save us all. That's why we… I… could never stay here. It's best that I go. Lugia was right. I shouldn't have let you shoot me down…"

"What! You let me?"

Ash scoffed. "Of course I let you. Why do you think none of the other shots did any harm? Ever heard of safeguard?"

"Safeguard?"

"Yeah… an attack that protects Pokémon from status changes and stuff. Only now it works like counter and mirror coat."

"Oh yeah… that attack."

"Any ways… I better go." He cocked his head at his love and lightly planted a small but passionate kiss upon her lips before walking away. "Pikachu come on. We got to go."

"Pikachu?" The Pokémon replied in wonderment. I don't want to and neither do you. 

Pikachu! We've stayed long enough. I feel it ebbing closer. It's not safe anymore. We have to leave. 

"Pika." The Pokémon shook his head before jumping on to Misty's shoulder. "Pikachupi! Pika!"

Ash sighed once more before reaching for his forehead. It was burning. His skull burned with pain and frustration that Pikachu wouldn't listen to him. He knew they couldn't stay… but deep down… he wanted to just as much as Pikachu. That last kiss he planted upon Misty's lips. It had sparked old memories. Memories of late night walks, lay downs on beaches, water fights, cuddling together on a couch and his most cherished memories involving a bed.

****

A/N: Well how was this chapter? At least I didn't make Ash go bye bye again right? You like? Tell me your opinions… please! I need to know what you think to make the next chapter good. I'll try the get in another chapter soon… if not definitely during spring break, which is in three or four weeks. Can't remember which. Sad I know.


	34. Chapter 33: Calm before the Storm

****

A/N: Note to self… never make promises you can't keep. 

I am so sorry this took so long… I promised spring break… and my spring break came and gone three weeks ago. School and other stuff came up… especially Biology. Sometimes I swear… my biology teacher wants to kill us sometimes… in the last three weeks we have had three major projects due… one after the other and a field study that is nearly impossible… fifteen bugs and insects… and a ton of other things. Oh and then science and math competition… creamed the other teams in science came in third in math and made 60 dollars. Oh… and we'll reading A Tale of Two Cities… which no body in my class really gets… half the people are failing English right now… and we just had a test on the it. Now it's the Phantom of the Opera. Pretty good actually and our school made the nationals. So happy. Any ways… here's the next chapter.

****

Disclaimer: You guys should know it by now… I don't own Pokémon.

****

Reviewer's Comments:

Go Goggleheads::: Ahh me too… definitely a Ash and Misty fan. Too bad so left though and got replaced by annoying kid with glasses (genius) and his older sister who some how got overly good at Pokémon battles. Thanks for your review.

MoonTearGirl::: Eep… you don't need a recap this soon right? Cause I kind of forgot what I written at some parts… eep. Bad I know. Thanks for the review.

Gladdecease::: I know. Magma not magmar… don't have a clue why I wrote magmar, but now I'm too lazy to go back and change them all. Yeah I know… but I think I mentioned why I keep Haruka and not May. Cause Gary and his sister thing… guess like how I spell Honen(sp?) Houen and not Honen. Heck don't even know how to spell it the English way. I kind of learned it the Japanese way first so I stick with Japanese. Thanks for the review. Hope I didn't sound rude… if I did. Gomen. 

Nightswift::: Err… don't have a clue why I wrote that… yes… yes I know. PG13. Don't know why I added that… didn't mean for it to get… uh… taken the wrong way. So sorry that took so long. So much homework and not enough sleep. Thanks for the review.

Deja Know I Been Looking For Vu::: Yeah… I know. I should post faster… but school. Hate it. Yeah… I don't use them that much now cause… well… they're not talking formally… but later now… I'm going to use them a lot, but if I add any new ones. I'll put the translations at the bottom (Japanese to English). Err… Lugia and Ho-Oh… they're… err… really important. -.-;; Yeah… sorry that's all I can say. Thanks for the review.

Crystalstorm21::: No problems. Mean it's only fair since I took so long to post. Thanks for the review.

Labannya::: Guess you'll find out this chapter hmm. Yeah… well this chapter is a lot about uh… 'alking too. Not much action… physically but mentally. A lot… yeah… Ash has matured… that's one point I try to get through and keep throughout this whole fic… yet there's still… uh… places where… the innocence and childish side of him… since lives on. You'll see what I mean. Yeah… they did love each other before they separated… though the other didn't fully know till so time after. Thanks for the review.

GoldamonX::: Whoa! Thanks for the comment and the review.

GogetaJr::: Whoa! So happy this makes you feel like that. Yes… the good old days. Don't we all wish we could go back to those days? Thanks for the review.

Overlord::: Thanks and I'll try to make each chapter better. Thanks for the review.

Fyreblazen::: Uh… no telling if you're right or wrong. Thanks for the review.

Moonteargirl::: I'm so touched. Really… I did? I need expected I did. I wish, but I swear. My teachers have all gone down the deep end. So much stuff and not enough time. They wish to kill us. I'm serious. Thanks for the review.

The Crystal Wyvern::: Yeah I know. The last line… hopefully this chapter won't be taken too seriously or I might have to be thinking about moving this fic to a 'r' rating. Thanks for the review.

Uriel Martin::: Err… great idea. Can't say if you're close or not. Don't want to spoil the ending and stuff… but all will be explained soon… probably five to ten more chapters max… maybe less. Great idea… but I kind of want to keep this as original as possible. Thanks for the review.

Etherelemental::: Oh they will appear soon… I think any ways. Uh… what Ash said… uh… it won't make sense now and if I try explain it to you know… it'll ruin everything. Coughhintcough. Yes, it's very big of a deal. I'll try posting faster… but… with school and finals just a month away… I don't know… but I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the review.

SulliMike23::: Uh… calm down… calm down… this chapter… will hopefully calm you down some. Thanks for the review.

Ash and Misty Forever::: Thanks. Really you already figured out the past stories… wow! I must have give away too many hints. Oops. Didn't really mean to. Yeah I know. I hate running too. It's really, really annoying. That's why I take dance instead… no more running… yet I have to walk home a lot. It's a drag. Thanks for the review.

****

Chapter 33

  
"Fine… Pikachu. You win… again." A small sigh left Ash's lips as he gave Pikachu a deep death stare before continuing the rest of his thought. But only for a little while and you get to explain this to Lugia. 

"Pikachu!" chirped the Pokémon happily. A smile appeared on Misty's face as she brushed her hand through Pikachu's forehead before looking up. A new light shone on her face. 

"So… that means you'll join?"

"Temporary membership?" suggested Ash. A small sweat drop was forming upon his forehead.

Misty nodded… a sigh left her lips. "For you and only you… because…"

"Because why?" asked Ash. For once since this argument had started Ash showed that innocence and sly side of himself once again and for Misty. She cherished that look upon his face immediately responding with the pet name that he despised. 

"Because I love you, that's why Ashy boy." She stepped forward and planted a kiss on his cheeks then turned for the long walk back to the city. 

As dense as ever, it took the young man a while to discover what Misty had just called him. "HEY!! Why I….!!!" shouted Ash.

A small giggle escaped from Misty's rosy cheeks as she turned around… still smiling and teasing. "Why you what?" asked Misty. A look of pure delight shone though as she turned around. Pikachu in her arms as she turned and flashed a look of pure innocence. She winked at him once before pulling down her bottom eyelid and blew a raspberry at him.

"Hey! Wait till I get my hands on you!" Ash shouted as he chased after Misty. 

Time spun for Misty as she heard Ash's footsteps snapping branches with his feet. This scene before her was too… too much for her. It was just like before… when they were younger. She would tease him then they would start chasing each other… till one of them gave up or Brock or someone stopped them. It seemed so long ago, now. In those days nothing matter… when traveling and battling was life… when life evolved around seeing new places… meeting new people… and getting stronger. Days when all they had to care about was who would get the wood for the fire that night. Who would set up the tent… who would do with laundry… who would wash the dishes… who would groom the Pokémon. Now, now life was so much more complicated… more emotional. Actually now… it depended if you woke up the next day… that was your first success of the day… is to find that they have been no casualties the night before. 

Now life was more of a cycle now… and if anyone broke that cycle… all would be lost. Ironically enough…now… after so many years, here, they were doing it again. As if time had gone astray and was letting them turn back the hands of the clock and be… be carefree once more. Be one with the artificial environment that seemed too real to be fake anymore. And that scared Misty… she never expected the day they had came here… that they would find this artificial environment real… that seeing human made power was as normal as the sun casting over them… that the trees… the grass… the mountains… everything wasn't just artificial… sometimes even an illusion made real in their minds. That's what most of the landscape was… one big illusion made by the psychics. 

She didn't know how long they had ran… or when they had finally stopped. But now… now it didn't matter any more. Together as one they sat. Arms around another… his breath… his soft yet course skin upon her own. The coldness of the air mattered no anymore… the other's body was all they needed to keep the other warm. They lay as one under a willow tree. A small lake surrounded them both. A lily pad in her hair, still dripping with the lake water. 

Drip. Drip. 

The clear spring water fell into her face… her hair was wet. Ash had managed to catch up to her. She couldn't believe how fast he could run now. Before sure he was fast… but… but now he ran like the wind. She stopped by the lake to catch her breath before continuing when Ash somehow managed to catch her unexpectedly around the waist. She ended up screaming and losing her footing. Causing them both to tumble into the pond before them. The murky water covered them from head to foot. 

It took minutes before Misty could drag Ash and Pikachu out of the water. The two had become overly fascinated by the pond and especially the fact that she was oblivious to the fact that Ash still possessed a small centimeter of innocence and childish antics were still buried within his heavy heart and mind. When she had grabbed him by the collar of his leather jacket, he had taken a swish at her with a hand full of water. Which resulted in an all out water fight pitting lover against lover. It wasn't till Misty had started choking on the lake water that they knew they had to stop. Both were covered from head to toe in mud.

Now her head was situated within his chest…gently he rocked her… humming a familiar melody. 

"The song of Lugia." Misty knew that melody. She knew all to well haven nearly lost him that day because of the selfish actions of a greedy collector who wanted the three legendary titans and water god to himself. 

"Hmm," he muttered. He continued humming as he took in the sweet flowery smell of his love. Stopping now and then to lightly nimble on the corner of her ear or give her a string of kiss down her neck. The young woman groaned in delight. She loved his scent and his touch. It enlightened so much within her. 

"Ash," she moaned.

"Hmm." 

"I love you."

"And I you." He eyes burned with fire… with pleasure. He ran his muscular arm through her shoulder blades and below as she took his arm within her own. She fingered with his strong wrist… discovering just then how much he had tanned over the years… how much more muscle he had gained. And the distinctive scars that ran upon his arms. Some looked so deep… some old… some new… most would never disappear with time… Misty pitied him… knowing that these painful reminders would go with him to his grave. So many memories… all etched in his skin. So many battle wounds inflicted his skin. 

Deep down she knew she wanted to know so badly how he got all those wounds. How he got these wounds… separately… she longed for him to tell her… so she could share these years of pain with him… but deep down… she knew she couldn't. All she could so know was be there for them… pray that he wouldn't go completely cold… completely broken. 

She also wanted so badly to have been them to hold his hand during the nights that his wounds pained him in his sleep… disabling and cutting short his slumber. Causing him nightmares… paining him in all hours of the night… of day. But she knew now it was too late. All that she could now was be there for him… she didn't know enough about the last years to help… to relate.

He sighed once more. Sensing the depression sinking into her love, Misty turned. Her head arched as she turned to look at her love. His eyes… the big, shining amber orbs had lost its innocence… its beauty. Instead it was replaced with that of faraway look. 

His mind wondered away from the tranquillity. He hated when this happened. When he couldn't help but wonder… wonder if what he's doing is wrong. If she was right… if they were all right. He couldn't help but wonder what would have happened had his curiosity hadn't taken over that day so long ago. What would his life have been like now? Would so much sadness have been prevented? So much depression… so much blood shed… so much hate that filled the atmosphere had happen? What if he had listened? What if he had heed their warnings? Would this have happened? Or would his life have been like it once was? Could he still be out there traveling… helping people… challenging gyms and competing in tournaments? Could his childhood dream of becoming a Pokémon Master have already come true? Would he be seated in that high and mighty chair… being mobbed by reporters day in and day out? Would he and Misty have already been married? Would they already have children by now? Oh how he wondered. He couldn't help… but wonder and seeing Misty again… she in his arms… everything seemed right… yet… yet it wasn't right. A small chuckle left his lips. In return he received a peculiar glaze from Misty. 

"What's so funny?" snapped Misty. She hated being left out of his little world… and now he was laughing at her.

"Nothing…" The laughter died out of his voice… being once again replaced by sadness and confusion. "I guess I can't help but wonder sometimes."

"You… you wonder?"

"Misty," whined Ash a hint of childhood lingered in his voice before disappearing once again. "I'm serious. You know… this… this that we have. This tranquillity… the chase… the insulting of each other… I guess. I guess I can't help but wonder how many years we have lost together. I guess…. I guess seeing you again… seeing… no… feeling… touching one another again. It just… it just gets one thinking. What… what if this had never happened. Had I been able to compete in the Houen League? What would our life be like now? Do you ever wonder sometimes Mist? Had we not been apart for so long? What our relationship would be like today? You ever wonder… Mist?"

"Hmm." Misty chuckled… hearing the thoughts that Ash had running through his mind. "Hmm… yes Ash. Yes… I wonder all the time what our life would have been like had this never happened. How much time in our life… we lost together."

"How… how you coup?"

"I… I didn't. No… I never did. Hakura… Brock… they use to think I had gone crazy. That it wasn't good that I was always so depressed. But now… now I guess… it doesn't really matter anymore. Now we're together again and there's nothing that can separate us again… right?"

"Yeah," muttered Ash. Still he stayed cold and depressed. There wasn't feeling in his voice. None at all as he stayed close to Misty's side. A small splash sounded before them directing their attention away. The calm and tranquil atmosphere was broken before them, alerting them both. 

"Pika," muttered the Pokémon sheepishly as it yet another rock fell into the water. A ripple of water was created before the rock sunk to the bottom. Ash and Misty immediately pulled apart. "I'll go check if the clothes are dry," said Ash. 

"Err… okay." A streak of red washed over Misty's face as the two of them finally realized the place and situation they were in. A piece of cotton touched Misty's bare skin… she looked down and found it to be her clothes. She turned and found Ash taking his own clothes off the tree. She couldn't help but stare… looking and admiring his beautiful body… how much muscle he had gained over the years. How much taller is was now… Ash turned finding Misty staring at him. She saw and the two shared a mutual look of embarrassment… wondering how they could get so caught up in being together that all else was forgotten. Bundling his clothes into a ball Ash left Misty at the tree for her privacy as he took a bush. 

A flush loomed upon her face as she redressed in her meeting outfit. A long skirt and a tight yellow blouse with a thunderbolt patch on the elbow. She tied her red tie around her neck before pulling out a compatible mirror and brush. She pulled her fiery red hair back into a bun before sticking in the two chopsticks that held it fast. 

Finding that Ash still had not returned yet, she walked to the waterbed and ran her hands through it. Dripping her hand into the water she repeated the process… splashing the water higher and higher each time. Still Ash did not return. She sighed as she watched Pikachu laying quiet a few meters away. It was curled in a ball… probably fast asleep. 

Minutes rolled by then half an hour but still Ash did not return. The young woman let out an annoyed sigh as she pulled her wrinkled hand from the pond. Drying her hand with a handkerchief she left her spot. She knew that nobody could possibly take this long to dress… especially a guy like Ash. She walked to the spot where he was said to be changing. Looking around she finally spot him… but… but the scene before her eyes wasn't one that she had been expecting. 

No… not at all.

****

A/N: Not going to promise when the next chapter is going to be out… so how about soon… hopefully before May is over… sad I know. So how was this chapter… boring… pointless… indifferent… good… bad… care to share your views? Please review… cause I care what my readers think… so I can improve… like should I speed the pace up a bit… get to the big relevance soon… or… go like the pace I'm going at… any way it'll end with the same number of chapters… scary I know… but true.


End file.
